Love letters
by PurpleKisses
Summary: The wizarding world's on the edge of war. Draco and Hermione get caught up in Dumbledore's obsession with the greater good. Anonymous letters turn into a love worth risking all for when Draco turns spy for the order to change his fate. Can they survive living in the shadow of Voldemort? Set from the start of sixth year onwards. Expect it to get dark gradually and steamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new Dramione story, I hope you enjoy it. Sadly I own no characters in this story, isn't life unfair? I'm just borrowing world to play with like the rest of you.**

 **This will gradually get darker and more mature as it goes along, just thought I'd warn you now.**

 *** Since its been roughly a year -ekk- since I finished writing Love letters I'm going over it to clean up a few grammar type mistakes. ***

 **Chapter 1.**

Sixth year should've been, could've been so many things. A new school year altered the outlook on a person's life, it promised chances of change, new friends and old, knowledge at your fingertips, adventures lurking in the hallways and an unwritten future. Those in Hogwarts who looked further than the grounds that kept them safe knew the truth, though. Storm clouds gathered in the distance and this was a time for preparation, time to decide who you were or at least who you wanted to be. Walking to Dumbledore's office seemed to take longer than usual to Draco, the gravity of his thoughts slowing him down. Was he really about to give up the only way of life he'd know? Swap sides? Suddenly it dawned on him that the few times he'd spoken with the headmaster in the past had never been for good reasons, now he wanted a favour, help. Draco wasn't the sort to believe in wishes, but in childish hope, his fingers crossed. ''Bloody gargoyle'' Frustration coated Draco's face after ten minutes of trying to guess the password. Pausing at the door he dragged air into his mouth, needing to breathe, bracing himself.

''Enter if you will'' Dumbledore's steady voice called to him, a trick designed to impress first years but expected a show of omnipresence, their eyes met peering curiously at one another. '' What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?''

'' I won't waste my time or yours by beating around the bush, I want to join your side.'' While uninvited to do so Draco took a seat, waiting for an onslaught of questions about his sudden change of heart.

'' My side? Mr. Malfoy I'm sure I don't know what you mean.'' The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes said otherwise, suggesting he knew more than he'd ever let on, choosing to see how far down this road Draco would travel.

'' You know exactly what I mean so don't waste my time as I've opted not to waste yours, I'll make it crystal clear to you. War's coming and I don't want to fight for the dark, my family I can't change but my own future I can.'' Draco spoke bluntly, his words possessing the determination of a man instead of belonging to the school boy he dressed as.

'' May I ask what's brought on this sudden change of heart?'' Steel edged seriousness replaced teasing humour in Dumbledore's all-knowing eyes, a wizarding war didn't provoke laughter. He understood the havoc Tom would unleash on their world with his crazed followers, it intrigued him that Draco saw war on the horizon.

'' Does it really matter? Shouldn't it be enough that I'm willing to leave everything behind just to get away from where that life will lead.'' Momentarily desperation hung in the air, revealing that more than the blonde would've liked, he didn't want Dumbledore to know his hopes were pinned on his help.

'' That's exactly why I wish to know why Mr. Malfoy, the choice you're making isn't an easy one, you must've wrestled with it. All I'm asking in return for my protection and good word, which you'll need, is the reason or event that tipped the scales in favour of the light.'' A slight nudge of guilty persuasion would get the answers out of young Malfoy that he wanted, he didn't appreciate secrets unless they belonged to himself.

'' Have it your way headmaster, you already know what and who my family's tied to. I always thought it was all talk, that he-who-shall-not-be-named would never actually return, but I was wrong so very wrong. Recently, the manor's played host to long-lost family members, my dearest aunt, and uncle.'' Draco's face paled when he mentioned them, he'd heard the stories about them like everyone else yet they didn't compare to the reality of living with them.

'' Go on.''

'' There's a good reason they were in Azkaban, they're monsters and so are my parents, I don't know them at all. Over the years I've seen glimpses of their true nature, flashes of cruelty and hatred that lurked in shadows. Finally, I saw them without my rose-tinted glasses. Last Friday my father told me he'd a surprise for me before school started, later that evening I found it, her. A muggle girl bound and gagged, covered in her own blood, left in the centre of our living room as if on display like a piece of art. My surprise being that I got to finish her off, my first kill. Never will I get my father's sick smile or mother's amused cackle out of my mind as that poor girl tried to wiggle away.'' Vomit hit Draco's tongue, causing his body to shudder and his hand reaching to cover his thin-lipped mouth, the memory of her fear still plagued him.

'' That's enough, I've heard enough. You don't need to make yourself sick over the matter.'' Dumbledore's gut feeling told him that the boy already had several times judging from his reaction, he saw true disgust in the boys recollection.

'' You're not going to ask if I killed her or not?'' An eyebrow raised in speculation as if it wasn't a genuine question, everyone over the years assumed the worst of him, why didn't the headmaster?

'' I already know you didn't, you're not a killer Draco, that's why you're sat in my office.'' _How could the boy even think I'd consider him that?_ He'd seen true killers, he'd taught the darkest wizard of all time in his youth, killers don't ask for help to outrun evil they embrace it.

'' What happens now sir? _'' Idiot, now you're a good guy and have to start waving your team potter flag._

'' Now you're going to bed, and I'll hear no protests, we can discuss the details later. As of now, I know where you stand and the rest of the order will too, you however still have your sixth year ahead of you for which you need sleep. I'm sending Phineas as we speak to fetch your head of house to me, though, it's vital he be made aware of your situation as soon as possible.'' A glance was cast at the empty picture frame that belonged to the former Black headmaster who travelled to bring Severus to him.

'' But headmaster he's friends with my parents, he's a death eater! '' Anger racing in his veins sent him darting across the room, Professor Snape was the last person he wanted to know, he'd out him as a traitor.

A sly smile tugged at the lips of Dumbledore. ''Actually, he's a very reliable double agent.''

''WHAT?''

'' That'll be all, for now, Draco, I'm sure you can make your own way back to the dungeons.'' He refused to say more on the matter, choosing to save that conversation for a potentially less explosive time. Behind him the door opened with a mind of its own, signalling his exit, shocked by the headmaster's confession he left his office dumbstruck. In the heavy silence that settled upon the room, Dumbledore heard the cogs of his own mind turning, strategies of where to put Draco on his mental chessboard were fought over. Ignoring his conscience questioning his willingness to use students in the fight against evil. _The end justifies the means, it has too._ That's the only reassurance he could afford himself.

A draft flew around the room, followed by the sound of fluttering robes announcing the arrival of Professor Snape. '' You summoned me, headmaster.''

'' Good evening Severus. Yes, I did, a situation has arisen concerning your godson no less, please sit and I shall explain everything. '' A hand waved towards a chair, the same seat Draco had recently left vacant and still warm from his heated outburst.

'' No I prefer to stand.'' Snape's monotone voice never faltered, nor did his rigid body language as he stood facing Dumbledore, his arms stiff to his body.

'' Perhaps you'd like some tea, maybe a lemon drop?'' Another hand gestured towards an overly large sweet bowl kept handy among the clutter.

'' No, just get on with it.'' _Why does the silly old fool insist on wasting my time?_

No details were spared in the explanation of Draco's story, though they were not needed as Severus could guess most of them with his first-hand knowledge of the family in question. One incident doesn't make you rush into rash decisions, he knew Draco had seen more than he'd let on over the summer, exactly how much had Draco been witness to? _The boy's ballsy, being able to hide your revolt against such people is no easy feat._

'' Brave was he not Severus? To hide plans of what they'd see as betrayal in a manor home to dark wizards.'' Naturally, Dumbledore wondered how he'd managed it, he assumed the boy possessed unmeasurable self-control when nervous and under pressure.

'' You forget headmaster, he's a Malfoy with Black blood, both lines are rather skilled at Occlumency. A useful skill to have if you want your secrets to remain secret, wouldn't you agree?'' Snape bit back, well aware of the headmaster's habit of seeking entry into one's mind without asking, a lazy smile was the only reply on that subject. '' What are your plans for the boy now? I'm assuming you've already formed a rough idea.'' It was a small challenge as if wanting to shield Draco from some of the forthcoming danger he'd placed himself in, if only he'd come to him first he might've been able to spare him from Dumbledore's games.

'' I don't need entry into your mind Severus to know what you're thinking, don't worry he won't be fed to the lions. There's no rush at present to deal with Draco, in fact, I have a few other idea's I'd like to try before I set my plans in stone. '' The next move wasn't ready for playing or sharing, his plans remained his own until ready to put into action.

'' What other idea's do you speak of?'' _More cryptic nonsense._

'' They won't affect you, Severus, they're for the student body alone, you don't have to worry about being roped into anything. For now though regarding Draco I wish to keep this between ourselves, people knowing of his alliance wouldn't benefit at present, make sure he's aware of that. Now if you don't I'd rather like to be left alone with my thoughts after such an eventful evening.''

'' As you wish headmaster.'' Snape's robes swished past the closing office door, his footsteps silenced by heavy oak, with a sigh he stilled behind the shut door as he pondered Draco's fate.

 **So….. What did you think? Feel free to let me know. Kisses xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry and his world is not mine.**

 **Chapter 2.**

The following morning the great hall buzzed with chatter, being the first week back no one had settled into a routine yet. Everyone preferred recounting their summer holidays instead of discussing whether they had potions before or after lunch. The oak doors swung open with elegant force allowing Dumbledore to drift between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor towards the staff table. An unusual sight at breakfast for the students, heads turned to take it in, whispers chased footsteps. '' If I might I'd like to interrupt your breakfast and borrow a few moments of your time before lessons begin. I've been thinking over the summer about inter-house relationships and friendships, we tend to stick within our houses, branching out of them as little as possible. Some of us have prejudged ideas about people simply based on the house they're in and those have escalated into rivalries, I'd imagine some of you'd be dramatic enough to suggest them an enemy. Which is why I want to put an end to it, bring us together and unite us as a stronger force. I have a little plan you see, a compulsory plan, for those of you who already thinking you can ignore my words. An anonymous pen pal system shall be put into place throughout the school. Tomorrow morning your heads of house will be waiting outside the common rooms to collect a letter each of you will write, they'll then be delivered to me for pairing. That way we'll have no inter-house pen pals and you'll be matched with someone you wouldn't usually interact with. All pairings will be within your own year, once you've been matched with a partner your letters shall get sent to each other, whether you wish to stay anonymous or reveal yourself within time is up to you, but it's mandatory until the end of term. I'd suggest you all think of a nom de plume.'' Satisfied with his morning shake up of the student body Dumbledore strode out of the great hall as quickly as he entered, leaving the rabble to pick over his current idea.

Hermione's shrewd eyes darted from Ron to Harry, attempting to gage whether or not they understood the hidden message behind the headmasters sudden desire to make everyone a big happy family. They, however, were too busy stuffing bacon into their gormless mouths. Was it really too much to ask that occasionally they paid attention to something other than food or quidditch. Silently she wished they'd both find a few more brain cells, cursing herself for being the brain of the group. That, after all, was her role, wasn't it? What else was she if not the fountain of knowledge? Or their emergency homework checker. Hasty mental self-doubting caused her usual straight posture to falter, which at last gained the boy's attention.

''Mione, what's wrong?'' Ron hadn't finished chewing before opening his mouth letting bacon grease dribble down his chin, making Hermione gip.

'' For a start, you need work on your table manners, wipe your face Ronald please. Then secondly and more importantly you have to start listening, didn't either of you read between the lines of what Dumbledore said?'' Confused glances exchanged between the two boys.

'' We did hear him, something about writing letters to people we don't know.'' Harry chirped in, thinking he was keeping up with Hermione's thought process instead of playing catch up. Eyes rolled in his direction letting him know he was wrong. '' That's what everyone heard, but can't you see what it means?'' Brows drew together, all the clueless wizards could do was shake their heads. '' Dumbledore wants us all united, the houses need to stand together instead of being separated. Harry you oaf, you know what's coming and who's out there, war isn't the time for inter-house pettiness.'' The mention of you-know-who sobered Harry up, evidently he'd march off into battle now if able. '' Don't jump the gun just yet. I think Dumbledore just wants us prepared to rely on each other if needed too, not that we should be getting ready to stand side by side anytime soon.'' That seemed to soothe Harry. He'd accepted the prophecy, now he wanted more time, maybe it was selfish but he demanded time to be Harry for a little longer before being the boy who lived, or perhaps died this time.

Hermione stood up, bending over the table handing Ron a hanky, after giving both boys a warning about not been late to their first class, she joined classmates in the lethargic walk to ancient runes. Smoothing her palms over the familiar pleated skirt while walking, ignorant to icy grey eyes following the sway of her movements. A late owl distracted the frosty blonde from his current observations of the Gryffindor princess.

The handwriting was unmistakable, the flourish of swirls reminded Draco of his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. Pushing aside nerves, tearing open the seal revealed a short message _. So, this is where it all begins?_

 _Draco,_

 _Come to my office tonight at 7pm._

 _P.s. To save time remember my fondness of chocolate frogs._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Later that evening and for the second time in 24 hours Draco found himself walking to Dumbledore's office, lost in severe thoughts. All day he'd been pondering his fate while trying to silence his pessimistic mind from coming up with worse case Scenarios. _At least I don't have to mess around with the bloody gargoyle tonight_ , currently, that was the only silver lining to this meeting.

Dumbledore wasn't alone, a dark black mass of wizarding robes that was professor Snape stood at the window with his back to the door. Draco didn't need foresight to see that coming. '' Ah Mr. Malfoy right on time, please take a seat the three of us have plenty to discuss. I'd offer you a drink, but I wish to conclude this meeting as soon as possible, as I'm sure you do.'' Snape turned to acknowledge his presence with a trademark grimace, showing no signs of the concern he felt last night.

''What's going to happen to me?'' The trepidation Draco felt wasn't present in his voice if he felt weak he wasn't about to let it be seen.

'' Nothing for now, unless the headmaster's changed his mind since last night?'' A raised eye aimed at Dumbledore, questioning last night's agreement.

'' Of course not Severus. I'd like you to carry on as normal Draco, there's no reason for people to know that you've swapped sides so to speak. It won't benefit either of us in the long run if it gets back to the wrong people, which you and I both know it easily could. The Malfoy's are not the only family in this school with darker connections. '' Dumbledore let out a forlorn sigh, reluctantly admitting darkness edged around Hogwarts.

Draco shook his head, twisting his face to look at the two men, mouth gaped open in horror. _Keep it to myself? Carry on as normal? Does the old fool really not understand that it's the 'normal' I want no part in._ '' You can't be serious! I'm just supposed to pretend nothing's happened and act normal? That's the life I don't want to live, it's why I came to you to start with, all I've done is fucking pretend for years and I'm done! Don't you understand that?'' Pent up anger coursed through Draco's veins, without realising it he'd risen from his seat to grip Dumbledore's desk, leaning in letting out his aggression in volume.

Long fingers grabbed Draco's shirt by the collar shoving him down, back into the chair. '' Watch your tone with the headmaster.'' Snape hissed through gritted teeth.

'' Oh don't even get me started on you. Severus Snape, Slytherin head of house, potions master, my godfather, ex death eater and bloody spy! What the hell's that about? My whole life you've been acting out a role so cut the bloody crap.'' Every inch of him felt defensive, his body screamed it, chiselled arms lay crossed upon the blonde's broad chest.

''That's enough Mr. Malfoy if you don't mind. This isn't easy for you, and you knew the outcome of coming to me wouldn't be. Carrying on as normal is only a short-term plan, which shouldn't be too hard for you to succeed at, after all, you're an N.E.W.T student. I'd suggest throwing yourself into your studies and making small talk with your fellow housemates only when necessary, surely it's better than the alternative?'' A half-hearted smile tugged at Dumbledore's mouth.

Draco stood still, shutting down the world around him, blocking out voices, leaving it all behind until there was only himself. Most people would probably go along blindly with whatever Dumbledore decided, that's what he assumed anyway, the problem is that wasn't him. To just give in would deny his own nature, what'd happen if he denied the headmasters plan? All he wanted was a chance to live his life the way he choose, but fate seemed to prefer letting him be pulled around by other people's choices. Flickering flames in the depths of his soul brought him to life, reminding him who he was. '' Look, I'm in no rush to run around playing hero and I defiantly won't be subscribing to the Harry Potter fan club, but I can't carry on like normal. I've made my choice to walk away from that life you can't ask me to keep swimming with the sharks. It's well known I prefer my own company, so it won't come as shock if I distance myself further, I'll stay out the way and not rock the boat until you find a use for me.'' Draco wasn't asking for permission, his mind made up, this was the only way forward.

'' Then it seems we've reached some form of compromise. One last thing we need to cover and this is non-optional, however, I don't think you'll object, school holidays will be spent at Hogwarts for the time being, no trips to the manor.''

''Finally, some good news.'' Weight slipped from his shoulders, he'd never stop foot in that place again if he got his way.

'' Well, that cover's everything I needed to discuss with you for tonight unless you've anything else to get off your chest?''

''No.'' The last thing Draco wanted was to spend more time with Snape or Dumbledore.

'' Then I suggest you make your way back to the dungeons. Don't forget to have your letter ready for pick up in the morning. ''

 _Bloody mystery letters_. He'd forgotten all about having to write one. _There goes my early night out the window_. What are you even supposed to write to a stranger? Little did Draco know it, but the resident brightest witch of her age was also struggling with the concept of writing to a stranger.

* * *

Crumpled balls of parchment formed a moat of ivory water that surrounded Hermione's bed, after an hour all she'd managed to do was waste paper. _Give me an essay any day! Those are easy, but suddenly I can't even manage a few simple friendly lines. Maybe I'm over thinking it? Parvati did say I was taking it too seriously and like she said we're not getting graded on this I just have to write something, anything_. '' Breathe and relax. Just breathe and relax, now let the quill flow.''

 _Dear stranger,_

 _How are you? I've no idea what to say so I'm sticking with manners and polite chit-chat, can't go terribly wrong there can you? At least I know you're in sixth year which means I'm not stuck trying to force awkward conversation with a first year. So, how about we play the random facts game? (which isn't a game at all its just better than having nothing to say). My brain needs tea to work in the morning, green is my favourite colour and I can't stand divination._

 _Queen of Sicily_

The following morning Gryffindor students found McGonagall stationed in the common room wielding a satchel, refusing to let a single student past until they handed over a letter. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin all found themselves been held hostage in an identical way by their own heads of house. Gossip hummed throughout the halls, speculation, anticipation, and wishful thinking were unavoidable. Concentration in lessons proved impossible, even if you weren't talking about the letters and who you might get then you had to put with listening to it. By the time dinner rolled around in the evening Hermione craved oblivion and chose after charms to seek comfort in the library. Managing for the first time that day to forget all about the wretched pen pal nonsense. Hours drifted by, Hermione hadn't put in an appearance in the grand hall, only Harry and Ron overly noticed, they knew where to find her. Absorbed, is the only way you'd describe the curly brunette when she was reading. Nothing except the book mattered, reading meant freedom, escapism.

'' Mione, you missed dinner, again.'' Ron's blundering voice pulled Hermione back into the world she still wanted to escape.

'' Did I? What time is it? I only meant to come here for an hour.'' That was a lie, guilt plagued her for lying to them, but they wouldn't understand her needing solitude, to get away from them and everyone.

'' It's nearly 9 o'clock, this is just another example of how reading is bad for you.'' In the dim lamplight of the library, Ron became the splitting image of Percy Weasley, wearing a pompous snigger. '' And why's that Ronald? Does it have anything to do with you not being able to finish a book or is it because I don't want to waste my night listening to you talk about quidditch or chess in between ramming sweets into your bottomless stomach.'' Hermione's bitter remarks snapped viciously at Ron before she realized what she was saying. '' No, it's because for the millionth time they've kept you away from the fun.'' A flimsy-looking letter got shoved in her direction, Ron hot footed it out of the library with a face like thunder before Hermione figured out what she was holding.

'' Did you have to do that Mione?'' Harry tried to keep his tone impartial although couldn't hide the side he'd taken in his eyes. '' I didn't mean to, I don't even know where it came from. Something just snapped when he brought up his stupid reasons why reading is bad for you rubbish, I'm fed up of having to pander to what Ron wants.'' Hermione sank back into a cosy chair. '' Just fix it, I don't wanna play peacemaker for weeks on end. Ron isn't a bad bloke if you say sorry he won't hold it against you. Come back to the common room with me and you might even be able to catch him on the way.'' Harry looked hopeful for an easy end to the night. '' I'll meet you up there when I've finished here, I won't be long, promise.'' Nodding curtly Harry left.

Hermione had no intention of finishing the book it was just a believable enough excuse to get her out of walking to the tower with Harry. One of his peace-making lectures would only enhance how awful she already felt. '' Well, I might as well kill time by reading you''. Delicate fingers padded over the flourished script that wrote her name, Dumbledore's handwriting.

 _Hello._

 _The Dragon._

 _Seriously? That's it! Just hello and nothing else. I spend an hour fussing over what to write and this idiot can only manage one word, in merlin's name why did I bother?_ '' Incendio''. Paper quickly engulfed by flames disintegrated to ashes. The fat lady portrait swung open to let a fuming witch storm into the common room, blindly ignoring Harry and Ron as she glided past them to the dormitories. Slamming the girls' door shut with a force that knocked over Harry's king.

Hooting alerted Hermione to an unusual yet beautiful visitor that perched on an open window sill with a letter strapped to its leg. '' He's been there for at least an hour now.'' Lavender inclined her head towards the brooding owl. '' We tried to take the letter from him, apparently, his instructions are for you only. '' Flicking her hair Lavender turned her attention back to Parvati. The imposing eagle owl got rewarded for his patience with treats after retrieving the letter but still refused flatly to move. This handwriting was different, smaller yet elegant and unknown, addressed to the Queen of Sicily.

 **Author's note: Hello to anyone reading this, I really hope you enjoyed chapter two. Please leave reviews I love hearing people's opinions. Kisses xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of this because life is unfair.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Hello, again._

 _I'm writing to beg your forgiveness your majesty (also hoping you have a sense of humour). When I read your letter I knew mine was a very poor effort, but in my defensive, I was tired and reminded to write it later on yesterday evening. Forgive me yet? I'd like it if we could pretend you never got it and let this be my first attempt, deal?_

 _P.s. I eat too many liquorice wands, winter is my favourite time of year and share your hatred for divination. I fake what I 'see' for an easy grade._

 _P.s.s. Please give Winthrop a few owl treats, I told him not leave without a reply from you. I just couldn't bare the wait to know if you forgave me or not._

 _The Dragon._

For a few moments, Hermione glared at the writing, the tongue in cheek style as unexpected as a second letter. A hint of colour crept into her creamy flesh, her smile hidden by the letter that now lay over her face in a show of excitement. For the first time since Dumbledore introduced the scheme she'd wrote off as nonsense Hermione understood why it'd created such a buzz. The guy-assuming from his pen name that he was a guy, could obviously hold a decent conversation which made her curious. Swiftly the inquisitive witch rummaged through her trunk searching for leftover parchment.

 _Dear Court Jester,_

 _How nice it of you to submit a letter of apology so quickly, we do appreciate speed over here at the palace. I thought about it for a long time, considered all my options and I've decided you're forgiven. However, you've left me with no choice and I do have to enforce a rule, all one-word letters are banned. It's now a punishable offence. What do I get out of this deal if I enter into it?_

 _Am I right in assuming my new court jester is male?_

 _P.s. I don't like my cat very much but now I'm stuck with him, Storms are my ideal weather and I never wear matching socks unless I have to, but that's a secret so keep it to yourself._

 _P.s.s. Why not drop divination and spend the time on a subject that isn't as easy for you?_

 _P.s.s.s. Your owl is lovely and of course, he can have treats. Hope this is a quick enough return for you, wouldn't want you to lose sleep over poor penmanship._

 _The queen of Sicily._

Sighing contentedly Hermione floated backwards onto the bed, spreading out like a starfish. It's funny how the little things in life can turn a bad night into a good one. Barely half an hour passed when the eagle owl made another appearance, announcing itself with a hoot.

 _Dear merciful queen,_

 _What else do you appreciate in your palace? I'm starting to think I was wrong to call you merciful now I know I could be punished for future misbehaviour. Luckily I'd already planned never to reply with only one word again, hypothetically how'd I be punished? Something tells me you're an old school cut off your head kind of girl. Firstly, you get my gratitude for forgetting I wrote a crappy first letter and secondly, I'll send you some of my liquorice wand stash._

 _The last time I checked I was male, would you like me to double-check for you? Also, assuming you're a girl seeing as you're a queen._

 _P.s. I love it when it rains, actually, I love all forms of water. Currently, I'm reading 'Our mutual friend' by Charles Dickens who's a muggle author, Potions is my favourite lesson I know Snape's a sour man but he's a great potions master._

 _P.s.s. Dropping it'd mean giving up my middle of the day relax time and why would anyone want to do that._

 _Thank you, now I can sleep easy later without a guilty_ _conscience. I'll be up for a little while longer if you want to reply again tonight._

 _The dragon._

 _If I want to reply again tonight?_ Wild horses couldn't stop Hermione from replying, the lack of parchment might but not horses. Tearing a length from a discarded attempt at a transfiguration essay Hermione made a mental note to stock up her supply.

 _Dear Nearly headless dragon,_

 _I appreciate loyalty to my crown, protection for my literary haven, truth and justice obviously and those rare moments when I'm seen for who I truly am without my crown. Never planned to do it again huh? Look at you trying to earn brownie points with me. Punishment's an important form of structure to have in life, it teaches us about rules. It's the fine line between good and bad decisions. No, I hate to disappoint but you can keep your head. I've made no plans to cut off any part of you, relieved? I'm far more lenient you've given me credit for, my idea of punishment's less bloody. A simple not reply to you or refuse to share some of my delicious cookies from home, It's not like I was gonna suggest a good spanking._

 _It just so happens I like liquorice wands, this deal is starting to become tempting._

 _You're right, I am a girl or what is it you said, I was the last time I checked. Yes double-check for me, maybe you switched gender in the middle of the night._

 _Do you often read muggle novels?_

 _P.s. Charms is my favourite lesson, have a bit of a knack for creating my own. The last muggle novel I read was pride and prejudice and I'm allergic to peanuts._

 _We can't have you losing sleep now can we, that would be a misuse of my royal power. Speaking of sleep I need to get some, hopefully, I'll hear from you again tomorrow._

 _The queen of Sicily._

* * *

Draco paced impatiently waiting for Winthrop's return, unconsciously he'd left a footprint circle in the carpet of his dorm. He couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed anything as much as the witty letters he was in the middle of exchanging. _Is it possible to have a spark with a witch you'd never met? Or wasn't aware that you'd met._ Whatever the answer, it was clear to him they bounced off each other. Spotting Winthrop in the distance Draco ran to his open window almost trying to pluck him from mid-air. Three times he read the letter before setting it down the bed, each time he'd read it the smile on his ivory face became broader. '' Good boy Winthrop, time for you to get some rest now. Return in the morning before lessons start I'll have another letter for you.''

* * *

The sun wasn't the only thing to rise early the following morning, so did Hermione. A Silver lining to being prefect was incredible bathroom privilege's that came with the badge. A long soak in order to prepare for Ron's cold shoulder and Harry's have you said sorry yet glares.

''I've been waiting for you, Mione.'' Hermione swivelled around, stunned to see Ron wedged into the sofa. _Merlin, I'd hoped this could be put off till at least lunch._ '' I think we need to talk about yesterday.''

'' You're right Ron we do, shouldn't we wait though and have this chat when we don't have to worry about someone disturbing us.'' _Hopefully, that'll put him off._

'' It's not even seven yet, we have time. Let's not drag it out all day Mione.'' Ron's voice softly pleaded with her.

Hesitantly Hermione strolled over to the sofa, taking a seat next to the glum looking redhead. '' Look about yesterday and what I said, you know I didn't really mean it, but I was out of line saying it. I'm sorry I said what I did and more so I'm sorry if I upset or hurt you, you're one of my best friends I don't want to be the reason you're hurting.''

Ron's face constricted, drawing his brows together which made him look almost thoughtful for a second. '' At first, I was really angry with you, furious even, but then I spoke to Harry who made a look of sense. I get why you fired back at me, I made that stupid comment about you and your books, I know they mean a lot to you and I guess I'm jealous that they get more of you than me. So, I'm sorry too.''

 _Did that really happen? Ron actually discussed a problem without raising his voice or storming off, wow._

'' I don't know what to say, Ron. Thank you for understanding why I got annoyed with you, I'm glad we can talk about it rationally.'' Hermione leant forward wrapping her arms around his lanky frame the same way she'd done a thousand times. Ron mistakenly took the hug to mean something different, unwanted wet lips planted themselves on Hermione's, wriggling around like unset jelly. Ron wouldn't budge, she pushed hard against his chest, turned away, rolling to the floor in the end to get away.

'' What the hell do you think you're playing at Ronald?'' Now the witch stood tall, a mix of confusion and outrage cloaking her face.

'' Me? What are you playing at Mione? I tell you I like you then you hug me but when I make my move you push me away? Talk about giving a bloke mixed signals.'' Ron smoothed the grip marks out his top, trying to stroke his damaged pride.

'' Where in this conversation do you think you declared your feelings for me because I seemed to have missed it.'' Each word fired at him like bullets.

'' Come on, you're smart apparently Mione, I told you I was jealous of all the time your books get with you. That's my way of saying I like you and I know you feel the same, you're just being shy.''

'' Shy? You smarmy little toad, I didn't want to kiss you, Ron, it's that simple. When I look at you I see my friend or I did until this, you've always been like a brother to me and nothing else.'' _I'm surrounded by idiots._

'' Look, Mione you can stop playing games okay, there's only so long your little tease act is gonna remain hot for. I get it, you're a bit of a prude but I can help you with. So, stop your pretend rejection of me and come sit on my lap like a good little witch.'' Ron reclined back onto the sofa, patting his lap expecting her to fawn over him.

A slap rang throughout the Gryffindor common room, the once pair of best friends stared at each other like strangers, Hermione shook with aggression and Ron from the force of her palm. '' No one will ever and can ever talk to me like that. You should be ashamed of yourself, stay away from me Ronald Weasley because I don't know who you are anymore.'' The offended witch took off running back to the safety of the dorms, blind rage pulsed around her body. _What if everyone sees me the same way Ron does, a prudish book junkie._ It took a few minutes to calm her breathing back to a normal level. Scanning the dorm in the early morning light it looked like nothing had happened, all the girls slept like normal, nothing was different apart from her and now their trio. Hermione knew Harry would take Ron's side even though he's in the wrong, that's what boys did. She'd be lucky if he'd even listen to her side by the time Ron was finished giving him the Ron Weasley lying bastard edit of the story. Turns out the morning wasn't all doom and gloom, a familiar eagle owl tapped against the window pane.

 _Dear Un-butchering queen,_

 _Sorry if I've sent this letter to early, but I don't really sleep so I took a chance on you being an early riser, what with you having a kingdom to rule. Who is it you truly are then? And no, that isn't me asking your name, people are more than their name or at least I hope they're. What if punishment's used for the wrong reasons? By people who've different ideas of what society's rules should be, surely you can't be a fan of it then. Punishment is dangerous in the wrong hands or sadly maybe I've just had a much darker view of life than you've had. Very relieved, the last thing I want is parts missing, I'm kind of attached to them. Get it? Not replying to my letters? How could you do such a thing when we clearly make a formidable pen pal duo? Spanking isn't really my thing but if the roles reversed, I might suggest it._

 _Tempting huh? What if I throw in a few cauldron cakes, does that swing it for you?_

 _I did double-check for you, turns out I'm still a guy. What are the chances of that? Getting me to check in the first place was shameless, faceless, handwritten flirting on your part, though. And I loved it._

 _Now I read muggle novels as often as I can seeing as I wasn't able to growing up, nothing muggle would be tolerated where I grew up. My parents would probably kill me just for having the books. Pride and prejudice is a great novel, all Austen novels are, apart from Mansfield Park, didn't like that at all. What else do you like to read? Other than regency love stories._

 _P.s. I've always wanted to travel and see the world, I have no idea what I want to do after we leave school, Wouldn't mind learning to drive one of those muggle cars._

 _P.s.s. Where are my manners, how are you today?_

 _The Dragon._

There were two choices, breakfast or writing a reply, Hermione decided on the later while the rest of the dorm began to stir.

 _Dear freedom seeking dragon,_

 _Turns out your gamble paid off, I'm an early riser. Why don't you sleep much? Of course, people are more than their name, after all, it was Shakespeare that said 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet'. People are defined by what they do and say. Who am I? I'm not entirely sure anymore all I know is what people think I am, a bookish prude whose nothing but a know it all. I'm more than that so much more but people only pay attention to my brain. Merlin, I don't even think I'm any of those things, sadly this morning though I was giving an unwanted glimpse of how I'm seen. Who am I? Isn't the easiest of questions. Do you know who you are? No, I'm not a fan of anyone who misuses punishment or who hurt people based on their own views. Everyone's allowed to have different ideas and opinions, but they shouldn't be forced upon others._

 _Unfortunately, we can only control our own destinies and not other peoples. Hopefully, there has been a few moments of light to take away any darkness you've seen. You've got a point, if we were actually getting marked on this we'd be top of the class. As much as I'd threaten with it I don't think I'd stop writing unless you did something awful. I'm enjoying writing to you more than I should, your letter this morning has turned my day around. Totally serious about the no cookies though and they are so yummy. If the roles reversed maybe I'd let you._

 _Deal! Me + cauldron cakes + a good book = my perfect night._

 _Slim to none obviously. My shameless, faceless, hand written flirting? You're the one who said they would suggest spanking me, I name you the flirt._

 _I'm guessing if your parents aren't big on muggle things then maybe you're pureblood? Now I've got to know where you keep your hidden library. Would it be rude of me to ask why you don't think the same way your parents do? Hey, you can't beat a good love story I'm a sucker for them but I also like murder mysteries, classics, historical biographies are new on my list too. Poetry is my newest love, I just bought the complete works of Keats. What about you, what are your favourite things to read?_

 _P.s. I can legally already drive a muggle care as I'm 16, also I am a muggle born witch and once I rode an elephant at the circus._

 _P.s.s. Your manners are lovely, as always. I'm much better now than I was before your letter. Remember I said earlier I was given an unwanted glimpse of the way people see me this morning? My friend, one of my best friends tried to kiss me after we resolved an argument. Which I didn't want so I pushed him away, telling him I didn't feel that way about him. That caused him to tell me my act wouldn't be hot for much longer and that he could fix my prudishness if I came and sat on his lap. So, I slapped him. Sorry, you probably didn't want to know all that. How are you, though?_

 _The queen of Sicily._

Hermione quickly tied the letter to the owl in-between trying to button up her school shirt before braving the world.

 **Authors note: I'd intended to only update on Wednesday's but that's gone out the window, now its Sunday too. Yay? Pretty please review I'm loving writing this story so I'd really like to know what you guys reading it think.**

 **My favourite line from this chapter is: Getting me to check in the first place was shameless, faceless, handwritten flirting on your part, though. And I loved it.**

 **Kisses xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to someone else sadly, not me. I dreamt he did once but it was more of a sexy handcuffed kind of owned.**

 **Thank you to** **LadiePhoenix007, who has reviewed every chapter so far.**

 **Chapter 4**

The morning went exactly as expected. _Maybe I should apply for Trelawney's job seeing as my predictions are more accurate than hers._ Ron had gone to Harry first, spinning a tale Rita Seeker would be proud of. Smart move really, what with his reputation for been honest and trustworthy, half the tower would side with Ron based on Harry alone. Then the big oaf poured his heart out over breakfast to the Gryffindor gossips, causing the prats tale of events to follow Hermione around all morning like a bad smell. Truth according to the lying bastard was that she'd come on to him in way of an apology, offering herself on a silver platter wearing nothing except a stolen shirt off his apparently and when he'd said no she'd slapped him then disappeared in a huff. _Truth or lie the toad still has a shiner._

Which's now the reason she sat alone during lunch, in her dorm, with a sandwich from the kitchens. That and the hopeful chance of Winthrop waiting for her with another reason to smile.

 _Dear identity confused queen,_

 _My mind refuses to shut down on a night, instead, I lay in bed wide awake unable to stop thinking, that's why I don't sleep. Thank you by the way, if Shakespeare said it then you can't really argue, can you? I'm gonna use your own words against you now, people are what they say and do, not what other people say they are. Clearly, you're surrounded by fools if they can't see how amazing you are. Maybe they're jealous of your intellect that's why it's your brain that gets attention, people get bitter when others have something they want. Who wants to be an idiot who hands themselves over easily like candy? No one, screw them. Yes, I know who I am, sadly I'm the only person who really does. The rest of the world apart from you, your majesty has watched my carefully constructed act for years._

 _You've no idea how much people controlling their own destiny's rings true with me, I've finally taken mine into my own hands. No, there hasn't been much light in my early life but I'm going to change that. My future won't be dark, I refuse to let that happen to me. I'm sorry if this topic is a bit too serious, it's just easy being honest with you and say what I really think. Never been able to do that before, everything's always hidden. You're not the only one who enjoys these letters more than they should. Where are my cookies? Had to read the part about you maybe letting me if the roles were reversed three times before I could finish the letter. Are you proud of yourself for putting such wicked thoughts into my mind?_

 _Your perfect night is missing something._

 _I'd protest at me being named the flirt but after spending time thinking about spanking you well, I just can't._

 _Yep, I'm a pureblood that's what I'd be classified as. That's my second best-kept secret, I'll never tell but you can guess. No, it's not rude it's just complicated and probably would be an easier face to face conversation, but I'll try to sum it for you. Well, I suppose it's like you said other people's ideas shouldn't be forced onto others. Blood's just blood to me, muggle, half-blood, pure blood, does it really matter? To me, no, but my family is fanatical about it, to a point where they'd hurt people over it. That's not me and not what I want for my life. I've pretended so I can survive in their world, but I turn 17 in less than a year and when I do I'll be free._

 _Are you the kind of girl who weeps in bed over a love story? History books I love, muggle history's so complicated. I like classics too things by Dickens and Thomas Hardy. Years ago in a muggle library, I found a list of a hundred books you should read before you die, I've been working my way through that._

 _P.s. I'm officially jealous of my pen pal because she can drive, but I can ice skate and 22 is my lucky number._

 _P.s.s. Firstly, tell me your friend's name and I'll punch him for you if you'd like? Or hex him. Secondly, what a shit friend he is and you're better off without people like that if that's how they treat you. Don't be sorry I'm glad you feel like you can tell me your problems and I'll happily listen to them for you. The wanker deserved slapping._

 _The Dragon._

The lunch bell sounding had Draco sprinting back to the dungeons knowing that it was pointless. _At best she's only just got the letter and hasn't replied yet._ During first period he'd wrote his reply. It seemed like she'd needed someone to comfort her maybe vent a little, he couldn't wait till the evening with it gnawing away in the back of his mind. Between first and second period Draco made a mad dash to the owlery, lack of sleep and half marathons left him in no mood to deal with the pile of weeds waiting for him.

'' What do you want Pansy?'' There was coldness in his voice, it was unaltered, unaffected.

'' Who says I want anything Drackie.'' You didn't need to look at Pansy to see she was offering up everything she had, the only thing she had, her body, which had already done the rounds in Slytherin, twice.

'' Well, you're camped outside my room so it's obvious you want something.'' Picking her up as if she weigh no more than a feather Draco shifted her away.

'' Can't a girl just want to spend time with the best-looking guy in the dungeons?'' Fingers twiddled in the masses of dark hair that hung at her shoulders.

'' You don't 'spend time' with anyone Pansy, you fuck them because that's what whore's do. I've told you a hundred times you'll never be in my bed, not interested, I don't do damaged goods. Pick one of those replies and disappear.'' The door slammed in her face, Draco refused to waste any more time on the Hogwarts bike.

A smirk curled at the edges of Draco's mouth. Pansy had more than one use, after all, her interruption bought Winthrop enough time to bring him a reply.

 _Dear hidden dragon,_

 _I'd suggest a sleeping_ _draught_ _but you seem intelligent enough to have thought of that for yourself already and have your reasons for not using one. You can never argue with Shakespeare the man was a god with words, plus its part of my decree. You're right, it doesn't matter what people say I am only what I say I am, that doesn't stop it from hurting, though. It's funny really the last few days I've felt so guilty because I'd been distancing myself from my friends and now it makes me think I was right too. There not jealous of me being smart I can promise you that, I've been the butt of their jokes for years. I have nothing they want. You've been putting an act on? For how long? Isn't it hard to keep that up and live like that for years, not been able to let anyone get close?_

 _I can't blame you for taking control of your future, not from how you've described your life up to this point. I don't know all the facts or details but it sounds like the best thing for you is to get as far away as possible from it. No one should tell us how to live our lives, it's up to us as individuals. You sound so determined for a better life. Don't ever say sorry to me again for being serious or honest about how you feel. It's not exactly like I haven't spilled my guts to you, you don't have to hide anything from me. My weekly cookie supply will arrive tomorrow on schedule, I'll send you some if you say please. Little bit proud of that, is that wrong? Kinda tempted to ask if it was at least worth thinking about._

 _What's missing from it?_

 _I'm so glad you admit to been the flirt, I'd get you say sorry but I liked it, looks like I'm guilty too._

 _Do you have a secret compartment in your trunk where you keep them? I didn't even consider it been too complicated to talk about. Except, it's not really is it when blood status means nothing to either of us. It must've been awful for you all these years having to live like that. I understand a bit why some might want to keep their line pure it's similar to the muggle royal family, it becomes tradition. People can't help the way they're born, though, they can't change their blood and hurting them doesn't change it either. So, until 17 you have to keep pretending to think like them?_

 _No, not at all. I'd never weep in bed over a love story, I'd go find some corner to hide in and weep there so I couldn't be seen. How far down the list of 100 books are you?_

 _P.s. I've never put a pair of ice skates on in my life, last year I nearly set my bed on fire with one of my scented candles, which happened to be my favourite smell, lavender._

 _P.s.s. Merlin, you've no idea how much I'd love to see that arsehole get hexed, but I'm better than that than him. I won't sink to his level. Seriously starting to thinking you're right about me been better off without him, the tool decided to twist the story before classes and seeing as it happened so early no one else was around to see what really happened. Now the whole of my house thinks I came on to him and slapped him because I can't handle rejection, not only that he turned my other best friend against me for it. What I would've done without you to vent to and cheer me up I don't know. Had no one else to turn to and you were there, thank you, again. We're saying that a lot._

 _The queen of Sicily._

There wasn't time to write a reply, instead, the letter got folded up and locked away safely.

Evening in the castle rolled around quickly, Hogwarts glowed in candlelight. Hermione gradually made her way to the great hall, feeling no rush to sit alone while the rest of Gryffindor whispered about her. A girl needs to eat, though, right? From her seat at the far end of the table she glanced around the room, hoping no one paid attention to why she was alone, the last thing she needed was Ron's bullshit becoming wide-spread. Hermione noticed she wasn't the only person eating alone, so was Malfoy. Blonde locks hung across his face in an unusual unkempt manner for him. _Oh god, he looks yummy. Wait, did I really just think that? He's a tosser but a sexy tosser definitely sexy._ Draco's head jerked up, grey eyes met golden brown, briefly, neither of them looked away, both unsure what to do. Hermione's name got called and the moment ended, time unfroze as Harry made his way towards her, when she looked back Draco had vanished.

Harry sat himself across the table from her, blank look written on his face with eyes that were resolute to talk.

'' Let's get this over with Harry, what do you want? Or have you just come to call me a whore in person instead of behind my back like everyone else is.'' Hermione did her best to keep her voice steady, trying not to let him see the damage done.

'' I just want to talk Mione, I think we need to, don't you? Seriously what were you playing at with Ron? If you like him fair enough, but throwing yourself at him and then hitting him. What's got into you?'' Harry leaned over the table as he spoke in a hushed voice as if the whole table didn't know what he was saying.

'' We don't need to talk at all. You believe Ron's bullshit story which means I've got nothing more to say to you.'' Rising from the table with her stuff gathered Hermione began to leave. Fingers wrapped around her wrist, yanking her down.

'' Are you saying it never happened?'' Fingers tightly held her in place.

'' I'm saying something happened this morning that was nothing near Ron's versions of events, other than the slap but he deserved that.'' Hermione pulled her arm free. '' This morning I woke early to use the prefect bathroom when I got back Ron was waiting for me. Said we should talk about the argument the night before and we did, I apologised for what I'd said to him. Then I hugged him the same way I've hugged you a thousand time. He kissed me and I tried to push him away, he was having none of it Harry. I threw myself on the floor to get away and by the way, I was wearing a robe with my PJ's under it, not one of his shirts. He didn't take my honestly very well, I told him I didn't feel that way about him and I only saw him as a brother and friend. His response was to call me a prude and tell me my 'act' wouldn't be hot for much longer. The bastard even told me he could fix me if I sat on his lap. That's why he got a slap.''

'' That can't be right Mione, you must've got it wrong or led him on because I know Ron isn't like that.''

'' And I am? You've known me for 6 years Harry and never once have I behaved like that or showed any romantic interest in Ron, but all of a sudden I throw myself at him, does that sound right to you? Or in any shape or way realistic?'' Hermione felt her friend slipping away from her. Everything she had begged him to see sense, to look at her, really look and see the truth.

'' Why would Ron make it up, though? He came to me straight away, he can't have had time to make that up in the walk from the common room to the dorm. Why wouldn't you of come to me sooner if that's what really happened? You'd just call him out for it, you girls always keep quiet on who you fancy. Mione you don't have to lie to me or be ashamed if you really did try it on with Ron.'' Harry thought he was being reassuring, to Hermione though it was another betrayal.

'' You've picked your side. I really thought you knew me better than that, actually, I thought you'd more respect for me than to think so little of me. You're as big of an idiot as he is and I can't wait to watch when you realise what a liar he is. Don't come crawling back to me when that happens because you burned that bridge tonight Harry. '' Holding her head high Hermione strode out the hall, curls waving down her back swaying in time with her hips.

 _Shouldn't I be sad? Why am I not upset that I just lost my best friends?_ By the time she reached the dorm all thoughts of former friends disappeared. Who wants to think about the thick head twins when a letter from her favourite dragon had arrived?

 _Dear flirtatious queen,_

 _Don't you just hate lessons? They're getting bloody annoying, all I want to do is talk to you but waiting until the end of the day is a killer._

 _Once again you're right I do have my reasons for not using one, I like to be alert as possible, and a sleeping draught would compromise that. Part of your decree huh? Well, I best not argue with that, Merlin forbid I be a victim of your wrath. No, it won't stop it hurting but in time it will and until then maybe I can distract you, take your mind off it best I can anyway. You've nothing to feel guilty for, though, it's a sad reality of life that people grow apart and spend less time together. We're 16 going on 17 which makes us adults in our world, not all the friendships of our childhood are going to stay the same as we mature and become who we're supposed to be. Since I was seven, that's the first time I can recall thinking I need to blend in as much as possible. From there it progressed as I got older and my act developed, I got better at being like them. Which only made me more disgusted with myself buts it's all been for a good reason, I have to remind myself of that sometimes. It's lonely more than anything else but I'm letting you in, didn't mean to just couldn't help myself._

 _As far away as possible is exactly what I have in mind. My life will be entirely my own. Let's make a pact, how about we run away together after schools done, me, you and a year in Morocco, what do you say? Brave enough to make a deal with a stranger? Pretty please with a cherry on top, I'm allowed cookies now right? Hell yes, it was worth thinking about. Granted you didn't have a face but you had a nice arse._

 _Cuddles, that's what is missing from your night. You need to be wrapped up in someone's arms._

 _You'd never get me to say sorry for it anyway. Why the hell would I when you clearly love my flirty banter. Does it come across as charming, is that why?_

 _My trunk has no secret spaces, guess again. Don't worry about it been complicated, it's not important. One day I'm sure we will talk about it again when further family stuff comes up or when we meet, if we meet that is. It's just not a letter conversation really, we'd have to really get into the serious family issues and I don't want to scare you off and you never hear from you again. At least in person, I could run after you in necessary. I think like you, though, people can't help or change the way they're born. Well, I turn 17 on June 5_ _th_ _so I figured if I stay at school for all the holidays and keep to myself then I can scrape through the year without having to pretend much. When school ends for summer I just won't go home._

 _P.s. Butterbeer is vile, I sneak to the kitchens when I can't sleep sometimes for crumpets and my favourite place to read is in the astronomy tower, swear I'm the only person to go up there._

 _P.s.s. Are you sure you don't want me to hex him because the more I hear the more I really want to. It won't be you sinking to their level it will be me and for you, I don't mind. They are not true friends if this is what they do to you. Time apart might be good for you, gives you a chance to work out if you want to fix your friendship or move on from it. Better yet it gives you time to heal from the pain they caused. Don't go thinking you're alone either because you're stuck with me now little witch._

 _The dragon._

Hermione dove into her trunk in search of something. _Come on, I know you're in here I remember packing you especially._ Quills, clothes and an assortment of belongs became scattered around the floor. _Ha found you_. Neatly she tidied everything away before staring at two notebooks that lay on her bed, there were supposed to be three, she'd not had chance to charm the third yet. They were going to be a surprise gift for the boys. The notebooks are charmed to pass messages to each other and come with protection to keep conversations private.

 _Dear wise dragon,_

 _I've come up with a solution to our annoying problem, that's what your gift is. The notebook's one of two and obviously, I have the other. It's charmed so we can write messages, they'll only be seen when the notebook is open and disappear when they're shut. When the small quill in the front corner turns white you have a message. Also, for added privacy, if you place your thumb on the lock it'll open for you and no one else. Clever little seal charm I came across, nice huh? You're welcome. This will save us having to wait all day._

 _Thank you for accidentally letting me in, even If you didn't mean to I'm glad it happened. I think you need someone, someone who sees you and not whoever you've created._

 _Deal! Me, you and Morocco it is. Regretting your offer now it turns out I'm braver than you thought?_

 _And just whose arms should I be in?_

 _P.s. Being stuck with you doesn't sound so terrible to me._

 _The queen of Sicily._

Draco tore into the package after he'd read the letter it came with. Eager to test it out, knowing exactly what to write.

The small quill on Hermione's notebook turned colour like a mood ring, scrambling across the bed she opened the book with butterflies in her stomach.

 _You should be in my arms little witch._

 **Authors note: So, what do you think? Enjoy it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know I really do appreciate reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me I just like to play in it.**

 **Chapter 5**

A week blazed by in the blink of an eye since Draco received his gift, and it truly was a gift, over the years he'd become accustomed to receiving expensive presents and rare trinkets, but nothing compared in value to the small leather-bound notebook he carried everywhere with him. It allowed him to get close to someone as the real him, the Draco he wanted to be. By Merlin, he'd been making good use of it. Messaging ran constantly between them, studying and homework weren't main priorities anymore, everything else fitted around their chats, even sleep. It felt right to have someone in such close contact. He could almost reach out and touch her, almost.

* * *

Hermione made the most of her Friday afternoon free period, knowing that Dragon was busy in potions, a lesson he actually involved himself in, meaning she'd time to concentrate on her ancient runes homework. She'd expected to feel lonely without Harry and Ron, but it was surprisingly easy to go through the day without them like she'd been doing it for years. _That's because I'm finally spending my time with someone who's on my level._ Now if only she could stop bumping into them life would be perfect, Ron's childish attempts at insults were laughable. _Oh, crap! Speak of the devil, if I keep my head down he might not notice me._

'' Well, look who it is, the Gryffindor loner. Not seen you around much lately Mione anyone would think you're avoiding me.'' Ron's true colours shone bright in the murky library, full of cockiness with a triumphant glow.

'' I'm surprised to see you in here Ron, you know the books don't have pictures in right?'' No way was she about to let him humiliate her again.

'' You look tired Mione, something on your mind keeping you awake at night? ''

 _God, I wanna wipe that smirk off his face._ '' Don't worry Ronald the wizard keeping me up all night isn't you.'' Hermione brushed passed him leaving him gobsmacked, mouth hanging open like a brain-damaged fish.

The grounds at Hogwarts were stunning in September, trees were golden, speckled with shades of red and brown. Hermione made her way down to the lake, captivated by the wind blowing ripples across the still water. Fridays were relaxing, having a free period instead of a last lesson took the edge off a long week. Only when her notebook flicked did she realise an hour had drifted away in a haze.

 _Did you miss me? – D_

 _That really depends on if you missed me or not. – Q_

 _No, it doesn't, that point is moot. – D_

 _Why? – Q_

 _Because you know I missed you little witch. – D_

 _Are you sure you're not sick of me yet? And out of kindness just won't tell me to go away. – Q_

 _It's the opposite I can promise you. The more we talk, the more I miss you when we're apart. – D_

 _I know how you feel. Do you think it's strange that we feel such a strong connection to each other in just under two weeks? – Q_

 _There are a lot of strange things in the world, that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. – D_

 _What if I said I think_ _we're meant to be in_ _each other's life at this point? – Q_

 _I'd say I agree and thank my lucky stars you don't think I'm a creepy needy loser. – D_

 _You'd be my creepy needy loser. – Q_

 _Sweet, but I'm aiming for a charming white knight kind of role. – D_

 _Does that make me your damsel in distress? – Q_

 _Yes, I'll rescue you from the beasts and we can ride off into the sunset. – D_

 _Don't forget to climb my tower. – Q_

 _There's a tower too? A lot of work goes into being a white knight, can I fly up to get you instead? – D_

 _You'll be rewarded for your efforts brave warrior. – Q_

 _What with? – D_

 _A kiss from the fair maiden, if you want a kiss that is. – Q_

 _Meet me tomorrow and let me kiss you. I know I won't have battled beasts to earn it, but I couldn't want to do anything more than I want to kiss you. – D_

 _Tomorrow? – Q_

 _Yes, tomorrow. I know it's out of the blue me bringing it up, but I think we know it's going to happen sooner or later. – D_

 _Aren't you worried it's too soon? – Q_

 _No, I want to put a name and face to the woman I feel this strongly about. – D_

 _What if you don't like who I am? – Q_

 _I already know who you are just like you know me. All we'd be doing is adding a face and name, nothing could change our connection. – D_

 _Are you sure you want to do this? – Q_

 _Positive, I need to see the woman who's ended my lonely streak. – D_

 _Then tomorrow it is. - Q_

 _Where and when? – D_

 _How about the room of requirement if you know where it is? – Q_

 _Perfect and I know exactly where and how to find it. We'll be alone then. How about we meet there at 12? Then lucky you can have me for the whole day if you don't run a mile. – D_

 _I won't be running anywhere, except maybe into your arms. – Q_

 _That's what I like to hear. – D_

 _You won't be saying that if I knock you off your feet. – Q_

 _Won't I? Seems to me, either way, I'm winning. – D_

 _How? – Q_

 _Well, I either get you in my arms or I'm gonna end up flat on my back with you sprawled on top of me. – D_

 _If it was up to you I'd be draped across you at all times. – Q_

 _My version of heaven. – D_

 _Ha, doubtful. – Q_

 _Are you eating in the great hall this evening? – D_

 _No, I'll just grab something from the kitchens again. – Q_

 _You have to stop letting them win like this. – D_

 _I'm not. It's just easier and bearable to eat in my dorm. – Q_

 _Let me hex them all for you, I'll teach them not to disrespect you. – D_

 _Sometimes I don't think your joking when you say that. – Q_

 _That's because sometimes I'm not little witch. – D_

 _You're quiet, you still there? – D_

 _Yes, your eagerness to jump to my defence caught me off guard. Made me think. – Q_

 _Think about what? – D_

 _About how since I've been in this world no one has ever really stuck up for me the way you do, straight away you take my side. My friends, my ex-friends always let me handle things by myself. They were around, but they never listened or seemed to care for what they called my 'girly bullshit'. – Q_

 _Everyone should have someone who cares, listens and backs them up no matter what. Even the strongest of people need someone to take care of them. – D_

 _I think you need taking care of. – Q_

 _Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing about you. – D_

 _Great minds think alike huh? – Q_

 _Looks that way. Will you be alright alone while I go eat? Got to keep up appearances. – D_

 _Talk later though? – Q_

 _Of course, as if I could go a whole night without you. – D_

 _Later it is then. – Q_

 _Bye for now. – D_

Waves of sadness washed over Draco when the notebook shut, every time he felt the same. As if he's walking up from an incredible dream and was doing everything possible to stay asleep. Subconsciously he knew at any time he could re-enter, it's leaving to start with that was the problem.

That would end tomorrow, though, tomorrow he'd be able to reach out and touch the women that brought hope into his miserable life. _I won't let her go._ There's only one problem and the mirror revealed it, him, his face, his hair, his name. Draco Malfoy, there's no mistaking who he is. Fear crept in, a fear that the act that kept him alive could be the very thing that ruins the only thing he'd dared to dream about. ''No, no no no!'' Furiously Draco shook his head, unwilling to let that be the outcome. _She won't see a Malfoy, she'll see past my name._ In the back of his mind, the quote by Shakespeare played on repeat. After composing himself Draco pulled on his robes, half out of the door to the great hall when a squawk came from the window. The large owl that perched on the sill wasn't Winthrop, but he did recognise it. It belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

 _Draco,_

 _You can forget this nonsense about not coming home at Christmas, you're expected here. There's someone coming to our celebrations that especially want's to meet you._

Reluctantly Draco knew this meant another trip to Dumbledore's office, tonight.

* * *

That evening he followed the familiar path to the heads office. Hoping the password remained sweet related, the last thing Draco wanted was to waste the entire night guessing instead of laying in bed flirting with a queen. His queen. Lemon drops still being flavour of the week. The door opened, waiting for him when he reached the top of the stairs. _Man's a bloody mind reader._

'' What can I do for you, this time, my boy?'' Dumbledore peered knowingly over his half-moon spectacles.

'' My father sent me a letter this evening, demanding my return at Christmas.'' Draco pulled the crumpled letter from a pocket, throwing in on the desk.

'' Interesting. Do you have any idea who the person is that wants to make your acquaintance so badly?'' Dumbledore knew, it couldn't have been more obvious unless Lucius actually wrote the dark lords name.

'' Oh I have one very horrible idea of who it might be, obviously, I could be wrong, but knowing my luck I'm not. Father wanted me to take the dark mark over summer, it got delayed though for some reason, what if now's the time? I don't have to go, do I sir?'' Draco did everything possible not to meet the man's gaze. Fiddled with his tie, glanced around the office, and fingered various books that sat coated in dust. Hell, he even considered bolting for the door rather than hearing the answer.

'' Leave it to me Draco. I'll come up with a plan, a way around all this. Go enjoy your weekend. '' Dumbledore hoped a situation like this would present itself. Plan's needed to be finalised before Draco could be let into them, for now, he was happier been left in the dark.

 **Authors note: Yes I know there was A LOT of messaging between them during this chapter, it was actually a large chunk of the chapter in general. This is a one off, there is messaging like that in future chapters but in very small amounts. I feel like I have to justify the amount used, this time, it was a conversation that needed to happen and I'm happy with it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Their private conversations always make me laugh. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, I welcome any kind of review.**

 **Kisses xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yet. Until my dreams become real I'm just borrowing world.**

 **Chapter 6**

Nervous excitement kept Hermione tossing and turning most of the night. It's the reason she woke at half seven on a Saturday, that and her hair. Learning from experience the wild-haired witch knew she needed a good few hours to tame it. Vanity's a strange thing, by no meaning of the word was Hermione vain but today was different, important. Spending hours picking out clothes and putting on make-up seemed like a waste of time _. Why not show your own face instead of one you've painted on?_ Standing in front of a full-length mirror she understood and felt tempted by vanity, how simple it'd be to style herself perfectly, but then she'd be a fraud. That wasn't naturally her, and Hermione didn't want it to be. Caked on make-up and revealing clothes, if that's what it takes to impress a guy then he isn't worth knowing. This was about being her, the real her. That's who dragon wanted to meet and that's who he's getting.

 _What if he doesn't like the real me? What if he knows who I am and think's I'm a know-it-all like everyone else?_ The same two questions plagued her mind. It was nerves, logically she knew it but couldn't brush them away. Not until later, until he'd stayed. Liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's later Hermione decided to check he didn't want to back out at the last moment.

 _Are you awake? – Q_

 _It's 11.15, of course, I'm awake, I've been up since 7. – D_

 _I was up early too, feel like I've barely been asleep. – Q_

 _That's because we didn't go to bed till nearly 2am. – D_

 _Sorry, it's just so easy to lose track of time with you. – Q_

 _Don't be sorry, I'm not. You're a better option than sleep. – D_

 _I should hope so. – Q_

 _You'd be my choice over anything. – D_

 _We will see if that's true today_ if _you still want to meet that is. – Q_

 _Afraid I'd change my mind? – D_

 _Just didn't want to get left standing inside the room of requirement alone. – Q_

 _I'm already there. – D_

 _Couldn't wait? – Q_

 _I wanted to make sure the room came up with an inviting setting. – D_

 _If you're ready you could come up here now. – D_

 _I'm on my way. – Q_

 _To get in think of a place to meet your mystery writer. – D_

Butterflies bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Like a child she wanted to jump around on the spot, half considering it as a way to tone down her excitement levels. Curiously she wondered what the room would look like without it been used as an alternative classroom, after all, that was the only time she'd entered it.

* * *

On the seventh floor, Hermione paused in front of a blank stone wall, taking a few deep breaths and shaking off the last of the jitters before trying to enter. _I need a place to meet my mystery writer, I need a place to meet my mystery writer, I need a place to meet my mystery writer._ After the third time walking past the spot thinking the same thought the wall began to change into a door. Slowly she pushed it open, slinking through the gap, letting it gently fall shut and disappear.

'' Granger?'' The name stuck in his throat not wanting to come out.

'' Malfoy?'' Hermione practically whispered. '' You're who I've been writing to?'' It was more an accusation than a question.

'' You're who I've been writing to, that explains a few things.'' Draco accepted the situation effortlessly, adapting his manner to the woman who just walked in.

'' What the hell's going on? Is this some kind of sick joke? Are your minions going to walk in any second to laugh at me? Really managed to get one over on the mud blood this time. '' Hermione paced rapidly, venting her confusion.

Draco stepped towards her but she backed away first. '' Don't call yourself that. For the record, this isn't a joke, but I could accuse you of the same. Ask when boy wonder and his flame-haired friend were joining us for a laugh or a fist fight but I know that isn't you.''

'' You also know I'm not talking to them, oh god it's really you I've been writing to.'' Hermione sank into a faded leather sofa the room created.

'' Am I allowed to sit next to you?'' Caution showed in his body language.

'' That depends Malfoy on if you're going to hex me or not.'' Hermione appeared ready to run at the first opportunity.

Draco winced at the use of his surname. '' Please don't call me that, I only want to talk to you.''

Staring up at him Hermione couldn't help but remember how he hated his family name. Guilt racked at her, if she could she'd take it back. '' You can sit next to me if you want, Draco''

'' You called me Draco.'' That shocked him more than Granger been the one to walk through the door.

'' Well, I can't call you Dragon now I know it's you. _'' Humour, that's supposed to get rid of tension, right?_

'' No, I suppose you can't Hermione.'' Draco offered up a half-smile.

'' I can't believe I'm sat here with you. We hate each other, we've hated each other for years.'' It seemed like such an unlikely situation.

'' I don't hate you, I've never hated you but I've used you and the idiot twins as part of my cover. I got brought up to hate Harry Potter and anyone that wasn't pure blood. You and Weasley been friends with him was perfect, an opportunity I couldn't pass up and I'm sorry because I know why you're finding it so hard to even sit next to me. I don't believe you hate me, though, the things I've said and done yes, but not me personally. It's not in you to hate anyone.'' His shoulders slumped in defeat Draco mentally cursed himself, he knew he'd be the architect of his own downfall.

'' You're right. I don't hate you, strongly loathed you at worst. I'm just struggling to separate Draco Malfoy from the person I've come to care about, you're two different people but at the minute you're merged. ''

'' It's my face, my stupid blonde hair, I understand trust me.'' Frustration turned to anger, a cup got launched across the room, smashing against a wall.

'' Draco!'' Hermione bolted up.

'' If I was anyone else, if I looked like anyone else you wouldn't be so uncomfortable.'' Desperately he wanted to change, be someone else for her.

'' It's going to take more than ten minutes for it to sink in, just like I imagine you could do with a few to get over the fact it's me. '' As softly as possible Hermione pulled him down on the sofa with her, keeping her voice soothing.

'' Why would I need time to get over it been you? You've never done anything horrible to me like I have to you, apart from that time you punched me but even that I deserved.'' Horror struck Draco threw his head into his hands.

'' Actually, there's been one or two things, small things, I've been involved in with the boys. I meant because it's me in general. The bushy haired bookworm of Gryffindor tower, I'm sure you've been imagining someone much prettier. '' For a second Hermione let her confident veil slip.

'' It been you is a bonus for me. You've no idea how long I've secretly been watching you out of the corner of my eye when you weren't looking.'' Laughing to himself Draco shook his head. '' How creepy does that sound?''

'' Not as creepy as me hoping you'd run into Ron while I was there because it'd mean I'd get a chance to look at you without been seen looking at you. '' The sound of Hermione's laugh joined his.

Before Hermione knew what was happening Draco blanketed her body with his, steady hands held each side of her bewildered face. '' Look at me, look at me Hermione, tell me you see me, Draco. Not the cruel bastard Malfoy, please take a good look, you have to see past it little witch. I need you.''

Emotion flicked in the molten chocolate-brown of Hermione's eyes. Maybe it was the pleading tone in his voice, or the little endearment or simply that he wasn't afraid to admit he needed her. Something made her reach out, delicately her hand swept the hair away from Draco's eyes, if it's true that you can see a person's soul through their eyes then Draco was laying his bare. Slowly her fingers trailed down, settling on his cheek, cupping it with her palm. '' I see you Draco, only you. My white knight.''

Relief spread through him like a cure, the light that was growing in his heart wasn't getting put out, not today at least. Mention of the white knight reminded him of a promised prize and nothing was about to stop him from claiming it. An urgent desire pulsed through his veins. Draco's gaze fixated on Hermione's lips. He hadn't noticed before how ripe they looked, rose pink and deliciously kissable. Hungry for her kisses Draco crushed his lips against hers, using his tongue to trace the soft fullness of her mouth, Hermione gave herself freely to the passion that sparked between them.

Breaking apart the young pair stared at each other, both waiting for the other to react. It was the feisty witch that couldn't wait to break the silence. '' What are you playing at? Kissing me like it's all settled between us, my kisses aren't yours to steal.''

'' Firstly, I thought you said you saw me? Secondly, make no mistake your kisses are mine and mine alone. Anyone else who dares to touch your lips with their own will face me as a consequence.'' The last of his words contained venom.

'' I did, I mean I do see you, past your act that is, but that doesn't mean I'm going to pretend you're not Draco Malfoy out of this room. I want an explanation, tell me how all this happened. How you ended up sitting here declaring ownership of my mouth.''

'' I'm declaring ownership of every inch of you.'' Draco raised his hand to cut off an outraged Hermione. '' Ownership isn't the right word, belong, you belong to me, just like I belong to you. I've felt it from the start, and I know you've felt it too, our connection. Merlin this is where I start coming across as a needy loser again but it makes sense really. They say opposites attract, aren't we technically that? Me the son of a pureblood extremist and you a muggle born champion for everything that's good. Our backgrounds make us different but our hearts are the same.''

Hermione gracefully stood up, casually walking around the room. Trying to ignore the words that were currently burrowing into her heart.

'' Please don't leave, not yet. '' Draco watched her steps gradually pull her towards the door, each stride dimming his hope.

Breaking from her trance Hermione quickly realised what it must look like to Draco. _How do I make him understand the last thing I want is a quick get away?_ '' I'm not leaving, I won't be going anywhere. I just needed to put some distance between us before you pounce on me again. ''

The relief must have shown on his face, it was like a warm rush of air after being out in the cold for too long. '' Sit with me, I won't touch you again unless you want me to. You must have burning questions, just sit with me and I swear I'll answer them all.'' He patted the other end of the sofa.

Using her thirst for knowledge against her was a cunning trick, but if that's what it took then so be it. Hermione reclaimed her seat, poured herself a cup of tea from the remaining crockery that survived Draco's wrath. '' I thought the room couldn't produce food and drink.'' _Really, that's the first question I'm going to ask?_

'' The room can't, but there is nothing to stop me from running down to the kitchens and bringing treats in.'' _If only all the questions were going to be that easy to answer._

'' So, Draco how about we start from the beginning. Why did you decide to put an act on? What made you turn against your parent's ideas?'' Hermione's mind quickly turned back to business.

'' I wish I couldn't pin it down to an exact moment but I can. The grounds surrounding the manor are huge, with signs all saying the same thing, trespassers are not welcome. One summer a boy from the village ignored the warnings, a muggle boy. We met in a backfield, and like boys do we played together. Later that afternoon my father came looking for me and found me in a makeshift den with Daniel, which was his name. I'd never seen my father so aggressive before, I thought it was because he'd trespassed but then he started yelling. Screaming at Daniel to get away, that muggle filth like him shouldn't be near a Malfoy. Father told me to walk back to the house, I remember a flash of green light but I didn't dare look back. There are still missing posters in the village Hermione. That was the day I knew that if Lucius was everything a Malfoy should be then I wanted to be nothing like him.'' Draco couldn't look at Hermione, her compassion would be overwhelming. Instead, he stroked his thumb across the back of her hand that now rested on his thigh.

'' Oh Draco that's awful, I'm so sorry that happened to your friend. Why the act? I don't understand why you had to pretend to the world.'' Soft fingers drew lazy circles on the instead of Draco's leg. The pity he'd expected wasn't in her voice.

'' What else was I supposed to do? I was seven and in the middle of a crazed pure blood family with nowhere to go and no one to turn to, my only option was to go along with it enough to survive until I turn 17, as the years went by the harder it got. Then Harry Potter came back to the wizarding world and my act got constantly turned up a notch. When my family realised he-who-shall-not-be-named was returning it was like they'd hit the jackpot. You've no idea what it's like living in a house where your worst nightmare could come true, the dark lord at your dinner table. After the breakout at Azkaban I knew my time was running out, soon I'd have to do something drastic to convince death eaters of my allegiance. 'Aunt Bella' constantly lurked around the manor, bring poor souls back with her to torture. This summer was the darkest time of my life, a muggle girl was left as a present for me. She was supposed to be my first kill, I don't even know her name, but when I looked at her all I saw was Daniel.'' Draco took a minute to pull himself together before carrying on, he was clinging to Hermione's hand like it was a lifeline. '' I didn't kill her, I couldn't and wouldn't. That night I learnt all about dear Aunt Bella's speciality, the cruciatus curse, which was when I knew I couldn't do it alone anymore. The second night into term I went straight to Dumbledore, explained everything.'' This time, Draco did look at Hermione, one look at her sent ever-growing storm clouds away.

What was she supposed to say to that? Words couldn't take away the misery he'd grown up in. The past is unchangeable but the future isn't, Hermione vowed to herself that Draco's future wouldn't cause him anymore pain, determined to take on the fates themselves if she had to. Now all she could do was give him something he sorely lacked, comfort. Kneeling on the sofa the young witch wrapped her arms around the damaged wizard, almost shielding him from the world. Resting her head in the crook of his neck. '' You really spoke to Dumbledore?''

Minutes passed before Draco remembered what she'd said, blown away by her reaction to his deepest and darkest secrets. Instead of being repulsed his little witch sort to comfort him. _Is this what it feels like to be accepted?_ '' There will be a war Hermione sooner rather than later, each day it gathers speed. I wanted the right people to know I'd chosen to fight for the light when it comes. So, yes I went to Dumbledore, asked to join his side, volunteered my services to the order. Told you I'd taken my destiny into my own hands.'' Draco laid a kiss among her tousled curls.

'' I'm sure the headmaster won't ask you to do anything while you're still at school. Students aren't soldiers. It'll be dangerous.'' The last three words fluttered against his skin so quietly he wasn't sure they'd actually been said.

'' Don't worry about me Her…''

Draco got interrupted. ''How can I not! Someone has to, needs to. I can't help but worry about you. You're mine to worry about and nothing you can do or say will stop me, my feelings for you are just as strong as yours. We belong together you've said it yourself, in many ways I think we need each other. My brave knight you don't have to stand alone anymore.'' Their faces were inches apart, Hermione's fierce speech left her panting.

'' Did you just call me yours?'' The words still rang in his ears.

'' Yes.'' It was all Hermione had chance to get out. Their lips collided together, both giving in to the intimacy they craved with each other. Hermione succumbed to the forceful domination of his lips, leaving her mouth burning with fire.

 **Author's note: What did you think? I loved writing this chapter, you have no idea how much satisfaction I got out of shoving Hermione into the room of requirement and pressing play.**

 **Please let me know what you think, though. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still not mine but meh least I can play with it.**

 **Thank you to, patty cake rocks, Neleam and fireprincess17 for continually reviewing. Seriously makes my day.**

 **Chapter 7**

Candlelight twinkled above where the pair lay like jigsaw pieces, casting dancing shadows around the room. Draco cradled Hermione in his strong arms, leaving her spread over his firm chest, their legs blended together in a tangle of limbs, absent-mindedly he coiled free-flowing curls around his long fingers. Neither speaking, neither paying attention to how much time passed, the moment was all that mattered, both holding on as if they were afraid there wouldn't be another.

Even personally happiness couldn't stop Hermione's investigating mind from switching off, eventually, a backup generator kicked in and she wanted to probe deeper. '' What happens now, with us I mean?'' Hermione barely recognised the mousey voice that spoke, it was small and nervous.

'' I'm not giving you up if that's what you're asking, I can't, not now. You've brought me light when I've only seen darkness.'' Draco planted a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

'' I'll be yours as long as you want me, but I meant when we leave the room. Appearances will be kept up I understand that, but this isn't the only time I'll see you is it?'' Terrified of the answer Hermione tried to bury her face in his chest as if it were sand.

Fingers gently slid under her chin, lifting it up, tilting her head to meet his gaze. '' Do you really think I'd let this be our only time together? Out there I'm Draco Malfoy, which means I can't kiss you when I want or even hold your hand on the way to classes like I wish I could. What I can do is promise I won't use you as part of my act, I'll stay away from you and not let that part of my life taint you.''

''You should really stay away from me because I don't have your willpower, it'll be a struggle to stop myself from kissing you.'' Draco's beaming smile lit up the room more than candles ever could, happiness suited him.

'' Oh really little witch? We might have to test that out, see if I can catch you when prying eyes aren't around. If I pulled you close to me, wrapped you up in my embrace, trailed kisses along your neck stopping at the corner of your mouth, gently tugged at your bottom lip with my teeth, could you resist that?'' It was only a suggestion, but the idea of trapping her with his mouth in a deserted part of the castle instantly became a delicious temptation.

'' No, I'd be lost the second you were near.'' It was a breathy admission of the truth.

'' This won't be forever you know Hermione, just until the end of the year, if I get lucky it might even be sooner. When I'm free the entire world will know how I feel about you, I'll scream it from the astronomy tower.'' Ashamedly part of him knew it was because of his new found possessive nature. _I just don't want to lose her._

'' Why maybe sooner?'' Of course, Hermione picked up on that. Similar to a sponge she absorbed every scrap of information from a conversation, exhausting all angles.

'' Dumbledore and Snape agreed I only had to carry on as normal until he worked something else out. Not what I wanted, but we found a middle ground, instead I said I'd keep my head down increasing the amount of time I spend alone. Personally, I hoped for a big fuck you to my father and a go team potter t-shirt, but apparently it's more useful this way.''

Hermione stilled at the words 'more useful this way'. Dumbledore's a secretive man, that's common knowledge, but from observation over the years she knew one thing that most didn't, Dumbledore's always 3 steps ahead of the game. Which meant there was a plan for her Draco or there would be soon enough. '' Doesn't it bother you that the headmaster is looking for a way to use you? That man is crafty he could talk you into doing anything for him.''

'' It's a better alternative than going back to the manor though, isn't it? I might not know fully what I'm getting myself into, but I went to him knowing it would be something, after all, I asked to swap sides in the eyes of everyone, to join the order. I can't expect to sit around on my arse and do nothing for them, can I? Even if I could get away with doing nothing I don't want to. They have to be stopped, I'll never really be free if there not, none of us will be.'' Getting used in some way was inevitable, he knew that. War does two things: 1. Brings out the best and worst in people. 2. Lands you in situations deemed brave if you live and tragic if you don't.

'' Just be careful when you're dealing with him, when it comes to the greater good winning Dumbledore isn't afraid to make sacrifices or brutal decisions. The last thing I want my sweet knight is for you to get dealt another bad hand of cards. Never agree to anything with him unless you know all the details, promise me that.'' It was clear Draco had already been made a piece in the game, what Dumbledore didn't know was that he wasn't playing alone anymore.

'' Nothing is going to happen to me. I want to live that's the only reason I'm doing this, I've survived worse than the headmaster's mind games.'' Affectionately Draco stroked away the worry lines that streaked across his witch's face, smoothing each away until she flashed him a pretty smile.

'' We have to leave here soon don't we?'' The nod of his head wiped her smile away, replacing it with sad disappointment. Where had the time gone? Eight hours flew by in what felt like 5 minutes, it wasn't enough. Greedy for more she regretted bringing the subject up.

'' You're even beautiful when you're miserable.'' Gentle lips left a butterfly kiss on the tip of her button nose. '' I want to ask you to be with me, I shouldn't, it will put you at risk. You'll be forced to keep secrets and sneak around the castle if we want to meet, but I can't not ask you now, though.'' Inwardly Draco cringed. The title of boyfriend and girlfriend felt ridiculous, they were more than that. This wasn't a stupid school romance that would be forgotten about when the wind changed direction.

'' Silly man, you didn't need to ask me anything. I want you Draco, it's that simple and nothing is going to get in the way of that. I know what I'm getting myself into and I couldn't be happier. If secrets and scandalous rendezvous are the price then I'm willing to pay it.'' The truth was Hermione realised before they'd mentioned it whatever kind of relationship that formed between them would be kept private.

Draco couldn't shake the stunned look on his face. After everything over the years he'd done and said to her, after the omission's he'd made today, she still wanted him _. Maybe her sanity needs questioning._ It was difficult for him to believe anyone would want him, the real him. Girls in Slytherin threw themselves at him constantly, but that comes with been a Malfoy, a Slytherin prince. Take all that away, strip it all back, he had nothing to offer. Just Draco, no family money, no good name, nothing. All he had was himself and a blank slate to start again with from scratch, hopefully, that'd be enough to keep Hermione. '' Merlin woman you've no idea how much that means to me. I had to hear you say it, to know you're sure, you had to have a chance to walk away from this if you wanted to. Than….''

'' Don't you dare thank me! What woman walks away from a guy who makes her heart skip a beat? A brainless one and you damn well know I'm not brainless. You're worth the risk Draco so stop over thinking it and just be happy. '' Hermione raised his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

'' Did Hermione Granger really just tell me to stop over thinking?'' Sarcastically Draco opened his mouth feigning shock.

In retaliation she dropped his hand with force, letting it thud on his own chest. '' You're not funny, not one little bit.''

A bell could be heard parading around the school, warning students they only had ten minutes to return to their houses. Getting caught out of bed would lose most students house points, maybe even earn them detention depending on what they were up to. Luckily both Draco and Hermione were prefects which gave them some leeway, their badges meant they had a few extra minutes to say goodnight.

'' I wish we didn't have to leave. '' Hermione flashed a wistful smile, half hoping he'd suggest staying. An image of the sofa springing to life and turning into a bed popped into her mind.

'' You and me both little witch. Having you to myself all day has been a pleasure.'' Letting her out of his arms was proving near impossible.

'' Why can't all days be spent like this Draco?''

'' I promise you there are hundreds and thousands more pleasurable days in our future.'' The slow drawn out way he phrased it sent shivers down her spine. It was a silk sheets, candlelight and mouth-watering kiss's kind of promise.

'' I'll hold you to that.'' Hermione found herself biting her bottom lip at the mere thought of igniting their spark.

'' You can hold me to anything you like.'' Leisurely his hungry eyes raked a trail down her body.

Hermione's lips instinctively found their way to his, lingering, savouring every moment of kisses that were as light as a summer breeze. Draco coaxed her lips apart with his tongue, wanting to devour her. Flipping her with a shift of his body weight, towering above her. His lips descended slowly before taking her mouth with savage intensity, heat smouldered between them.

'' Little witch you're playing with fire. Your lips are softer than velvet they could make a man lose all good sense.'' It was true, his nerves fried, all his body wanted to do was claim her.

'' Are you complaining?'' Making him lose control with her lips sounded almost like a challenge.

'' Merlin no! I'm warning you, I have limits and if you keep stoking the fire woman I'll take you right now on this clapped out sofa. That's not what I want for our first time together, a rushed fuck hurried along before curfew, no it isn't happening that way. One day I'll make love to you but it won't be tonight.'' Whilst standing up to set her free Draco rearranged the hard length that was clearly visible bulging against his jeans. '' Now let me walk you to your common room.''

'' What if we're seen together? You can't.'' Rhythmically as she'd done a million times before Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, separating curls as she went. Trying to look less like she'd just spend the day in the arms of a wizard.

'' Curfew passed a good 15 minutes ago now so everyone except staff and prefects will be in their houses. We might come across the odd lost first year, but really who are they going to tell? And if we meet a member of staff I'll tell them we're discussing new prefect rules you want to enforce, that's believable. No won't be an answer before you start either, just give me this one night to act like a normal boyfriend for you. Tomorrow back to secrets and sneaking around but not tonight.'' He expected her to continue protesting but it really was pointless, once Draco made his mind up that was it.

'' Has anyone ever told you how bloody stubborn you are?''

'' Yes, you. Talk about pot calling the kettle black huh? We best leave now before I hold you hostage in here all night.'' Hesitantly Draco held out his hand.

Hermione exited the room of requirement holding Draco's hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. The pair strolled down the seventh-floor corridor occasionally turning their heads, making sure they were still alone. Knowing they should hurry, getting caught so intimately together meant potentially blowing Draco's cover, unable to force the rush because it meant letting go. When they reached the door to grand staircase the blonde opened it, shielding Hermione from view while he checked the coasts clear. After thoroughly making sure no one lurked on the stairs Hermione was lead out, walking down one flight to the portrait of the fat lady.

'' Looks like our date ends here. I won't linger, this would be the worst place for us to get caught.'' Still, he stood outside the common room fixated on the glum witch in front of him.

'' You really should leave.'' Gently her delicate hands pushed at his chest urging him to move.

'' We still have our notebooks and can meet whenever possible in the room, our room, so stop looking so sad. How am I supposed to leave if it hurts you?'' Draco pushed her hands away, gathering her into his arms, holding her snugly. '' I think I know how to fix it.''

'' Draco seriously? We can't get…'' Hermione got silenced by his mouth covering hers, tasting its softness. It was a heady sensation overload, a gentle drug like kiss that came from a mouth more persuasive than she cared to admit.

'' Sweet dreams little witch.'' That was all he said as he left, looking pleased with himself, leaving Hermione on the staircase with swollen lips unable to take her eyes of the person responsible.

 **Authors note: Put a little more frustrated tension in there than I meant to but it makes me happy. What did you think, though? That's what matters. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, please.**

 **Kisses xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, this world isn't mine nor are the characters. They're not yours either but we all love them anyway.**

 **Serious thanks to** **dracosgirl007, this update is for you.**

 **Chapter 8**

Monday morning rolled around quicker than anyone would've liked. Half the students might as well have been asleep still during breakfast and the other half desperately tried to finish homework that should've already been done. Not Hermione and Draco though, they'd found an ingenious way complete their homework in record time. Simply ban kissing until every last essay is complete. They'd both wanted, craved to see each other again, but couldn't put school work off, it made sense to kill two birds with one stone. Why study alone when you can study together? During Sunday afternoon they'd snuck to the room of requirement with their books and parchment. Neither of them had written so fast before, Hermione's hand actually throbbed by the time she got done. Their quills barely down before he took her heavenly mouth hostage, it wasn't until later that evening he felt satisfied by the ransom's payment.

Publically in the great hall, she sat with her back to him, facing him seemed risky. The idea of catching his eye across the room being too appealing, a handful of butterflies wasn't worth someone seeing and deepening his problems. It kept her in the dark though and meant she didn't witness him receiving mail long after the owls had been.

Draco hardly noticed a letter land in front of him, getting dangerously close to his toast. A lone witch at the end of the Gryffindor table caught his attention instead, not that you'd have known. The look on his face was one of utter disgust and arrogance as if he was better than a communal breakfast. No one would have guessed that he was thinking about his witch's stiff posture and how in his arms she crumbled, melting for him like ice cream left in the sun. Eventually, he tore himself away from thoughts of her, imagining kissing tension from her pulled back shoulders started getting him hard. The script signalled who the note was from, Dumbledore.

 _Draco,_

 _If possible please come to my office on Thursday at 7.30. Let me know if the date and time aren't acceptable to you. I know you have quidditch and prefect duties._

 _P.s. I also like cauldron cakes._

Peering at his watch Draco decided to use the thirty-minute gap before first period to send a reply, meaning a quick trip to the owlery. Grabbing outer robes he headed outside, it wasn't long before he reached the west tower, pulling out a small piece of parchment from his pocket Draco scribbled a reply.

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _The time and date you've suggested for the meeting are fine, I'll see you then._

 _Draco._

After coaxing Winthrop down with a few owl treats the note finally got tied to his leg and sent on its way.

Watching unseen from the doorway Draco observed the Gryffindor quidditch team straggling past the tower. Judging by the distressed look of them Potter followed the Wood method of training, long early morning sessions no matter the weather. Ron and Harry were last of the team to walk by, laughing, having fun, as if it's always just the two of them. How easily they'd forgotten Hermione after destroying their friendship, after fracturing her heart. For the first time in his life, Draco paid attention to Weasley, noticing the bastards nearly 6ft height and broad shoulders. Unable to stop himself from thinking about how effortless it must have been for him to overpower Hermione, rage built up inside him, shattering through the exterior mask he wore daily. Red mist swallowed him whole. When Ron began to jog back to the quidditch pitch gesturing for Harry to go on without him Draco couldn't resist the opportunity for a friendly little catch-up.

Ron wasn't difficult to keep up with, the great oaf wasn't very fast, and he ran like a pudding with legs. Draco found him on the pitch, picking up a jumper he'd obviously left behind. '' Oi Weasley, fancy seeing you here'' He stilled hearing Malfoy's voice even though he'd shouted a field away. '' Regretting sending boy wonder back to the castle now?'' Draco snickered to himself as Ron's eyes darted around the pitch looking for back up. Getting back to the castle meant going past him and the Slytherin wasn't going to let it be easy, not after Hermione described how she'd thrown herself on the floor just to get away from him. This was punishment, revenge, call it what you will, but it was for her.

'' Just leave of alright Malfoy.'' Ron croaked the words out, nowhere near as mouthy as usually.

'' What's wrong Weasley? Not as cocky without your friends around to show off to?'' Draco's wand aimed steadily in his direction, various curses and hexes trickled to the forefront of his mind.

Unwisely Ron reached for his own, only provoking Draco further. '' Expelliarmus.'' In the end, he watched as it flew out of reach, leaving him defenceless. The two young men stared at each other before Draco surprisingly dropped his own wand, running at Ron, tackling him to the ground, connecting his balled up fist with Weasley's face before he got chance to block him.

* * *

Blowing off charms all together seemed like a good idea seeing as he was already 15 minutes late for it. _You've taken it for N.E. and it's a double period._ Unwillingly Draco's feet lead him to Flitwick's class, the door left ajar. _Maybe I can get away with been late if he doesn't see me sneak past?_

'' Mr. Malfoy how nice of you to join us. You're a little old to get lost in the castle now so what kept you?'' The room stunk of vinegar again, but the class stopped trying to turn it into wine, preferring to hear his excuses.

The Gryffindor's in the class enjoyed themselves at Draco's expensive, that wasn't going to last much longer. '' Sorry sir I didn't intend to be late, I got held up on the quidditch pitch punching Weasley. In fact, that's probably where he still is instead of being here, with the sound his nose made I'm sure it's broken. Luckily he was unconscious when I left though so on the plus side he can't feel it.'' In the midst of cheers from Slytherin house and outrage from the Gryffindor's Draco felt sure he saw a small smile tug at the corners of Hermione's mouth, which made any oncoming punishment worth it.

'' Fifty points from Slytherin and you'll serve Detention with me tomorrow evening Mr. Malfoy, now take your seat at once. Try not to cause anymore disruption, will you. Mr. Finnigan be a good chap and run down to the infirmary with this note, ask Madam Pomfrey to collect Weasley from outside.'' For a small man, Flitwick's voice could boom over a class when he wanted it to or maybe he'd a charm to make him louder, compensate his height a little.

Draco pulled his little black notebook out with the rest of his books knowing little witch would've already sent him a message to either question him or tell him off. Granted a telling off seemed the likeliest option.

 _I can't believe you hit him. – HG_

 _Well, you did say I couldn't hex him. – DM_

 _So, you found a loophole instead? – HG_

 _No, not purposely. It wasn't planned, I let my temper get the better of me when I saw him. –DM_

 _I should be mad at you. – HG_

 _But you're not are you Minnie? – DM_

 _It's hard to stay angry with someone when they're defending your honour. – HG_

 _Its part of the job description I'm afraid. How could I not do something about what he did to you? Granted he thinks I hit him because I don't like him but still. – DM_

 _Thank you for defending me. This doesn't mean I approve of random acts of violence to solve problems, but this one time I'll let it go. – HG_

 _You can show me your gratitude later if you want? – DM_

 _Don't push your luck Mr. – HG_

 _Oh, come on you said you weren't mad at me? – DM_

 _And I'm not, but that doesn't mean you're getting rewarded for it, even if he deserved it. – HG_

 _Not even a little reward? Just a peck? A cuddle? A nibble on your pouty bottom lip? – DM_

 _My bottom lip does not pout! – HG_

 _Yes, it does. Mainly when you're thinking or when you're getting worked up. – DM_

 _Pay a lot of attention to my mouth do you, Dray? – HG_

 _I'll gladly give it more attention later if you change your mind about a nibble. - DM_

 _Get to work before Flitwick notices your vinegar is still pickled. – HG_

 _Huh, your bottom lips pouts when you're flustered too. - DM_

It was a struggle to stop himself laughing out loud as he watched Hermione slam her notebook shut and slide it away. Merlin, he loved that even in lesson he got her hot and bothered. Who'd have thought the academic Miss Granger could be side-tracked from a lesson so easily?

'' What's amused you so much Mr. Malfoy?'' Professor Flitwick stood facing him, not moving, looking similar to a statue on his pile of books.

'' Just thinking about Weasley that's all professor.'' That only provoked the Slytherins into another round of crazed applause.

'' Tomorrows detention will be a double and you have your smart mouth to blame for it. Now back to work everyone and that includes you Mr. Malfoy. '' Flitwick's beady eyes stopped watching him and went back to showing Neville the correct wand movement.

* * *

Why is it when you're not looking forward to something the hours seem to fly by? Maybe that's just times way of ripping off the band-aid. At 7pm on the dot, Draco reported back to Flitwick's classroom for his detention, not having served one with him before he didn't know what to expect.

Professor Flitwick looked up from his desk when he heard knocking at his door. '' Ah come in Mr. Malfoy. Tonight you'll refill the vinegar bottles seeing as only Miss Granger managed to turn hers into wine successfully, meaning next lesson we'll recover it. The bottles and funnels are at the back of the class, you're smart enough to not need showing what to do so I'll get back to my marking.''

An hour later Draco reeked of vinegar, the acidic smell coated him, anyone would think he bathed in the stuff. Just as he washed his hands with an aguamenti charm to stop the stinging Flitwick peered out from under a mountain of essays.

'' Can I ask you a question Mr. Malfoy?''

'' Of course professor, what can I help you with?'' Gladly taking a small reprieve from bottles and funnels.

'' Why did you hit My Weasley? You two have always been like oil and water, verbally attacking each other, but it never gets physical or magical. I'm interested to know what changed.'' Curiosity showed on his face, which wasn't totally unexpected from Ravenclaws head of house.

'' I don't like the way he treats women, one woman in particular. I know I'm the villain in this tale but I had my reasons. A man should never disrespect a lady by laying a hand on her when she says no. That's all I'll say on it, sir.'' Turning Draco picked up the funnel he'd laid down intending to get back to work.

Flitwick studied the young man as he spoke, looking at him and seeing something other than the arrogant veneer. '' You may leave that Mr. Malfoy, your detention's over. Return to your house and enjoy the rest of your evening.''

 _Since when do teachers let you off detention?_ Mentally he questioned it but wasn't daft enough to say anything, one hour of pickling hell was more than he could stomach. Now to find Hermione, it was her night to do rounds, roughly knowing where she'd be. Asking her via the notebook crossed his mind, but he highly doubted she'd taken it on rounds if she thought he was in detention all night. A winding draft blew up the charms corridor and he caught a whiff of himself. _Bathroom first and then Hermione._

Exiting the prefect's bathroom he glanced sight of her turning onto the fifth-floor corridor. Making sure he wasn't overheard Draco broke out into a soft job with wicked intentions in mind. Timing it perfectly he waited until they came across the suits of armour to make his move. Wrapping one arm around her waist, using the other to silence her mouth with his hand, dragging her behind one of the suits. '' Shh little witch it's only me.'' A few words whispered in her ear calmed her down, instantly she stopped struggling, letting him take her.

'' What the Merlin do you think you're playing at? You scared me half to death Draco.'' For a woman who claimed to be scared, she didn't look it, pressing her curves against his hard lines.

'' I came to change your mind about that nibble darling. ''

 **Authors note: Little bit shorter than the last few chapters have been, trust me the next chapter makes up for it.**

 **What did you think though? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, reviews make me feel like I'm not wasting my time writing this. Thanks for reading.**

 **Kisses xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You guys already know none of this belongs to me but I'll tell you again anyway, for kicks.**

 **Genuine thanks to: Patty cake rocks, LadiePhoenix007, Dab055, distractedbyshinyobjects and fireprincess17. I was losing faith in people enjoying my story last chapter but when I asked for reviews to tell me otherwise you all really can through.**

 **Chapter 9**

By Thursday evening Draco concluded what will be will be, there's no point trying to guess what Dumbledore had in store for him like Hermione tried to do since he told her about the upcoming meeting. Some situations in life are simply unpredictable. Wasting time fretting over it seemed pointless to him, as a rule, your imagination usually comes up with something far worse than what's actually going to happen. No, the best way to go into the headmaster's office was with a calm mind and ready for anything attitude. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

Standing in front of the all too familiar gargoyle Draco mentally reminded himself why he was doing all of this. His so-called 'family' sprang to mind, monsters the lot of them, just thinking about them re-enforced his iron will. Heading up the staircase he noticed the door ajar, waiting for him, beckoning him in.

Snape stood near Fawkes stand, muttering something about the inaccessibility of phoenix potion ingredients, apparently, this wasn't a private meeting.

'' Ah Draco, punctual as ever. Good, very good. We have plenty to discuss, take a seat you might as well get comfy. Tea? Lemon drop?'' An ornamental sweet dish got shoved in his general direction.

'' Not for me but thanks. Why is Professor Snape here?'' After realising how little he truly knew his head of house, his own godfather, an uneasy mistrust built up.

'' Severus's part in all this will become clear later on, for now, time's better spent discussing your part.'' Dumbledore leaned back in his high-backed chair, preparing to play puppet master once more.

'' Spit it out then, what do you want from me?'' Draco's gaze met the headmasters, refusing to back down, weakness wasn't an option.

'' I want you to spy on your family for me, for the order.'' Dumbledore was blasé', you'd think he'd just asked for a weather update, his attitude so nonchalant.

'' What, why? You said I'd never have to go back there.'' Internally he panicked, they didn't understand, they couldn't, asking him to return to hell after saying he's free was the only thing he feared.

'' Your families nestled deep into Voldemort's inner circle, death eaters come and go as they please you said it yourself when you first came to me. The chance to have a spy in there is one we can't afford to miss out on. You'll be privileged to information that might be vital to winning the war.'' Dumbledore looked sickly excited at the prospect of his return to the manor.

'' Isn't that what Snape's for? Why do you need me when you already have a spy in there?'' Bitterness surged to the surface.

'' Unfortunately, not everyone in Voldemort's circle trusts Professor Snape, largely due to the fact he still works here, for me. You'd never be mistrusted, though, a son of a favourite death eater. They'd welcome you with open arms, nothing would be kept from you like it is from Severus.'' Glee beamed behind the half-moon spectacles.

'' So, basically, because he's a crap spy I get to take his place? '' Standing up abruptly Draco pointed at Snape as he spoke.

Striding across the room the dungeon master grabbed the hot-headed blonde's robes by the collar, pulling him close, their faces centimetres apart. '' You've no idea what I've sacrificed being a spy boy!''

'' Sacrificed? Don't make me laugh. You joined the death eaters of your own free will, whatever you 'sacrificed' after that's your own fault for been stupid enough to get involved with demons and murderers. I don't have a choice in this though do I, headmaster?'' Forcefully pushing Snape away Draco took a step towards Dumbledore's desk.

'' Yes and no, there's always a choice but it isn't much of one. If you won't help the order by spying then I'm afraid we can't help you by keeping you safe, you'll be on your own.''

'' What about him? What will my dear old god-father be doing while I take his place?'' The dire nature of his fate started to sink in.

'' Severus will remain a spy for the order. It'd look suspicious if he disappeared and you'll only be usable during the holidays so we'll still need him. He'll also be your handler, you'll pass information through him, he'll be your contact to the order, the person you trust the most, the person to turn to if you need help. So, you two best get used to working together.''

'' That doesn't work for me headmaster, I don't trust him and I won't ever trust him so putting my life in his hands isn't something I fancy doing. Plus there's a floor to your oh so genius plan, if one of us is found out then so is the other. That leaves you with no spies in the inner circle and I can guarantee no other child of a death eater will turn, they're counting the days to join ranks. I'm you're only option to get in so I'll be picking my handler.'' For the first time since entering the room, Draco felt like he had the upper hand, time to regain some control.

Dumbledore seemed impressed that the young wizard wasn't allowing them to steamroll him. '' Who do you have in mind?''

''Hermione Granger.'' Instantly he regretted getting her involved the second her name left his lips, but who else in the world did he have to trust? Only his little witch would care about protecting his life as if it was her own.

'' Headmaster you can't begin to take that suggestion seriously, it's well known they hate each other. She's a student for that matter and not a member of the order, little miss know it all might be clever, but really Albus isn't this too much even for her?'' Privately Severus appeared a concerned teacher instead of the biased version the student's saw.

'' Something tells me, Severus, there is more to their relationship than hate but that's between them. Your reasons for her not doing this persuade me that she'd be perfect for it. Who'd suspect a young woman, a student, of working as a spy? Naturally, it's up to Miss Granger, if she agrees then she'll be your handler, but if not you'll work with Professor Snape, do we have a deal Draco?'' Twinkling eyes smiled at him from across the cluttered desk.

'' Deal.'' _Merlin none of this will matter if she kills me for dragging her into my mess._

'' In that case, I'll send Fawkes to retrieve her.'' Dumbledore began to scribble down a note before Draco interrupted him.

'' Actually, we have a quicker way of communicating if you don't mind me using it?'' The headmaster gestured with a flick of his hand for him to go ahead which lead to him pulling the small black notebook from his robes, gaining him curious raised eyebrows from both members of staff in the room who observed intensely.

 _Little witch, I'm sorry, but I've dragged you into my mess. Can you come to Dumbledore's office? – DM_

 _Silly man, you can't drag someone into something that they're already a part of. Tell the headmaster I'll be there in a few minutes. – HG_

A mixture of regret and shame washed over him. How could he ask the witch he was half in love with to risk her life for him just because he had no one else?

The three different men sat in silence, none of them making eye contact until an apprehensive young witch appeared in the doorway, head held high, determined to help. Hermione practically ran all the way to the office, not that you'd know from her appearance. She'd had a bad feeling about this evening ever since Draco gave her forewarning.

Both professors watched bemused as Draco stood to attention when Hermione entered, leading her by the hand over to the chairs to be seated, bringing it to his lips, mumbling something against it that sounded very much like ''I'm sorry.'' Before kissing it. Ignoring his apology Hermione went a step further to rebuke it by not letting go of his hand.

'' Why am I here this evening headmaster?'' A firm, logically tone replaced Hermione's usually soft voice.

Dumbledore explained what he wanted Draco to do and why, how his role would be beneficial to the order. Every detail got laid out in front of her, nothing skipped not even Snape's role in things. '' What do you say Miss Granger? You've heard everything, what I'm asking you to do isn't an easy task and if you accept the role of Draco's handler your lives will depend on each other. Are you willing to take that risk?''

It felt like an age before she spoke. Dumbledore wasn't the only one that could plan ahead, going into something like this without an emergency back-up would be stupid and it's universally known she wasn't. '' Draco will be your spy and I'll be his handler on two simple conditions.''

'' Name them Miss Granger and we'll negotiate.'' It flummoxed Draco, not only is his brave witch willing to throw the dice of fate with him but now she angled for a better deal. Why would Dumbledore not be as pliable with him?

'' Firstly, I want this agreed to in front of at least two other members and they'll be ones I'm familiar with, maybe Remus and Kingsley. Secondly, I want everyone's memories from this meeting and from the one with order members present. No way am I letting people think Draco's a spy after the war, they'll send him to Azkaban if they think he's a death eater, but with everyone's memories, I can prove different. That's all I want, a way for us to get on with our life after the war. Deal?'' The look Hermione gave him said no wasn't an answer, Dumbledore might not care what happened when it was all over but she did.

'' Those terms I accept, you have your deal, Miss Granger. I'll let you know when I can get the order members here to make it final, we'll also discuss what your new roles involve then, seeing as they won't come into effect until the Christmas holidays. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you that your spending time together must remain hidden.'' What he said came across too much like an order for Draco's liking.

'' No you don't! You can keep your nose out of our spending time together, as you said earlier it's between us. We might be pawns in your well-controlled game now, but let me make something very clear our private lives and relationship is nothing and I mean NOTHING to do with you. Is that clear?'' After an evening of getting toyed with the frustrated wizard finally snapped. No matter what happened destiny put him under someone else's control, but he wasn't about to let anyone have a say in his ruddy love life.

'' Crystal clear, pardon me for intruding. You're both free to return to your dorm rooms. I'd recommend leaving separately, but I don't wish to get my head bitten off twice in one evening.'' Trying to break the atmosphere Dumbledore kept his tone light as he made the joke, in return he received a venomous glare.

* * *

Towards the end of the seventh-floor corridor, Draco found Hermione, leant against the wall, staring off into space. They'd taken the headmaster advice about leaving separately, he'd known she'd wait for him further along, though. Standing beside her their bodies moulded together perfectly as he pulled her near, needing to hold her. The weight of his arms around her waist broke her trance. Teary brown eyes filled with worry stared up at him. '' Are you alright knight?''

All he could do was laugh. He'd dragged her into a life risking mess, changed her future, involved her in a war and she asked if he's alright. Calling Hermione amazing would be an understatement and he wouldn't insult her with it but she constantly amazed him. '' Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm so sorry I dragged you into this, I never should've mentioned your name, my mistrust of Snape got the better of me. I regretted it the moment I said it. Please believe me, little witch, if I could go back and change it, I would.''

'' You might change it if you could but I wouldn't. No one else will fight harder for each other than we will. I couldn't let you go through all that without been involved in some way. I'd never trust anyone with your life except myself, not even Dumbledore.'' Subtle fingers caressed his cheek reassuringly.

'' But Hermione it's your life, why would you risk your life for me? I'm not worth it.'' Guilt spoke for him, he'd never forgive himself if anything happened.

'' Because you bloody idiot I think I'm in love with you, I know I'm in love with you actually.'' Suddenly she found herself lifted into the cradle of his arms, with no desire to be anywhere else. In the heat of the moment his mouth covered hers, his lips were hard and searching, light touches of his tongue sent shivers racing through her. His firm, moist mouth demanded a response, with reckless abandonment she returned his kiss, leaving his mouth burning with fire.

'' I love you to, little witch.''

 **Author's note: And the water just got deeper, this is where the story starts to get darker and the plot thickens. I love this chapter but it's a dialogue fest and I know some of you reading this will hate it but it needed to happen this way, mainly to keep me happy but I hope you like it too. That matters the most.**

 **So you know the drill. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me.**

 **Kisses xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. Even if I used fairy dust, clicked my heels three times or made a wish upon a star it still wouldn't be mine.**

 **Once again thank you so much to the people who are constantly reviewing my story.**

 **Chapter 10**

On opposite sides of the vast lake, Hermione and Draco enjoyed their Friday afternoon lunch date, separately. Fierce autumn winds surrounded them, enveloping them like an old friend, sending gold and crimson leaf boats sailing across the water. Several times both of them nearly lost their way of talking to strong gusts.

 _How long do you think it'll take Dumbledore to set up another meeting? – HG_

 _Not long, less than a week would be my guess. If it hadn't of been for you it would've been a done deal that night. – DM_

 _That's why I warned you about being careful with him, he likes to make it sound as if his way is the only way. – HG_

 _It is for me. Be a spy or go it on my own, he'd won before I even entered the room. – DM_

 _Don't let him make you think like that. Yes Dumbledore played you, and yes he backed you into a corner but he doesn't own you. – HG_

 _Doesn't he? Then why does it feel like I've still got no say in my life. – DM_

 _No, he doesn't! You're a soldier in his war following orders that's all my knight. It's why I bargained, to make sure when it's all over we can forget about whatever's going to happen. Just you, me and Morocco. – HG_

 _I never even thought to have insurance in place. What would I do without you, Minnie? – DM_

 _You don't have to worry about been without me because we're in this together. – HG_

 _Merlin, I wish we weren't though. – DM_

 _Will you stop with that already? What's done is done, you can't change it and as I keep telling you I wouldn't let you. – HG_

 _It's dangerous, I've put you in danger. – DM_

 _Do you really think I'd of stayed out of it if you hadn't of said my name in Dumbledore's office? – HG_

 _No, but you wouldn't be so closely involved. – DM_

 _Yes, I would Dray. You wouldn't be able to stop me, I'd worm myself in any which way this happened. Calling me in simply saved time and effort. – HG_

 _There's no point me trying to win this argument with you is there? – DM_

 _None what so ever. – HG_

 _Fine. I give in, I won't bring it up again how idiotic it was for me to drag you into this. – DM_

 _Good boy. Now let's get back to the castle, you might get points for been late to Snape's lesson but I'll get a detention. Plus it's so cold I can't stop shaking. – HG_

 _Want me to come over there and keep you warm? – DM_

 _Yes, but we don't have time. – HG_

 _Spoilsport. Let me warm you up tonight in the room of requirement? – DM_

 _Meet you there at 7.30? –HG_

 _Try not to spend the rest of the day getting distracted by thoughts of my warm hands running over your body. – DM_

 _I'll try. As long as you won't think about my body getting hot and bothered under yours too much. – HG_

 _You're cruel. – DM_

 _See you in defence against the dark arts. – HG_

Traffic jams of students blocked the stairwell outside the great hall, they took over the ground floor, forming tangled queues that barely moved yet continued to entwine further the more they stood still. Anyone would think they didn't want to get back to lessons. Hermione wasn't the only one brought to a halt by the chaos, professor McGonagall also got wedged in, but parted the waves with her wand towards Hermione. Threatening to deduct points from any student who refused to move, which saw students disbanding in a hurry.

'' There you are Hermione, I've been looking for you, professor Dumbledore charged me with a note for you.'' A small folded up piece of parchment lay in the transfiguration mistress's hand, quickly she took it and slipped it into a pocket out of view. Reading it in McGonagall's presence was the last thing she wanted to do, fewer people who knew what was going on the better. _I've got to get used to lying, Draco's life will depend on me soon. Doesn't matter who the person is or how much I respect them. Cover up the truth and move on._ Feeling like a failure the downhearted witch joined the back of the queue for Snape's lessons, the note burning a hole in her pocket.

Normally an hour of practising nonverbal spells would be a witch's or wizard's idea of a fun lesson, especially if you're one of Hogwarts top students. Not, however, when you have a life changing letter on your person that you can't read, then the hour becomes a nightmare. Minutes after leaving Snape's classroom Hermione sat in an empty courtyard with nowhere to go, the unfolded note grasped in her hand.

 _Miss Granger please come to my office on Sunday at 3pm, bring Mr. Malfoy with you._

 _P.s. Don't forget the peanut butter._

That's it? Turning the note over in her hands Hermione looked for more. Just one line? Could the man be any vaguer? Stuffing it back into an empty pocket she decided against telling Draco about the next meeting until later. Breaking it to him in person seemed more sensible than updating him while mixing potentially flammable/exploding potion ingredients.

* * *

Timing it perfectly Draco met Hermione as they approached the hidden entrance to the room of requirement. Smiles becoming broader with each impending step, their hands locked together as prominent oak door emerged.

Gathering Hermione into the confines of his body Draco felt relaxed for the first time that day, going short amounts of time without holding her was becoming difficult. Having her close quenched his thirst, but lit a fire between them. Freeing her mouth Draco couldn't help but smirk, after one little kiss her curls looked more flustered than she did if he didn't know better he'd have sworn she'd been in his bed all day to look like that. '' Miss me?'' Yanking the front of his shirt Hermione assaulted his mouth with hers. '' That answer your question? You were right by the way, it took Dumbledore less than a week to set up the next meeting. I got a note from him this afternoon, he wants to see us on Sunday at 3pm.'' Hermione waited for him to react but nothing happened, Draco appeared indifferent.

'' Why are you looking at me like that?'' He felt overly observed, akin to an animal behind glass.

''Like what?'' Hermione didn't know what to say without it being a catalyst for an argument.

'' Like you expect me to implode.''

'' Well, I just thought after last night with you getting so angry at Dumbledore this might cause another outburst.'' Cautiously the words left her mouth one at a time.

'' Are you serious? You don't need to treat me like I'm going to break Hermione.'' Pushing her away Draco strode over to where a patchy, beaten sofa appeared.

'' No, I know you're not, but it's a lot to deal with in a small amount of time. '' The pleading tone in her voice said what her words didn't, that she only wanted to make things easier for him, partly shelter burden.

'' Getting angry with Dumbledore has nothing to do with our current situation. I didn't like the idea of him meddling between us, which is exactly what he's managed to do indirectly. '' Draco gripped his hair out of frustration with the old man.

Throwing herself to the floor Hermione kneeled in front him, removing his hands from his hair and holding them in her own. '' I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to blow up the potion's classroom because I'd distracted you with news.''

'' Don't wait to tell me things, if they're important I need to know straight away no matter where I am, Okay?'' Not telling him during potions in hindsight was for the best, but he enforced that information couldn't be kept from him, even if for only a few hours.

'' It won't happen again.'' She felt rotten, self-doubt plagued her. What if she wasn't the right person for this?

'' Come here little witch.'' Strong arms hauled her up, encasing her on his lap while sinking his head in the hollow of her neck. Inhaling the smell of her intoxicating perfume or maybe it's her that smelt so delectable. '' Forgive me. I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I hate been the last to know about my life.''

'' There's nothing to forgive, I should've known better. No secrets between us.'' Kissing the top of his head Hermione ran her hands up and down his back painstakingly slow, teasing with fingertips.

Hours later, after kissing and making up several times Draco and Hermione made the regular but unwelcome journey together down the seventh-floor corridor. Parting ways at the door to the grand staircase.

* * *

By Sunday afternoon they'd agreed to meet on the third floor allowing them to make their way to the gargoyle together. Using their prefect titles as cover if anyone should ask why they're together, Dumbledore meeting with school prefects was common. Luck sided with them, the third floor was empty when he found Hermione resting with her back to the wall. Still, he daren't give a friendly greeting or kiss the worry lines off her face like he really wanted to, sometimes walls have eyes and ears. Instead, they silently glided along the corridor before movement near the gargoyle caught both their attentions. It was Harry leaving Dumbledore's office, the one person who wouldn't believe they'd been called in to see the headmaster together.

Thinking on her feet Hermione swept Draco into the nearest alcove behind one of the many suits of armour that littered the school. '' If you wanted a repeat of the other night Minnie all you had to do was ask.'' He couldn't help himself from reacting in close proximity to her, the danger of being found heightened the excitement.

'' Shhh and behave for once, if Harry see's us the whole school will know by morning.'' Making sure they weren't in eye level Hermione yanked Draco down by the arm, forcing him to crouch along the floor.

'' What's he even doing here? Dumbledore wouldn't risk us bumping into each other by having two meeting's close together.'' The look on Hermione's face told him how wrong he was.

'' I don't know exactly why he's here, but before we fell out he did say something about having private lessons with Dumbledore this year, and he probably did this on purpose. Some risky idea of a test to see if we're up to the challenge, very childish really.'' Sticking her head out from behind the armour Hermione checked to make sure Harry had gone. '' Coast's clear.''

Struggling to free his masculine body from the tiny alcove Draco knocked the metal knight's shield out from its gauntlets grasp with his broad shoulders. '' Stupid bloody things. Are we late?''

'' Not yet, but we will be if you keep groping every suit of armour we come across.'' They hurried along almost running towards the gargoyle statue, one close call had been enough for the afternoon.

Standing in Dumbledore office it seemed plainly obvious they were the only three inhabitants, Dumbledore sensed Hermione's instinct to leave with Draco because as they began to question what was going on he raised his hand, gesturing for the guests to show themselves. Professor Snape, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt all made their way down the spindly staircase behind the headmasters dominating desk, a familiar face joined them that Hermione felt relieved to see, professor McGonagall.

'' Are there enough members of the order here for your liking Miss Granger? Or do you need a few more faces before we make it official.'' Dumbledore cocked his head to one side arrogantly. Not that you'd overly tell with all his hair, if his hat hadn't tipped to one side you wouldn't have noticed anything.

'' As long as everyone is this room acknowledges that Draco and I are working for the order and hands over their memories of this discussion, then yes there are enough people in the room I trust.'' If he wanted a war of words then she'd play him at his own game.

'' Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?'' McGonagall asked her with a reassuring smile. It soothed her conscious not having to lie to a teacher she respected so greatly.

'' Yes, you could still back out Mione and no one'd think less of you.'' Remus chipped in, a recent full moon having worn him out, leaving his skin a mix of translucent patches and dark bruises, giving him the appearance of a panda.

Hermione took one look at Draco, even with the world against them he made her smile. '' No I can't back out Remus and I don't want to. Thank you for your concern, but where Draco goes I follow.''

'' Just exactly what's the nature of your relationship?'' McGonagall already had a pretty good idea, but as they're an unlikely pair she wanted it from the horse's mouth.

'' I'd be careful asking questions like that Minerva, young Mr. Malfoy might just bite your head off. '' To the rest of the room it must have looked like a joke, but Dumbledore and himself knew otherwise.

'' Young Mr. Malfoy won't be doing that seeing as professor McGonagall only asked a question unlike you, who instead got your wooden spoon out and tried to stir the pot. '' Draco bit back at Dumbledore's remark before his brain thought about what his mouth was saying.

The young wizard and the old eyed each other across the room, taking stock. Dumbledore purposely pushed him, intrigued to find his breaking point, but surprisingly he still pushed back. '' Everyone in this room has agreed to give you their memories of this afternoon, and as a goodwill gesture on my part, the rest of the order got informed yesterday about your involvement. Not a soul will be able to deny which side you're on.''

'' Then you've got your deal headmaster, Draco will spy for you and I'll be his handler.'' Hermione sounded businesslike, harsh and scruples.

'' Good, very good. There isn't much else to discuss this evening since we've struck a bargain rather quickly, I'd anticipated your heads of house to beg you to change your mind. Now you have a few months to get prepaid, you'll be heading back to the manor for the Christmas holidays Draco that's when it all starts. I'd suggest you come up with means of emergency communication, safety points, and necessary check in times, things like that. Mind Miss Granger's a clever girl I'm sure she'll have you well-taken care off.'' They were helpful suggestions, but everything he said came across as patronising.

'' Oh there's one thing to discuss still, memories. I refuse to leave this office without a vial from each of you.'' She stood tall with her hands spread on her hips, a look on her face that wasn't to be crossed.

'' You heard the woman, give her what she wants.'' Dumbledore pulled his wand from his sleeve, five empty vials from his own personal set appeared on his desk. Only just finding space amongst the clutter.

Draco glanced at Hermione who wore a smile that said they'd won that round.

 **Authors note: I loved this chapter a month or so ago when I wrote it and I don't dislike it now but I don't know I feel slightly disappointed with it. That might be because I've been an intense writing session for four days straight now, finishing chapters 19 to 23. Over thinking is the work of the devil.**

 **You guys know I hope you like it so let me know please, even if your only doing it out of kindness to give my brain a rest.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We meet again and once more I'll repeat myself, I don't own any part of this but you know that.**

 **This one is for my ever faithful reviewer LadiePhoenix077.**

 **Chapter 11**

Every evening for the following week Hermione had Draco in the room of requirement, it quickly became their home from home. Changing constantly to what they needed but never feeling different. Candle light always flicked across soft mauve coloured walls, a patchy worn brown leather sofa stretched across the centre of the room with its sturdy oak companion coffee table laid in front. Untouched bookcases lined the far wall, but were parted briefly by a dusty gramophone. A new piece of furniture took up residence in their sanctuary that week, a large table now stood out the way in a corner. Littered with notes, open books with multiple pages marked and what looked like normal gold galleons. They'd stolen a march on secrecy.

'' Why's your money laid out all over the place Hermione?'' Looking up from something he was reading Draco nodded towards their operation table as it'd been nicknamed.

Stifling a giggle while she picked one up Hermione waved it towards him, turning it between finger tips. '' Don't you know what these are?''

'' I kind of want to say its money, but I'm guessing that's the wrong answer.'' Closing the copy of magical cures for everyday accidents Draco set it down on the floor, giving her his full attention instead.

'' It is, I invented these last year for the DA. There how we set up meetings, but these are a little different, I've enchanted them so they'll cover vast distances and I used the same seal charm on them as our notebooks. That way even if anyone else picked up your coin they couldn't read it, it'd stay a galleon. We can use them when we need to set up meetings or pass on emergency information, they get warm when there's a new message.'' The galleons were genius, she knew it and wasn't even trying to hide how pleased with herself she was, unafraid to take pride in her work.

'' Wow. You're incredible, I shouldn't be surprised really that you created something so clever. They're really good knock offs too, I bet you'd probably fool one or two goblins with these.'' Draco twiddled a coin between his fingers, obviously impressed with the workmanship gone into them. '' I've been thinking though, we should never meet up in the same place twice, it might even be best if we don't see each other at every meet in case one of us gets followed.''

All Hermione could do was shake her head in agreement whilst trying not to look hurt. '' But how we will pass information to each other if we don't see each other?''

'' By using another one of your brilliant ideas of course. We create a third notebook, moved by one of us and left for the other to find.'' Sensing her hurt Draco moved to stand behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. '' Little witch don't be sad, I'm not suggesting it because I won't want to see you, glimpses of you'll be the only thing keeping me sane, but if they get suspicious of me I don't want to get you killed because I got followed.''

Turning in his arms Hermione sank into the warmth of his toned chest. '' I'm sorry, I'm being stupid. Your idea makes sense, it cuts the risk for both of us, but selfishly part of me would rather risk my life to see you. Maybe I'm not cut out for this Draco.'' Tears trickled down her cheeks, silently she cried in the crook of his shoulder.

'' You think I'm not willing to risk my life to see you? Even if I only saw you across a crowded room it'd be worth it, I won't endanger you any more than I already have though. I might not be cut out for this either, being a spy's a learning curve they don't teach it at Hogwarts, when've you ever not excelled at something you put your mind to though? '' It dawned on him that fear of failure must be a new feeling for her. '' That's it, we're taking the rest of the night off. We've been working all week on plans, it's Monday tomorrow and it's been far too long since I've kissed you. Don't argue with me woman, you can forget all of this for the rest of the day or I'll very soon make you.''

'' But Dra…' The protest she was about to make got hushed, he smothered her lips with demanding mastery. Hermione willingly endured the punishing ecstasy that boiled between them.

* * *

It wasn't until second period the next day that Hermione heard from Draco, which for them was strange. Usually in the morning she woke to a sweet little message to start the day or a lustful description of what he wanted to do with her, depending on which side of the bed he'd got out of.

 _You don't have plans this Saturday do you? – DM_

 _Where've you been all day? I haven't heard from you and you weren't in arithmancy, I got worried. – HG_

 _I'm sorry I didn't think to let you know, but it happened so fast I didn't have time to. – DM_

 _What happened so fast? – HG_

 _Just tell me you're free on Saturday? – DM_

 _Well, I'd planned to go into Hogsmeade to buy a few bits and bobs but I'll put off. Why? – HG_

 _Good because I have a surprise for you, meet me at the gargoyle on Saturday morning at 10am. – DM_

 _What kind of surprise? – HG_

 _The secret kind. – DM_

* * *

Hermione was naturally confused that her surprise began in Dumbledore's office, nothing good started in there of late. For days she'd been asking for clues, resorting to girly tactics, asking for hints on what to wear so she could gauge what type of activity it'd be. Not that it helped. Draco's response never changed 'you look beautiful in anything' in other words he'd seen right through her plan. Lingering by the gargoyle she was happy with her outfit, low heeled suede knee-high boots over her favourite pair of blue jeans which went perfect with the grey jumper that clung to her shape like a second skin. That was until she saw Draco and felt slightly over dressed or maybe it was shock at how under dressed he was, gone was the tailored suit, replaced by converse and t-shirt.

'' Why are we back outside Dumbledore's office Draco?'' Hermione got distracted by the sight of him wearing a leather jacket, so much so she missed his answer altogether.

'' I'll tell you more when we get inside.'' As the gargoyle started turning Draco pulled the curious witch out of sight, along the climbing staircase to the headmaster's office.

'' That's it Draco Malfoy if you don' tell me right now what's going on I'm going back to my dorm and you can enjoy this mysterious surprise all by yourself.'' Pouting Hermione stood in the centre of Dumbledore's office, arms crossed forming a make-shift barrier between them.

'' You're here because this happens to be the only place in Hogwarts anyone can disapparate from and I'd prefer it if you kept that piece of information to yourself Miss Granger.'' Dumbledore waded in before Draco got a chance to smooth things over.

'' Sir I haven't passed my test neither's Draco, I don't understand.'' She searched the blondes face for an explanation.

Sighing first Draco gave her part of an answer, unwilling to say more in front of Dumbledore. '' I've been able to apparate and disapparate for two years now, father taught me after declaring that the ministry had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't teach his son. Today you'll be side along with me, don't ask where we're going that's no one's business but ours, just trust me Hermione.'' Holding out his hand he half wondered if she'd take it, but thankfully his doubt was proven wrong when she didn't hesitate to grasp his hand with hers.

In the library she'd read descriptions of apperation, once Harry told her it felt like been squeezed through a rubber tube, nothing however prepared her body for the sensation of being compressed yet stretched at the same time. _Why can't wizards invent a relaxing way to travel?_ When they arrived Hermione became quickly aware that she'd landed flat on her bum on cold wet ground while Draco stood over her, without a single hair out-of-place.

'' This is the barely known village of Danby Wiske in north Yorkshire. Where we're going's a short walk away and I'm going to tell you a story on the way that will explain everything, is that okay with you?'' His hands dusted of wet leaves and twigs that stuck to her while he waited patiently for an answer.

'' Yes it's okay with me, but seriously Draco stop groping my arse because I know you must've got all the bits off by now.'' On tip toes she reached up to kiss his cold reddened cheek.

While flashing a mischievous grin he took her hand yet again, setting off in the direction of what looked like rolling country side to her. They walked away from stone white cottages wedged into a hillside behind them, as far as Hermione could see all that outstretched in front of her was a mixture of over grown woodland and uneven fields. _Where the hell's he taking me?_

'' My grandmothers name on my mother's side is Drusella Black nee Rosier, I hardly remember her. She passed away before I turned one and wasn't spoken about. The only thing I knew about her was she broke with tradition by naming my mother Narcissa, turns out my grandmother enjoyed breaking rules. On my birthday before the first year at Hogwarts a wizarding lawyer turned up at the manor, refusing point-blank to deal with my parents, they attempted to 'reason' with him but it was me he wanted. You see when Drusella died she'd a vault of her own at Gringotts, which isn't very common in pure-blood families. Usually when a witch marries she gains access to her husband's family vault and no longer uses her father's vault. Not my grandmother though, she'd set up her own and sold the few pieces of her mothers jewellery she had to fill it. This I know because last year I finally visited the vault and she'd left a note detailing where every galleon, sickle and knut came from. In a screwed move on her part she left a will, another uncommon thing for pure-blood witches to do. As a rule everything gets left to your husband if he out lives you or goes to the heir unless stated otherwise, my grandmother by passed her own husband and daughters to leave it all to me. No reason given, no note, just a letter instructing who it belonged to with a key attached to the bottom.'' Draco paused, his body matching his verbal action by standing still.

They were standing in-between parting trees on a mound of earth. The path a head of them becoming less dense, a small steeple could even be seen peeking out which pleased Draco. Hermione noticed the pace increase especially as it became more visible, she struggled to dodge impaling branches, but Draco wasn't fazed by any of it. He'd walked this path before judging by his confident stride. '' How's a vault been left to you connected to the village Danby Wiske?''

It wasn't until they were clear out of the woods that Draco chose to answer her.'' Do you see that church Hermione?''

''Yes.''

''Do you see anything at all next to the church?''

'' No I don't, should I?''

A scrap of folded paper passed between them. '' Read it and then tell me what you see.''

 _Hawthorn cottage, parson's field next to the parish church, village of Danby Wiske._

Looking up from the scrap of paper Hermione couldn't believe what her eyes showed her. Out of nowhere an ivy draped cottage appeared in the empty field alongside the local church. Impossible to miss now, colourful bursts from vibrant English red roses and fragrant purple lavender circled the place. '' There's a fidelius charm on the cottage isn't there?''

'' Should've known it wouldn't take you long to work out what kept my home hidden.'' Leisurely Draco walked towards it, opening the little wooden gate that stood between him and home. Calm serenity washed over him as lavender flowers brushed against the back of his hand in a floral embrace.

'' Is this how you spent your grandmothers money?'' Mentally sewing the pieces together while searching for the remaining puzzle.

'' Yes, I wanted something solely mine that held no connection to my family. That's why it's protected so they can't step foot in it.'' He didn't want to add that it doubled up as his last hope of staying hidden from he-who-shall-not-be-named, a proverbial port in a storm.

'' Are you the only secret keeper?''

'' Not any more, not now you know. Sadly it's only the third time I've ever been here, getting away from the manor to buy the place without anyone noticing was chaotic enough so I haven't found time to furnish it yet. But I wanted to show you, I thought maybe this could be our safe house if we need it, maybe our home one day.'' Dream filled eyes grazed over the property, both of them yearning for a chance at a future.

'' Are you going to show me into your home then knight or not?'' Excitement bubbled in the pit of Hermione's stomach so much so she bounced towards the door only to be stopped by Draco lifting her up as if she weighs no more than a feather, instantly her arms looped around his neck.

'' What are you playing at now?'' Laughter coated every word, every movement.

'' I'm carrying you across the threshold, for a smart witch you do ask silly questions.'' Playfully he felt her swat his arm.

'' That's only what married couples do when they have their first home, we're not married so you can put me down Mr.'' Truthfully she didn't want him to, it felt right.

'' We're not married yet and this is OUR home little witch not mine.'' The heavy cottage door slammed behind them, to the outside world they didn't exist, they'd slipped into a world entirely their own.

 **Authors note: People who read my story might be wondering about my sudden use of Minnie and Dray, I find Hermione and Draco are serious names almost formal and I wanted to soften them a little. I've gone back 3 chapters and blended them in so it's not so sudden to anyone new reading this. Update - Scrapped them after listening to a few reviewers.**

 **Have a slight problem though, writing improves from regular writing and I can see a difference from this chapter to the first and there's even more of one from the first to the 20** **th** **. I'm considering looking for a beta for the first 8 chapters because there the only ones that really bother me, they're a little messy. I'd do it myself but I don't have time to between work and writing new chapters. What do you think, fix or leave? Opinions actually matter to me.**

 **Anyway complaining over, what did you think to this chapter? That's the important question. There's something about this chapter I love but can't put my finger on it, I remember feeling really happy writing it. Danby Wiske is a very real place, not far from where I live. I've had the pleasure of visiting it and it made such an impact that I'm using it.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know pretty please with a cherry on top.**

 **(If anyone's interested in taking a look at the first 8 chapters for me send me a message.)**

 **Kisses xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If wishes were pennies I'd be a millionaire and Harry Potter would be mine, but he isn't and I'm skint.**

 **Chapter 12**

Days slipped by as the months grew colder and before they knew it December arrived, December 17th to be exact. The day before the Hogwarts express was due to take students home for the Christmas holidays. No one really cared about lessons on the last day even staff were caught up in the festive atmosphere, most of the staff. Snape being the exception, he'd banned Christmas from entering the dungeons. Filch wasn't allowed to hang decorations, no holly or mistletoe, no charmed bells to ring carols outs between lessons, anyone caught wishing someone a merry Christmas got detention. This year, he made his hatred for the season legendary, but two other people in Hogwarts, two other students sitting in his class feared it more than hated it.

Since the 1st of December Hermione had been concocting a plan to give Draco a real taste of Christmas, one with her.

 _Have you got all your packing done yet? - HG_

 _Mostly, why? – DM_

 _Make sure you've got it finished tonight by around 8pm. – HG_

 _Why? –DM_

 _Because I said so? And you have plans tonight that'll keep you busy, wouldn't want you missing the train tomorrow. – HG_

 _What exactly are my plans tonight bossy little witch? – DM_

 _You're spending the night with me in our home from home. – HG_

 _The night? – DM_

 _The whole night. – HG_

* * *

When the last bell of the day sounded Draco moved so quickly he was first out the door, sprinting like his life depended on it back to Slytherin dungeons. Knowing he'd told a small lie and hadn't even started packing, now he'd the best kind of encouragement, a full night with Hermione. For weeks, months he'd been dreaming of sleeping with her wrapped around him still she always disappeared when he woke. Not this time though. While Draco threw items into his trunk not caring if they were neat or not Hermione transformed the room of requirement.

The room changed, it wasn't their usual well-worn sanctuary. For the evening Hermione literally turned it into their home, using her memory to recreate the inside of their ivy blanketed cottage. Adding furniture that suited them, taking hours to prepare, it needed to be perfect and perfection takes time. The darkened wood floors were practically hidden by thick ocean blue rugs that matched the swirling mixes of blue in the wall paper. Two high-backed brown leather bucket chairs kept warm in front of a roaring fire-place lined with a holly garland. A 6ft tall Christmas tree stood alone in a corner, with a single present wrapped in silver tied with a red bow under it. Hermione placed every single decoration on by hand apart from the star which received a little magical assistance. At the very back of the room a double metal frame bed waited to be slept in, the sheets like everything else went with the colour scheme, tiny blue daisy's cascaded across crisp white cotton. Everything in the room lit by the candle chandelier's that hung over head. Hopefully she hadn't gone overboard but it's a huge improvement on how their cottage really looked at the minute, peeling old grey wall paper and dusty floors. This was Draco's present though, a peek into what their future might be. As the clock turned 7.55 Hermione stepped out from the room to greet Draco, she wasn't waiting long. He already strode along the corridor before she'd even shut the door. Brimming with nervous energy she pulled him in without saying a single word, hiding them from the world.

Gob smacked described the look on his face to a tea.

'' Do you know where we are knight? Well, where I've recreated and decorated actually. Delighted by his reaction she watched as he slowly toured the room, muttering guesses to himself.

'' It's our cottage isn't it? It's different, better, I like what you've done with the place so much nicer than the sorry state I've left it in.'' Draco thumbed decorations that littered the tree like he'd never seen them.

'' We'll do it up together when we get chance, I just figured our first night together should be spent in our home and this is the best I could do.'' Shrugging her shoulders Hermione turned away from him suddenly shy at the prospect.

Stealthy he stalked his way to her, if only the floors in their real cottage didn't creak like these. Cupping his hand to her flushed face he tilted her head in his direction. '' As usual little witch your best exceeds expectations.'' Draco kissed her with such sweet tenderness it made her quiver against him, only making him crave more. Fire started burning between them the first time they kissed now they both wanted to go down in flames.

Toned arms picked her up by the waist, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his hips while he showed off his strength by carrying her to the bed. Easing her down on the mass on cotton, hovering his body over hers, showering her neck and jaw line with sinful butterfly kisses. Icy fingers unbuttoned her blouse, tugging at his t-shirt Hermione slid it up his chest running her fingers over his muscles. Mentally taking a picture when Draco pulled it over his head, throwing it to the floor. Pushing the lacy cup of her bra aside, fondling her breasts till he'd teased her nipples marble hard, possessively his tongue tantalized the swollen buds until he heard the moaning he'd been waiting for. Hermione felt his hard length pressed against her leg, throbbing for attention and wickedly she grazed her hand over it, the touch light but painfully teasing. It caused a growl in the back of his throat. His wandering hands explored her thighs getting annoyed by jeans covering her skin. Trembling fingers unbuttoned them, the shake becoming steady as he slid them down her body. Leaving her laid in front of him wearing only a scrap of fabric, her knickers. Evening the playing field Hermione sat up, meeting his eyes as she undid the fly of his pants pushing them off his hips, letting him kick them away, in the dim light you could see his cock pulsating for freedom. Draco paused whispering words of love for each part of her body before masking it with his own. She writhed beneath him, eager to touch him, enjoying the feel of flesh against flesh. They were a tangle of heated skin.

'' Are you sure you want this? You can still turn back and I'll find a way to let you.'' Draco didn't recognise the sound of his own voice, it was husky, laden with lust.

'' I've never wanted anything more.'' She hadn't meant it to come out as a moan.

He ripped off the imprisoning boxers he wore, letting his cock spring out. Hermione licked her lips which he didn't miss, the tempting thought of her tongue anywhere near him caused a groan to erupt from the depths of his soul. Gently he removed her knickers noticing the crotch of them was wet, without hesitating he spread her legs, settling between them, stroking her wetness for himself. Dipping one finger inside her causing her back to arch in response, it was unbelievable how wet for him she was and he felt desperate for a taste. Draco pulled his hand away only to receive frustrated moans of displeasure. Positioning himself between her thighs he sank the head of his cock into her, barely in yet it felt like her body welcomed him. Sinking deeper he soon felt her virginal barrier, it really was a first for them both, not wanting to drag the pain out he quickly pushed past it. Stopping then to let her body adjust, kissing her, teasing her nipples between finger tips. ''More'' It was all that needed saying. Cautiously he started to thrust, but it wasn't long before all sane thought left them both. Quickly it became a raw act of passion, his hands pinned hers above her head their bodies worked in unison finding a tempo that pushed them both closer to climax. Hermione's legs locked around his waist letting him drive deeper, hitting her clit each time. She was crying out for release and got it, the feel of her pussy gripping him, rippling with pleasure brought on his own climax, with one final forceful thrust he came inside her, his fingers digging into her hips hard enough to leave marks.

Rolling his weight off her Draco pulled Hermione with him, cradling her against his heaving chest while they both drifted back to earth. '' Hermione, I love you.'' His declaration choked out between gulps for air.

Breathlessly Hermione returned his sentiment. '' I love you too Draco.''

They lay together unable to stop caressing, now the fire had temporarily been put out they took time to learn each other's bodies, enjoying the feel of curious hands that liked to roam. Hermione found herself particular fascinated by a dip in Draco's hips, a desire to claim the hollow with her kisses over whelmed her and in the end she gave into it. Electric currents pulsed through him, a half howl half moan escaped him, pushing him back into the flames. Confident hands grasped her by the ribs, planting her on top so she straddled him. Sitting up upon his elbows Draco took control of her mouth, her breasts tingling against his hair-roughed chest. Hermione felt him hard and wanting between her legs, without thinking she rocked her hips against his, missing the way he filled her.

'' You know I'm going to make love to you all night don't you little witch?'' Fingers tangled in her curled mane, gently gripping, ready to reclaim her mouth at will.

An incredibly sexy smirk on her face taunted him. '' I hoped for nothing less knight.''

* * *

Early next morning a little red alarm clock sitting on a bedside table woke Draco up from the best dream, one that came true. His girl stirred in his arms, where she'd been all night. Hermione appeared well-loved, her creamy skin marred with finger marks and love bits, curled locks scattered in all directions, the most beautiful sight in the world. Steamy nights of passion suited her. '' What time did you set that devil clock for woman?''

Reluctantly Hermione joined the conversation, sleep seemed a better idea than talking seeing as they'd hardly got any. '' 7 o'clock, I thought we'd maybe have breakfast in bed and an early Christmas morning before you leave.'' Without looking her hand pointed to a wicker basket.

Taking the hint Draco left the warmth of bed to retrieve it, grabbing a small gift box from the pocket of his trousers on the way back. Hermione managed to sit up at this point, still feeling the need not to get out of bed. '' Accio Draco's present.'' The silver wrapped present from under the tree flew toward the bed.

'' This is for you.'' Handing over the small ebony gift box Draco felt nervous aches in the pit on his stomach. _What if she doesn't like it?_ He'd never really noticed her wearing jewellery before. Hermione stared into the box for once lost for words, an oval locket engraved with a dragon lay in with a delicate woven silver chain. '' Don't you like it? I can change it, but it'll have to wait till after the holidays now.''

'' I love it, it's so pretty. Put it on me.'' Lifting up her hair she turned her back to him.

'' Read the back first and I will.''

 _Every queen needs a dragon, I'm yours. D._

Forgetting about breakfast and presents that coated the bed becoming a second blanket Hermione launched herself at Draco. Wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face against it, muttering thanks against his skin. '' Open yours.''

Reaching under the bed Draco picked up the gift she'd knocked off in haste, tearing off the paper like a child. Blood drained from his face when he saw what she'd gotten him, how the hell had she even got one? Real ones were tricky to come by, now he'd his own, an invisibility cloak. '' What the, how? Where? Is it real? Oh Merlin it's real.''

'' It's not as personal as what you gave me, I thought you could use it for sneaking around the castle. Thought it might come in handy at the manor too, help make an easy escape.'' _You should've put more thought into it. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

'' Are you kidding? I love this, it's perfect and practical, just like you. How the hell did you manage to find one?'' He couldn't stop playing with it, first making an arm disappear and then a leg.

'' I owled Remus for help tracking one down, turns out mad eye moody owns several and let me buy one from him. Pointless him using them apparently, you know because he thuds when he walks. You're sure you really like it?'' It'd cost her a small fortune if he didn't like it then nearly emptying her Gringotts account was a waste.

Draco hushed her fussing with a light kiss. '' I love it, not nearly as much as I love you though. It'll come in handy like you said, makes me feel a little safer knowing I can just throw it on and disappear. If I said I'm afraid would you think less of me for it?''

'' Never! Being able to admit how you feel's a true sign of strength, if you weren't scared I'd be worried about your sanity.'' Lightening the mood proved hit and miss.

'' Well I'm terrified, for me and you. My worst fear was always not being able to get away from them, now it's that I'll lead them back to you.'' Draco clung to Hermione, last safe port in a storm.

'' You won't lead them back to me I trust and have faith in you. You're right to be scared, what we've agreed to do is crazy and the odds probably don't look good, but we make a good team me and you. Draco you're smart, if you even think for a second they doubt you use the cloak to make an exit then disappear to the cottage. You won't be found there. Dumbledore wants a spy but he doesn't want you dead.''

'' I'll be useless then, he'll turn his back on us and I'll end up in Azkaban.'' He trembled as he spoke the words.

'' No you won't my love. I have everyone's memories of you agreeing to spy, if you get found out and need to save yourself no one will hold it against you. You still spied, he can't renege on our deal because they got suspicious.'' Her logic soothed away his moment of blind panic.

'' You're right, of course your right. Why didn't I see it like that? I let my fear get the better of me for a minute, sorry I freaked out on you'' Ashamed of himself, he turned away from her not wanting to see disappointment in her eyes.

'' Don't be sorry, I want you to share your emotions with me. It takes a strong man to do what you just did and I'm very happy that you're my man.'' Crawling over the bed she sat herself in his lap. '' Think of it like any other year you've been home for Christmas, all you have to do is keep your ears open. Remember you're still a student under 17 so they can't make you do any magic without the ministry knowing. You know you're not the only one terrified, if I could swap places and do this for you I would my knight.'' A single kiss danced over his exposed shoulder. '' I suppose we'd better get dressed.''

In a single fluid motion Hermione found herself laid flat against the bed with Draco seductively running fingers between the valley of her breasts. '' Or not.''

* * *

An hour to short later the pair stood behind oak doors, knowing they needed to return to reality, neither of them wanting to leave their private world. Stepping through those doors meant walking down an unknown path.

Draco turned towards her, letting his eyes drink her in. Thoughts of Hermione would keep him strong. '' I love you little witch, thank you for last night. It meant everything to me.''

When Hermione glanced at him she saw a completely different person to the Draco Malfoy she'd grown up with. The man stood next to her looked nothing like him, he was brave, loyal and loving. '' I love you to knight. You can thank me when you come home to me.''

His firm lips touched hers for the briefest of moments before he slipped out the door, leaving her behind, leaving her somewhere safe.

Lucius Malfoy stood on platform on 9 and ¾ waiting for his son, picking him up for the holidays being the closest thing to a tradition the Malfoys had. Making sure to stand as far away as possible from anyone who looked even remotely half blood, he could smell their dirty blood. When the train finally pulled up he didn't move, Draco knew where to find him, they'd a routine for such things. Lucius greeted his son with a simple nod of the head before striding off the platform, Draco knew to follow him. They headed to a side street around the corner where they'd disapperate home.

The grounds surrounding the manor long ago got tainted by the house. Logically it wasn't possible yet remained true, it reflected the darkness within. Skies above never turned blue instead they were always filled with steel grey clouds that looked fit to burst. The gardens over grown and wild, stepping off the paved path would likely get you eaten by something that lived, thrived in them. Imposing turrets and darkened windows that went from the floor to the roof completed the look. Oh yes Draco was 'home'.

 **Authors note: Recap from my last authors note – I scrapped Minnie and Dray after listening to reviewers and rereading the chapter myself. Yay?**

 **Got into a bit of a disagreement today with a reviewer who thinks my characters are too formal so now I'm looking for other people's opinions. Personally I'm happy with the way I write them and hope most of you are to.**

 **More importantly though what did you think of the chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, you know the drill.**

 **Kisses xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: It's so annoying having to repeatedly define that the fact I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **I have some of the best and I mean BEST reviewers on this story. Thank you to each and everyone one of you who continually review.**

 **Chapter 13**

Frazzled, that's how Hermione supposed someone would describe her if they saw see her now. Not that she had to worry about that being the only Gryffindor student that stayed behind for the Christmas holidays this year, what else was she supposed to do? It's not like spending Christmas with the boys was an option this year and how much help would she be to Draco if she'd have gone home? None, that's how much. At least Hogwarts granted her constant access to order members, the library and use of magic. Being alone was harder than she imaged, so was being away from her parents this time of year, but it's nothing compared to what Draco was going through.

All night she sat in bed holding a fake galleon, staring at her note-book. Half hoping for a message, just a word to know he's alive in the world and the other half hoping not to hear from him as a sign he wasn't rumbled. Logically Hermione knew they'd an emergency exit plan, a safe place house, but even repeating that wouldn't shut her brain off, which is why at 6am, in owl patterned pyjamas she set up camp in the common room. Sleep proved impossible and without Draco lazing in bed's just a waste of time. This was only the first 24 hours, how the hell in merlin's name would she cope for another two weeks? _I'll find a way._

* * *

Propped up by the headboard Draco pondered his first night back 'home' as a spy, nothing happened. They'd had dinner in silence which's normal for them, he'd purposely hung around in the library most of the evening banking on Bellatrix at least to turn up. It was underwhelming, but honestly what had he expected? Voldemort holding a welcome home party for him, muggle born's being butchered in the gardens, no and he felt stupid for thinking it'd be so obvious. Death eaters had only just reformed, most were still being punished for not remaining faithful. Realistically he wanted to be thankful for not been thrown in deep straight away, but he'd a bad feeling, his gut told him water would soon rise and threaten to drown him.

Mentally and physically he craved Hermione, what he wouldn't give to turn back time and enjoy their night together all over again, if only he could hear her soft voice. Reading muggle stories gave you one or two advantages over wizards like his parents, they didn't expect you to use muggle tricks to hide things. Opening up the false bottom in his school trunk Draco pulled out a little black leather notebook that he prized.

 _I'm alright, I had to let you know. I love you. – DM_

 _I knew you would be, but it didn't stop me from worrying. I love you too. – HG_

 _Why are you awake at 7am? –DM_

 _Technically I haven't slept yet so I'm just up really late. Why are you up early? – HG_

 _Breakfast's served early at the manor and don't change the subject. Go to bed, I don't want to come home and find you've made yourself ill little witch. – DM_

 _I'm sorry I tried to sleep, but I couldn't until I'd heard from you. – HG_

 _Go to bed! Have sweet dreams about me. I'll contact you again if I have news. - DM_

At the breakfast table Lucius thumbed through the daily profit, turning his nose up at nearly every story. Sniggering at their relentless efforts to squash rumours that Voldemort had returned. Across the table from him sat Narcissa wearing the same look of disdain her husband displayed. This was a regular sight for Draco, they'd been this way for as long as he could remember, looking at them now though he couldn't help thinking how odd they behaved. Normal families don't sit in almost silence, fully dressed in wizarding robes at 7 in the morning and basically ignoring each other, do they? Out of nowhere images of a kitchen table surrounded by curly-haired blondes all in different coloured stripped pyjamas sprang to mind, that's what he wanted. Never more had he felt like a stranger in the place he grew up.

'' Ah Draco my boy there you are, your mother and I were starting to think you'd forgot the rules.'' Briefly Lucius turned his head acknowledging his wife's presence at the table.

'' Of course I haven't father and I'd like to apologise to you both for my tardiness this morning. On my way downstairs I noticed a mark on my jacket and had to change.'' If any excuse would work on them it'd be that, maintaining high standards of appearance is a must at all times.

''In future make sure it doesn't happen again. You're old enough to know better.'' Narcissa's eagle sharp eyes combed over his appearance checking for other signs of shabbiness.

'' Yes mother.'' Glancing down he turned his attention to breakfast.

'' Now Cissy that's enough.'' Lucius raised a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to stop talking. '' We have exciting news for you this morning Draco.''

'' What is it?'' This morning's bad feeling returned to wash over him, a rising tide splashed around his neck.

'' The dark lord will be gracing the manor with his presence on Sunday evening, he wishes to speak personally with you.'' Anyone would think all Lucius's Christmas's had come at once judging from the excitement in his voice.

'' Wonderful.'' It took all the will power Draco possessed to get that single word out without being sick.

* * *

After breakfast he'd been forced to spend the morning walking the grounds with Lucius, listening to 'advice' on meeting with he-who-shall-not-be-named. Not that he'd heard much of it, focussing on not throwing up was still a main priority. In the space of a morning thing's had taken a very serious turn and from his point of view it wasn't for the better. An over whelming urge to let Hermione know what's going on plagued him, but getting away for a few minutes proved difficult. Eventually after lunch and several glasses of pumpkin juice later Draco finally managed to create a reason to get away for 5 minutes, bathroom break. Out of sight in one of the many toilets in the manor he pulled out the fake galleon, transfiguring it to display his message.

 _Meeting Voldemort Sunday._

Part of him wanted to wait it out in the bathroom for a reply, knowing there'd be one but common sense decided against it.

Heated tingling woke Hermione, begrudgingly she'd listened to Draco and gone to bed. Knowing he's safe gave her permission to sleep yet still the fake galleon lay tightly grasped in her palm, just in case. Sleepy eyes stared at the message in disbelief. Less than two days he'd been at the manor and he-who-shall-not-be-named wanted to see him, why? Surely it wasn't just because he's home, could it be that simple? _No._ They had Draco in mind for something but what? Being a spy just got more complicated. How deep into that world would Dumbledore make him go for a few scraps of information? It was a question she couldn't answer and that's what worried her. Hermione sent a message back of all she could offer, love.

 _Stay strong knight. Love you. Leave if need to._

What else could she say? Figuring out what to do next is where it got complicated. Tell Dumbledore now about the impending meeting or wait another two days till after it happened when there'd be more to tell him? Hopefully anyway, after wrestling with it she decided to wait, plans might change and it could be cancelled or be of no real importance.

* * *

Plans weren't cancelled though. Sunday evening came in the blink of an eye, time seemed to always be against Draco. What's he supposed to expect? Would all death eaters be present or just the inner circle, maybe even only his parent's. Standing tall in front a full length mirror in the privacy of his bedroom he watched reflections of his hands shaking as he tied a knot in a thin black tie that bore the Malfoy crest. It was time to go downstairs, he'd be here soon, but convincing his feet to walk towards the door was a struggle _. Maybe if I click my heels three times I could go home, to Hermione._

Walking into the dining room Draco quickly realised it wasn't him and his parent's, the table being fully set, every seat taken. Some people he'd only seen on wanted posters before now. Voldemort took Lucius's usual seat, head of the table.

'' Young Malfoy, here you are at last. Join us, we've saved you a seat next to your dear aunt Bellatrix.'' The polite, welcoming smile looked wrong on his snake featured face.

'' Thank you my lord.'' As a sign of respect he dipped his head in way of a greeting towards Bellatrix, praying he stayed on her good side.

'' I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you this evening.'' Commanding the attention of everyone Voldemort spoke as if he already knew the answer.

'' I wouldn't question what you wish to do.'' Draco felt oddly reminded of Dumbledore and his mind games.

'' Smart boy. If only some of my death eaters would do the same, they'd find themselves breathing a lot longer.'' Booming laughter echoed through the deathly silent dining room. Only a few of the loyalist death eaters dare snigger at the twisted sense of humour the dark lord possessed. '' I've a little job for you Draco, your father kindly volunteered you for the role.''

'' What role might that be my lord?'' His outward calm showed no signs of the panic, despair and sheer terror that stewed inside.

'' You're to create a way to sneak my death eaters into Hogwarts. Can you do that?'' He'd said can but clearly meant you will.

'' Yes my lord.'' How he'd got the words out he'd never know.

'' Good because failure isn't an option. I don't take people failing me very well at all and I'd hate to have to end the Malfoy line because you couldn't live up to expectations.'' Voldemort slithered down the table, followed closely by nagini. Stopping behind Draco, resting his cold hands on young shoulders as he leant in. '' One more little thing you have to do, kill Dumbledore, if you can.''

If Voldemort's hands hadn't been on his shoulders keeping him rigid Draco swore he'd of fallen face first into the table. '' Kill Dumbledore?''

'' If you can. You'd be rewarded of course and regarded as one of my most faithful like your dear aunt is. Leave now Draco, the rest of this meeting isn't any of your concern.''

Hurtling back to the privacy of his bedroom he held in all emotion until the room was fully warded. Then and only then did the flood gates burst, on plush carpeted floor he sobbed violently, his body shaking from the force. It's all too much, he was only a spy. Listen to conversations for information that'd be useful, no one said anything about having to help he-who-shall-not-be-named. Wasn't risking his life enough? Now the only thing that stood between him and death is sneaking death eaters into Hogwarts. Surely Dumbledore would put a stop to this now? He'd simply be able to go into hiding like he'd planned? _There's always the cottage…. Hermione._ Running away from both sides would only make him a coward which he wasn't, but he was afraid, who wouldn't be? Being alone in a house full of dark wizards only enhanced fears. The manor strangled him, intensifying everything. He needed to be back at Hogwarts, somewhere safe to process everything, to have Hermione's methodical mind dissect it into small manageable problems.

Hours passed and in the darkness Draco found calmness. Being awake in the dead of night has a way of making you feel as if you're the only person in the world awake. It's a lonely feeling unless you're craving solitude, then it's freeing. He waited purposely till the house had gone to bed, pulling out his notebook out any earlier would've been reckless.

 _Are you awake? I know it's late but I didn't want to chance sending you a message with death eaters still in the manor. – DM_

 _I waited up for you. Firstly, are you okay and secondly, what happened? – HG_

 _No I'm not okay, honestly I'm panicking. Merlin I don't even know where to start. – DM_

 _Do you need to get out of there? Start with what he wanted from you. –HG_

 _No, they don't suspect anything it's just a lot to take in. He has a job for me, one that isn't optional. – DM_

 _What kind of job? – HG_

 _I have to find a way to sneak death eaters into Hogwarts. – DM_

 _Why? – HG_

 _He didn't say, it isn't all he wants me to do though Hermione. – DM_

 _What else can he possibly want from you? – HG_

 _Wants me to kill Dumbledore, if I can. – DM_

 _Fuck. I'll go to Dumbledore now, we need to know where he stands on the situation as soon as possible. – HG_

 _What if he wants me to stick it out? – DM_

 _There's no me or I in this Draco only us and we. If Dumbledore wants you to stick it out then I'm with you all the way, but he's sure as hell going to make sure your safety isn't compromised. – HG_

 _Thank you little witch, I needed to hear I wasn't alone. Don't suppose you fancy running away from it all? – DM_

 _You'll never be alone again, I'd love to but I think we're in a bit too deep now. – HG_

 _I hate it when you're right. Go talk to Dumbledore, let me know what he says immediately. Might take me a while to reply though. – DM_

 _Sleep Draco, I'll let you know as soon as I do. I love you remember that. –HG_

 _I love you too. - DM_

* * *

'' Lumos.'' Hermione grabbed clothes nearest to her, not caring how she looked or what time it was. Waiting until morning wasn't an option, Voldemort wanting to attack the school wasn't news you slept comfortable on. Planning an attack's the only reason that made sense, why else sneak death eaters in? There not sentimental people wanting to reminisce about their childhoods, they're brutal killers with no soul.

Creeping around the hallways during the night wasn't new to Hermione doing it alone was, how'd she not noticed how eerie the castle is when it's sleeping? It reminded her of sleeping beauty's castle, suits of armour being soldiers waiting to wake from slumber and defend the kingdom. _Maybe there's a charm for that?_ Carefully she glided down the portrait lined hallways not wanting to start a chain reaction by disturbing them. Although judging by the snoring some of them might not be easily woken, thankfully. Sighting the gargoyle statute Hermione broke into a jog, almost yelling potential passwords at. One of them worked she'd no idea which it was but the statue let her in, that's what mattered.

It wasn't common knowledge that a headmasters private rooms attached to the office, she'd read about it in Hogwarts history of course. Knocking forcefully at the door she made sure the sound of her fist again old wood was loud enough to wake Dumbledore. Hermione meant to give him a few minutes to make himself suitable for visitors, but impatiently raised her fist again, getting cut off by the door opening. Standing in the doorway the headmaster wore a nightcap and gown that didn't match.

'' Miss Granger I hope you have a good explanation for why you're out of bed at precisely 1.13am in the morning?'' Stepping aside he allowed her entry to his office.

'' I didn't even know what time it is but yes I do, I've received news from Draco that couldn't wait until the morning.'' Like a caged bird she fluttered around the office, unable to stand still. Nerves making her twitch.

Grasping her randomly clothed upper arms Dumbledore lead her towards a chair, standing her in front of it before using his grasp to push her down into the seat. '' What news do you bring that couldn't wait?''

Taking a deep breath Hermione began at the beginning. Explaining everything from how she'd known for days that Voldemort wanted Draco for something to exactly what's expected of him now, leaving the part about him killing Dumbledore as a side project until last. '' I need to know what to tell Draco.''

Hours felt like they'd past before the headmaster spoke. '' You'll tell Draco to stay put and carry on as instructed.

'' You can't be serious, that's it? That's all you have, don't you understand if Draco doesn't do what's asked of him then he-who-shall-not-be-named will kill him.'' In normal circumstances Hermione would never raise her voice at a professor but this was anything but normal.

'' Ah but Miss Granger don't you see? He'll do what's asked of him or at least it will appear like that to the outside world.''

Maybe it's the time of night or lack of sleep, but for once she didn't understand. '' What do you mean?''

'' We'll give Voldemort exactly what he's asked for. You and Draco can stage a few near miss attempts at my life. A way shall be found to sneak death eaters in, I imagine they're being sent to kill me if Draco cannot. Members of the order will be posted throughout the school during the nights from now on as I highly doubt they'll attack in broad day light. Students shall be protected at all costs. '' A completely ingenious plan even if he did say so himself.

Open mouthed Hermione stared at him. For a man who'd just been told his death had been ordered he was very nonchalant about it all. '' I can tell him this then, that it'll all be staged and done under the watchful eye of the order?''

'' Yes Miss Granger you may but don't go into too much detail, as currently we don't know all the details. After the welcome back feast I want to see both of you in my office, we can discuss it more when everyone is present.''

'' Thank you headmaster, you've no idea how much that'll ease his mind.'' Thanking him being the last thing she wanted to do, if it wasn't for him Draco wouldn't be mixed up in all this craziness. However, at least he wasn't leaving them to handle it alone.

'' Now I think it's time you returned to Gryffindor tower, I'm sure you're tired and longing to fill Mr Malfoy in.'' Sluggishly Dumbledore opened the door for her, clearly tired himself.

'' Goodnight headmaster.'' A cold draft from the gargoyle corridor sent shivers down her spine.

'' Goodnight Miss Granger. Oh and please tell Draco he won't be the one who kills me, I already know who that honour belongs too.'' Smiling politely he shut the door in her face, pleased with the way his plans shaped up, by passing the fact he'd just told a student someone would kill him eventually.

 **Authors note: For once I have nothing to rant about, yay.**

 **Yes that's right ladies and gentlemen Draco Malfoy has seen the wizard of OZ, my Draco has anyway. I hoped everyone reading this enjoyed it, this chapter flew by writing it because it was so enjoyable getting to break our favourite blonde down a bit.**

 **Please let me know what you think though. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: In a perfect world Harry Potter would belong to me but nothing in life is perfect.**

 **Thank you sooo much once again to the people who review every chapter I post you've no idea how happy I get checking my fan fiction and seeing you've left me lovely comments.**

 **Chapter 14**

The remainder of Draco's holidays contained as they started, dreary and unexciting. Since having a little chat with he-who-shall-not-be-named not a single death eater re-entered the manor, but his parents were out almost nightly, often returning slightly dishevelled. It left him with very little to report, but he couldn't pretend not be relieved every time they disappeared. Tonight was his last night at the manor before the holidays ended, usually they'd have a 'special' dinner, but to his surprise and pleasure they weren't around, again. Only one night and a train ride, that's all that stood between him and Hermione.

In the morning at breakfast the Malfoys sat exactly like they had been for the previous two weeks, looking from the outside in the manor and its family are stuck repeating a time loop. ''Draco I want a word with you before we leave for the station, come to my study.'' Sauntering away from the table Lucius meant now and expected complete obedience

Matching his father stride for stride he walked the same path to the study, realising on the way this would be the first time he'd ever been allowed admittance. Even the house elves knew not to enter Lucius's study without permission which rarely got given. '' What did you want to talk to me about father?''

Slamming the blackened wooden door shut Lucius took a seat behind his desk, briefly wearing the look of a formidable muggle business man. '' I wanted to remind you what's at stake, you've been given a prestigious honour by our dark lord and I don't want you bringing shame on the Malfoy name by failing.''

'' I won't fail the dark lord.'' Draco spoke the words with confidence knowing the task's rigged, of course he wouldn't fail with Dumbledore and the order aiding him at every turn.

'' Spoken like a true Malfoy. Do you have any plans or thoughts yet on gaining us access to the school?'' Naturally Lucius was curious, anyone with half a brain knew the grounds of Hogwarts has long been magically protected by the four founders and every headmaster that's proceeded them.

 _Merlin what am I going to tell him?_ '' One or two, but until I can test them I'd rather keep the details to myself. I wouldn't want to raise hopes about plans that might not work, it'll be trial and error for a while.''

Closing the distance between them Lucius looked what Draco only assumed must be proud for the first time in his life. The smile on his face gave him a predator's appearance, a shark. '' Your aunt thinks you're too weak for the task but I know better, you're already proving I'm right to put my faith in you. As a reward I'll give you a piece of information you're not supposed to know. So, I suggest you never mention what I'm about to tell you again, okay?''

'' I won't tell a soul father.'' _How easy it is to lie straight to his face._

'' The dark lord plans for his death eaters to enter Hogwarts during the final school week, an end of year surprise. Which means you've months to find a way to pull it off, but if I were you I'd find a way sooner rather than later, it's best not to keep him waiting.'' Glancing at an antique grandfather clock that ticked and tocked in the corner of his gloomy study Lucius noticed the time, 8.30. '' Go say goodbye to your mother Draco it's time for us to leave.''

Together they joint apperated into the side street they often used for journeys to platform 9 ¾, unlike other families who talked about the excitement of returning to school they didn't utter a single word. They'd no need to talk. Lucius didn't even vocalize his goodbye, a slight bow of the head was all Draco got before boarding the train. Now only one thing, person captured his mind, Hermione.

* * *

From Hermione's point of view this felt like the worst day by far, it dragged painfully slow. Inside she was dying to see Draco, maybe that made it worse? Something her grandma used to say about a watched pot not boiling sprang to mind. It wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't so much waiting around, but the train wouldn't arrive till 7, then came the feast and Dumbledore to see. Hopefully and with a bit of luck she'd have him to herself by 11pm, fingers crossed for sooner.

By 6 in the evening she was climbing the walls, waiting around in the tower drove her crazy. Dressing in school robes she left the tower to stretch her legs, roaming hallways wasn't much of an improvement, but at least they were different walls to look at. Eventually she made her way down to the great hall, not surprised to see the other students who stayed behind were already sat in there. Eagerly awaiting the return of their friends and housemates. Towards the end of the Gryffindor table Hermione sat down. Being this early granted her one benefit, she wouldn't have to find room between people who didn't want to sit with her.

It wasn't long before members of staff began to join them which meant within minutes students would be walking through the door. Hermione's heart beat sped up with each passing second, catching a glimpse of Draco was all she wanted.

Students piled in, herds of them strolled through the double doors. Making enough noise for three times the amount of people, all swerving between each other trying to get to their table. The noise and people nudging into her accidentally all slipped away when a flash of blonde caught her attention, there he was, Draco, her knight. He stood still, obviously searching for her in the chaos. They'd caught each other's eye for a second, but it felt longer, just not long enough. It was careless of them both to make such a public declaration, but your heart always over rules your head.

After the feast Dumbledore gave a welcome back speech with great significance placed on house's uniting in these unsettling times. Which sparked a buzz among the students about all the recent disappearances and killings, every day more deaths and attacks filled pages of the daily prophet for people to fret over. He couldn't help wondering if his parent's nightly outings might be to blame for some missing and dead witches and wizards.

Nearly two hours after the feast began Dumbledore left, returning to his office. Meaning both Hermione and Draco could slip away as soon as they were ready to. Hermione barely waited five minutes before leaving it was easier for her with Gryffindor tower ignoring her still, no one cared enough to notice if she's gone. Draco on the other hand had a harder time with Pansy refusing to take her eyes of him and Crabbe and Goyle stuck like glue on either side of him.

Pansy questioned him the moment he stood. '' Where are you going Drackie baby?''

'' None of your business.'' He dismissed her as if she was nothing, and to him she was.

'' We'll come with you Draco.'' Crabbe and Goyle struggled to remove their lardy frames from the benches.

'' No you won't, if I wanted waste my time with idiots I'd spend time in Hufflepuff.'' Walking away he felt calmer, he'd just spent two weeks with scum an evening with two clowns with rocks for brains and the Hogwarts bike wasn't appealing, but the curly-haired brunette he longed to see was.

Hermione wasn't waiting for him in front of the gargoyle statue, that's where he'd expected, hoped to find her. Hanging around the entrance to Dumbledore's office wouldn't have looked good if they'd been caught together, wouldn't have been easily explained away either on the first night back. Instead, she'd done the smart thing and waited inside.

Sure enough the statue turned to grant him entrance, voices could be heard the closer he got to the headmasters office, they'd company for this meeting. The door a jar, through the crack Draco could make out his lovely Hermione sat steady in front of Dumbledore's desk, Lupin stood in front of the window with his back to everyone staring at the night's sky, Snape and McGonagall lounged either side of Dumbledore. _How did they get here before me?_

Forgetting about everyone else in the room Draco drifted past them all, making a B-line to Hermione. Rising from her chair she stepped to meet him, instantly wrapping her arms neatly around his neck. Needing to hold him, to touch him, to make sure he's really stood in front of her. It'd only been two weeks, but how was he ever supposed to let her go again?

Consistent coughing intruded their short reunion. '' Good evening Draco, how nice it is to see you. I'd ask if we're all getting such a friendly greeting however something tells me that was for Miss Granger only.'' Dumbledore smirked, knowing full well he stole their precious time.

Unashamed Draco entwined his fingers with Hermione, taking the seat next to her, refusing to let go of her hand. Holding on as if worried she'd be taken away. '' Let's get this over and done with shall we?''

Dipping his grey haired covered head in agreement Dumbledore carried on. '' Firstly, have you got any new information prior to what Miss Granger already delivered to me?

'' Yes and no, I've no news on my parents, not really. Other than almost nightly they'd leave the manor, returning in the middle of the night looking dishevelled. My gut tells me they're involved with the murders and missing people. No other death eaters have been at the manor since I met with he-who-shall-not-be-named though, but I do have information about the job I was given to do.''

'' Go on.'' Dumbledore barely gave him chance too.

'' This morning Lucius gave me a speech about family honour and as a reward for showing 'Malfoy pride' he decided to fill me in further. Voldemort wants to sneak the death eaters in during the last week of school, an end of year surprise he apparently called it.'' That's everything Draco knew.

'' Do you know why Voldemort wants death eaters in Hogwarts?''

'' Not a clue, he didn't say why. I got sent away from the meeting before it finished and if my father knows then he isn't saying.''

'' I suspect they're been sent to kill me if you can't manage it, which I believe they don't think you will. With me gone Voldemort will at last feel safe enough to start a war for control of our world.'' McGonagall shrieked at the words.

'' Now now Minerva stop all that, Draco isn't going to kill me. Instead, he'll attempt to kill me obviously they'll be set ups, I'll know what's happening and when. These 'attempts' will grant you some favour with Voldemort which no doubt you'll need at some point. I'm sure Miss Granger will happily help you in planning ways to kill me, won't you?''

'' I'll help Draco anyway I can.'' Dumbledore nonchalant attitude to his own death unnerved her, maybe at his age dying seems trivial?

'' Good because you'll be needed, I've racked my brains daily for ways to let death eaters in that a student could manage and come up with none suitable. Hence why Remus, professor Snape and McGonagall have joined us. I tasked them with the same conundrum, any suggestions?'' Dumbledore eyed each one of them individually.

Turning away from the window for the first time Remus stepped forward. '' Why not have them enter using the shrieking shack and coming through the womping willow?''

'' Ahh your old friend the womping willow. Sadly that is no longer an option, I personally sealed the exit from the shack 2 years ago now.'' That piece of information crushed Remus, it's one of the few physical links between him and his lost friends that remained.

'' I might have an idea.'' All four order members swung their heads to look at Draco at the same moment.

'' The one you mentioned to me?'' It'd only been mentioned in passing, but if Draco felt it worth mentioning then Hermione trusted his judgement.

'' Professor Snape do you remember that vanishing cabinet that Montague got pushed into?'' Turning in his chair Draco looked directly at him while still holding onto Hermione tightly.

'' Yes, what about it?'' Eyeing him curiously Snape raised an eyebrow, wanting further explanation.

'' I talked to Montague when he was well enough, well half listened anyway. He told me he drifted between Hogwarts and a store, Borgin and Burkes to be exact, hearing people talking, coming and going from the shop. I'd wiped it from my mind until I saw him on the train and it hit me, Hogwarts vanishing cabinet's linked to the one in the shop but clearly ours is slightly broken. If the one here could be fixed then all the death eaters would have to do is enter via Borgin and Burkes. '' The four intelligent, experienced and highly trained order members stared at him, shocked that a student solved a problem they couldn't. Hermione though looked proud, not surprised at all that he figured it out.

'' Albus, would that work?'' Minerva knew if anyone would find fault with it then it'd be the headmaster.

'' I believe it might. Well done Mr Malfoy, you've found a solution to a problem that four of what I consider the best wizarding minds couldn't solve. You'll of course have to fix ours, it's currently located in the room of hidden things, also known as the room of requirement. You're both familiar with that of course?'' Dumbledore knew the answer and still he provoked them.

'' I'll send an owl to Borgin and tell him under no circumstances can he sell his vanishing cabinet, might have to threaten him with a visit from my father. '' Draco wasn't asking for permission.

'' Better yet Draco write to your father and ask him deliver the message, it'll only strengthen their view of him headmaster.'' No one could argue that Snape didn't know how to gain favour with Voldemort.

'' All your years of excellent spy work still prove useful Severus, I agree Draco that's a better course of action for dealing with Borgin.'' Dumbledore smiled, pleased with the evenings events. '' That concludes tonight's meeting, I'm sure the two of you want to catch up before bed. If you leave now you'll be able to make the most of the students dawdling in the great hall.''

* * *

Hermione didn't need to ask where Draco led her as they left Dumbledore's office, he was taking her home or as close as they could get. By the time they'd reached the seventh floor they were practically running, desperate to get away from prying eyes. Darkened wood floors, comfy worn leather chairs and their bed awaited them. Nothing about the room had changed apart from there first Christmas tree was missing, but you can't keep a tree up forever can you?

At lightning speed Hermione found herself pressed with her back against a wall the second the doors shut. Steel arms kept her there, forcing every inch of their bodies to touch. The material standing between them felt heavy and unwanted, Draco wanted her naked flesh brushing against his, to feel it sliding over him like a silk sheet. Hungrily he feasted on her mouth, turning up the heat with every stroke of his tongue. Ripping frantically at any scrap of fabric that came in contact with his fingers, Hermione purred as the buttons from her blouse flew across the room in a hundred directions. Slow and gentle wasn't what either of them had in mind. Pulling at his zipper she was unimpressed with the amount of clothes he still wore, between crazed kisses they peeled away all offensive layers. Draco caught sight of her in dim candle light, breathing heavily, naked in front of a blue backdrop with tussled curls. A growl that sounded similar to the word 'mine' drifted off into the night as Hermione got scooped up, and taken to the bed.

From the soft cotton sheets she watched as Draco crawled up her body, their eyes locked. Hovering, he rolled a taunt nipped between his finger and thumb, teasing out the moans he wanted to hear. Hastily his fingers dipped lower between parted thighs, Hermione was slick with need for him. A solid, demanding cock replaced his fingers, driving into her with force, Draco needed to have her, claim her, and mark his territory. Something almost primal had been trigged in him, craving more Hermione wrapped her legs around hips, locking them by the ankle. Letting Draco take what he needed from her because she was happy to give it, only pleasure registered. With each brutal thrust Hermione called his name to the rafters, letting wave after wave wash over her. The nerve endings in her body caught on fire, scratched trails ran down his back from her nails. Watching her cum because of him only tipped him over the edge, bringing on his own climax. 'MINE' through gritted teeth he growled the word again, filling her with his seed.

Rolling onto his back Draco pulled Hermione with him, laying her on his stomach and between his legs. Simply watching flecks of gold sparkle in her hair while she caught her breath. '' I'm sorry little witch, I got rough with you.''

'' Yes you did, but didn't you hear me screaming your name? Or feel my orgasms? Don't say sorry for something we both enjoyed, wanted.'' Hermione pushed strands of blonde away from his face.

'' Oh I'm not sorry about how I made love to you, just that I marked you.'' Hermione felt the weight of his hand skim over her hips where he'd gripped her.

'' I like them, makes me feel like I belong to you.'' She didn't know it or maybe she did and chose the words perfectly because they hit a chord with him.

Growls formed in the back of his throat. '' You are mine, and thank merlin for you.''

Hermione just laughed as her hair coated his firm chest like a chestnut-brown pillow case. '' Don't worry knight I know who I belong to.''

 **Authors note: Stories speeding up now I feel, we're getting deeper into the action and I love it. I know some of you might not like that I haven't gone into too much detail about Draco's time at the manor, I've literally done him arriving and leaving but I'd never planned to focus time there at this point. All I needed was him being instructed by Voldemort.**

 **Anyway, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: As much as I regret to admit it Harry Potter isn't even 0.01% mine, I own none of it, I simply play with it.**

 **Thank you to LadiePhoenix007 and RAGAnne for sending me massive errors in the last chapter via private messaging. I really should wear my glasses when I do a proof read.**

 **Also big thanks to everyone else who reviews for me, patty cake rocks, dixie 326, LanaLee1, ElizaLane and Louisiana0403**

 **Chapter 15**

Anyone would've thought Hermione wanted Dumbledore dead with the little time she wasted in bringing up ways to kill him. They'd been sleeping in the room since Draco's return three days ago and Dumbledore's 'death' became their morbid pillow talk. It'd started jokingly when he'd cast a shadow puppet version of the headmaster getting eaten by a shark, but now they really had to plan a way to kill him. Where do you start?

'' It's got to be realistic, we can't go over the top just because we know it's not going to work.'' Hermione pondered as she lay with her head in Draco's lap, stretched out on a well-loved sofa.

'' Hum might help if it's seen by people then.''

'' That's brilliant, having student's witness something would only add to its credibility, but that reigns in our options doesn't it?'' Draco wondered if she'd any idea what that look did to him when she bit her lip while puzzling out a problem. _Probably not._

'' Or it gives us one perfect option, a very simple, not too much fuss option.'' In his mind's eye a path, a course of action presented it's self plainly.

'' It might be obvious to you, but it isn't to me so, tell me and stop being cryptic.'' The last three words accompanied by light, playful pokes to the stomach.

'' Ow! Bloody crazy woman I'm about to tell you.'' Hermione raised her fingers to poke him again for the crazy remark, but sensibly he surrendered first, raising two hands in the air. '' We have a student take a cursed object, wrapped up as a parcel to Dumbledore. If we get them to take it from Hogsmeade that looks like I'm trying to keep suspicion off me and other students will see the courier on the way back to Hogwarts, making it impossible for anyone to accuse me. A rumour could easily be circulated around school that the headmaster had a lucky escape from a curse meant to kill him which obviously won't have happened because the order will've destroyed it after the delivery. What do you think?'' Now, as he put the plan into words it became a little fussier than he'd first thought it'd be.

'' You've forgotten one thing, we can't ask a student to just take something to Dumbledore. They'll ask too many questions and the whole school will know by lunch. No, they'll have to be under an Imperius curse, where are we going to get a cursed object though?'' Sitting up Hermione muttered to herself about asking McGonagall, by passing her suggestion of using an unforgivable curse.

'' Hermione, I'm not sure I heard you right, did you just suggest using an unforgivable curse? One that'll land us in Azkaban if we're caught.'' All's fair in love and war, still didn't fancy sharing a home with dementors for god knows how many years though.

'' Merlin no! One of the order can do it of course, you should really be worried about what we're going to send to Dumbledore.'' Racking her brain for options Hermione knew researching in the library wasn't an open unless she could sneak into the restricted section.

Draco smiled, anyone else would've asked him straight away. Assuming his family had hundreds of deadly cursed items lying around which of course they did, but it meant a lot to him that she'd forgotten about his darker connections. '' Stop worrying, I've got that part figured out. I've been meaning to write to Borgin, I want to ask if he has any suggestions on fixing the cabinet, but the last time I was there he'd a cursed necklace on display. It's too pricey to have been sold, I'll ask him to send it to me and bill the Malfoy vaults.''

'' You've become a real problem solver lately Draco, I'm impressed.'' Playfully Hermione straddled his lap, tilting his head back with her hands to kiss and nip his lips.

'' What can I say, other than the sooner work's done the more time I've got to concentrate on you little witch.'' Butterfly kisses trailed down his neck, each one more distracting than the last. '' Admittedly I'm struggling to even remember my own name right now though.''

A throaty laugh tingled against sensitive neck skin. '' Such a shame isn't it?''

'' Mmm what's a shame?'' Draco didn't want to talk, he wanted to give into the sensations that threatened to overpower them both.

'' That lunch is over and I'm going to history of magic while you're sat here hot and bothered without me.'' Carefully rolling her hips over his crotch to find him hard.

'' Woman you're bloody cruel. You'll get yourself spanked for bad behaviour one of these days.'' Seizing her mouth he parted her lips with his wicked tongue, holding her in place by the hips so she couldn't escape his torment. Teasingly he took his time, slowly working her up, giving her something to think about during Binns lesson.

When she was regrettably released, too soon in her own opinion she looked thoroughly kissed. Her lips flushed red and slightly swollen, usually tamed curls were now wild. It's a look that suited her, happy. Draco never moved on the sofa as she rushed around him collecting her things, packing them away in a tiny bag that only a woman could make work. '' Since you've got a free period now you should speak to Dumbledore and write to Borgin, see you in charms.'' Quickly she pecked his cheek before running out the door.

Squirming in his seat Draco gave in and adjusted himself, kissing her fiercely only made his situation worse. Taking Hermione's advice and because he needed to stop thinking about her straddling him naked, he summoned some parchment and a quill.

 _Borgin,_

 _My father's been to see you by now I'm sure and will be happy to make another visit if necessary, perhaps with friends. You've met Fenrir Greyback haven't you? He's a close family acquaintance. Do you have any idea how to fix a vanishing cabinet?_

 _Also, I wish to make a purchase from you. I want that cursed necklace you have on display, you can bill it to the Malfoy vaults. If it's not here by Saturday morning at the latest then I'm afraid it'll cause severe problems for you._

 _D. Malfoy._

* * *

In the owlery Draco attached the letter to one of the school owls, much to the displeasure of Winthrop. '' You're too good for this place boy.'' A stroked ego and owl treats soon smoothed over his annoyance at not being used.

Returning to school he hastily made his way to Dumbledore's office, certain that if you blind folded him he'd still find his way there. As the gargoyle revealed the stairwell Draco glanced at his watch, charms started in half an hour. _The old coot best be in, I'm not wasting another evening in here._ Luckily he was, humming drifted through door. Patiently he waited after knocking, not that it proved much of a wait swinging open almost immediately.

'' Draco? Twice in one week, what a lovely surprise, how might I be of service?'' Putting down a cup of tea Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat.

From the beginning the young wizard explained what they'd come up with, how a student would be used, how they wanted to set it up in Hogsmeade and how they'd require an order members help. Draco even recited the letter he'd just sent word for word, not wanting to be accused of withholding. What bothered him was the headmasters smile throughout, shouldn't he be repulsed by the idea of using an unforgivable curse on a student?

'' Under any other circumstances I'd be offended with the efficiency you and Miss Granger have shown to plan my demise but it's a clever little plan. I appreciate its simplicity, which student do you wish to curse?'' Dumbledore aimed his wand at the large orange porcelain cup of tea that'd gone cold, steam suddenly rose from the top as if freshly poured.

'' Well, that's the thing we don't have anyone particular in mind. We thought maybe about doing it at random, if an order member waited in three broomsticks bathroom with the necklace then they could Imperius the first person that came into the bathroom alone. What do you think?'' This part of the plan he felt unsure about, cursing randomly created improbability.

'' Interesting. When your package from Borgin arrives give it straight to professor McGonagall, and your plan shall be put into action. I wouldn't go to hogsmeade if I were you Draco, it'll look fair more impressive to Tom if you make an attempt on my life without being present.'' The look on Dumbledore's face was pensive, maybe guilt finally kicking in for not protesting against the use of a student as a pawn.

'' Thank you headmaster, but I really have to leave now, I might be working for you but I'll still get detention for being late to charms.''

* * *

Friday's morning post brought what the whole plan rested on, a letter arrived with it shoved under the strings that tied the package together.

 _To Mr_

 _Enjoy your purchase, please send our regards to your entire family._

 _Try Harmonia Nectere Passus._

 _Borgin._

 _That's it?_ Turning the letter over he checked for more writing but Harmonia Nectere Passus was it. _Little research project for Hermione._ How to give it to McGonagall? Wanting it out of his possession sooner rather than later he decided to chance seeing if she lingered in her classroom before first lesson, his hunch paid off. Draco found her writing incantations on the black board for first years, which felt like a lifetime ago to him.

'' Professor McGonagall….'' Draco was expected, she didn't even stop writing when she cut him off mid sentence.

'' You can leave it on my desk Mr Malfoy.'' It's over, out of his hands. Tomorrow he'd be wrapped up in Hermione while a random student carried a deadly object under an unforgiveable curse all so he could remain a spy, all so he could keep breathing.

* * *

Sitting up in bed Draco felt sick, Hermione lay next to him peacefully asleep. Guilt gnawing away at him, apparently he wasn't able to stomach using students as easily as Dumbledore did. Reasoning with himself he knew it wasn't as bad as he made out, they'd only be under the curse from Hogsmeade back to school and wouldn't remember a thing, they wouldn't even feel a thing. Snuggling under the covers he pulled Hermione close, their bodies moulding to fit each other's. It wasn't until nearly lunch when they began to stir in bed, unaware that while they slept Katie Bell nearly died.

Draco woke with hoarse groan, soft fingers stroking his cock had every nerve ending tingling. Between his sculpted thighs Hermione knelt, rotating lazy circles over the head. He watched as her wicked tongue darted out to lick up drops of pre-cum before swallowing him whole. Strangled cries surrounded her followed by praise for god as the pace built, he throbbed for release in her hot velvet mouth. In one swift movement Draco grabbed her by the waist, positioning her naked form over his rigid cock. Using her hips for leverage he rubbed her pussy along his dick, coating himself in her wetness, flicking over her clit. Taking control Hermione jolted her pelvis, forcing him inside of her, both of them threw their heads back moaning for the other. Rocking back on forth against his hips drove Draco crazy with lust, watching her perky breasts and hard nips bounce nearly pushed him over the edge. She took what she needed, using his body for her own pleasure and by Merlin did he love it. Stilling, tremors took over, she'd stopped riding him, pushing him deeper wanting all of him to feel her cum. Ragged breathes tore from her mouth, his name barely a whisper. Gripping her hips Draco snaked her back and forth, raising his own to meet hers, thrusting hard and quickly, coming violently, claiming the inside of her as well.

Tenderly scooping Hermione in his arms he rested her next to him, pulling her close, keeping their bodies linked. Silently they basked in the afterglow of their love-making, catching their breath and letting after-shocks settle.

'' I love you little witch.''

'' I love you too knight, but I'm kinda hungry.'' Hermione flashed an innocent smile at him.

'' That's code for me to go to the kitchens isn't it?'' Laughing he searched for his jeans with his eyes.

'' Do you mind?''

'' No, it won't take long, I'll be back in five.'' Carelessly he pulled his jumper over his head half way out the door, assuming the seventh floor would be empty.

Barely ten minutes passed before Draco returned to the room empty-handed, looking paler than usual, drawn and guilt ridden. He never made it to the kitchens, school gossip stopped him in his tracks. '' It went wrong Hermione.''

Rushing over to him she ushered him towards a chair, crouching around his feet. '' What do you mean it went wrong? What went wrong exactly Draco?''

'' The plan and now she's hurt.'' Wincing, his hands came to hold up his head.

'' Start from the beginning Draco, explain it to me.'' Hermione gently cupped his face in an attempt to soothe him.

'' I can't, I don't know it all. On the staircase I caught clips and words in passing of people's conversation, but then I heard a first year say 'and she might die' so I stopped them, made them fill me in. It's Katie, Katie Bell from Gryffindor that got put under the imperius curse. Somehow the necklace's wrapping came undone and part of her skin touched it, cursing her. It sent her hurtling into the sky Hermione, screaming in pain and it's my fault.'' Draco sagged into the chair wanting to disappear and fade away into the leather that covered it.

'' Stop this right now, it isn't your fault at all. You gave that necklace to McGonagall all wrapped up in a safe package whatever happened to it after you dropped it off isn't your fault. It's theirs, they're supposed to know how to handle dangerous objects. Don't beat yourself up over something you've had no involvement in.'' Without taking her eyes of Draco whose face remained horrified Hermione got dressed in a hurry. '' Come on, we need to go see Dumbledore and find out what happened. It's the only way to put your mind at ease.''

* * *

They'd been expected judging by the half-hearted welcoming smile they'd been offered as they spilled into the office. It's all Dumbledore could manage with his hands full trying to calm down a worried, teary eyed professor McGonagall. '' Minerva please, stop pacing and sit down. Miss Bell will make a full recovery, luckily for her Severus was in the hospital wing when Hagrid brought her in. The curse got contained before doing any lasting damage, after a few weeks of rest and recuperation she'll be back to her usual self.''

''You're positive Albus?'' Sniffles spaced out every word.

'' Completely. Now why don't you go get some rest, I think you're in shock my dear.'' Guiding her frame through the maze of his office Dumbledore lead Minerva to his fireplace, allowing her to floo to her private chamber.

Flames still roared from the powder when Draco spoke, not hesitating in his search for answers. '' Will Katie really be alright?''

'' Yes, as I said Miss Bell got very lucky.'' Two chairs appeared in the space behind where they stood.

'' What happened professor? How did Katie get hurt in the first place? Draco told me the package came well wrapped up, I don't see how she could've touched it.'' Hermione decided to ask the questions Draco wanted answers to before his warring emotions exploded.

Sighing he lurched backward into high-backed chair, looking tired. '' I wish I could tell you but alas I don't know myself. The outer packaging, brown paper and string I removed myself, but the necklace lay securely tied in a thick moleskin pouch. I just don't see how it could've come undone, a tiny hole her glove was the only part to touch it. Severus believes this is the only reason he was able to stop the curse from spreading, a full finger might have killed her.''

'' Do you think someone sabotaged our plan?'' Draco was relieved to hear Hermione thinking the same way he was, the only people they could truly trust were each other.

'' No Miss Granger I do not. I think sadly it's an unfortunate accident, any other student, any other day and I imagine it would've worked perfectly, just not today but you've bigger things to worry about.'' That seemed to invigorate him, leaning forward the light in Dumbledore's eyes switched back on.

'' We know, Hermione's spent the last few days researching the incantation Borgin sent us.''

'' Actually that's not what I meant. Harry's extremely suspicious of you, he and Ron witnessed what happened to Katie and instantly he blamed you, even after I informed him you'd remained in the castle. He's been trying to follow you, he knows you go to the room of requirement frequently. If he knows you've been with Miss Granger he hasn't said anything about it yet.'' Draco and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

'' What do we do?'' Panic tingled through her voice.

'' Secrecy's of the utter most importance when it comes to Draco and yourself, we can't have Harry running around trying to uncover and undo your work. There is a solution.'' Pausing Dumbledore turned his head to look at one of the many clocks that were part of his cluttered office. '' Right on time Harry my boy, come in and join us please, shut the door.''

'' What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? Why are you with him Mione? Why are you holding hands? Somebody explain what's happening, now!'' Confused by what he saw Harry continued to stare, not moving from the doorway, not breathing and not backing down.

 **Authors note: Oh that's right I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger, and I know how cruel it is because the next chapter is soooo damn good.**

 **Harry, Draco and Hermione = Boom – Spoiler.**

 **What did you think of this chapter though? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to me the same way Johnny Depp does.**

 **Dixie326 I loved your last review so much you had to get a mention because of all the reasons you listed for Harry not knowing.**

 **Chapter 16**

 _This cannot be happening, this can't be real, old bastard's gonna give away my secrets, our secrets without even asking if I mind._ Draco and Harry waged war upon each other with mirrored hostile stances, neither of them spoke, neither of them backed down. Hermione sat in the middle, holding Draco's hand with a firmer grip. Mentally pleading, begging for Dumbledore to end the silence and break up the tension.

'' Harry sit down and everything in due course will be explained to you, but raging aggression will only drag out the situation.'' Unwilling to go against the headmaster he took the seat furthest away from Malfoy, throwing facial daggers.

'' I've asked you here because several times you've expressed your concerns to me and other people about Draco and it simply can't go on…..''

Standing up Harry bridged the distance, cutting Dumbledore off, getting in the pale pissed off face belonging to Malfoy. '' It'll go on because he's death eater scum! Exactly like his bloody twisted father!''

'' IT WILL END NOW, DRACO WORKS FOR THE ORDER. NOW SIT DOWN!'' Harry's mouth hung open in shock, he'd never been shouted at by the headmaster. Actually come to think of it he'd never heard him shout, what he'd yelled registered last.

'' What?'' Blanked faced Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde and his curly-haired companion.

'' Anything and everything you hear in my office tonight will not be repeated and will not leave my office do you understand Harry?'' Usually Dumbledore looked at Harry as a treasured grandson, but now his gaze grew solemn and damming with each passing second.

'' Yes.'' It's all he could manage in the moments after Dumbledore's outburst and even then he didn't want to agree.

'' You won't be given any details of what Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger do for the order, those are confidential between ourselves. Details about his reasons for joining are also private. Since the start of school this year Draco's been working for the order, several other members are aware of this and they also won't give you any details so don't go asking them either.'' He talked briefly, not wishing to share more than what Harry needed to know. '' What they're doing's highly important and they're both risking a lot, the last thing either of them need to worry about is you undoing all their work with your suspicions and chasing around after them. They can't be found out, not a soul can know they work together do you hear me?'' Sternly Dumbledore peered down at him through half-moon glasses, unhappy with the amount of negative re-enforcement necessary to keep the boy who lived until control.

'' I won't tell anyone, I swear. Working together explains why you're holding his hand Mione.'' Half laughing Harry tried to sound okay with Draco being on their side, internally struggling to let it sink it, feeling confused by blurred lines.

'' My name's Hermione, I've always hated you and Ron calling me that and I'm holding his hand because I love him. Not that it's any of your business.'' Coldness filled the space in her heart that once belonged Harry, he'd cut her off, believing the worst lies about her and now he dared to judge her for holding Draco's hand. _Who the merlin does he think he is?_

Pea green's the exact colour Harry turned at her declaration. '' What? How? He's a…''

'' He's a what Harry? WHAT IS HE HARRY? HUH SPIT IT OUT.'' Standing up Hermione dropped Draco's hand, getting closer to Harry, letting everything she'd kept bottled up bubble to the surface.

'' A MALFOY, HE'S A MALFOY.'' Never before had Harry raised his voice at Mione...Hermione, she's his best friend, then he remembered she wasn't and hadn't been for months now.

'' Seriously Harry have you heard yourself? You're judging Draco based on his surname, for years I've had to listen to you moaning and whining about Snape doing that to you, comparing you to your father because of your name and stupid hair. You're a hypocrite. Draco's a good guy, with a warm heart and fiercely brave soul. You'll never understand him or us because whether you want to admit it or not you're prejudiced and believe the worst in people first.'' Tempers flaring high the room balanced on a knives edge.

'' That isn't true, you've known me for years and now after a few months with him you think all this? That's him talking, not you, he's brain washed you against me. Can't you see that?'' Hysterically he clung onto any theory, any idea except love to explain Hermione being with Malfoy because it just had to be a mistake.

A sharp, fast paced slap collided with the side of Harry's face, nearly knocking him off his feet. '' How dare you say that to me! No one's brain washed me you idiot, the way you've treated me opened my eyes. We're not even friends Harry because you choose to believe the worst about me when you listened to Ron's lies and wouldn't even consider my version. You picked your side and I saw the two of you, really saw you for the first time and I didn't like what I was seeing.''

'' So you ran into the arms of that bastard because we had a little argument?'' Harry darted out of her way, sensing her coming for him as he reeled from her first hit.

Strong arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, pulling her backwards into the solid wall that doubled as Draco's chest, turning her in his arms he simply held her. '' Shhh little witch it's alright.''

'' No it isn't, it's not okay for anyone to talk about you like that.'' Uneven, jagged sobs broke his heart while she clung firmly to balls of his shirt laying crumbled between her fingers.

'' Pleased with yourself Potter? Look at what you've done, Hermione doesn't deserve you hurting her. Be angry at me, hate me, slag me off all you want, but don't you ever say a word against her again. I don't waste time with threats, I'll just cause you ten times the amount of pain and hurt you've caused her. Are we clear?'' Draco continued to hold her tight, trying to steady her petite frame from shaking.

'' See? Did you hear him Hermione, Dumbledore? He just threatened me, just like his dad.'' Harry couldn't hide the smug satisfaction he felt.

'' I'M NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER, NOTHING.'' His raised voice sobered Hermione up, standing her ground she made herself a human shield to stop Draco from doing something he'd later regret. '' I joined the order because I didn't want to be like my father or anyone else in my family, they're monsters, killers, don't you understand that? I'm not a killer and nor do I want to be one.''

For the first time since Harry entered the room he looked at Draco with a scrap of trust, seeing beyond his black and white goggles for once. '' Then why wait till now to join the order, what made you wait so long?''

'' I've only known about the order since the end of last year, after you broke into the ministry. My father wouldn't shut up about it, it's the first slice of hope I've had in years, I came to Dumbledore the first day back as possible Potter.'' He didn't like sharing his deepest secrets with Potter, but if it kept him off their back then so be it.

'' You could've come to Dumbledore years ago.'' Harry couldn't wrap his head around why he'd stayed at Malfoy manor if he hated it so much, not understanding he didn't have a choice or legions of wizarding families willing to look after a Malfoy like they would a Potter.

Laughter filled the headmaster's office, genuine belly rumbling laughter. '' And said what? I had a plan, I was waiting till I turned 17 then I'd be free of them, but Voldemort's return changed everything, made it impossible for me to slip away unnoticed. There's a war coming now and I wanted to fight on the right side when it came, is that good enough for you Potter?''

Harry looked determined to crack Draco, to get the truth out of him or what he thought was the truth. '' How do we know you're not spying for Voldemort or your father?''

'' Dumbledore trusts me. I'm putting my life on the line to help the order, to take down Voldemort and as many death eaters as I can, including my 'family'. Don't you get that? I've seen what their capable of my entire life and now I'm doing what I can to put a stop to it. It's terrifying, every step I take risks the woman I love as well. Maybe it's time you got over this childish bullshit and think about the future like I have, all this is so I can have a better life.'' Lovingly, in the midst of a chaotic storm Draco and Hermione shared a moment of hope.

'' I believe you, still don't like you though.'' Harry resolved to never like him, but he couldn't deny how the ferret looked at Hermione, as if she were his reason for breathing.

'' Don't worry the feeling is mutual.'' Part of him really wanted to punch Harry just like he did Ron, an incredibly large part of him, for a minute he even visualised it.

'' Hermione, I'm sorr…''

''Don't bother Harry, do you really think you can say sorry and everything's forgotten? We're not friends any more remember? And you know what I'm not interested in being your friend either. Telling you about us working for the order is one thing and that's fine, I understand that had to happen, but it doesn't change anything. We don't work together, I'll be civil in a room with you other than that though I want you to stay away from me and Draco.'' Crossing her arms, forming a barrier Hermione made it clear verbally and physically she wanted nothing more to do with him.

'' Ah well I'm pleased you've reached some form of compromise.'' The statue that'd been Dumbledore for the last hour finally spoke, wading in when the commotion died down.

'' Still with us headmaster? You were so quiet I thought you'd gone to sleep.'' Draco said it with a smile, but the sharpness of his words still hit home, slicing as intended.

'' Sometimes I find it best not to interfere.'' Returning Draco's smile Dumbledore continued their mind games, striking at each available turn.

'' You do surprise me headmaster.'' Sarcasm is sometimes the only available response, especially when the old man interfered more than mother hen.

'' I'm sure the three of you have better things to do with your Saturday than spend it in here, I'd suggest leaving separately. And Harry remember you can't speak a word of this, don't contact Draco and don't bring this up with Hermione either or there could be severe consequences.'' Dumbledore's eyes never left Harry's face, making sure the message was well and truly received.

* * *

 _Draco, its professor Slughorn you gave the poisoned bottle of wine to isn't it and not Professor Trelawney? – HG_

 _Yeah, turns out our resistant Hogwarts seer's got a bit of a drinking problem so I thought it'd be safer with Slughorn. Why? – DM_

 _You haven't heard? It's all over the tower, I thought the news would've made it to the dungeons by now. It wasn't safer with him, the plan went wrong. Again. – HG_

 _Wrong, how? Who's hurt, Slughorn? – DM_

 _No. Ron, I overheard Lavender talking about it. He ate some chocolates meant for Harry filled with love potion, some sort of valentines prank probably and apparently he didn't react well so Harry took him to the professor for help. The bottles must've got mixed up because he poured Harry, himself and Ron drinks from the poisoned bottle. – HG_

 _The bloody idiot, who keeps dangerous wine with the good. Will he live? – DM_

 _Yeah. – HG_

 _Good. – DM_

 _He'll be really sick for a few days though. – HG_

 _Can't pretend that I'm sad to hear that. – DM_

 _No, me neither. – HG_

 _Don't come to the room for lunch today, meet me in there this evening instead. – DM_

 _Why? – HG_

 _It's called a surprise little witch you'll have to wait and see. – DM_

Flicking open the lid on a small, wooden, cubed box that he'd kept hidden for a week now, he smiled. _Let's hope she sees it as a good surprise._

* * *

Proposing marriage on Valentine's Day's tacky, some might call it romantic, but to Draco it's still tacky and he knew Hermione would find it cliché. Tuesday the 13th however is just a normal day like any other or at least it would be until he got down on bended knee. Thinking about the answer she'd give racked his nerves, the thought of her saying no being unbearable. Loving someone's different to wanting to spend the rest of your life with that someone.

The room's set, their room. Hours got spent, wasted considering how to propose when suddenly it hit him, themes and gimmicks weren't needed. It's untheatrical and about how much they loved each other, everything fell into place after that, no rose petals laid out on the floor, the ring wasn't hidden in a slice of cake and sky writing's a definite no.

Even in the room of requirement the chimes from the clock tower could be heard, meaning its 7 o'clock, which left him only precious seconds until Hermione arrived. Waving his wand the candles instantly extinguished, blanking the room in darkness in which he steadied his nerves.

Hermione drifted into their secret paradise unaware of what's going on, being greeted by shadows. '' Draco?'' He didn't answer the call of his name, instead he relit the candles with a silent wave of his wand. At once the room came alive with fluttering flames, music played in the background from the old gramophone, and all the furniture vanished. In the centre of the room, in his best formal robes, knelt Draco, an open ring box lay in the palm of his hand. Marry me Hermione?''

 **Authors note: I like cliff hangers recently, sorry. There are a million and one reasons you could argue for Harry not knowing Draco's situation but there's so much potential and drama story wise that it had to happen. I get the feeling from my Dumbledore that he knows it's a bad idea telling Harry but he's using his favourite puppet to stir the pot.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter though, I enjoy writing anger Hermione so this was a lot of fun for me. Please tell me what you think though. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world it still and always will belong to someone else.**

 **Thank you to ladiephoenix007, RAGAnne and patty cake rocks for being the only 3 yet highly valued reviewers on the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 17**

'' Marry me Hermione.'' A pin dropping could be heard during the never-ending silence that conquered, Hermione's shock showed plainly across her face. Denying her time to answer Draco pleaded his case hoping to sway her mind.

''I know this is sudden, but hear me out before you say no. We're young, I've dragged you into a war and I'm asking you to tie yourself to a name that'll forever be hated. We'll never be rich, a cottage in the middle of nowhere is all I have to offer you and there's a chance one of my crazy relatives might try to kill you. All these things should work against us, but they don't they unite us, you love me despite all of it and you'll never know how thankful I am for that, for you. I'll spend the rest of my life showing you, loving you, if you let me. You deserve better than a secret engagement to the son of a death eater, but I had to take a chance because you've brought hope into my life, I dared to dream again. Will you have me?'' He didn't move, his hand never wavered, and he held still, holding out the ring he'd picked for her. Meeting her gaze proved impossible though, if he's getting rejected he couldn't bare to see it in her eyes first.

Elegant fingers lifted his face, Hermione's lips crashed down upon his before he could register what's happening. '' You didn't need to sell yourself to me Draco, my answer is yes, it was always yes, you're all I want. How could you ever think I'd say no to been your wife? You paint yourself so negatively, I wish you could see what I do, then you'd know how lucky I consider myself to have you.''

Appearing dazed Draco peered up from his kneeling position, surprised that she'd want him. '' You're really saying yes?''

'' Yes you silly man. Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes.'' Hermione joined him on the floor, smiling like a woman on top of the world, completely unfazed by all the reasons they shouldn't get married.

'' Then you best have this.'' Pulling the white gold banded ring from its box he gently grasped her hand, an ocean blue sapphire and luminescent pearl entwined together by a string of small diamonds. '' I know it's unusual, but there our birthstones.''

'' Oh my god, Draco, it's so beautiful.'' All the excitement finally got to her, uncontrollably her hand shook as the ring found a new home upon her finger.

'' It's nowhere near as beautiful as you little witch. Are you ready for next part, the surprise?'' Fingers crossed that she'd be able to handle two shocks to the system in one night and a test of her moral compass.

'' That wasn't my surprise?'' What topped an engagement? She'd no idea what's coming next and her confusion showed more so than her earlier shock.

'' It's a two-part surprise, they're related don't worry, but you might want to sit down for what I have to say next.'' Almost instantly the worn out leather sofa they loved so much returned to the room, along with most of the other furniture they'd been borrowing. '' I've been thinking a lot about our situation, my situation and honestly if we go through with what I'm about to suggest we'll get in trouble with Dumbledore, but hopefully you'll think it's worth it.''

Hermione sat with her legs laid across Draco's lap, snuggling into the nook of his shoulder unable to tear her eyes away from the piece of jewellery she determined to never take off. '' Oh Merlin what is it?''

'' Well, like I said I've been thinking and I'm not stupid Hermione there's going to come a time when I have to leave Hogwarts and be a constant spy at the manor. This war isn't going to fit into school schedules, we'll be separated. I'm smart and quick thinking, but not cocky enough to think I'm a match for death eaters or Voldemort, if I get caught I'm dead. It's that simple and I don't want to die without been married to you. So, I thought we could spend the Easter holidays at our cottage. I've done some research and muggles can legally marry at 16, there's a village church in Danby Wiske, right next door, what are the chances?'' Draco practically buzzed with energy about the idea, but the constant under current of severity wasn't missing from his tone.

'' I don't understand, how can we spend the holidays at the cottage? You've got to go the manor, how'd we even get there Draco?'' Hermione couldn't even believe she's considering it, they weren't talking about childishly breaking curfew and the lies they'd have to tell to pull it off would be huge. _Isn't everyone allowed to be a little selfish in life though?_

'' This is what'll get us in trouble, we'd have to tell interwoven lies. Dumbledore think's I'm going to the manor so does my father, I could write to Lucius and inform him I'm staying at school to work on my 'project' which he won't argue against. Your parents think you're staying at school and so does Dumbledore, you could easily tell him you'd wrote to them and are going home for the holidays instead. We both get on the train back to London, wait around in a nearby café until the last of the Hogwarts students leave, then we'll get on another train to Yorkshire and probably have to get a connecting train to Danby Wiske. What do you think? I haven't ironed out all the details yet, but I could if you wanted to go through with it.'' Eager temptation couldn't be missed in his voice, two whole weeks alone with Hermione without worrying about prying eyes or impending service to the dark lord sounded worth the risk and strings attached.

'' Draco, it's crazy and so complicated. Not to mention dangerous and god knows what we'll have to deal with when we get back….''

'' Did you say when we get back?''

'' Yes, let's do it. I'll plan the journey, you just keep working on the vanishing cabinet. We might be able to appease Dumbledore a little when we get back if you've nearly fixed it.'' Instantly Hermione switched modes, pulling a railway map from one of the many bookshelves.

'' About that, our presence is requested tomorrow evening in the headmaster's office. Snape slipped me a note during defence against the dark arts, it said nothing more than tomorrow evening at 7pm for a 'progress update'. I'm guessing that's code for have you fixed it yet. Why he couldn't just write that in a note I don't know, save wasting time trekking up there.''

'' We're about to lie to the man's face and break his trust, I think we can manage walking to his office if that's what he wants, don't you?''

Draco grumbled a reply that sounded similar to 'fine'.

* * *

Arriving early Hermione gave the gargoyle its password and waited in the corridor for Draco, it felt better putting on a united front. When he arrived no words exchanged between the pair, he simply took her hand and opened the door. Once again met by more than Dumbledore, Professor Snape and McGonagall chatted civilly in front of the roaring fire while Remus didn't budge from the window, enchanted by a glowing crescent moon.

'' Good evening to the pair of you, I trust you're well?'' The other inhabitants of the room turned to look at them, each wearing a different look of concern.

'' Yes we're fine thank you headmaster, what is it you wanted from us?'' Hermione felt herself flushing red out of guilt and she hadn't even done anything yet or said anything untrue.

'' Ah straight to business Miss Granger, as you wish. Myself and other members of the order are curious as to how you're progressing with the vanishing cabinet?'' Leaning closer Dumbledore proved too interested in Draco's mission to notice Hermione's struggle with honesty.

'' Better than I thought I'd be. Hermione did a little research into the incantation Borgin suggested, it seems commonly associated with vanishing cabinets. It clearly works after the tests we've preformed, I sent an apple through it which returned to me with a bite missing. So, I know things can travel between them, living creatures and people is another matter though, a bird might be the next test subject.'' Draco noticed the way Remus looked at him, he'd been underestimated. Just how many other members of the order thought he'd fail?

'' Excellent Draco just excellent. You're further along than I'd imagined you'd be, but if I remember correctly Hermione's a task master are you not dear?'' Dumbledore beamed at the pair. '' Now, I don't think they'll be any need for me to see you again in the next few weeks. Easter holidays will be upon us soon so I shall make another appointment with you both when term restarts.''

Draco caught Hermione's attention in the corner of his eye, willing her to take the opportunity. '' Oh professor McGonagall about the holidays, I won't be staying at school after all, my mum really wants me to come home and I didn't see her during Christmas so I can't say no again.'' She managed to keep her voice steady, but rushed the words, wanting the lie out of her mouth before giving herself away.

'' That's perfectly fine Hermione, I'll make note of it when I'm back in my office. Can't say I'm surprised you've changed your mind, it isn't like you to stay at school all year round.'' McGonagall's warm, trusting smile almost caused her to crumble.

Sensing this Draco wanted to get her out of the office before her conscience made a confession and asked for forgiveness. '' Sir it's getting late, do you mind if we leave now? That's if you're done with us.''

'' Of course you may, I'm sure you and Miss Granger have homework and a like to catch up on.'' Dumbledore watched quietly as they exited the room, waiting until he heard the gargoyle reach the bottom of the stairs before speaking again. '' Neither of them are going where they say they are.''

'' What do you mean by that Albus?'' Snape assumed he meant they weren't going straight back to their houses, but something in the headmasters cunning smile made him ask for an explanation.

'' Exactly what I said. Miss Granger would have us believe she's returning to her parents and Mr Malfoy to the manor, but neither of them are actually doing that.'' Dumbledore seemed pleased that two of his students were planning to run away, which only confused the members of staff in the room. He'd been severe about the importance of Draco working for them, why now were the rules lapsed.

'' I don't understand Albus, where are they going?'' McGonagall sounded worried about the disappearance of her top student, not hiding her favouritism well.

'' I'm not sure Minerva, nor do I overly care. If I had to speculate I'd say Draco probably owned a piece of property a kin to Grimauld place or perhaps Miss Granger does and they plan to put a fidelius charm upon.'' Dumbledore knew he couldn't be sure but felt confident in his imaginings.

'' We have to stop them!'' Remus finally spoke, but refused take his gaze away from the window, moonlight kept him chained to it.

'' No Remus, we don't and nor will we.'' The headmaster's words formed a command.

'' Albus they're children and you've said yourself Draco's needed…'' Raising his hand Dumbledore silenced professor McGonagall. '' Yes he's needed at the manor, and later when the war truly begins he'll be most useful for now however he's been given specific orders, Voldemort won't use him again until he's proved successful. They're not children anymore and they're smart enough to know there will soon come a time they won't be together so I'm letting them have these two weeks in good faith. That is the last I will speak on the matter.''

* * *

February became March and the days ticked by, marked off mentally in both Hermione and Draco's mind, only four days left until they eloped. Sitting in Transfiguration Hermione wasn't concentrating, she assumed that's the reason Professor McGonagall gave her funny looks.

 _Are you getting funny looks from professor McGonagall too or is it just me? – HG_

 _She isn't the only one staring at you, Potter can't keep his eyes of you either. – DM_

 _He's been trying to get my attention for weeks. – HG_

 _I don't like how much he knows about us, we should've made him make an unbreakable vow before we told him anything. – DM_

 _Harry won't say anything he's an arsehole, but when it comes to Voldemort he takes things seriously. –HG_

 _When we come back to school you'll be signing our notes HM. – DM_

The bell rang before Hermione managed to reply, however in the chaos of everyone gathering their belongings she turned to Draco, flashing him the smile the thought of being HM put on her face. '' Miss Granger if you don't mind staying behind I'd like a word with you.'' She'd been half way out the door and on her way to next lesson.

'' Have I done something wrong professor?'' Hermione expected to be yelled at for not paying attention in class, for wasting an hours learning time.

'' No, not at all. I just wanted to wish you a happy Holidays and tell you to be careful and mindful of what you do, do you understand me?'' Minerva knew her advice probably wouldn't go down well with Albus, she'd not be fulfilling her duty though if she let the bright Gryffindor go without any.

'' Yes, thank you professor. I hope you have a nice break as well.'' Hermione left her head of houses classroom feeling confused, McGonagall's well-wishing coming across as imposing more than friendly.

* * *

For the first time in six years Hermione worried about whom to sit with on the train, she'd always had the boys, but now anyone from Gryffindor's a no. _I'll just have to wing it and find an empty compartment._ Looking at her trunks she did one last check to make sure she had everything, the wizarding version of keys, purse and phone. Hogsmeade station heaved with students which made her nervous. _What if I'm forced to share with first years?_ Across the platform she caught Draco watching her from a far, it took all her strength not to run to him and wrap up in the safety of his arms. Clearly, thinking the same thing he flashed her look that said one thing, soon.

Every compartment she came across was full or packed with Gryffindor's who took one look at her and shut the door, except for the last it only had one occupant, Luna Lovegood. '' Do you mind if I join you Luna?'' Her voice hesitant as if she expected a no.

Luna tilted her head towards the door, casting aside her copy of the quibbler. '' No please come in. Usually no one wants to sit with me, I think they worry I attract nargles.'' The two girls chatted casually and for the first time in months Hermione didn't feel like an outcast until a red-headed reminder opened the door.

'' What are you doing sat with her Luna? Don't you know she's a slutty bitch, come sit with us instead.'' Ron pointed at Hermione with his stubby fingers.

'' No thank you Ron I'd much rather sit with Hermione seeing as she's not a liar. '' Luna smiled in his direction, her voice remaining as care free as always.

'' Are you calling me a liar?'' His face turned the same colour as his hair.

'' Yes. I heard your story and it didn't make sense to me, I've seen the way you look at Hermione though, I'd bet money on it being the other way around.'' Hermione couldn't believe it, the girl everyone referred to as 'looney' knew her better than people she'd called friends.

'' Are you fucking stupid as well as crazy? That slut you're sat with threw herself at me! It's pathetic how desperate for me she was.'' Ron's voice raised, people stuck their heads out of compartments enjoying the free show, their cheers whipping up the tension.

Hermione had enough, for months she'd put up with Ron spreading his filthy lies, turning people against her. Rage boiled to the surface, charging at him she pushed him backwards, hitting his head against the window. Furiously she hit anywhere her fists landed, screaming liar at him. ''Liar! Liar, liar, you're a liar. I'd never throw myself at you Ronald Weasley, I'd rather throw myself under a bus first. I hate you, I hate you, I wish I'd never met you.''

It took Ron a minute to work out what to do, Harry came in time to watch him make his mind up. Forcefully he grabbed her by both arms, sinking his fingers in, throwing her backwards into the compartment she'd came from before anyone could stop him. Luna used her body to soften the impact of her fall, choosing to feel pain herself rather than let Hermione bare the brunt.

'' STUPEFY!'' A flash of red light sent Ron flying along the aisle, his body smashing into the toilet cubical. No one moved as the smug looking blonde strolled towards the scene.

'' What the fuck you do that for Malfoy?'' Ginny yelled at him while trying to revive her brother.

'' I couldn't help it, I see red hair and get this over whelming desire to hex a Weasley.'' That sent the idiots following him into a fit of laughter, Pansy went too far, collapsing onto the floor and holding her stomach while laughing.

Harry knew the truth though and saw it in Draco's eyes, pissed off's an understatement. It's clear he'd expected Harry to step in and stop Ron from assaulting Hermione, his Hermione. His words from the evening in Dumbledore's office floated invisibly in the air '' I will cause you ten times the amount of pain you make her feel''. Walking past her compartment was the hardest thing he'd ever done, seeing her curled up, upset and hurting was too much. Leaving her like that felt wrong, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Back at his own compartment he shut the doors on Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle before they'd chance to enter.

'' Malfoy what you playing at let us in.'' Crabbe tried to slide the door open but it'd been locked.

'' Fuck off and go find somewhere else to sit.'' Draco waited till they'd gone, Pansy stood there for a further ten minutes thinking she'd be allowed in with the boys gone. From the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out his leather notebook.

 _Little witch are you okay? – DM_

 _I can't believe you stunned him. – HG_

 _Fuck him. Are you okay? That's all I care about. – DM_

 _I'm fine knight don't worry. Luna saved me from any real damage, in shock mainly. – HG_

 _I'll be worried until I get my hands on you and check you over for myself. I'll have to thank Luna one day. – DM_

 _By the look of it Ron's in worse shape than I am, thanks for that. – HG_

 _Don't thank me for looking after you, what else could I do? I thought fucking Potter might have stopped it or I'd of broke it up long before he touched you. I could kill him for laying his hands on you. – DM_

 _I love you. – HG_

 _I love you too. – DM._

Hours later the train pulled into Kingscross station, butterflies swarmed in Hermione's stomach as she prepared to depart from the platform and embark on an adventure. _This is it._

 **Authors note: Yep that's right an elopement, did not even see it coming myself as I was writing but somethings turn out better when they're unplanned. It felt good to finally give Hermione a bit of support from someone other than Draco too. I do love Luna Lovegood. Pretty please tell me what you think though, I'm not above begging for reviews.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **P.S. Anyone else having trouble with their story views?**

 **Kisses xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Does Harry Potter belong to me? No.**

 **In my last authors note I asked for reviews and oh boy did you guys come through, I'm so pleased you enjoyed it so this one if for you: patty cake rocks, dixie326, LadiePhoenix007, Chester 99, shaymars, LanaLee1, RAGAnne and EchoWaves.**

 **What I loved most was the love for Luna.**

 **Chapter 18**

Nervously, in café 5 minutes away from Kings cross station Hermione sat in a booth, alone. They'd agreed to make their way separately but she regretted that decision now, a hundred different scenarios played in mind all of them involved Lucius turning up unexpectedly. _Where are you Draco?_ Bells above the door jingled as it opened, Draco tried to entire the café, his trunk getting stuck in the door frame. Locals glanced up from their drinks and meals watching the two trunk wielding teenagers embrace, accepting their luggage as another modern trend they didn't understand.

Sinking next to Hermione in the cubicle Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders, enjoying finally being able to publicly acknowledge her as his girlfriend, his fiancé. In the muggle world they were nobody, they were normal and he wasn't about to let that go untapped. '' What took you so long?'' Resting her head on his shoulder she questioned him as he drank the last of her coffee.

'' You don't wanna know little witch, have we got time to eat before we catch our train?'' He made no effort to hide the fact he was changing the subject, Hermione's stern face and raised eyebrows however made him answer the question. '' Fine, I was making sure my father doesn't find out I was on the train, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Knott all have family members who are death eaters or know people who are. They had to forget they saw me on the train, so I wiped it from their memories, now they think the last time they saw me was in the common room this morning.''

Flummoxed, Hermione stared at him, half in awe half repulsed by his attitude to using dangerous magic on fellow students. '' I can't believe you used memory charms on students Draco, what if it'd gone wrong? You could've permanently broken their minds, did you think about that?''

'' What I thought about was death eaters finding out I'd been on the train and not gone home, then I imagined the torture I'd be put through because they'd automatically assume I'm a spy and I wouldn't be able to correct them because it'd mean telling them about you, which would result in both of our deaths. So, yes I thought about it. I didn't use magic lightly, I had good reason to because in my mind we come before them, they're not good natured Hufflepuffs they're death eaters in training who count down the days until they can join the ranks Hermione.'' Drack understood her revulsion and even found it endearing but it had no place in their upcoming future.

'' I'm sorry, I know you only did it to keep us safe it's just sometimes I find it difficult to see it as them and us, especially when we all wear the same uniform. It's hard to look past them being anything other than students, I am trying though.'' Hermione felt disappointed in herself and couldn't hide it, openly she struggled with the 'them and us' mentality.

'' Little witch up until recently it was never real to you, it was yearly escapades with Potter when Voldemort reared his ugly head, you've never really had to do much fighting. I don't expect you to feel comfortable about it, I'm glad you don't but you'll have to soon because more than your life might depend on it. Trust me, no Slytherin would hesitate to kill you just because you were in the same year. I have faith that when the time comes you'll do whatever it takes to stay alive.'' Draco pulled her back into the safety of his arms, suddenly remembering the day's earlier events. _No wonder she's shaken up._

'' Desperate times call for desperate measures right?'' She sensed a change in him and became acutely aware of his tighter hold on her. '' I'm alright, really I am. Luna did a great job of patching me up, she even had some balm to remove the bruises on my arms, look there all gone.'' Rolling up her sleeves Hermione thought she brought him comfort by showing him the lack of marks instead it had the opposite effect.

'' I'll throttle him for leaving bruises on you to start with, what the fuck's he playing at handling a woman like that?'' Obviously she didn't want to talk about it, that much was clear so he changed the subject successfully this time. '' What's the plan?''

Hermione launched herself into the details of their journey. '' Well, in half an hour our train to Northallerton leaves, I've bought tickets already so all we've got to do is head to platform 7. From there we'll have to get a taxi because I'm not sure I could manage apperating us and our things yet, according to my research though it's a ten minute car journey, simple.'' Smiling, she was pleased with herself, every aspect of their travel well thought out. '' Actually we should be leaving, I don't want us to miss the train.''

Not arguing with her organization skills Draco followed her orders, being happy to simply hold her hand as they walked the short distance to Kings cross.

* * *

Darkness had fallen when they reached Danby Wiske hours later, they'd been the only ones to depart the train at Northallerton. The taxi driver dropped them off outside the village post office, they hadn't dared asked him to take them closer to home, not wanting to risk questions been asked. It's a gloomy evening, the sky looked fit to burst at any moment, and flashes of lighting highlighted their path. Getting soaked while wheeling two trunks and carrying the food shopping Hermione insisted they buy didn't dampen their spirits, nothing could because they were nearly home.

Through the trees Draco could see the church spire, instantly he sped up, skimming his trunk over mud and broken branches. Hermione barely saw anything, wind and rain washed hair over her eyes, all she could do was follow and even that was a struggle. Making it out of the heavily wooded area first Draco stopped in his tracks, causing Hermione to nearly walk into him. To anyone else it'd appear as if they were looking directly at a church that stood alone, only they saw the thatched roof cottage that resided next door. Under nightfall they hurtled towards home, refusing to let the muddy banks slow them down.

Ever the gentlemen Draco opened the gate for Hermione, letting her get out of view first before hastily following suit, rushing to the door with the key in hand, desperate to get out of the rain. Slamming it shut they took one look at each other and erupted into laughter, the phrase drowned rats sprang to mind. Quickly the mood changed as Draco watched a bead of water travel slowly, seductively into the valley of Hermione cleavage. '' We should get you out of those wet clothes, can't have you getting sick now can we?'' All she heard was I want you and I'm going to have you, not that she'd ever object.

Stealthily he stalked across the hallway to capture her, not saying a word, not needing to as he peeled away at the layers hiding her flesh. Carefully examining her upper body after throwing her shirt away. '' I told you knight I'm alright, really.''

Tenderly he caressed her skin, rubbing away invisible marks with the pads of his fingers. '' I had to check, to see for myself and appease some of the shame I felt for leaving you on the floor.''

'' Silly man, you couldn't have done anything else not without throwing away everything we've worked on.'' Hermione slipped open shirt buttons, pushed the wet cotton off his shoulders and watched as drifted to the floor, leaving him in only wet jeans that clung to him. '' You protected me, even when you shouldn't have.''

'' I'll always protect you.'' Growling, he picked her up by the waist, wrapping her legs around him, strapping them together while he carried her to the kitchen counter placing her a top it. Urgently Hermione kissed him, wanting to feast on his hunger for her but Draco's dominating passion remained in control, allowing her to take what she needed from him. Swiftly subtle fingers traced the contours of Draco's upper body, committing it to memory while leaving a near invisible map scratched out by her painted nails. It was too much for him, a sensory overload, both pleasure and pain pushing him towards losing control. Frenzied kisses danced from her collar-bone to ear lobe, determined to push Hermione over the edge with him, skilfully he pinched and teased her taut nipples until the moan he'd desired to hear erupted from her swollen lips. The gloves were off, within seconds she unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his jeans that must have felt tight judging from the bulge. Needing release Draco removed the last of his clothes under the heavyweight of her lustful gaze, wanting to feel her body against his. Drawing Hermione close he secured her to his body, the last of her clothes mocking him as they remained a barrier. _Not for long_. Dropping to the floor Hermione found herself laying naked before Draco in lighting speed, on a pile of discarded clothes. Spreading her legs with his knees he positioned himself above her, enjoying the feel hardened nipples digging into his chest while stroking his dick along her quivering folds. Unable to take more teasing Hermione angled her hips, forcing him to accidentally slip inside her wet, supple pussy. Thrusting wildly Draco pinned her body to the floor, holding her hands hostage above her head, using her as an anchor while he sort her screams. Matching his pace stroke for stroke her hips surged to meet his, calling him deeper every time, joining them as one person. Nails dug into the back of his hand, moans filled his ears and muscles clamped around his cock. Watching her cum was all it took to bring forth his own orgasm, Hermione hadn't even finished moaning before he filled her.

Rolling onto his back Draco hissed as dusty, ice-cold floors touched his bare skin. Unwilling to part from Hermione he snaked her body above him, holding her close, keeping the cold from reaching her. '' Didn't do a great job of getting rid of wet clothes did we?''

'' Our mistake's using them as a blanket.'' Nestling closer shivers took over her body.

'' Let's get you off this cold floor and into something warm little witch, last thing I want is a bride who can't say 'I do' without sneezing.'' From his trunk Draco passed her the first thick item of clothing his hand connected with, his quidditch jersey. '' You'll have to light the fire seeing as you're the only one who can do magic and I'll attempt to plug up the leaks in the roof.''

Skipping barefoot across the room unfaithful in Slytherin green, Hermione raised her wand at the cobweb covered hearth. ''Incendio.'' Light filled the house, the rush of warmth being welcomed the most. Opening draws and cupboards at random she continued transforming the house into a home after finding what she searched for, candles. Cleaning reminded her of the summer she stayed or rather worked at Grimauld place which in turn caused her to remember spells Mrs Weasley drilled into them. Blasting both kitchen and living room with Tergeo and scourgify Hermione stood back, observing her handy work. It obviously cried out for a fresh lick of paint and new furniture, but there wasn't a speck of dust left. '' Draco where are you?'' Echoes reached the rafters.

'' I'm upstairs.'' He wasn't having as much luck, the holes now plugged however he'd not realised how much work the place really needed. Standing on a rickety, abandoned wood worm buffet, four-poster bed with a moth-eaten bed sheet in hand Draco felt guilty for bringing Hermione. How could he expect her to live in this for two weeks?

'' Wipe that look off your face, it's nowhere near as bad as you think it is.'' Standing the doorway Hermione practically read his mind. '' Cleaning won't take long, it's the lack of furniture and things like bed sheets that'll cause the most problems. Tomorrow we'll go into the village and tonight you'll have to keep me warm, can you manage that?''

Somewhere in the back of his mind a bell signalling round two sounded. '' Oh don't you worry I'll find ways to keep you warm woman.''

* * *

The witch knew how to work a guy to near death he'd give her that, after five days, no sleep and a body that ached so much its numb the house was officially a home, their home. Hermione had reasons for wanting it done quickly, more of a gut feeling really, a worry that they might need to seek sanctuary during the war. Danby Wiske offered more than they thought it would, new furniture came from the local carpenter which Hermione cleverly transfigured into small doll house size pieces to fit in her handbag. She'd used memory charms on him regrettably, their safety and undetectability came first Hermione though chose to pretend it didn't happen. Just like she pretended they hadn't wiped the memory of every person whose shop they'd visited. Ignorance truly is bliss.

Standing on a chair in the living room wearing a pair of Draco's socks and her house teams rival quidditch jersey, on tip toe Hermione made the last finishing touch, hanging curtains. '' How about we got see the vicar tomorrow?'' Struggling to steady herself the unbalanced witch slipped, falling back off the chair straight into Draco's arms. '' Is that a no?''

'' Are you kidding? It's just we've been here five days now and you haven't brought it up yet, I thought you might've changed your mind.'' She sought reassurance in his eyes and found it.

'' Let me amend my first question, we're going to the vicar tomorrow.''

* * *

Early Thursday morning Hermione and Draco battled against blustering elements, making the incredibly short walk to church in formal attire. Neither of them had any experience with members of the clergy yet combined common sense told them a good first impression counted, knowing the vicars name might also help. Seeking shelter in the doorway they tidied up their weather battered appearance before entering.

'' Hello? Is anyone here?'' Hermione's voice wafted around the church like the draft that followed them in. ''I don't think he's here.''

Draco had read about muggle churches before, even seen pictures and walked past several but he'd never been in one. Quickly he realised he'd robbed himself if they were all as historically beautiful as this one, awe inspiring's the only way to describe the feeling it provoked. '' We'll come back tomorrow, don't worry.'' Discouraged they shuffled up the aisle with sad hearts towards the doors, oblivious to an elderly man poking his streaky silver covered head out from behind a closed-door.

'' Can I help you?'' A shake in his voice matched the aged appearance, the reverend was no spring chicken but a man of god's all they needed and nothing said he couldn't look older than god.

 **Authors note: This chapter by far is my favourite one, I love everything about it, just flowed so easily when I wrote it. So this one really means a lot to me because I want you to love it as much as I do and see the beauty in it. Last chapter I said I wasn't above begging and for this chapter I am begging for reviews. Mentally envision a 20 something woman on and her hands and knees.**

 **Just want to clear up Dumbledore's motives for revealing he knew a plan was a foot, I don't see him as a light character painted opposite to Voldemort's dark nature. People aren't wholly black or white, and Dumbledore has so much power which always corrupts. I see him flexing his power, showing off just to prove he can that he best's you and there's nothing you can do about it. Does it make him bad? No, but does it make him good? No. I always see him as a balance between the two, dipping into each.**

 **Also may have to start uploading only once a week because I've caught up to myself nearly and I want to at least maintain a once a week post. Probably be a Wednesday.**

 **Anyway….. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know.**

 **Kisses. xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world doesn't belong to me no matter how many times I wish it did.**

 **Sorry for the lateness of this update but you guys know the sites been funny this week. This is actually the first time I've been able to get on in days.**

 **Completely over whelmed by the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, thank you so much.**

 **Chapter 19**

Showing off his sportsman's prowess Draco moved with an agility that he'd only used on a broom before, whipping Hermione around with him. '' Hopefully, we're looking for the vicar who ministers here, is that you?''

Limping into colourful light tinted by classical stained glass, the old man readjusted his clerical collar. '' Aye that it is lad, I was born in this corner of the world, me and this old shack go further back than I can remember. What do you want with me? Don't get many youngsters in here anymore.''

Briskly trailing together down the aisle Hermione held firmly onto Draco's hand as they approached the reverend. '' My name is Draco Malfoy sir and this wonderful woman is my fiancé Hermione Granger and we wish to marry, but our time frame's short, ideally we'd like to be married here within the next few days if possible.'' What the blonde failed to mention was that one way or another it'd be happening, even if the old man needed magically convincing.

Squinted eyes observed the pair, combing over every inch of them as if searching for an answer within. '' Firstly, I'm Father Thomas not sir and secondly, you're both very young, I find impulsive decisions made before adulthood are frequently regretted. Is the hurry so great? Couldn't you wait to see if time changes your mind or enforces your resolve? ''

Not liking the direction their requested headed in Hermione waded in to plead their case, hoping a feminine touch could soothe the prickly old man. '' Father Thomas what does age have to do with love and commitment? We might be young, that doesn't stop us from knowing we're soul mates though, already bound, why should we wait for something that's inevitable?''

Sighing the cantankerous vicar seated himself on a pew, his legs unable to support his portly frame. '' That's exactly my point, if it's inevitable why can't it wait? Marriage is a sacred and holy union, except these days people bend vows to suit themselves. I've seen adults profess the same love to me and not make their marriages work, why should I put faith in two teenagers?''

'' You don't need to have faith in us Father because we have it in each other, if only you knew what we face together. I'm sorry you feel the way you do, it's upsetting that love isn't enough to convince you that we belong together not apart, but something tells me you've lost your faith in love altogether. Perhaps you've hidden away in this church for far too long, shame. '' Proudly Hermione raised Draco's clasped hand to her mouth, kissing the back of it to spite Father Thomas.

Striding away reluctantly Draco leant in, whispering unnecessarily. '' You know what to do.''

'' Immobulus.'' Father Thomas sat frozen at the hands of Hermione, their plan b button undoubtedly pushed. '' Merlin are we really about to rewire a vicar's memory?''

'' What choice do we have? He won't marry us unless under a memory charm, we've come this far with a purpose little witch and if it's the only way to make you my wife then so be it.'' Draco cursed himself for not being able to take the burden away from her.

They weren't hurting anyone or causing pain, they only wanted to be together, that thought stayed in forefront of her conflicted mind as she raised her wand, once again altering memories. After the simple task of erasing their meeting from Father Thomas's mind Hermione planted false memories to replace the old, arranging it so their 'second' meeting went in their favour.

''Are you okay Father?'' Draco questioned the obviously dazed man.

'' What? Oh yes I'm dandy, must be overly tired, aye that'll be it. We agreed on Saturday didn't we? This Saturday?'' No trace of the grump from earlier was present, the old man in front of them smiled happily and genuinely seemed pleased, except it couldn't be more false.

* * *

Chasing footsteps sounded throughout the house, a resounding thud made the walls tremor as the bedroom door nearly crashed forcefully into Draco's face. '' This is stupid not to mention unfair, where am I supposed to sleep Hermione?''

'' In one of the other bedroom or on the sofa it's big enough, anywhere really as long as it's not with me. '' On the other side of the door Hermione used the weight of her body to stop him from barging in. ''Don't make me use magic to lock you out Mr because I will.''

Sensing defeat Draco slipped down the wall.'' I'm not even a muggle, why can't I see the bride before the wedding? It's not like I haven't already seen you naked, what if I promise to keep my hands to myself?''

Cackling penetrated through the door straight to Draco's ears. '' Don't make promises we both know you can't keep unless they're cut off. Its bad luck, you'll see me in church tomorrow morning I'll be the one wearing white.'' _If I can get the charm right._

Mumbling Draco resigned himself to the fact he wasn't getting a goodnight kiss. '' This is cruel and unusual punishment, hope you're happy.''

'' I love you too. Now leave me alone I'm getting married tomorrow you know, a girl needs her beauty sleep.''

'' You can't improve on perfection.'' He'd said it under his breath privately to himself, he hadn't counted on Hermione pressed against the door, close enough to hear.

* * *

A full length mirror showed the results of a night spent charming a dress to turn snow-white instead of the cornflower blue that it was originally. It wasn't a traditional wedding dress in any other way than the colour, soft chiffon fabric stopped short at her knees yet it clinched at the waist with beaded flowers creating an A-line skirt that teamed beautifully with the bateau neckline. For once her hair co-operated allowing her to pin tamed waves of hair into a messy bun, maybe it wasn't a classic bridal look, but knowing Draco he'd be happy if she turned up wearing a sack. It's the ceremony that counts after all. Behind mauve curtains Hermione watched Draco, carefully making sure she wasn't visible as he paced towards the church, fastening his Slytherin tie with each passing step. Which meant one thing, it's time. A hand-picked bouquet of lavender and roses picked from their garden waited at her feet as a surprised when she opened the bedroom door, tied in an uneven red and gold bow.

In the draughty church Draco marched back and forth across the altar, under the smiling eye of Father Thomas. Unable to stop fiddling with his suit jacket, fastening and unfastening the smooth buttons every few minutes, undecided on which looked better. It didn't matter though, church doors opened and he stood dead in his tracks, captivated by an angel floating down the aisle.

Coughing from Father Thomas refocused Draco's mind briefly, he couldn't take his eyes off her as they stood side by side at the altar, listening to the reverend's voice join them together.

''The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you.

In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, we've come together to witness the marriage of Draco and Hermione.

To pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love.

Marriage is a gift of God in creation through which husband and wife may know the grace of God.

It's given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust, they'll be united with one another in heart, body and mind, as Christ is united with his bride, the Church.

The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of sexual union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It's given as the foundation of family life in which children are born and nurtured and in which each member of the family, in good times and in bad, may find strength, companionship and comfort and grow to maturity in love. Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty which all should uphold and honour. It enriches society and strengthens community. No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God.

Draco and Hermione are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows and in token of this they will each give and receive a ring. I pray that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfil God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together.''

Neither of them set any store by muggle gods however something in the serious nature resonated on a higher level with them, this was forever, unchangeable and unbreakable.

'' Draco, will you take Hermione to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, forsaking all others and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?'

'' I will.'' He'd never answered a question with such sincerity before.

'' Hermione, will you take Draco to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, forsaking all others and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?''

'' I will.'' It was the simplest question she'd ever been asked.

'' I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people.'' Unaware of his own earlier objection to the union Father Thomas continued the service feeling false joy.

'' I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death us do part. In the presence of God I make this vow.

Hermione, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you. '' Love shone bright in Draco's eyes as slipped the ring on her finger with natural grace, drawing it to his lips, kissing the seal he'd placed on her hand.

'' I, Hermione Jean Granger take you Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death us do part.

Draco, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you.'' A droplet of water, tears of joy spilled from her hazel eyes as she placed the gold band upon his hand. Mimicking him Hermione drew it to her mouth, kissing it away.

'' In the presence of God and before myself, Draco and Hermione have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They've declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they're husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.''

Wasting no time Draco snared Hermione, crushing her against his solid frame, his tender kiss promising a sensual continuation in private.

* * *

Behind closed doors the wedding night quickly turned into wedding afternoon. Hermione's feet never touched the ground until Draco set her down in the bedroom after carrying her over the threshold, sparing no time in his seduction. Unzipping soft chiffon, letting it float to the floor, revealing her feminine curves. Between kisses and caresses she tore away at any scrap of fabric her hands came in contact with, getting increasingly annoyed by their resistance. In a matter of seconds she'd been scooped up and dropped upon their bed, eagerly awaiting him. Draco's vision fixated on her appearance she looked a sacrificial virgin, laying on pale sheets with curls tumbling around her shoulders, every inch of her body available to him.

Wanting to worship her he started from the bottom, her ankles, slowly letting his lips trail upwards. Tingling kisses had her begging for mercy, relentlessly his body teased every time he moved, allowing her to feel his hard cock pressing and rubbing into her skin. It proved too much when she felt him throbbing between her thighs, smoothly flipping him Hermione straddled his hips. Wickedly rocking across his dick, letting him know how wet he'd got her. Fingers digging into her hips steadied her as Draco lowered her down his shaft with a contended moan. His hands never left her body as she ground against him, wanting to keep some pace control. In a lust haze Hermione completely forgot herself, absolute pleasure took over the lackadaisical ride. Muscles clenched around him, she stilled as her orgasm took over, breathe moans of his own name filled the room. Taking advantage of her relaxed state Draco rolled her, trapping her beneath him as he rapidly plunged himself deep. Animalistic forces took him over it was more than making love, their sexual claiming sealed their earlier vows. Furious thrusts pushed him to the edge but he couldn't fall until he'd heard her say it, to say who she belonged to. '' Who are you? Tell me who you belong to.'' The words came out as a mixture of groans and howls, nothing akin to the silk tones his voice usually held. '' Your wife Draco, I'm yours, I'm Hermione Malfoy.'' Instantly jolts of electricity coursed through him, without warning he came deep inside her, inside his wife.

Hermione Granger's gone.

 **Authors note: Where to start, firstly I hoped you enjoyed it. I like these few chapters away from Hogwarts, they inject some normalcy into their lives which they need. I've spent the last hour or so proof reading and etc because my fan fiction is finally working and its Wednesday and I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter even though it's super late. You came through on the last chapters with reviews though so I feel I owe you.**

 **Secondly, the word aye is a very northern expression and I know being a northerner. I'm not sure if it's a word none British folk will be familiar with thought, basically it sort of means yes, your agreeing with something.**

 **Lastly, I hope the wedding dress description was good enough for you KellyCakerMaker.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know, your reviews make me do crazy things like stay up when I should be sleeping lol.**

 **Kisses xox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: If only JK would let me buy Harry Potter from her but I doubt she'd take my mere £59.87 – that's seriously my bank balance and I don't own any part of this world or the characters.**

 **Feels like forever since I've updated but it's only been a week, this one's for all you faithful reviewers.**

 **Chapter 20**

Days dwindled by leaving an unspoken, unmentioned elephant in the room. They'd started a life together and walking away from it, returning to school, back to the shadows felt more painful than either of them dare say. Upstairs Hermione did a final check of the trunks making sure they'd left nothing unpacked, tears clouding her vision as she caught sight of her wedding dress hung on the wardrobe door. It belonged here at the cottage, but it only reminded her that they'd no idea when they'd return.

'' Have we got everything?'' Draco bristled in holding winter coats and scarfs trying to look as positive as possible, not quite succeeding.

'' What, oh yeah we're all packed and ready to leave.'' Caught off guard Hermione struggled to compose herself, hiding the wobble in her words proved impossible.

From behind Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as the flood gates opened. '' Shhh little witch don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you so upset.''

Several minutes later, after a much-needed cuddle session she calmed down enough to voice her feelings. '' I don't want to leave or go back to Hogwarts, being apart from you I can handle I begrudge it, but it's manageable at school. It's the unknown Draco that worries me, I'm scared that soon we'll be separated and on different paths. Can't we stay here instead?''

'' We could, but you'd regret that decision eventually and I'd be a coward for not finishing what I've started, then we'd grow to resent each other and I don't want that. Trust me though there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you and we will be again I promise. You have to know Hermione even if we end up on different paths they'll all lead us back to each other.'' Old fashioned common sense always worked best with Hermione, logic soothed her agitated mind.

'' I'm being stupid aren't I?''

'' No, you're being human. You feel everything deeply and I love that about you, now get your sexy arse moving we've only got 20 minutes until the taxi arrives at the post office.'' Draco carried both trunks downstairs while she fiddled with the buttons on her coat, protecting herself from the elements unlike on her arrival. In unison they spun around as they travelled along the pebbled garden path wanting one last look at home before leaving it for the unforeseeable future. They headed back to London a day early, making the journey tomorrow in time for the train leaving would be difficult and this way they'd be able to travel together without the worry of being seen.

* * *

In a muggle hotel tell around the corner from kings cross station Hermione buttered toast in bed while Draco opted for jam, it was very normal, mundane even, apart from their discussion about the impending problems returning to Hogwarts posed. '' Forget Dumbledore for now, what am I going to do about Pansy, Crabb, Goyle and Nott?'' In their haste to get away they'd given hardly any thought to this part of the plan, Draco knew he'd once again have to tamper with their memories, but when? Doing it any time before the feast's impractical on a train full of nosey students.

Nibbling on her toast she mulled the problem over silently, throwing a half-eaten slice down when the solution hit her. '' It's so simple Draco, it really is. You don't have to do anything on the train other than fob them off with a lie, tell them your father pulled strings with the governors bringing you home half way through the holidays, but you'll explain it all later. They hang on every word you say just make them keep quiet until you're alone, then you can wipe them and plant the idea you never went anywhere.

'' You're a genius Mrs Malfoy.'' Swooping down Draco stole a kiss from her unsuspecting lips.

'' Don't you think I deserve another kiss then Mr Malfoy?''

'' No, I think you deserve a bloody spanking for cheek so roll over and we'll see if stern discipline works on you.'' He tried keeping a straight face barely finishing the sentence without laughing.

'' You Mr can keep your hands off my bum until you learn to treat it with the respect it deserves.'' Revolting further Hermione tugged on her jeans, using the material as a thin layer of protection.

'' Ah woman you're cruel, I swear you're in the wrong house. It's why you look so good in my quidditch jersey.'' Out of nowhere a pillow flew at his face, hitting him square in the jaw before he'd chance to dodge it.'' Get your own bum out of bed, we'll have to leave for the station soon.''

Parting separately Draco left first, followed by Hermione ten minutes later. Students from all over the country, from all walks of life arrived in London this morning, making it impossible for them to walk down the road together without been spotted by somebody with magical blood.

* * *

Luna found Hermione before she'd set a single foot on the train, remaining glued to her side as they hunted for a free compartment. The eccentric witch taking it upon herself to act as a magical bodyguard in the unlikely scenario that a certain red-headed tool-bag bothered her again. Politely they chatted, making small talk, finding it easier than either of them would have guessed to find common interests. Throughout the journey they were undisturbed in their compartment near the front of the train, until the boy who lived poked his head around the door.

'' Do you mind Luna if I have a private word with Mione?'' Harry expected to fail, only the guilt etched into his face forced him to seek her out.

'' If she doesn't mind then I definitely do, just leave.'' Sharply, without a second thought Hermione shut him down, wanting no part of whatever he came to say.

'' Erm I don't really think I should leave, but I really need to pee. You've three minutes Harry and only three because the bathrooms at the end of the carriage and I'll be running there and back so make the most of them.'' She gave Hermione her best 'I'm sorry' look as she glided past, breaking out into a run as the compartment door slammed shut.

'' You heard Luna, make it quick.'' Crossing her arms Hermione started blankly out the window, pretending to enjoy blurred scenery all because she refused to make eye contact with her former friend.

Desperately he searched for the right words to fix things between them, he'd mulled over their broken friendship during the holidays, wishing he could turn back time and listen to her. Knowing that wishful thinking never repaired anything, only actions did and he hoped his apology might start rebuilding bridges. Getting her to listen however is a different challenge altogether. Closing the distance Harry sat opposite her hoping he'd see her soften towards him however fleeting. '' Look Mione, I messed up with you and I know I did, but I'm sorry really sorry you've got to believe me. I should've stepped in when Ron confronted you on the train, never in a million years did I think he'd get rough with you it's so out of character for him. Honestly I was about to put an end to it when lover boy beat me to it. Can't we try to fix things? You're my best friend yet we act like strangers its wrong.''

The irony of him begging her to believe him wasn't lost on Hermione, muggles would call it karma, but she called it too little too late. '' I've got to believe you do I? Like you believed me, ironic don't you think. Still, you defend Ron and worse you insult Draco for protecting me, did you really think that'd go down well? I've got nothing left to say to you Harry, you choose your side and that hurt far more than Ron's betrayal because I always thought we were closer than that, but apparently I was wrong. So, no we can't try to mend things and you want to know something, even if we could I wouldn't want to. Please leave me alone.''

'' No Hermio….''

'' You got asked to leave Harry and now I'm asking as well, don't you think you've upset Hermione enough?'' Standing at the door way with her blonde hair in a lengthy braid, a look of fierce determination plastered upon her usually puzzled face, Luna looked every inch a Viking warrior maiden. Once Harry finally left the rest of the journey continued as it started, peacefully, easy conversation flowed between the two young women.

* * *

Dumbledore wasted no time calling them back into service, as soon as they crossed Hogwarts threshold professor Snape and McGonagall became human owls to deliver his message. Careful to avoid unwanted attention Minerva blustered towards Hermione using the pretence of an extremely urgent message from home. Severus on the other hand felt no need for a guise, Slytherin house were well aware of the preferential treatment Draco received, pulling him a side for a quick word wouldn't cause a fuss in his house. Identical folded notes containing the same message slipped to each of them away from prying eyes.

 _Your period of good faiths ended, I'll see you in my office tonight at 9pm for an explanation._

 _P.S. Beware the sugar mice._

They'd expected this, not so soon, but nonetheless they knew an interrogation was coming. Shuffling into the great hall Hermione wondered if Draco knew, across the room she searched his face seeing nothing other than the arrogant mask he wore among Slytherins. Pleading their case in front of the headmaster wasn't exactly how she'd wanted to spend her first night back in the castle.

An hour into the feast Draco strode away from his houses table, leaving the great hall with groupies in tow. Dumbledore's surprise meeting put him on a tight time scale, waiting to alter their memories wasn't an option. For now they kept quiet, but he knew sooner or later one of them would slip up and mention his unexpected presence on the Hogwarts express. Such a tiny piece of information that could prove deadly if in the wrong hands.

Pansy paraded into the common room first like a cat in heat, rolling her hips with each step, letting the boys who followed her know she's available. '' What's going on Drackie?''

He waited till after the passage way to the common room closed before pulling out his wand. '' Immobulus.'' Freezing each of them in place while fixing their memories, whispering to Pansy under his breath. '' Nothing you need to know about or remember.''

* * *

On the seventh floor he found Hermione as she approached the gargoyle statue, breaking into a run he took his place by her side to face the onslaught together. Once the statue moved to allow them entry Draco felt safe enough to grasp her hand with his own, leading her towards the office. '' You ready for this little witch?''

'' Honestly? No, but we can't put it off so might as well get it over with.'' Pulsing with nervous energy Hermione used some of it by knocking on the door.

More often than not Dumbledore used magic to swing the door open on this occasion though professor Snape aggressively nearly pulled it off its hinges. '' Ah the little runaways join us at last.''

Draco felt her wince under the potion masters scrutiny as he led her into the lion's den. '' We can explain our reasons if you let us.''

'' Your reasons Mr Malfoy, but not your purpose for lying directly to the faces of each member of staff present including myself?'' Dumbledore's voice wasn't raised nor did it hold any aggression.

Neither Hermione nor Draco objected to the order knowing of their marriage, they only worried that revealing it might cause the headmaster to probe further into things they didn't want uncovered, like the location of home.'' Does it really matter why we ran away? Only that we did and we're sorry lies had to be told but their wasn't another way.''

'' Stupid insolent children, do you have any idea how dangerous the two of you been together outside of school is? You could've ruined plans or worse got yourselves killed if the wrong people saw you, is fucking a Gryffindor really worth your life Draco?'' Sneering at the young witch Severus made it clear he didn't think her worth anything.

'' Don't you dare talk about her like that again!'' Rising from his seat Draco protectively placed himself between his wife and his god father.

'' Leave it, sit back down Draco he's trying to provoke you by coming at me, don't let him get under your skin.'' Defusing the situation Hermione reasoned with Draco, stopping him from sinking to Professor Snape's level.

'' Finally, the brains of the operation speaks, usually we can't shut you up Miss Granger I was starting to think you'd become a mute.'' Viscously Severus continued his attack against the women who risked his godson's life.

'' Congratulations Professor on being able to verbally attack a 17-year-old girl, does it make you feel like more of a man or less? I wouldn't call myself the brains of the operation, but you're right I took equal part in planning it out, my only regret being that I had to lie to you professor McGonagall. I really hated doing that yet we needed to, it was our only chance.''

'' Your only chance to do what though? Surely nothing's so important that you'd risk so many lives for it.'' Minerva's anger wavered, she couldn't stay mad at a student who never does anything without a justified reason.

'' Oh don't you buy into this rubbish to Minerva, the headmasters obviously been caught hook line and sinker. Am I only one who can see they just wanted to fuck each other without sneaking around?'' Severus hardly had time to grimace before Hermione's delicate hand connected with the right side of hide face, leaving him marked with a crimson hand print.

'' Miss Granger acts of violence aren't tolerated no matter the circumstance.'' Standing from behind his cluttered, eye-catching desk Dumbledore took control.

'' I don't care, I refused to be talked about like that especially by a member of staff. How dare you? You wanna know why we ran away do you?'' Sliding her wand free Hermione aimed it at her left hand, revealing a gold band that twisted around her ring finger. '' This is why. '' Holding up her hand she let the members of staff gaze at her wedding band in shock. '' I'd prefer it if you stopped calling me Miss Granger in private, it's not my name anymore. I'll have been Mrs Hermione Malfoy as of a week tomorrow, sorry Draco I guess that cats out of the bag now.''

Taking her hand Draco brought it to his lips, kissing the band upon her finger. '' You know me I'd happily shout it from the roof tops.''

'' Headmaster please try to see it from our point of view, you've every right to be mad about the lies, surely you can see there's no malice behind what we've done. The odds are stacked against us, you can't promise that we'll both make it through the war and if we do who knows how long it will last or how long we'll be apart.'' What more could they say? If Dumbledore wanted them to say sorry for being married he'd be waiting till hell froze over.

'' Idiotic girl you think you're so clever, but you've forgotten one little thing, the ministry keeps records of all wizarding marriages. Do you really think the dark lord's spies haven't reached the ministry? It's only a matter of time before a Malfoy's marriage gets noticed, he's pure blood they keep an eye on these things. '' Pacing around the office he couldn't mask the frustration in his body language.

'' Something tells me Miss Granger beg my pardon Mr and Mrs Malfoy are a step ahead of you Severus, they don't keep records of muggle marriages do they Hermione?'' Impressed with their cunningness Dumbledore couldn't help smiling, pleased they both possessed skills suited for the order. '' All is forgiven between the three of us, as it happens I believe you picked an opportune time as Draco won't be used by Voldemort until your current task's completed.'' Cunning's something he considered himself to be also, keeping both Hermione and Draco on side was vital.

Storming from the office Severus's billowing midnight robes chased him, using ruthless force he slammed the door shut behind him. Fuming that the same chit of a girl who'd surely be his godson's downfall had bested him, things were not over between them. A girl after all's the reason he'd spent his life enslaved to Dumbledore, he wasn't about to let the same thing happen to Draco.

 **Authors note: Severus Snape is such a diverse character to play with, deep emotional pain at his core and it lends it's self perfectly to go a hundred and one ways. Anyway enough love for the dungeon master, what did you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Pretty please review I'm so close to 100 reviews and I really want to break it.**

 **I'm sorry I'm only posting once a week but i just finished writing chapter 26 and I don't think there will be more than 35 chapters so when it's complete it'll be twice a week updates again.**

 **You know the drill. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter or any part of his world? No.**

 **Chapter 21**

In the weeks that followed neither Hermione nor Draco had any run-ins or meetings with members of the order. They were nearly normal students apart from nightly visits to a half fixed cabinet, time without interruption focused their efforts which finally paid off late one April Tuesday night. Their canary vanished as it should, now with bated breath they waited for a reply, a signal to know what disappeared could also reappear. Minutes later bird song tweeted from inside the magical cabinet, trembling hands opened the door for an upbeat blackbird to fly out. '' We've done it.'' Drifting backwards, sagging against piled high stacked chairs Draco's words barely a whisper as a violent sickness washed over him. The knowledge he'd just created a way to allow murders, monsters and death eaters into a school full of children weighed heavy upon his shoulders. '' We've done it Hermione, we made Hogwarts dangerous.''

At his feet on bended knee Hermione sought to soothe and ease his conscience, stripping away the guilt he felt, replacing it with peace. '' Hogwarts has been dangerous since the night Voldemort returned, you didn't make it so. All you've done is follow orders Dumbledore's orders, he's allowed this to happen, he could've asked you to abandon this task instead he encouraged you. Whatever happens now is on his hands not yours Draco.''

'' I still created the doorway though didn't I? Why didn't I say no, what if someone, a child dies because of me Hermione, how am I supposed to live with myself knowing a life ended because I tried to save myself?'' Once again he found himself wrestling with his conscience, caught between self-preservation and gut wrenching pain over what his actions might indirectly lead to.

Frantically Hermione searched for the right words to calm him, needing to put an end to his conflicting struggle before he made himself ill. '' Stop knight, stop. We fixed that cabinet together the blame falls on us both if anything should happen, which it won't. Order members will be roaming the halls, students will be safe in their houses tucked up in bed and the death eaters only have one target that night. You know exactly why you didn't say no, why you couldn't say no Draco. Voldemort would've killed you if you didn't succeed.''

'' My times running out, what am I going to do?'' No explanation required or given, the sands of time weren't in her favour either and he wasn't the only one finding that difficult to accept.

'' You're going to sleep, lack of its only clouding your judgement and heightening your emotions, tomorrow you'll see things clearer and we'll alert Dumbledore.'' The simple affectionate smile she wore brightened up the darkest of his nights.

* * *

From the back of McGonagall's transfiguration classroom Draco devised a plan to let the headmaster know without actually having to see him, now to run it past the wife. Hermione had been right about sleep clearing his mind, but he wasn't ready to see Dumbledore's delighted face when he felt so terrible.

 _I've got an idea, one that means we won't have to spend all evening faking pleasantries with the puppet master. – D_

 _We can't put it off if that's your idea, no matter how much you don't want to go to his office Dumbledore still has to be told. – H_

 _Not if we tell McGonagall and ask her to pass the message on for us. – D_

 _What if she refuses to? – H_

 _Then we'll go see the headmaster, but she won't, she likes you too much. I guess old McGonagall's got good taste like me. – D_

 _Oh is that what you've got? Just exactly what are you buttering me up for? – H_

 _Charming, can a man not appreciate his wife without being accused of wanting something. – D_

 _You want a kiss don't you? – H_

 _No, I want several, fancy meeting me in a dark corner of the library during lunch? – D_

 _Risky, but if you manage to pursued McGonagall I'll think about it. – H_

 _I'll stay behind after class over some excuse, might have to tell a few white lies to pull it off, so if she asks if you're tired at any point today just go with it. – D_

Lingering at his desk Draco patiently waited, fiddling with quills and books as the last students dwindled from the room before approaching her.

'' I suppose you've a purpose for hanging around in my classroom Mr Malfoy.'' Over thirty years of teaching provided her with eyes in the back of her head even as she concentrated on tasks, such as writing on the blackboard as Draco moved closer.

'' Yes, there's a message Hermione and myself would like passing onto the headmaster if you'd be so kind.'' Subtly he slipped her name in, hoping to use McGonagall's favouritism to his advantage.

'' Are you not capable of doing this yourself, I'm sure you're well versed in trips to his office by now.'' Chalk dancing across the board never faltered for a second as she spoke.

'' I could, but truthfully Hermione's tired we've been working none stop for almost two weeks on that stupid cabinet, she's exhausted and I'm just trying to find a way to let her rest. Even if I went alone she'd wait up to find out how it went so I can't win.'' Draco knew he'd got through to her as her free-flowing hand movements stop dead in their tracks.

'' What's your message Mr Malfoy? For the first time since the class emptied leaving them alone she turned to face him directly.

'' Tell Dumbledore the vanishing cabinets fixed, anything or one can travel between them, they've been tested.'' Swinging his book loaded rucksack over his shoulder Draco wasted no time in fleeing the classroom, managing to catch glimpse of the forlorn look plastered across the transfiguration mistress's face.

* * *

By the Sunday afternoon Hermione found herself making another unwanted journey to Dumbledore's office keeping her eyes peeled for Draco along the way, they'd been scheduled into the headmaster's office mere hours after giving McGonagall the message. Which bothered her, meetings in the afternoon meant a lengthy discussion and that surely couldn't bode well for them. Students exploring the halls meant she couldn't wait for Draco either like she usually would, instead she walked the staircase to the headmaster's office alone.

'' Mrs Malfoy how lovely it is to see you, for once your punctuality's been beaten. '' Smiling a Cheshire cats smile Dumbledore looked every bit the puppet master that Draco named him.

'' Good afternoon sir, care to shed some light on why we've been summoned today?'' Hermione elegantly glided to her seat, holding her head high unfazed by it all as she took her rightful place next to her husband.

'' Ah ah ah patience is a virtue. I'm expecting company to join us shortly, so I'd rather not divulge any information until we're all present and accounted for.'' Safe behind his desk Dumbledore had no idea how close he'd come to losing the finger he wagged at Hermione.

Professor Snape and McGonagall flew into the round office, Snape's robes fluttered so much they obscured the entry of two boys, two Gryffindor's who followed behind them. '' Finally, we're all present so I believe I can answer your questions now Hermione.'' Dumbledore counted down mentally, waiting for the impending bomb to go off.

'' What the bloody hell are they doing here Harry? I thought you said Dumbledore wanted to see us alone?'' Ron's blundering voice couldn't be mistaken nor could the pure venom that laced his words, clearly he'd expected to be involved in a big secret and wasn't happy his spurned love and childhood enemy were in on it first.

Automatically Draco moved from his seat, standing defensively in front of Hermione as he stared Weasley down unable to help enjoying the red heads sudden discomfort. Taking it as a threat Ron whipped out his wand aiming it straight in Draco's direction, learning nothing from the last time he tried that.

'' Now now boys there's really no need for you to behave like this, lower your wands please and take a seat, politeness and respect will make this afternoon go much quicker even if it's forced.'' Hostility thrived becoming so thick it took up a life force of its own, joining the meeting as a special guest.

'' You've got to be kidding he's already attacked Hermione twice no way on earth am I putting my wand away.'' His stance relaxed, he'd sharp reflexes at his disposal if the fool decided to make a stupid move.

'' That's rich coming from death eater scum, since when did you start caring about Mione? I thought your lot used mudbloods as target practice.'' Ron found the right words to wound but they hit the wrong target.

Shooting across the room Hermione sent Ron hurtling past Harry and McGonagall, forcing his lanky body backwards into one of the spare chairs. Moving so quickly no one saw her take out her wand yet he felt it pressed into his temple. '' Listen to me very carefully Ronald Weasley if you ever and I mean ever call Draco a death eater again I'll oblivate you, then I'll disapparate you to an island in the middle of nowhere and leave you there. Are we clear?'' He managed a small nod and whimper to answer her, fearing saying nothing might provoke her into acting.

'' Thank you Hermione for your alternative way of defusing the situation, I trust we can all talk without feeling the need to take further aim at each other. I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here, I plan to tell you however finding a place to begin isn't easy.'' Dumbledore's calculating eyes drifted over both camps repeatedly. '' Perhaps it's best if I explain why you're here individually before I move onto the group purpose seeing as the separate paths your own are about to cross roads.'' Ron's blank face didn't change at the headmaster's words, but Draco, Hermione and Harry shared the same worried face with an inkling of suspicion. Instead of dragging it out Dumbledore quickly explained Draco and Hermione's roles, giving no details about their private life or how they became spies, only that they were and at great peril to themselves but also a great gain.

'' Wait a minute, so you knew Harry? And you didn't tell me, you kept it secret all this time.'' Most people would've been upset or hurt about a secret kept from them, but not hot-headed Ron, his face turned red from the anger boiling under his skin.

'' What, no I've only known since January mate and I couldn't tell you, it wasn't my secret to share Dumbledore forbid me. To be honest Ron I'd rather not have known.'' Harry was serious, the idea of Draco Malfoy being one of the good guys sullied his black and white view of the world.

'' Explains why Mione defended you Malfoy, she's always been a sucker for a lost cause.'' His toxic sneer put Professor Snape's best grimaces to shame.

'' I defended him Ronald because I love him, I loved him before we even started working for the order so you can shove that in your pipe and smoke it.'' The tight grip she kept steady on Draco's hand was the only thing stopping her from slapping him silly, it acted like a chain keeping her grounded.

'' Might I remind you Mr Weasley why we're here, Voldemort's coming and not just for Harry this time. Your parents work for the order which puts a target on your entire family, he'd kill you all without thinking. Every single person you've met at headquarters is in danger, at least half of your friends in Gryffindor tower face losing their family like you. The whole student bodies at risk, well I think it's safe to say slytherin house stand a better chance than the rest, but don't you see this is bigger than childish rivalries. This is war.'' People are much easier to control and manipulate when you know their weak spot and Dumbledore certainly knew Ron's, his family.

'' That's a little blunt Albus don't you think, there's no need to scare the boy.'' Professor McGonagall waded in after seeing one of her own turn white as a sheet picturing his entire family dead.

'' He should be scared Minerva, we all should be in light of who comes to shake our world to its foundations, tearing it down and rebuilding it in his own image. Now as to Harry's reasons for being here, some of you might be aware that he's been receiving private tutelage from me since the start of the year. I've been educating him about Tom Riddle, stripping him down, and showing that once he was just a mortal man. Its Tom's lust for immortality that sent him down a dark path and in a twisted way he's succeeded, now we have to undo the steps he's taken to become immortal. Horcruxs have kept him alive, pulling him back from death, but leaving him on the edge of it several times. I don't suppose any of you apart from myself, Harry and Severus of course know what a horcux is, do you?'' Glancing towards Hermione part of him expected her to know, shocking the room once more with her vast knowledge, surprisingly she shook her head unknowing.

'' A horcrux is a piece of a person's soul trapped in an object, keeping you earth-bound even if your bodies destroyed. They can only be created by ripping ones soul and to do that you have to commit a truly evil act, only by killing someone can you rip something as strong as the soul apart. I believe Tom's purposely created seven, each chipping away at the remaining humanity he had left turning him into the creature we know as Voldemort. I've been hunting them for several months now, finding and destroying only one. They've been protected with magic you can't even begin to imagine and even if you're lucky enough to survive that it then takes a supreme object of power to destroy one. Harry inadvertently destroyed one during his second year, the diary that possessed your sister Mr Weasley belonged to Tom Riddle and it was a horcrux. When you stabbed it with a basilisk fang you provided me with a way to destroy them all, it's simply taken my old mind a few years to realise what you showed me.'' Giving everyone a second to take in the new information Dumbledore poured himself a cup of tea, slowly sipping it, waiting for the questions.

'' Do you know what the other objects are that the dark lords hidden his soul in?'' Draco knew it was a stupid question, after several months of searching though he assumed the headmaster would have some vague idea.

'' Not a clue Mr Malfoy, I can only speculate. Tom oddly enough is sentimental for a dark wizard, judging from the horcrux I found and the next potential one he seems to pick objects and places to hide them relating to himself. Hogwarts was his home for seven years, the place he was the happiest so I'd expect to find items related to the school.'' It wasn't a speculative guess, his gut told him Tom would be unable to resist using Hogwarts as part of his grand scheme.

'' You said next potential one, do you know where another's located sir?'' Listening intently Hermione picked up on the little detail slipped in along with other information.

'' Yes, I believe I've found another and this time I'm taking Harry along with me so he knows what to expect when he takes over the hunt.'' Proudly Dumbledore smiled as he passed over the mantle to Harry, who clearly hadn't anticipated that happening.

'' Wait, what? What do you when I take over the hunt, won't you be helping me?'' Harry sounded wounded at the prospect of not working with the headmaster, the man who'd been grooming him for success.

'' Ah and so we arrive at my own mortally sadly. I'll have helped you all that I possibly can Harry and I wish I could be more use to you, but by summers end I'll be dead.'' The room silenced, every pair of eyes stared at Dumbledore with panic ridden sadness. An uncontrollable sob from Professor McGonagall brought the room back to life.

'' No, no! You can't die, we need you, I need you.'' Refusing to believe it Harry sank further into denial, repeatedly telling himself it wouldn't happen, not coping well with the idea of losing yet another person who tried to keep him alive.

'' I'm afraid my boy it's already happening, Draco's been given the order to kill me on top of his other task, but hear me out Harry before flying off the handle. Mr Malfoy isn't supposed to nor is he going to kill me I'll spare you that task. The horcrux I found tempted me, I thought it to be the fabled resurrection stone, in my arrogance I didn't check for curses as I slipped it onto my hand. I've slowly being dying since that day, Severus bought me some time so I could at least arm you with the knowledge you needed, now I'm running short and the rest is up to you.'' Removing the glamour he'd been casting for months to mask his hand Dumbledore pulled back his robed sleeve, revealing the true extent of the damage.

'' Sir you dying a natural death's dandy, but that isn't gonna go down well with Voldemort, if anything it'll only weaken my cover if I couldn't manage to kill a dying man.'' Draco started to worry he'd been put in a no win position, it started to sound like he'd either be seen as weak or a coward.

'' No one outside of this room will know, I'm charging you to keep that secret among ourselves that way when Severus steps in and kills me no doubt will be cast against you.'' The headmaster said it so casually that Draco nearly missed him declaring Professor Snape being the one putting the final nail in the coffin.

Hiding himself from view Severus turned away the group, choosing to stand with his back to them as he viewed the grounds he'd called home for 16 years. '' Can you not be persuaded on this Albus.''

'' We've had this argument before and settled it, if I'm going to die I wish a friend to guide me between veils instead of being left to the likes of Bellatrix who plays with her pray before eating it whole.'' Turning in his high-backed chair the ageing wizard spoke to Snape's back. '' Finally, we arrive at the reason you're here Hermione I'm about to ask more of you my dear. You know Harry's been prophesied since birth to kill Tom and I've every faith in him, but he'll need help, Ron you're an excellent strategist still the two of you'll need Hermione's help in finding the horcrux's. She's long been the brain of your trio.''

'' You can't be serious? We're not friends any more, I don't like them or want to be around them for longer than five minutes. Do you honestly think I'm going to abandon Draco to go on a wild goose chase.'' Shaking her head Hermione couldn't decide if she wanted to burst into laughter or tears.

'' I'm very serious, this is bigger than a childish rift, more than lives are at stake. You'll still be expected to pass information between Draco and the order I'd never ask you to abandon him, he'll be vital.'' Dumbledore's calm, friendly, almost grandfather like façade slipped, displaying his anger and irritation at not being obeyed on command.

'' Childish rift? Is that what it's called when someone you thought was your friend tries to force themselves upon you, turns your house against you and later violently attacks you on the Easter train home.'' Needing to move, to breathe Hermione shot from her chair pacing dangerously close to Professor Snape's occupied territory.''

'' Oh come on Mione you're exaggerating things a bit, I didn't force anything you were just playing hard to get we both know it and in the cold light of day you got embarrassed.'' Laughing to himself Ron turned thinking he'd see Harry joining in on the shared joke, instead he found his best mate's blank, unimpressed face.

'' I can't do this, I can't work with someone who attacked me and finds it funny all because his pride got damaged. How can you trust him Harry? Muggles says attacks like that escalate, what happens if I'm alone with him and can't push him off this time? Is that still a childish riff, no I won't allow it to happen.'' Darting from the room Hermione didn't look back, not even to see if Draco chased after her. Her first thought was to run back to the room of requirement, she'd be safe from Ron's malice there, he couldn't pass through the doors, but a sickening feeling took over so her feet changed course leading her to the girl's bathroom.

 **Authors note: This updates a tiny bit longer than my usual ones so I hope you readers like it, mind all the chapters from now on have started getting longer.**

 **I always enjoy writing the four of them in a room because it's never going to end well. What did you guys think though? Please let me know I love your reviews.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world doesn't belong to me, but if it did I'd of kept Fred alive. For now I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter: patty cake rocks, LadiePhoenix007, LanaLee1, RAGAnne and Chester99. I love that you guys continually take the time to review for me.**

 **Chapter 22**

Jogging along through winding corridors Draco chased Hermione without looking like he chased her, keeping his facial expression calm and hardly taking notice of her except when she changed direction. Not wanting to attract attention he ran past the girl's bathroom after she entered, choosing to wait around the corner for the hallways to clear before entering. Slipping through a pushed open crack in the door Draco quickly scanned the bathroom for female students other than the one he's interested in finding. All the stall doors laid open apart from one which judging by the sounds inhabited a very unwell witch. Climbing over a vacant stall divider he dropped down into the occupied cubicle, unprepared for the heart wrenching sight he found. The sobbing witch couldn't decide what to do with her hands they were either wiping away tears, frantically pulling hair away from her face or holding herself as she shook violently from waves of nausea. '' Oh Hermione look at you, come here let me help you.'' Reaching out he attempted to hold her hair back for her.

Batting his hands away Hermione pulled herself up and away from the toilet bowl, composing herself against the cold stone wall. '' Please Draco go away, I don't want you to see me like this I'll be fine I promise as soon as my stomach stops doing back flips.''

'' Just take deep breaths, I'll get you some water to settle your stomach and when you feel up to it I'll take you back to the room because there's no way I'm leaving you alone.'' Conjuring a chalice before her very eyes he filled it with fresh crisp water with a single flick of his wand. '' Aguamenti.''

'' I can't do it and I don't even want to try, it's not that I don't want to stop he-who-shall-not-be-names because I do more than anything so you're free, but I simply don't trust Ron or feel safe around him.'' Steadily Hermione sipped the water, her sobs becoming more controlled and easing up as oxygen flooded her brain.

'' Hey, you don't have to explain your reasons to me I completely understand, I'm here to take care of you not to force you into anything. Sadly I can't say the same of Dumbledore or anyone else who just witnessed Weasley hit rock bottom, wouldn't put it past Potter trying to grab a moment alone with you.'' Against the cold to the touch wall Draco took up residence next to his patient, gently resting a hand on her to leg to let her know she wasn't alone.

'' I don't want to talk to Harry or anyone else about this, when I said no I meant no. You'll deal with Harry for me won't you? I've had enough off his crap recently to last me a lifetime and a Harry Potter versus the world speech might just officially drive me crazy.'' Cradling her knees against her chest Hermione sagged her head against them, hiding.

Looking on Draco fumed at what they'd reduced Hermione to, little sympathy and no understanding in the face of the greater good had pushed her too far. '' Don't worry little witch I'll take care of Harry, I'll take care of it all.''

* * *

At every available moment between classes Harry tried to pull Hermione to one side, often finding a non-verbal jinx would hit him the second he opened his mouth. He persisted though much to Draco's annoyance, in coming up with creative ways to talk to her without being near her. Every morning for a week he owled her long letters championing his cause and the following day each morning Draco would owl him back a pile of ashes that once were his notes. The final straw came after transfiguration when Potter involved McGonagall, knowing full well Hermione would never ignore a teacher asking her to remain after class. '' Miss Granger stay in your seat I'd like a word with you, the rest of you may leave.'' Minerva didn't feel right about helping Harry on his quest to badger Hermione, but not helping him was like assisting he-who-shall-not-be-named.

Swivelling in her seat Hermione sought out Draco with her eyes, her own panic met his pure rage. Keeping up appearances meant he'd to leave with the rest of the class and Potter knew that, but nothing said he couldn't re-enter when the coast's clear. Carefully he mouthed three little words to calm her. '' I'll be back.''

Running towards her desk Harry gripped the front of it, urging her to look at him as he forcefully pleaded. '' Mione you've got to listen to me, ignoring me isn't fair please just hear me out. I know things have been crappy between us for months, but we've got to put it behind us if we want to stand a chance at defeating Voldemort.''

Before Hermione got chance to educate Harry on fairness Draco stormed into the room, slamming classroom doors open with a wild, crazed look dominating his features. '' Get away from my wife Potter!'' Each word dramatically emphasized as he used the last of his self-control to keep the volume of his omission low. '' Come on Hermione you're leaving now.''

'' Mr Malfoy there's really no need for you to whisk Hermione away, surely there's not harm in just listening to Potter.'' Picking a side from the choice of two Gryffindor's made her uneasy.

'' Oh there's every need and as someone who's supposed to care for the well-being of students under her control you should see that. What makes it worse is the fact Hermione has so much respect for you and yet you can't show her the same by doing your job and protecting her.'' No hole's barred, Draco went straight for the jugular.

Rapidly Hermione approached the doors fully intending to leave, hesitating with her hand on the brass door knob, turning on heel she matched between desks towards Harry, sharpening her tongue in preparation. '' You want to talk about fair do you Harry? You're not the only one who's live hasn't been fair, you don't have the market cornered on hard luck tales yet somehow it's always about you isn't it? Get a bloody grip and you might realise Voldemort's screwing with more lives than just yours.'' Feeling less stressed Hermione swayed towards the doors, kissing Draco on the cheek as she passed by, leaving him alone with Harry so the for the first time in days he couldn't follow her.

'' Potter if you repeat what you've heard in here today or tell anyone you know who will be the last of your worries do you understand me? Their lives are already in jeopardy if word got out they're married Lucius Malfoy I'd imagine would willingly end his own line and feed Hermione to Bellatrix. I can't stress the seriousness of this matter enough.'' McGonagall evened the favouritism playing field, attempting to make amends for any earlier discomfort she assisted in causing.

Courteously Draco bowed his head in thanks to the transfiguration mistress as he exited the scene.

'' I won't tell anyone I promise, the last thing I want is more people getting hurt because of me.''

* * *

 _Where are you little witch? I didn't see you in the great hall for supper. – DM_

 _I'm in the library, where else would I be? I couldn't face going to eat tonight with Ron shooting daggers down the table. – HM_

 _HM – I love that. You have to eat Hermione, by staying away you're only giving Weasley more satisfaction because he thinks his won. – DM_

 _I know I know, you're right. I'll start eating in the great hall properly scouts honour. – HM_

 _Who's Scout? – DM_

 _Erm it's a muggle expression I'll explain another time for you, basically I swear. – HM_

 _You want me to come meet you at the library and stalk you up to our room? – DM_

 _As much as I love you stalking me could run to the kitchens and grab me a sandwich instead I'm starving and I'll meet you up there in like ten minutes. – HM_

 _Think I can manage that, if you say the magic words I might even get you a slice of chocolate fudge cake. – DM_

 _I love you? – HM_

 _Close enough, I'll see you up there. – DM_

Gathering up her belongings, stuffing them neatly into her satchel Hermione drifted among the aisles, slotting the books she'd borrowed into their rightful place. From the shadows Severus watched, realising he'd not been noticed he waited questioning whether or not to confront her. Decisively making up his mind Professor Snape sprang trapping her at the end of a row, using himself to block her exit. '' Well well fancy meeting you here girl and without your husband to whisk you to safety, how careless of you.''

'' What can I do for you sir? I'm assuming you want something in particular.'' Not fazed by the dungeon dwelling slytherin Hermione stood her ground.

'' Insolent girl, you can do nothing for me, what you might do for the entire wizarding community if you stop being selfish is a different matter.'' Selfish being the least offensive thing he thought about her. Reckless and fickle were his real problems with her, sure she loved Draco now, but after months of separation, unknown horrors and gossips sticking their noses in if they survive let alone win, how would she feel then?

Nodding her head Hermione inwardly laughed at his attempts to intimidate, long gone were the days of being wounded by jarred insults. '' You don't like me professor and honestly I'm past trying to make you, I'm not a 12-year-old girl eager to impress any more so don't you dare call me selfish when you know nothing nor want to know anything about me.''

Looking down his crocked nose Severus realised at the very least she'd a fighting spirit. '' I have my reasons for not liking you and even stronger ones for calling you selfish.''

Crossing her arms and meeting his gaze brazenly Hermione dared him to name them. '' Carry on then sir, enlighten me as to why I'm selfish because I'd love to know seeing as I'm risking my life, my future to work for the order.''

'' Foolish chit of a girl, you're not working for the order at least not the same reasons everyone else is because we want rid of the dark lord. All you care about is Draco and yourself, your motivation is love that's why you're selfish. You won't help Potter hunt horcruxs because it's not Draco asking, it doesn't benefit either of you so you turned him down. Where will your love get you after months, maybe years of separation, will it help you sleep at night knowing you're both committing unspeakable horrible acts just to stay alive? War changes people and love doesn't survive in the dark, after it's over win-lose or draw can you say for certain now that only thinking about your hearts will be worth it.'' Severus mistakenly took the look on her face to mean he'd won, mentally he silently cheered for beating her down.

'' You call me foolish and stupid, but you've just displayed a level of idiocy that I'd never imagine someone as skilled with a cauldron as you are would reach. You're right my motivation is love, the biggest motivation of them all. The fact that you think fighting for love is wrong I find so tragically sad because what else is there to fight for? A life without love in any form isn't really living in my opinion, clearly professor you've spent too much time in the dungeons and it's warped you, casting darkness over every aspect of your life. Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you though my reasons for not helping Harry are personal and none of your business. You seriously think that helping Harry doesn't benefit us? If destroying these horcruxs helps defeat he-who-shall-not-be-named sooner then of course they benefit us and it's nothing to do with Draco not asking me I'd do anything to get my husband away from that monster.'' What professor Snape had seen in her eyes was pity, not defeat. Such a jaded view on love steams from only one place, a broken heart.

Smiling in victory the potions master knew he'd just been handed the winning argument. '' Then Mrs Malfoy if you'll do anything to keep Draco, my god son away from the dark lord why aren't you biting Potters arms off? No matter the personal cost to yourself.''

Uncharacteristically Hermione threw down the remaining books she held on to, barging past the dungeon bat road block with force, running as fast as her feet could carry her towards the room of requirement, towards Draco.

* * *

Bursting through the magically concealed doors Hermione collided with Draco, sinking into his arms as she desperately tried to catch her breath and talk at the same time. '' Made a mistake, not doing what's best for you, Snape's right.''

Drifting to the floor together the blind sighted young wizard tried to follow her trail of thoughts, but couldn't catch on to her meaning. '' Take a minute little witch, just breathe deeply, in and out, whatever you have to tell me can wait a few minutes.''

'' Professor Snape cornered me in the library and…''

'' Severus did what! I'll bloody kill him when I get my hands on him.''

Ignoring his annoyance at the potions master Hermione pressed on now fully in control of her respiratory system. '' Forget that for now it doesn't matter, his method might've been crude but it worked all the same. Refusing to help Harry's a mistake, it wasn't what's best for you Draco. The sooner Voldemort's defeated the sooner you're free, the sooner we can carry on our life, I've got to help Harry because in the grand scheme of things I'm really helping you.''

 **Authors note: I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as did writing it, I feel like Hermione went on a mini emotional roller-coaster during it which was the idea.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, I love reading them.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: This world still belongs very much to JK, not me.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you guys give the best reviews, I love reading your opinions. I appreciate you taking the time to write them especially the longer ones.**

 **Chapter 23**

Side by side in a wobbly framed metal bed, in the dead of night, concealed by magic Hermione and Draco lay watching hands tick away on a man's wrist watch that hovered above them. Wordlessly transfixed by time ticking away before their very eyes. '' It's officially June Hermione, Voldemort's practically knocking on the school doors to chain me up with the rest of the death eaters.'' Tidal waves of melancholy sadness washed over him thick and fast, latching to his soul.

Rolling side ward's Hermione met his forlorn gaze while gently tracing a fingertip heart shape upon his bare chest. '' You're not a death eater Draco and you never will be you've got to remember that for your own sanity. What you're doing for the wizarding community is far braver than anything aurors and order members can claim to have done. I'll do everything I possibly can to help Harry, to bring you home quicker.''

'' No, you'll do anything and everything you possibly can to stay safe Hermione, don't be reckless because Potter uses me to talk you into dangerous situations you originally say no to. The goals staying alive little witch, don't focus on time put your efforts into surviving. Make sure you keep your wits about you with Weasley lurking around, I don't trust him with you.'' Twisting her curls playfully Draco committed their bounce to memory, yes they're wild, yes they get bushy under pressure, but he'd miss waking up to find them tickling his chin.

'' Would you trust anyone with me except yourself?'' Smirking subtly she knew the answer was no, they'd discussed her hunting for horcruxs in-depth for days before letting anyone know there'd been a change of heart. He'd tried everything to talk her out of it, hating the idea of her being a constantly moving target with Potter, suggesting she wait it out at the cottage instead. In the end he couldn't argue with her motive, her desire to bring him home and save him from darkness. Summoning a smile he shook his head, acknowledging what she already knew as he affectionately drank in the image of her draped across him, unashamed to show the emotion he felt. '' Stop it this isn't goodbye, not yet knight, we still have a little time left to us and right now we're gonna use some of it on sleep because you look exhausted and I wanna snuggle in your arms so scoot over.''

* * *

Four days into June a letter arrived from Voldemort's bitch, his father that sealed and dated his fate. Students around him ate their breakfast unaware of his impending doom as he opened the letter the large eagle owl brought him with jittery hands.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _We hope to see you on the 30_ _th_ _of June around 7 o'clock, everyone's looking forward to our reunion._

 _Lucius Malfoy._

Why his father even bothered to write in what he considered code baffled Draco, his messages were always painfully obvious or perhaps that's how he wanted it. Assuming his son's mail's read along with the rest of Slytherin houses Lucius in his arrogance would no doubt enjoy taunting staff, boldly flaunting his allegiance. Completely unaware that the young blonde happened to be one of the few people whose mail wasn't tampered with. Forgetting his toast Draco went searching for the one person who could calm down his present agitated state, Hermione. Knowing full well that she'd skip breakfast and leave the tower later, making her way to arithmancy early. Striding along the grand staircase, taking two steps at a time he didn't pass a single student, closer to the tower from the corner of his eye he watched the fat lady portrait swing open. Hermione stepped out wearing fresh robes and carrying several books before the day had even really begun, changing and swapping texts books was the only reason they returned to their houses lately. Hurting up stairs he grabbed her arm, sending her books flying as he dragged her along the seventh floor corridor until they were out of sight. '' Are you crazy? It's broad daylight, we'll get caught by someone.'' Assuming he'd come to steal kisses she chastised him until catching his hand and feeling it tremor beneath her own. '' Draco what's wrong?''

Casting disillusionment charms and muffliato, a handy little spell Severus taught him for private conversations, Draco corrected his careless thinking. '' I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking grabbing you like that, honestly I'm not even sure my brains switched on, but I had to see you.'' Pulling folded paper from him pocket he thrust it into her hand letting Lucius's words explain away rash decision.

Reading it thoroughly Hermione didn't say anything, choosing to assault him with her arms in a tight hug, knowing he'd come seeking comfort. '' So, we've a date that's good it gives us a better heads up on when to be prepared for, now we don't have to be on edge wondering if every day of June is our last day. We'll have to visit Dumbledore this evening he'll want to know about this straight away, I suppose he'll have his own plans to put in place.'' Simply nodding his head Draco listened going along with every word she spoke, only really interested in the way her fingers felt combing through strands of his platinum hair. Throwing caution to the wind Hermione stayed there under his charms, skipping a lesson for the first time in her entire life. _Who needs arithmancy anyway?_ Sometime before second period they broke apart with Draco outwardly looking more relaxed than she'd seen him in days.

* * *

Wanting it out of the way they made their way separately to the gargoyle statue after last lesson, both agreeing to wait for the other on the winding staircase instead of wasting an evening listening to Dumbledore's tedious interactions. Patiently Hermione paced along the corridor until two strong arms dipped around her waist, firm lips planted a kiss against her cheek. '' You ready to go in?'' Hand in hand they stood in front of Dumbledore's sturdy door, connected, as they knocked for the opportunity to play more games.

'' Good afternoon to you Mr and Mrs Malfoy, how might I be of service today?'' Swinging around Dumbledore stopped feeding Fawkes, giving them his full attention while wearily making his way to the nearest available chair. '' I'm afraid you find me in a rather tiresome state however that's to be expected as the curse takes hold, or so Severus tells me, but personally I like to believe it's my old age. Ah I digress my poor health isn't your reasons for being here, please carry on.''

'' No Sir it's not we're here for darker reasons, Draco received a letter this morning and we thought you should read it.'' Handing the piece of folded parchment over both Hermione and Draco held their breath for his reaction, knowing that letter sealed his fate as well.

Pushing his half-moon spectacles up from the tip of his nose using his index finger Dumbledore studied the scrap of paper he'd just been handed. '' Severus informed me two weeks ago of the same thing.''

''What! Did it not cross your mind at any point to consider filling me in seeing as I'm the one's whose got the run away with the psychotic circus.'' Out of frustration Draco gripped his hair with both hands, turning his back on the headmaster instead of screaming.

With no remorse he sat unaffected without looking the least bit apologetic. '' I assumed Lucius would be filling in any blanks you had sooner than this, would it really have made much difference knowing two weeks earlier my boy?''

Whirling around quick enough to make any normal person dizzy Draco marched towards him, getting within reaching distance. '' I am not your boy, that little platitude might work on Potter, but I can promise you it has no bearing on me. Knowing would've made the world of difference, I'd sleep at night without wondering if when I wake I'm living my last day of freedom for Merlin knows how long. They say you're one of the smartest wizards to ever live, ha that's a bloody joke.''

Tugging him backward Hermione flashed him a look insisting he calm down, order or no order Dumbledore's still the headmaster and fully capable of punishing students. '' I think it might be best if we leave now Professor.''

'' I think you're right Mrs Malfoy.'' Truthfully he was pleased to see them leave, feeling more fragile than he dared show.

* * *

Hermione acted strangely during the week that followed Draco observed, thinking about it he realised she'd been a little strange the previous week. Refusing to eat breakfast, overly tired and making odd requests like asking him to change his aftershave saying the smell made her physically sick. _Is it something I've done?_ Wanting answers before he drove himself crazy from over thinking he asked her to meet him before Monday morning lessons started.

 _Hermione, where I you? I think we need to talk can you quickly meet me in our room before lessons start? – DM_

 _I'm just returning a few books to the library before Madam Price kills me, I can easily meet you up there after. What's it about? – HM_

 _Nothing important I just need a quick word with you, I'll meet you up there shortly. – DM_

Shutting his note-book Draco hoped it's nothing important, deciding to be productive and kill two birds with one stone he headed to the first floor with an overdue transfiguration essay. McGonagall kindly extended his hand in date knowing full well the stress he's under, surprised that he'd managed to keep most of his school work on track simultaneously. Leaving Minerva's office he ran into the last person he expected to see leaving the hospital wing speedily, Hermione, she'd lied. Halting abruptly Hermione looked horror-struck after getting caught in her own web of lies, their stares mirroring each other. Running past her Draco had only one destination in mind, hot his tail she chased him, not allowing him to get worked up. Crashing through the room of requirement doors Draco paced wildly, his feet never going in the same direction twice, his head spinning.

Jogging in mere minutes behind him Hermione nearly fell to her knees, puffing and panting from running so many flights of stairs. '' I… can… explain….'' Gulps of air spaced her words as she fought to regain control of her breathing.

'' Damn right you'll explain, what the fucks going on? You know I wanted to talk to you today because you've been acting weird recently, I've been driving myself crazy thinking I'd done something wrong, but that's no reason to lie to me, are you regretting being with me? Is that it.'' Turning away he couldn't bare to see if his accusations right, dreading seeing the answer written across the face he cherished.

Summoning every ounce of energy she had left Hermione closed the gap between them, standing before him, meeting his wounded face. '' I will never and I mean NEVER regret being with you, marrying you Draco is, was and will always be the best decision I ever made.

'' Then I don't understand why you lied to me this morning or why you've been acting strange if it's not me.'' Holding her by the shoulders, he rested his forehead against hers with eyes shut tight as her arms snaked around his waist, gripping like she feared he'd run.

'' I'm pregnant.'' Whispering it so quietly Hermione wasn't sure if she made enough sound for him to hear.

'' What did you just say?'' Motionless he knew what he thought he'd heard yet he double checked anyway, needing to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

'' I said I'm pregnant Draco, I'm having your baby.'' Standing alone almost breaking down into tears she felt him drift away, letting go, he'd never willingly stopped holding her before and it hurt more than she knew it would.

'' How? Well, obviously I know how I'm not an idiot sex leads to babies, when did we get so careless?'' Not choosing his words careful he tried to rationalise the situation mentally, already feeling the extra burden weighing upon him.

'' Is that what making love to me is, careless?'' Freely tears trickled down her reddened cheeks, unable to reign in her heightened emotions.

'' No of course not I just…. Hey don't cry, please I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you it's just an awful lot to take in and I've only had a few minutes unlike you. How long have you been keeping this from me?'' A box of plush tissues appeared on a side table the second he thought about them, the room providing when asked. Carefully Draco wiped away her tears, his stomach churning at him being the reason for them.

'' Not that long I promise, I missed my period ten days ago, but I thought stress might've delayed it. So, I gave it a few days to arrive and it didn't, instead I got all these weird symptoms and I just knew, it wasn't confirmed until a few days ago though. It took me a while to find the wizarding version of a pregnancy test in the library.'' Watching him closely Hermione acted like he's a skittish horse, making no sudden movements or loud noises.

'' Were you ever going to tell me or were you planning on just introducing me to our child if I make it home alive? '' He'd not meant to sound so bitter, vicious yet she knew how he felt about being kept in the dark within his own life.

Sniffling Hermione stifled back more tears, barely holding onto what little composure she had left. '' That's not fair Draco, of course I planned on telling you, but just for a second think about it from my point of view. I already know how stressed, worried and nervous you are and not just for yourself, I lay in bed with you at night listening to you not sleeping. We've talked about our fears, we got married knowing there's a chance one or both of us might not make it out of this alive. How and when was I supposed to drop this bomb on you? Don't you think I know this is crappy timing, I didn't know how to tell you because I know all I'm doing is adding more pressure to an already overloaded situation. I've been terrified of telling you because I knew it'd change the way you see me, I knew you'd hate me for throwing this into the mix.'' Charging past him Hermione bolted towards the door, not hiding the complete devastation from her face.

Handily Draco used his quick reflexes to grab her by the wrist as she stormed by, his grasp firm enough to lock her in place though not hard enough to mark her. '' I don't hate you little witch I could never hate you, how could you think that? Its terrible timing and it changes everything except how I feel about you.'' Clinging to each other neither spoke as the intensity level of their situation rose, slowly it dawned on Draco that now he fought for his own little family, one of the tiny curly-haired blondes he'd envisioned wearing striped pyjamas.

'' Do you want me to get rid of it?'' Instantly she regretted asking him, dreading that he'd say yes to destroy the tiny life they'd created. Hermione wasn't a woman who prayed or held faith in any religion nevertheless at that moment she prayed to every god going that somehow he'd not heard her.

'' No! I'm shocked and its appalling timing, but I'm not stupid it's our baby, we created it together out of love and I want it. We'll find a way to manage, he or she's just an extra incentive for me to survive at all costs, to stay a family.'' Smiling Draco faintly rested his hand over her flat stomach, stunned that his child grew in there. '' You can't go horcrux hunting with Potter now though, you'll have to stay at the cottage and focus on your health. I'll only use you to pass information when absolutely necessary.''

'' I'm still going to help Harry, I've got to, they won't stand a chance finding them without me and I don't fancy waiting years for you to come home. I'll just take on a more research based role and let them do the brunt of the work, but I will meet you half way and agree to stop hunting once I've had the baby if the wars still going on that is. Deal?'' He wasn't going to agree so easily, he'd fight tooth and nail for her to hide until it's all over however she couldn't let him be the only one fighting for their family.

'' Nice try, but no. Dumbledore might be willing to risk our lives, but even he won't risk an unborn child when he finds out and he will because I'd bet money on madam Pomfrey already revealing all to him. Please stay home Hermione, for me, I'll go crazy worrying about you if I know your running around with a target on your back.'' It was pure honesty on Draco's part, the way he conveyed so much raw emotion via truth melted her heart.

'' Madam Pomfrey doesn't know I only went in for a sickness remedy, she think's I've got some sort of stomach bug. So, as far as anyone knowing goes it's only us and I think we should keep it that way, people knowing about our mini Malfoy would only spell disaster for us if the wrong people found out. I imagine Harry Potter's mudblood friend being pregnant would only make me an easier target in death eater eyes.''

'' I can't talk you out of this can I?'' The blonde knew his wife possessed Gryffindor bravery still he hoped her intelligence over powered her stubbornness.

'' Are you still made at me knight, I'll understand if you are.'' Fighting with Draco had never been part of the plan hurting him only hurt herself, but right now she wanted to skip arguing and go straight to making up.

'' Honestly, I stopped being mad at you the moment you told me what you were hiding, but my male pride and ego refused to back down. Men are very stupid like that sometimes, if we have a daughter I'll drill it into her from an early age to spot male stupidity.'' Leaning forward he took control of her lips, gently nibbling her pouty bottom lip to pry open her mouth, allowing him to slowly tease her with his playful tongue. The smartest thing he'd done all morning.

 **Authors note: Yes Hermione is pregnant, no this isn't going to turn into a story completely focussed on that and yes they will still have sex. (Have you ever noticed that in a lot of dramione stories that if she gets pregnant the juicy parts stop?)**

 **I wanna know what you guys reading it think though, I know my plot twist might throw a few people off but stick with it trust me.**

 **You want a preview of the next chapter, a little hint?... Separation.**

 **Hope you liked this one, if you didn't I'm sorry but there's no pleasing everyone. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: In the back of my mind where I live in my own private fantasy land I own Harry Potter, but sadly in reality I don't own any of it and never will.**

 **So happy with the reviews for the last chapter I want to say thank you to all those who left one: Chester99, RAGAnne, LadiePhoenix007, patty cake rocks, EssTheWriter, rairio, LanaLee1 and that 1 guest reviewer.**

 **Chapter 24**

The last thing Draco wanted to do 72 hours before embarking on a magical version of an Ian Fleming novel was spend more time with Dumbledore, which is exactly what he's on his way to do. Hermione strolled beside him not that you could see her under the invisible Christmas gift she'd given him, oddly he was asked to come alone a request he wilfully ignored. Ever since finding out she carried his child he kept her closer than usual, being part of their child's life from the earliest of stages. Fearing never getting the chance to meet their mini Malfoy might be possible. Out of sight along the gargoyle corridor Hermione tore off the cloak, hating how the material rubbed her curls making her static. By passing manners Draco strode into the office without knocking knowing he's expected, but the lady he brought with him wasn't.

Dumbledore rested in his familiar high-backed chair while Professor Snape examined his hand, muttering about speed acceleration. They clearly stumbled into a private and personal matter, momentarily Draco felt guilty then it disappeared as he remembered Dumbledore's enjoyment of toying with his own personal life. Quickly pulling down his robe sleeve the ailing wizard alerted the dungeon dwelling Slytherin to company present. '' Time seems to have got the best of us Severus we'll have to continue your exploration later, I see you've brought Mrs Malfoy with you although instructed not to.''

'' Why wouldn't I bring her when she's been part of this from the beginning, you've never asked for a meeting alone with me since Hermione became involved.'' Carefully he probed the headmaster for answers, hoping to catch more bees with honey than vinegar.

'' That's because her not being present is my stipulation not the headmasters.'' Snape's reasons weren't for confidential information he just couldn't abide looking at the young woman his godson rested his fate upon.

''Hermione's my wife's name if you can't manage that level of respect Severus then I suggest you stick with Mrs Malfoy, I find it rolls of the tongue perfectly.'' A pissing contest with his ill-tempered god father and head of house wasn't remotely close to the outcome of the evening he'd expected.

'' I can safely promise you Draco there's a hundred names I'd happily call her first before we reach Mrs Malfoy.'' Sniggering viciously he knew he'd hit the nail on the head when the usually thick-skinned witch dipped her head, more than likely remembering their last run in.

For a wizard close to death's door Dumbledore moved hastily, separating the sparring men before wands raised the stakes and words caused irrevocable damage. '' Control yourself Severus, this behaviour is highly unlike you.''

'' If the only reason I'm here is to listen to him insult and make digs aimed at my wife then I'm leaving.'' He'd known his god father wouldn't be able to help himself and neither would he when it came to protecting Hermione even if only from verbal attacks.

'' Perhaps if you'd followed the letters instructions then neither of us would've ended up in this situation, instead you chose to behave sentimentally.'' Taunting the witch was one thing, but he'd never meant to cause Draco pain in the process, he'd opposite intentions.

'' You owe her an apology.'' Crossing his muscled arms the enraged blonde made it clear the conversation went no further until Hermione received one.

'' No Draco he doesn't, Professor Snape can think whatever the hell he likes about me and call me all the names under the sun. Deep down I imagine he's a very sad, lonely man who's probably jealous his godson found happiness when the woman he rested his on destroyed it instead of treasuring it.'' She'd no way of knowing for sure if the potions master truly had his heart smashed to smithereens yet what else provokes such disgust and revolution to someone else's joy.

'' We could be at this all night, why don't you fill Mr Malfoy in on the reason he's really here Severus.'' Reclaiming his seat Dumbledore sat back and watched on now the oral assaults on one another ceased to exist.

Rolling up the sleeve of his black wizarding robes Snape revealed the dark mark, his dark mark, that he'd worn etched into his skin for 18 years. '' I'm trying to save you from this, I took my mark by choice even though I later regretted it. You however are not, nothing about this has been your decision, but I can at least save your future self from having to wear this.''

'' How'' Draco wasn't even sure if he cared how as long as the mark proved temporary, he'd tried to not think about having to take it knowing it's inevitable.

'' By using this.'' One handed Severus held up a large piece of what looked like soft flesh coloured leather. '' Its fake skin, actually its better than that it's practically real skin. It acts, feels and thinks like your own skin would, if you cut it you bleed, if you brand it then you're branded, the only problem with it is you won't physically feel anything that happens to that part of your arm so you better learn to put on a good show. Hold out your left arm Draco.''

'' Wait a minute, how do you attach it and how do I take it off?'' Not being stuck with the dark mark for the rest of his life was a dream, one he didn't think would come true. Severus's brilliant idea meant his child might never know or see the mark of monsters from the man he or she called father, no dad.

'' It's living, we simply wrap it around the part of your body you want protected which in this case if your arm and it attaches itself. To remove it you apply the cream I've prepared, it effectively causes the fake skin to die allowing you to peel it away, exposing your own unmarred skin.'' Raising an eyebrow the snarky professor didn't enjoy waiting, he couldn't understand why Draco wasn't champing at the bit.

'' That's incredible magic professor Snape, you could revolutionise the way wizarding medicine deals with burns and scars.'' Hermione hated him and his cruel never wavering harassment however her brain appreciated and recognised his brilliance. Credit given where credits due.

'' I am aware.'' He concentrated so heavily on wrapping Draco's arm correctly he missed that he'd just talked civilly to the witch he berated often. They'd only one chance at laying it smooth, getting it wrong meant starting with a new piece and Severus knew there wasn't enough time to make one. '' It's done, how does it feel?''

'' Freeing, I can't begin to thank you enough.'' His god father meant physically feel, but Draco's over whelming sense of relief overrode everything else.

'' Your witch has made you soft, some might call that a weakness and I wouldn't want any of those exposed if I were you. As I'm finished with you I'd like to continue my examination of the headmaster that you rudely interrupted earlier, unless of course you wish to speak with them Albus?'' Severus wasn't being malicious by naming him soft, it was advice from a man who's walked a mile in his shoes.

'' No, I've no need to keep the pair of you here any longer, everything's been said by us three. I shall see you in three days Mr Malfoy.'' Dumbledore's mouth formed a grim foreboding smile.

'' Yes headmaster you will.''

* * *

They hadn't left the room of requirement since returning from Dumbledore's office 2 nights ago except for sneaky trips to the kitchens, attending lessons didn't cross their minds as time deserted them. Today was the 29th, their last full day before death eaters came and rocked the wizarding world. Luckily a nasty case of the flu spread like wild fire throughout the castle, students were in quarantine. It provided the perfect alibi, no one questioned their disappearance because everyone assumed they were just another casualty, partly down to McGonagall's insistence of pretending to visit Hermione with homework.

In bed Draco woke to the sound of running water, which confused him considering where he lay. Rolling over he searched for the source, search wasn't really the right world when it took him all of ten seconds. Across from him Hermione stood completely naked, facing him in an open door shower stall, the soap suds decorating her body beckoned him in. Kicking away his boxers he prowled towards the shower, hunting down his witch with a hunger stare. Hot water danced over his pale skin, creating a path Hermione's mouth wanted to follow using her tongue to lick beads that clung to him. Possessively his fingers massaged her breasts, the pads of his thumbs found her nipples, circling them until he teased them into peaks. Stroking his cock one-handed Hermione used the other to lightly run her nails over his hip, a sensitive spot for him. Urgently he yanked her body close, letting her feel his hard on pressed against her lower stomach while taking control of her sweet mouth. Heavy with need he laced one of her silky smooth leg around his waist, half straddling him as he explored her pussy with playful fingers. A husky gravelled groan erupted in the back of his throat after finding her so very wet for him, he craved her desire. Wanting her now and unwilling to wait he wrapped her grounded leg around him, pressed her back against the stall wall and encouraged her to hold the shower fitting for stability. Swiftly sinking his throbbing dick inside her velvet like pussy, simultaneous moans battled with each other as he thrust hard in one swooping motion. Matching his rhythm Hermione rocked her against his, trying to share control with him but lost as soon as his tongue lashed at her nipples. Bouncing sinfully her breasts were at the right height for him to take one into his mouth as he pleased, which he did, tormenting her with his mouth. Standing on the edge of pleasure and obliteration the tingling witch waited for him to join her, together they jumped off, her tightening orgasaming muscles milking him dry. Minutes later and with their ragged breathing now obedient Draco carefully unhooked her legs, holding her steady in case of wobbles. Wordlessly he soaped up a sponge, washing every inch of her glowing body, worshipping her the way he thought she deserved. Taking the opportunity to imprint every freckle, curve and layout of her body in his mind for the long nights a head without her. Understanding his motives Hermione brushed her fingertips across his shoulder while on bended knee, gaining his attention she leaned down to kiss him for no reason other than she loved him. '' Draco…''

'' Don't little witch I'm struggling to hold myself together as it is, your tenderness will only smash me into a thousand pieces.'' He didn't want to spend his last remaining slice of time with Hermione being put back together piece by piece, that's not how he wanted her to see him so he aimed for stoic, strong. Even though she'd be able to crash through his façade with a mere smile.

'' No, my tenderness will give you sanctuary on the darkest days and strength when you have none because it comes from a place of pure love and I've read that conquers all.'' Stepping out of the shower Hermione lead Draco by the hand towards the sofa, wrapping a towel around his waist before wet skin met leather.

'' I'm gonna miss everything, I won't get to watch our child grow inside you, the chances of me being at the birth are slim to none. Hell this war for the wizarding world could last for years and I might never see mini Malfoy or you again, I really don't want to miss out on our life little witch.'' Longing for a window to the future Draco placed his hand over Hermione bare stomach while she towel dried his hair, praying this wasn't their last meeting.

'' You're right it may last for years, but you'll always be part of our life until the day you come home, our son will know you because I'll make sure of it. We'll be waiting for you Draco, ready to make memories and start living.'' Tugging a t-shirt over his head Hermione continued to dress him as he verged on the edge of a meltdown.

'' Did you say our son?''

'' Hum I think it's a boy, I can't be sure and I don't know why I get this feeling it's a boy, a son.'' Smiling brightly she linked her fingers between his, cradling her none existent bump with him.

'' I don't want to kill anyone.'' Finally, he'd said the thing he was most afraid of, the level of depravity he'd have to sink to in order to remain undiscovered terrified him.

Slumping down into the seat next to him Hermione searched for the words to ease his struggle, wishing to shoulder some of the strain for him. '' I know, I want to say avoid it if possible but it might be unavoidable. There's a twisted silver lining though, Voldemort's true followers are blood thirsty Draco and they won't hesitate to kill so they might just beat you to it. Whatever you have to do to survive and remain undercover won't affect or change the way I feel about you, I want you to know that going into this.''

'' Are you sure about that? Even if you end up sleeping next to a killer?'' Desperately his heart, his soul begged for reassurance, Draco knew as long as he had her love he could survive anything living in darkness threw at him.

'' You're forgetting knight that you might not be the only one of us who kills, I'm not afraid to end anyone's life who threatens my family. The good you're doing outweighs the bad by far, you have to remember that, you're not a death eater you're a spy trying to unravel Voldemort's inner circle.'' Hermione reinforced Draco's goodness with her own image of him, she saw him as a hero and wanted him to believe the same.

'' You've no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, they'll be coming for you, you can't afford to hesitate between them or you.'' Gazing dreamily at his wife he craved to have her in the possession of his arms again, allowing him to watch over her. '' Come back to bed little witch and let me hold you for a while.''

* * *

Standing side by side in the room of requirement holding hands Draco took in his surroundings, they weren't in the familiar setting of home. No they were in the place you came to hide things in the shadow of a large dusty vanishing cabinet, the one they'd repaired together. '' You've got to leave Hermione its 6.40, it's unsafe for you and the baby here, please go.''

Tear's pooled in her hazel eyes, cascading down her face in miniature steams. '' I'm not ready to let you go yet Draco.

'' I know, but neither of us has a choice, you've got to go now because there's no way of stopping their arrival and if your found here you won't survive 60 seconds with Bellatrix. We knew this day would come, you've got to be strong like you taught me to be.'' Pulling her close Draco draped his arms around her one last time, savouring the way their bodies moulded together.

'' I can do this, we can do this, I'll bring you home I promise this won't be how it ends.''

'' I'll hold you to that promise, you've already saved me once I've no doubt that you'll save me again. Now go! Return to the Gryffindor tower and stay there woman until this is over for my peace of mind if nothing else.'' Gently he shoved her away, knowing she wouldn't move on her own accord. '' I love you little witch, make sure you tell mini Malfoy how much daddy loves him every day.'' Fighting back his own tears Draco bit his tongue trying to hold on to what bit of self-restraint he had left, knowing an emotional state wouldn't sit well with his impending guests.

'' We love you too, so very much.'' Hermione's hands stroked her stomach as she spoke showing him 'we', glistening sparkles from light hitting his hand caught her eye. '' Your ring Draco, your wedding ring you've forgotten to hide it.'' The warning drifted over and around piles of unused and unwanted belongings. From the doorway their eyes met one last time, everything they hadn't dared say got exchanged in that one final look before the door slammed shut, separating them.

Bells cried out from the clock tower, ringing to signal his destruction. The carved door to the vanishing cabinet flew open before the chimes ended, Bellatrix stepped out first soon followed by her entourage. Fenrir Greyback, Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Gibbon's all followed her lead. '' Mmm Draco such a clever boy, let's go make you a man.'' Revolted by her very presence Draco remained still as she practically purred against his ear.

They walked into order members almost as soon as they stepped out into the corridors of Hogwarts. They'd known death eaters were entering the castle still Draco wished they hadn't pounced so soon it might raise questions he couldn't answer, like how did they know to be there? Hexes, curses and jinxes rocked past him from all directions, order members fired at him purposely missing and he mirrored them to keep up appearances. Nonverbally jinxing a couple of his aunt's friends when he could get away with it, unable to help himself. From the corner of his eye he saw Greyback going to work on a Weasley judging by the hair colour, blood made it difficult to distinguish anything else. Mentally he prayed to anyone listening that Hermione kept her word and had already locked herself away in the safety of the tower. Meeting his destiny head on Draco sprinted to the astronomy tower, a place he vented to the stars and now the site of Albus Dumbledore's last stand. The headmaster himself suggested the tower, claiming it gave him a great deal of control over his demise. For a moment it was just the three of them, Harry lurked in the shadows hidden away under a full body bind not that he could see him, they were both playing parts assigned to them by Dumbledore. Pointing his wand directly at the headmaster, the man he'd been sent to kill Draco acted his part accordingly, testing out the mantle he'd be wearing. Following suit Dumbledore didn't back down, knowing death eaters might be within ear shot he used himself to strengthen the blonde's position. '' Draco, you're no assassin.''

'' How do you know what I am! I've done things that would shock you.'' No matter how much he tried to steady it Draco's voice still trembled.

'' Ah you're referring to Katie Bell and the cursed necklace and the poisoned bottle of wine, such weak acts I truly feel your heart can't really have been in them.'' Averting his gaze to Harry the headmaster checked his bind held him tight and out of sight, losing Harry wasn't part of the plan.

'' He trusts me.'' Though yelling he thought he heard footsteps chasing up the staircase, quickly followed by his aunt's high pitched cackle.

'' Then I shall make it easy for you.'' Dumbledore simply spread his arms open, loosely gripping his wand in one hand, well aware he was about to lose it.

'' Expelliarmus.'' His wand rolled across the wooden deck of the tower, slowing down and stopping short at Draco's feet. The latch to the door rattled, death eaters had reached them.

'' You're not alone, there are others, how?'' Stepping forward Dumbledore tried to engage him, take his mind of the people who'd soon be circling them.

Draco launched into an explanation about the vanishing cabinet and how it worked even though the headmaster already knew everything about it then again it wasn't for his benefit, it was just another scene they played out. Praising him Dumbledore pleaded with him to see sense, attempting to talk him away from the dark side pointlessly, shining a light on Draco's loyalty. '' Years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices, please let me help you.''

'' I don't want your help, don't you understand, I have to kill you because if I don't he'll kill me.'' Tears threatened to cloud his vision, he wished the offer of help was real, Dumbledore's words were cruel considering he knew much Draco would love to walk away from the role forced upon him.

At last Voldemort's death eaters found them, spreading out they stood lined up behind Draco, pleased they hadn't missed the show. '' Well done Draco.'' Bellatrix whispered the words against his sweating skin as she got to close for comfort, kissing his cheek. '' Do it now, finish him.'' Egging him on the unhinged witch grew angry as her companion's started to doubt her nephew, not pleased about being tainted by his weakness. Other death eaters in the room volunteered their services, but she batted away each of their requests, insisting it be him. '' I said now! DO IT NOW!''

'' No.'' Severus arrived to relief his godson of the burden as agreed and bare it himself, grazing his sight down he caught a glimpse, a memory of a pair of green eyes he once loved.

'' Severus….Please.'' Dying didn't bother him yet dying at the hand of an enemy did, he wished for deliverance to death by an old friend.

'' Avada kedavra.'' A green flash of light ended Albus Dumbledore's life, flying backwards the once great man fell from the edge of the astronomy tower, gone from the world before his body launched into the air. Thinking quickly Snape grabbed Draco by the collar, pulling him down the staircase, mentally making plans to leave the castle as soon as possible before students became targets as well. Watching on as his aunt caused as much damage as she could to the place he'd found freedom in Draco prayed they didn't run into any poor souls who felt brave. Fleeing together they ran the length of the school grounds, being chased by Harry and setting fire to Hagrids cabin along the way to the school gates.

* * *

Mere hours after the death of Hogwarts greatest headmaster Hermione left the safety of Gryffindor tower, she'd joined in everyone's grief, not wanting her absence noticed but not for long. Her own personal sadness drove her away from the hordes clinging to each other in mixed sobs, returning to the dorms she thought she might find peace there in silence even though her heart wanted something familiar. Now her feet lead her down a path she'd walked a hundred times the last year, this time being very different and painful because Draco wouldn't be waiting for her. Sliding down the wall opposite the room of requirement she curled up into a ball, letting the tears flow, staring down the entrance to afraid to enter with him gone.

'' Are you okay Hermione?'' A whimsical voice reminded her she was having a full-scale breakdown in a very public place. It was Luna, she didn't need to look to know who the wispy Irish voice belong to. She didn't know how to answer for once, words strong enough to describe her pain didn't exist so instead she shook her head.

The Ravenclaw witch enveloped her suddenly in a tight hug, showing her support physically rather than talking it out. '' Hugs can fix almost anything don't you agree?''

'' Thank you Luna for understanding, you always seem to come along at exactly the right moment.'' Forcing a smile Hermione felt it necessary to appear calmed down as gratitude.

'' You're welcome, you don't have to pretend with me. I think Harry want's a word with you he looks very intent on it actually, but without my presence. '' Departing as quickly as she arrived Luna wandered down the hallways, walking in her private source of continual sunshine.

Hermione wasn't ready for him, he'd already tried to grab a moment alone with her. Stumbling to her feet she made a dash for the room door, thinking of home and thinking about keeping Harry out. It looked the same yet felt different, wrong without Draco, it dawned on her that it'd never been the appearance that made it feel like home it was them combined that made it so. Something laid on the bed wasn't right, it'd never been there before yet she recognised it. How could she not? Collin Creevley had a multitude of cameras, but this one was his prized muggle Polaroid camera. Laid next to it was a photograph of the two of them, she lay asleep in his arms while he wore the biggest grin. He'd scribbled a message on the back.

 _Gotta love prefect confiscating rules. You're so beautiful, I love you don't ever forget that._

 _Yours always, Draco._

Getting a grip she pulled herself together, the photo reminding her what she fought for and why she couldn't afford to lose. She'd watched him bravely fulfil his end of the deal when they parted and now it was her turn, she made him a promise and wasn't about to break it.

Harry waited, pacing outside the hidden double doors, desperate to speak with the third part member of his horcrux hunting trio. Stepping through the heavy wooden doors Hermione didn't give him chance to talk, cutting him before words left his slack-jawed mouth. '' I don't want to hear whatever it is you've come to say, all I want to know is when we're leaving.''

'' Mione I….''

'' No, I don't want to hear it just give me a date.''

'' We can't leave until I've had my birthday and Ron want's to stick around for Bills wedding on August 1st.''

'' Be ready to leave after the wedding Harry, tell Ronald the same because we're leaving as soon as it's over.'' Making the decision final Hermione strode back to the tower to pack up her belongings, grasping the only photo that existed of her and Draco like a life raft.

 **Authors note: So what did you think to the way I separated them?**

 **If anyone's wondering why I didn't include Harry and Dumbledore's horcrux hunt to the cave it's because this is a Dramione and I'm writing their story not Harry's. We all know they went for the locket and we all know what went on in that cave so I didn't feel like I had to rewrite it.**

 **Also Severus taking the dark mark is a rough guess, he worked at Hogwarts for 16 years during sixth year so I estimated him taking it a few years prior. I know some of you are real stickers for the small details.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't going to squeeze Luna in originally but I couldn't help myself. Please let me know what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sad but true.**

 **Thanks everyone who reviews the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 25

Three weeks passed since Dumbledore's murder, Hermione heard from Draco only twice during that time receiving both messages in their first week of separation. The first came less than 12 hours after he'd left Hogwarts, a simple reassurance of his well-being. His second message put any plans for a meet on hold, as punishment for failing to kill the headmaster personally he was put on lock down and confined to Malfoy manor. They'd agreed to only contact each other in case of emergencies, vital order business and to confirm arrangements for meets and drop offs. It was too dangerous for frivolous chatting, but two weeks without contact made her worry, made her antsy, intensifying her isolation. Every day since coming home she'd kept to herself, using solitude to plan, read and make lists of items to gather before setting out for the burrow. Her parents worried, each morning at breakfast they tried to pry information out of their daughter, searching for the reason of her sadness. In the end she fobbed them off with some tale about an argument with her friends and test result worries, they weren't exactly lies but it wasn't the truth either. What else could she tell them? They wouldn't understand her being married at 17 or why she had to play an active role in a war against a dark wizard, they'd insist on leaving that world behind and she couldn't. Hermione believed in organization, for days now she'd books, potions, clothes, you name it and the chances are she had it packed away, not that you'd know judging from the tiny bag that held it all and the clever extension charm that made it possible. A round shaped burning sensation in her front jeans pocket was about to test how well she'd prepared.

 _Your families a target, one of several getting hit in the next few days. Get out of there now!_

Grabbing her wand and small beaded bag Hermione ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time before entering the living room to find her parents sat side by side on the sofa. This day was always going to come, she'd been involved to many times with Harry not to be a target. Draco knew what she'd do to guarantee their safety she just hoped he'd given her enough time. Silently she expressed her love for them one last time, apologising in the same breath for taking away their choices, but there wasn't any alternative for muggle parents to an enemy of Voldemort. '' Obliviate.'' Pictures changed as memories faded, Hermione Malfoy nee Granger vanished from their lives she didn't exist in their world, they didn't exist in their own world. No longer did they have a daughter, want to live in England or be dentists, they were Wendell and Monica Wilkens. Under protection of a disillusionment charm Hermione watched, waited over the road from her childhood home for her parents to leave before she could make her own get away. It broke her heart watching them lump heavy suitcases laden with possessions worth millions in sentimental value that they didn't care about into their car ready to head to the airport, she'd chosen Australia for their new life. Seeing them leave alive was better than finding their corpses. As they drove away she pulled out her fake galleon, not wanting to leave Draco on edge concerning her safety for any longer.

 _Thank you, my parents are safe, gone. I'm going home for a week._

* * *

Draco strolled down one of the manor's many hallways, his mind chaotic, panicking internally as he made his way back to a spare room that'd become Severus's temporary potion lab. He'd been kept out of the thick of it so far by serving as his god father's potions assistant after Snape insisted from all the dark lords' followers he was the only one that met his high standards of brewing.

'' Oi Draco, Draco!'' Rodolphus hollered at him from the opposite end of the corridor, his footsteps quickened once he realised the blonde heard him calling.

Turning he found the dark ratty haired wizard towering above him carrying the taint of death, his eyes wielding the same evil that lurked behind his aunt's. '' Yes uncle?''

'' Drop the uncle bullshit we aren't playing happy families, where's your father hiding?''

'' Not a clue the last time I saw him was at breakfast, wouldn't surprise me if you found him in the library or his study though.'' Honestly he barely saw anyone from dusk till dawn let alone his father now he worked with Severus, which he didn't object to.

'' If you see him before I do tell him the muggle attacks have been moved, we kill the mudbloods tonight.'' Salivating at the prospect of spilling blood Rodolphus appeared hungry, a starving man looking at a feast.

Struggling to breathe Draco stood shell-shocked, a million and one questions collided together in his mind and he didn't know what to do about any of them. What if Hermione hadn't got his message? What if she'd changed her mind about the emergency plan to get her parents safe? What if's plagued him, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and then he felt it, burning in his back pocket that allowed him to breathe again. Derailing off course Draco forced himself not to run the short distance to the nearest bathroom, desperate to find a place where the walls didn't have eyes and ears. He read her short message three times, letting the relief wash over him now he knew for at least one week that she's untouchable. He found Severus typically bent over a stewing cauldron when he re-entered the pop up potion lab, his god father's body language noticeably stiffened, uncomfortable with a constant presence. '' The muggle born attacks are happening tonight.''

'' I know.''

'' Obviously.''

'' What's that supposed to mean?''

'' I can see your heart beating on your sleeve, you felt lighter when you returned and you're making the mistake of displaying it. Keep your emotions in check, you can't afford to have anyone else noticing your swaying aura.'' Severus wasn't trying to reprimand him even if it came across that way, after years of mixing with these people he knew they took the slightest change in personally suspiciously.

* * *

Hermione couldn't clearly remember the last time she visited the burrow, it felt so long ago that strolling into the Weasley's yard made her feel like a stranger. It looked different not as wild, Molly had obviously made the Weasley clan clean up the garden in preparation. She'd spotted the men while walking to the house they were putting up a marquee with Fred and George sabotaging their efforts, blaming someone else every time. During any other visit she'd just have walked through the back door with a smile on her face, but she couldn't now things were different, she wasn't part of the tight-knit circle anymore and didn't want to be. Bracing herself for hostility Hermione took a few shallow breathes before reaching out and knocking on the back door.

'' Hermione dear what on earth are you doing standing out there, you should have come in you're always more than welcome here.'' Molly's arms constricted around her, forming a warm friendly hug before she'd had chance to fully shut the door. '' We haven't seen you in so long, it's early you must be hungry I'll make you some toast and a sweet tea that was always your favourite in a morning. How's your poor mother by the way, better I hope?'' Concerned eyes raked over her, checking for signs of over tiredness and under eating.

'' What do you mean by better? There's been nothing wrong with my mother Mrs Weasley.'' Confused by Molly's question Hermione stared at her as if she wasn't quite all there mentally, for a second wondering if stress might've sent her doolally.

'' I don't mean to be rude, but are you sure dear? Ron gave us the impression your mother's terribly unwell and expressed your apologies for not being able to visit during the holidays. '' Bustling around the kitchen Mrs Weasley did several tasks at once, including buttering Hermione's toast while interrogating her over her mother's health.

It rapidly dawned on her why Molly thought something's wrong, Ron, laughing hysterically Hermione couldn't believe he'd gone so far as to lie to his mother instead of confessing his stupidity. '' You've been lied to by Ron and his lies are exactly the reason I haven't been here, he turned the whole tower against me with them. I've had no friends, no one to talk to and insults thrown at me constantly, even Harry turned his back on me. We've had nothing to do with each other for a year, I'm sorry he embroiled you into our conflict.''

Stunned and speechless by the truth the curly red-headed witch didn't want to believe one of her son's capable of such deceit, she'd raised them to be good and honest. '' What could he possibly of lied about to invoke such a deep reaction from the Gryffindor's? The three of you've been friends for long that surely it can be fixed, I'm positive Ron only lied to me out of shame because he didn't want to admit he'd hurt you dear.''

Frustrated by Molly's relentless softness towards her son Hermione fought to keep herself from snapping. '' I've really not come to discuss this, but if you want the truth you can have it, your sons a pig. I spurned his sexual advances to put it nicely and because of that he switched the story around and made me sound like a whore, not a single person sided with me. I've endured cruel comments for a year, most coming from Ginny she really does have a nasty tongue on her, I've even had Ron get physical with me because I stand up to him. Ask Harry if you don't believe me, he found out the truth eventually, but honestly I don't care if you believe me or not.''

'' Why are you here then?'' Forcing the words out Molly seethed inside at the possibility of two of her children not turning out the way she'd intended.

'' To help me, she's agreed to help me.'' Standing on the bottom step Harry looked like a small child who'd just walked into a grown up conversation and thought he was about to get punished for it.

'' Let's not kid ourselves Harry we both know I'm not doing this for you.'' Behind him stood Ginny and Fleur both waiting to get past him as he shared a brutally honest moment with Hermione. '' Do you mind if I use the bathroom quickly to get changed in Mrs Weasley?''

'' Of course Hermione dear make yourself at home, you know where everything is so don't feel the need to ask permission.'' She shared an uncomfortable moment with Ginny as they glided by each other now Harry stepped aside, granting entry into the sweet-smelling kitchen.

Upstairs, out of sight Hermione tip toed towards Ron's room that he shared with Harry when he visited, hastily she shoved clothes first into the small beaded bag she clutched. Followed by personal belongings such as Harry's invisibility cloak and the marauders map, the pair didn't have useful books like she did unless you counted the greatest quidditch goals of all time as useful. Sneaking back the bathroom without anyone noticing she applied a light touch of make-up to her creamy complexion, half pinning her curls up and magically ironed out a simple red dress she brought to wear to the wedding.

* * *

Voldemort stayed at the manor, he'd been there for days leaving Draco tense, but he'd not requested to speak with him since being put on house arrest until today. Outside his families dining room he waited for a summons, trying to soothe his mind, locking away all the secrets that could get him killed if the dark lord probed further than the surface. Wormtail opened the double doors, gesturing him in wordlessly with his silver hand. Voldemort sat at the head of the table with Bellatrix and Severus taking up the seats closest to him, only his parents, aunt and uncle and god-father were present, no one counted Wormtail he's so low on the totem pole he became insignificant. '' Ah Draco we meet again and under better circumstances than the last time, you've been busy doing penance for your failings by assisting Severus.''

'' My potion talents are at your disposal my lord, if I'm serving you by helping Severus then I'm glad.'' Flattery, obedience and the appearance of blind loyalty, Draco hoped those three things would get him out of this meeting alive.

'' I've heard some of my death eaters say they can barely taste the difference between your potions and Severus's. '' Voldemort visually toyed with him, dangling a mouse for nagini, the symbolisation being obvious.

'' That's high praise and a compliment for sure, I did however have a brilliant teacher in that particular subject.'' Wisely he paid homage to Snape's teaching, unassuming most of the praise he'd been given. Imagining an inflated ego wouldn't sit well with the dark lord.

'' Severus is to leave my side in September and take over the running of Hogwarts, finally it shall be run the way Salazar intended however reforming such an institution takes up a great deal of time. I've decided you shall return to school with your god-father and take over his potion making duties for me, he assures me his private lab will double the weekly amount of potions and wouldn't want to fail me again would you Draco?'' Voldemort clapped as nagini fed up with teasing snatched the mouse from his fingertips, swallowing it whole.

'' I won't fail you again my lord you have my word.'' Draco meant it, unable to believe he might be able to scrape through the war by potion making.

'' I would hope for your sake that you don't, you've seen how tasty nagini finds white mice I'm sure she has a taste for blondes, leave us now.'' The dark wizard averted his gaze back to Bellatrix, lapping up her sexual loyalty as she paraded her faithfulness to him in front of her own husband. Bowing quietly Draco backed out of the room, returning swiftly to the blood replenishing potions he'd left simmering.

* * *

Evening descended upon the burrow, Hermione couldn't deny the ceremony had been beautiful, it left her retreating to memories of her own smaller wedding. Under cover of darkness in the garden she took a few minutes to gather thoughts, lovingly resting her hand over her tummy. '' I've been meaning to thank you all day for your heads up on the muggle born attacks.'' Remus Lupin waded out of the night, mixing perfectly with night's atmosphere, belonging there.

'' There's no reason to thank me, the whole point of my role in the order is to warn you about such things, it's Draco that needs thanking.'' She meant it, he's the one who really risked everything informing her, telling Remus posed no threat to her safety. '' I think it's unwise for me to keep using my patronus though, you'll need this from now on. '' Hermione handed him one of her fake galleons, sending her otter was dangerous when she didn't know in who's company he'd be when the message arrived. '' Press your thumb against it so only you can read it.''

'' That's extraordinary magic Hermione.'' Flipping it between his fingers he examined the fake coin, surprised by its authenticity.

'' You shouldn't be so shocked Remus, didn't you know I'm rather bright.'' Jovially Hermione teased him, seizing the opportunity to laugh while Kinsley's lynx travelled towards them ready to spoil it all.

A ball of light parted the guests transforming into a lynx, everyone gathered around to hear the message, some anticipating what's to come and apparating away before hearing anything. '' The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'' Panic set in, guests left behind coats, hats, shoes, determining their life more important than trivial possessions. Death eaters wasted to time causing maximum destruction, flames licked at the marquee's walls. Hermione ran to Harry who searched frantically for Ron, there eyes met, running the entire length of the tent the three gathered in the middle. The lightest of touches pulled them away, travelling to a part of London that Hermione hadn't been to in years but sprang to the forefront her mind when they needed a safe place to go, Shaftesbury Avenue.

 **Authors note: This was sort of an in between chapter because a whole different journey kicks off in the next yet things had to happen before we could get there. And personally I felt it was about time a few more people learnt what a scum bag Ron is.**

 **Oh and a small spoiler for the next chapter: Draco's life really isn't going to be that easy.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please as always let me know what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter I just like to play in it.**

 **Thank you to the four people that reviewed the last chapter. I hope this one goes down better than the last. So sorry about all the post confusion with the chapter, don't hate me.**

 **Chapter 26**

Winding, weaving through the crowded streets of London Hermione lead the way, familiar with the hordes of people she blended in dipping between gaps towards a darkened alley. Using an unlit doorway as cover she yanked less inconspicuous clothing from her tiny yet large beaded bag, insisting they change there and then before getting out of sight.

'' Where the hell did you bring us Mione?'' Stumbling backwards Harry wiggled his hips, dancing into his jeans, dreading the idea of a police officer finding him with his pants down.

'' Shaftesbury Avenue, I used to come to the theatre here with mum and dad I don't know what made me think of it. '' Opening the jaws of her clutch bag Hermione dropped the discarded clothes inside, piling them on top. '' We really need to get out of sight we might've been followed, hopefully if we were then we lost them among the crowds, I can't imagine death eaters lasting long on London streets.'' Hermione guided them to a little café somewhere along Tottenham court road, it was small, empty and not overly inviting which meant it might stay empty. Ron for once stayed blissfully silent yet she saw his unease, his worry of exposure in the muggle world, she'd never realised just how cut off from the muggle world he'd been. His lack of knowledge and understanding made him painfully fearful of dipping more than a toe in the muggle pond. They needed a plan a next step, moving around from place to place wasn't safe, you never know who you might be lurking around the corner.

* * *

Walking the halls of Grimmauld place was hopefully the last danger that'd befall the trio for the evening, since leaving the burrow enemies found them at every turn. They left two death eaters, Dolohov and Rowle oblivated on the floor of the Luchino café, somehow they'd been followed and the orders old headquarters seemed the safest bet for a few days at least. Order members cleared out mere hours after Dumbledore's murder, expecting Snape to lead Voldemort straight to the heart of the operation. None of them knew just how deep the dungeons masters loyalty ran. Whooshing noises flew up the corridor getting louder with each step they took, out of nowhere the ghost or what looked like a ghost of Professor Dumbledore swiped at them, ready to attack. '' We did not kill you.'' Into thin air the look-alike vanished, mad eye meant it when he said he'd set traps in case Severus dared to return to what once was a safe house. Harry remained quiet as they checked for unwanted visitors, he soaked up the houses dreary atmosphere without Sirus. Only Kreacher resided in the former Black residence, wallowing in the grime and serving his mistress faithfully. '' I think we should all sleep in here tonight, together, we've been surprise attacked enough for one day. '' Kicking open the jammed living room door Harry strolled in first, pulling dust sheets of furniture that hadn't benefited from them.

Hermione woke alone the next morning, instinctively she pulled out her fake coin checking for messages from Draco, again. Since finding out he'd be returning to Hogwarts she hoped he might send word about a meeting, but he'd sent nothing else so far. After changing quickly before someone walked in on her half-naked she went in search of the boys, wandering higher and higher up the never-ending amount of staircases. Hands clasped her shoulders slamming her body into the wall, instantly she became acutely aware of a wand at her throat. '' You look worried Mione, I only wanted to say hello now we're alone and have the chance talk privately.''

'' Take your filthy hands off me, put away your wand and get the hell out of my way.'' Hermione was worried, but not for herself, no she worried about how far she'd go if Ron didn't move.

'' Or what Mione? I don't see lover boy here to defend you now.''

Swiftly the unyielding witch pulled something from her cardigan pocket, ramming it straight into the red-headed bastard's balls. He yelped, but didn't back down thinking she'd only hit him because it's easier than reaching for her own wand. '' It's called a Taser Ronald, it's a handy little muggle device used by the police to pump 50,00 watts of electricity into your body to shock you, so once again I'm asking you to move.''

Ron anxiously backed away just as Harry appeared at the top of the stairs to watch the scene unfold, he wasn't sure if Hermione told the truth however he'd been zapped years ago by one of his dads muggle objects and didn't fancy calling her bluff. '' What the fuck are you playing at Ron? I told you to stay away from her.''

'' Bit hard to do mate don't you think when we're travelling together on a noble quest to save the wizarding world.'' Sarcasm laced his words as he tried to use humour to talk himself out of the hole he'd dug.

'' Let's still if your still laughing if your family ends up being unlucky enough to get wiped out, if you don't take what we're doing seriously then there's really no point in you sticking around.'' Deep down Harry knew Ron wanted Voldemort gone nearly as much as him, especially after what happened to Bill, but he couldn't see past his obsession with Hermione.

Straight faced the deluded Casanova came crashing back to reality with a thud, the thought of losing any member of his family always sobered him up. '' I do take it seriously, I'm here to help I won't cross anymore lines mate I swear.''

Looking between the two of his best friends the boy who lived couldn't believe they'd come to this, being so fractured from one another. '' It's not me you should swear that too. If you two are finished ripping chunks out of each other I've found something you might wanna take a look at.''

Across the landing from Sirius's room sat another they were told as children not to enter and they'd obeyed. The house might've been used by the order, but it still belonged to Sirius so everyone allowed him his privacy in that matter, even the adults. Now the door lay open and various shades of Slytherin green popped out, it looked very much alike the room across from it in the sense they were both dark, torn apart and had the same heavy antique wooden furniture. '' I don't get it, what are we looking at?''

Grabbing the door by its handle Harry swung it shut, pointing out the initials carved into a nailed on plaque, R.A.B. '' Don't you see, R A B, Regulus Arcturus Black. What if Sirius's brother's the one who stole the original horcrux, the real one could've been lying around the house the whole time.

'' A lot of things got thrown away years ago Harry when Molly purged the house, Sirius wanted it all gone he'd didn't care or check what w….''

''Kreacher! '' Ron's blundering voice boomed over Hermione's demure tone, cutting her off for a rare brain wave. '' Kreacher stole all sorts every chance he got, taking the things with the strongest connection to the Black's, if there's a chance of it still being in the house then the elf has it Harry I'm positive.''

Sprinting to the kitchen Harry knew he'd be roaming somewhere close by, listening and plotting. '' Kreacher, KREACHER!'' Hermione and Ron joined him in time to witness the ragged house elf popping into view.

'' How can Kreacher service the master and his dirty blooded friends today?'' The elf bowed, smiled and even spoke what he'd call politely considering how vicious he could be, still malice lurked behind his words.

'' Do you have any lockets that belonged to the Black's, to Regulus that maybe looked a little like this one.'' Gripping the gold chain between his fingers Harry dangled in front of Kreacher whose eye lit up at the sight of it.

'' That's master Regulus's locket, you shouldn't have that it doesn't belong to you.'' Desperately out of jaded loyalty the house else jumped at the swinging locket, his tiny hands clawing at it.

'' That's enough Kreacher! You'll answer my questions now, have you seen another locket like this before?'' Patience went out the window, dealing with house elf logic's a mind field.

'' Yes.''

'' Do you have the locket still?''

'' No, a thief in the night stole my locket and other treasures.'' Tears sprang in his cold venomous eyes.

'' Your locket? If it belongs in this house Kreacher than like everything else it belongs to me.'' Harry wanted nothing from the house, he didn't want the house it's self yet he didn't appreciate his claim getting written off.

'' Master Regulus gave the locket to Kreacher, he said Slytherins locket should be destroyed at all costs and he trusted me to get rid of it.'' Realising he'd said too much the aged elf covered his mouth with his work worn hands, trying to stop more words from spilling out.

'' The lockets an heirloom of Salazar Slytherin's, that makes sense. Why didn't you destroy it when he asked you to? What else did Regulus ask you to do?'' Dutifully he'd served without question it seemed odd to Harry for him to ignore his master's wishes because he collected family memorabilia.

'' Kreacher couldn't, I tried and tried, but nothing worked, I failed Master Regulus. I kept it hidden and then the thief stole it.'' In-between sobs and attempts of self-punishment the distraught house elf explained how he'd accompanied Regulus to the isolated cave of Tom Riddle's youth and fed his master the poison that killed him because he couldn't disobey an order.

'' Mundungus Fletcher stole it didn't he Kreacher?'' Harry didn't need to ask, he'd caught dung selling items bearing the Black family crest before so it didn't come as a shock that he'd taken anything he could get his sticky hands on. Nodding in response Kreacher appeared sorry for allowing the possessions to get stolen in the first place however Harry knew that's only because he regarded himself as the Black legacy caretaker. '' Go find Mundungus and bring him to me Kreacher.''

* * *

Polyjuice potion produced a smell Hermione hadn't missed, years passed since she'd last brewed it in a haunted bathroom, now her cauldron sat in an abandoned Black bedroom. Their plans risky, completely mental, but she knew there wasn't another way and none of their plans ever went right so why waste time over planning for it all to go to hell. Kreacher brought Mundungus forcefully, kidnapping him to be accurate less than 12 hours after being tasked to do so, Dobby came to the aid of his fellow house elf after learning Kreacher served Harry Potter. The rotten thief hadn't held onto the locket for long and he hadn't profited from it either, a ministry official caught him selling without a licence and took the necklace as a bribe. Or so he said anyway. Dung didn't know the woman's name only that she wore far too many bows, then his eyes caught a stack of old papers and low and behold the witch in question made the front page. Dolores Umbridge owned Slytherin's necklace.

Naturally to Harry that meant assuming identity's in order to infiltrate the ministry of magic and steal back the locket that didn't belong to her. Which he expected done in an hour because that's how long they'd get at best with a polyjuice potion. So far he'd not counted on the fact women don't leave jewellery lying around and the ministry being about as safe for him as sleeping in bed with a rattle snake. Hopefully in the coming weeks the potion took to brew he'd flesh out the details. Other than that it's bound to be easy, right? Flashing from the seal of her leather-bound notebook grabbed her attention, she'd not used in over a month, not since Draco returned to the manor. Crashing around the room Hermione nearly bumped into several pieces of unused furniture in her haste to get to the window sill where it lay.

 _Little witch are you there, hello? - DM_

 _I'm here sorry, what's wrong, are you in trouble? – HM_

 _No, don't panic I didn't mean to worry you. I'm at Hogwarts, Severus came up with some bullshit excuse about checking supplies and brought me along, then told me to get lost for a few hours. Can you get a way for a little while? – DM_

 _Yes, just tell me where to meet you knight and I'll be there. – HM_

 _Do you remember that disused railway station we stumbled across in Danby Wiske? – DM_

 _I think so, no I do I remember. – HM_

 _Meet me there as soon as possible, I'll be waiting on one of the abandoned platforms, don't be surprised if I side along apparate us both before saying anything. – DM_

 _I'll get my coat and leave now, you won't be waiting long for me. – HM_

Snatching her grey button down coat from the room she'd claimed as her own Hermione headed towards Sirius's old room, which now doubled as Harry's place to think, plot and plan. Today he read the leftovers of the Black library, a pile towering as high as the bed were waiting to be examined and searched for an alternative way to destroy a horcrux. Knocking softly on the wooden door created a sturdy sound you couldn't ignore, it tore him away from the dark knowledge that lived within the books. '' I'm going out for a while Harry I'll be back in a few hours.''

His head swivelled around quickly in a knee-jerk reaction, the velocity almost ripping it from his shoulders. '' What do you mean you're going out, where do you think you're going?''

'' Where I'm going's none of your business Harry, nor do you have the right to insinuate I can't go anywhere. You should remember I'm not here for you and have no problem leaving you in the lurch if you interfere with things that aren't your concern. You're not the only person in the world Dumbledore left orders to. '' Angrily storming down the hallway getting ready to depart from the front step, wrapping a thick wool scarf around her neck while walking.

'' Mione wait I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry, I'll come with you hang on.''

Stopping completely Hermione doubled back on herself, outraged by Harry's disregard of other people's safety all so he could be involved, backing him into a corner she let rip. '' How dare you ignore me disrespectfully by suggesting you come along, we all know you have a hero complex and enjoy saving the day with no consideration of your own well-being, but do you ever stop and think about other people's? You're the most wanted wizard in England, dark witch's and wizards are hunting you and I promise you some wizarding families would turn you over in a heartbeat to save their own skin and yet you want to come. Not caring that you could get me killed or Draco because he's who I'm going to, it's always got to be about you doesn't it Harry. Let me clue you in on something, if you follow me I might kill you myself for risking my family and if you were stupid enough to and I lost Draco because of you well I'd hand you over to Voldemort myself and ask to watch. Are we clear?'' Hermione chastised herself for going too far but thinking about it, had she? In a moment of clarity she realised there's no limit to the lengths she'd go to in order to keep Draco safe.

* * *

Waves of wind whistled through the long abandoned platform, brushing fallen leaves along empty rusty tracks, Hermione fought to walk past over grown bushes that spilled over rotten wood fences. Loving arms captured her, providing shelter from the gales as magic pulled the pair somewhere else entirely. Draco learnt from the last time they'd apparated together that Hermione's landings weren't that graceful, his rock solid grip kept her anchored to him, ensuring a safe arrival. Ice coloured eyes combed over her, drinking her in and savouring every detail, a long pale out-stretched finger pressed against her plump lips signalling silence. Gently he tugged at her hand guiding her towards something, weaving between trees so tall the tops weren't visible, a shack in the distance became clearer. Shutting the hut's door behind them he pulled out his wand, rapidly muttering several wards she recognised and one or two she didn't. Arms encircling him stopped time, her simple hold on him washed away all the fear, anxiety and desperation.

'' Oh Merlin little witch it's really you, I can feel your heart beating against my back, I'm not dreaming this time am I?'' Spinning around he met his dream, framing her face with his hands to stare at the woman he'd struggled not to think about every second of every day.

'' You're awake Draco, I'm here with you, we're not meeting in dreams today.''

The sound of her voice woke him from the daydream he thought he walked in, surging down he claimed her lips for himself, teasing them apart with him tongue to explore the sweet hollow of her mouth. Unfazed by the potential consequences for her actions Hermione tugged at his shirt, worming her soft hands under, needing to feel his skin against hers once more. In retaliation Draco unbuttoned her coat, thumbing her breasts beneath the cotton jumper that imprisoned them. Pausing their gazes met, lustful eyes found each other in an abandoned game keepers hut and in that moment they threw caution to the wind. Together they ripped and tore at each other's clothes, material fell to the floor allowing their bodies to mould together like perfectly matched puzzle pieces. Grabbing her hips Draco mounted her on top of a disused work table, sitting her arse on the edge and enjoying the view as he slowly lowered her backwards. Promptly his lips sought out her breasts, sucking one nipple and teasing the other between finger and thumb. Hermione lay at his mercy, subjected to his desires, a prisoner of pleasure. He rested his athletic body between her thighs, his rigid cock rubbing against her clit with every movement he made, leaving her completely in his control and holding onto his body for dear life as the flames licked at her over sensitive skin. Resting her legs over his shoulders Draco plummeted inside her aching pussy in one urgent motion, needing to feel her wrapped around. '' Oh fuck Hermione you're so wet.'' Arching her back, angling her hips Hermione wanted more and she wanted it now, willing to answer her pleases Draco sinfully thrust his dick back and forth almost edging out of her each time before slamming back in. Throaty moans filled the shack with each lethal stroke, merging together they found a breath taking rhythm working their bodies in unison. Climaxing first Hermione bathed Draco in her orgasm, naming him her own personal god with her cries, her fingers digging into his skin trying to remain grounded. Watching her come over powered him, witnessing the pleasure on her face brought forward his own release, delving deep he emptied himself at her core.

God knows how many minutes passed as they lay clinging to each other in the aftermath, floating back down to earth from the heavens. Departing first Draco reluctantly left the sanctuary of Hermione's body, searching out her clothes to keep the cold away. Caught off guard his eyes drifted over her barely noticeable swollen stomach, reaching out his fingers caressed the rose kissed skin that encased his child. '' You've got a tiny bit round little witch, I can nearly see what we've created.''

'' You cannot, I'm two months pregnant Draco no one could tell I'm having a baby if they looked at me now, granted my jeans are starting to feel a little tighter.'' Turning around she let Draco fasten the hooks on her purple toned bra before yanking her jumper over her head, the static sending her curls frizzy.

'' No, most people wouldn't be able to tell, but then again most people aren't as intimate with your body as I am, the changes are subtle though.'' While buckling his belt he leaned over to steal a kiss from the witch who now focused on her growing belly. '' How are things going with the interchangeable red and black-haired twats?''

'' Better than I thought they'd be, Harry keeps an eye on Ron and makes sure he doesn't over the step the line with me, he's only ever tried to corner me once, but I shoved my Taser into his balls so I don't think he'll be daft enough to try again. Are you staying at Hogwarts permanently now or is today a one-off and you have to return to the manor?'' Tugging on her brown knee-high boots Hermione sank down on the bench next to Draco, under the umbrella of his arm.

'' Potters clearly not keeping a good enough eye on Weasley, remind him that if anything happens to you I'll happily abandon my cover to kill him.'' Somewhere deep inside of himself he knew he meant it, Hermione's his only hope, if she got taken away from him then he'd rip the world in half to seek justice for her.

'' We've found a horcrux well we know who owns it, finding it wasn't that hard, retrieving it's going to be a little tricky though.'' Looking away Hermione knew he'd reason against the plan, attempting to convince her not to join in also being a likely possibility.

'' Firstly, be bloody careful don't go rushing in because you think you have too, patience is a virtue and secondly, who owns it?'' Asking questions wasn't a good idea, his occlumency shields weren't as strong as they could be, if Voldemort probed his mind on a weak day he might give her away.

'' I want to tell you, I want to tell you everything including where I am, but you and I both know it isn't a good idea. It's safer for you if you know as little as possible, I don't want to risk you as well not when you're already surrounded by danger.'' Sorrow washed over her features, she hated that secrets lay between them forming a separation from each other's lives that neither wanted.

'' I know, trust me I know and understand, it's safer for you too if I don't know and you know me I like anything that keeps you out of harm's way. One day you can tell me everything, but until then just be extra careful, if you know I'd say it's too dangerous then stop whatever it is okay.'' Tenderly Draco kissed away the sadness etched upon her face, wishing he could vanish it forever. '' It's time we were leaving Hermione.''

'' Where exactly are we leaving Draco, I forgot to ask where you've brought me.''

'' Now as we're leaving you become curious about our location?''

'' Well, you can't blame me for not asking sooner I've been preoccupied husband, blame yourself for my bad timing.''

'' We my inquisitive little wife are in the forest of Dalby, I nearly bought a house near here instead of our cottage, it's an excellent place to get lost in.''

'' When will I see you again?'' If Hermione sounded small then she felt it, the picture's much larger than the two of them, but's he stayed at the fore front of it in her mind.

'' I don't know, soon hopefully, I know I love you though little witch the both of you that is.'' Holding her close Draco dreaded the moment he'd have to open his arms and let her go.

'' We love you too knight, although I'm not 100 percent sure it's a boy anymore, but either way the pair of us miss you too. Stay safe okay, I don't care what you have to do to survive as long as you do.'' Hermione said her piece, knowing he'd taken down the wards to apparate them away, unsure of how long left she had with him.

A gut wrenching force yanked them out of the rustic lodge they wasted the afternoon away in, she felt his protective arms steady her body on the empty platform, he pressed a kiss against her forehead before letting go. Standing alone Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes, wanting to hide from the fact he'd gone for as long as possible. Not daring to linger the melancholy witch apperated on the front doorstep of Grimauld place, quickly pushing open the door to get out of sight. For a brief moment she'd been happy again, because she'd been with Draco.

 **Authors note: I know the last chapter wasn't overly interesting seeing as even I described it as an in between chapter I think but don't quote me, it did set things up nicely for this chapter though. Once again I'm sorry about all the confusion with this chapter as well, I did post it a few days ago for like an hour and then noticed a few little things I wanted to change. Forgive me?**

 **What did you think? A nice sexy little reunion for Draco and Hermione I couldn't resist, I fully intended to make it very professional and spy like and it became a bit more Lady Chatterley's lover than James Bond. Really hope you guys like this chapter more than the last.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? You know I love reviews.**

 **Kisses xox**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Harry Potter or his world I just enjoy playing in it.**

 **As usual thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter.**

Chapter 27

Hermione stared down at the three stunned ministry officials that lay unconscious hidden out of sight, except she wasn't Hermione, no for the next hour she'd be Mafalda Hopkirk. Hastily the trio made their way to the new employee entrances, public toilets, Harry had taken over Albert Runcorn's identity and Ron became Reginald Cattermole. Flushing to work really isn't dignified, but they needed to blend in, they hadn't stepped foot in the ministry since the night Sirius died. How quickly things change, the golden fountain of magical brethren had been replaced by a black stone statue of muggle oppression, a witch and wizard seated in thrones made of muggles in their rightful place took centre stage in the atrium reading 'magic is might'.

Before the lift doors shut tight a few flying inter department memos joined them and a face no one wanted to see, the death eater Yaxley. '' Oi Cattermole it's still raining in my office, one of your lot was supposed to fix it yesterday and I want it done now. You do realise that I'm on my way to interrogate your wife, I'm quite surprised you're not down there holding her hand, given her up already? Marry a pure blood next time, I know if my wife not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth was being prosecuted and the head of magical law enforcement needed a job doing I'd make it my priority. Do you understand me?'' Nodding weakly Ron/Reginald stepped out of the elevator, but not before Hermione/Mafalda whispered a possible solution to the problem, they'd separated the one thing they agreed not to do. A ball of pink satin ruffles headed in their direction as the lift doors opened, Harry couldn't believe his luck, he scanned her appearance without drawing attention, but if she wore it he couldn't see it. '' There you are Mafalda, Travers sent you down did he, good you can keep records come along.'' Hermione gave him a weary look as she followed Umbridge, now alone Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and went in search for the battle axe's office.

Finding her office wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be, no one else was sick enough to use the late Alastor Moody's magical eye instead of a peep-hole, mentally he decided to steal it if possible. Inside she'd replicated her office from Hogwarts, but on a grander scale if imaginable, cats lined the walls all in perfectly round plates. After searching through draws and cupboards Harry found nothing except political propaganda on the dangers that mudbloods post to a pure blood society. A scrap of paper a poster grabbed his attention, it was a wanted poster for him 'undesirable number 1'. Under it lay a file with another name he knew as well as his own, Arthur Weasley, clearly the ministry kept an eye on their own. The Weasley's family friendship with him over the years hadn't gone unnoticed and if you combined that with Arthur's 'pro-muggle learnings' as Umbridge called them then it spelt one thing, trouble.

Under the protection his cloak Harry made his way back to the lifts with mad-eyes magical eye rolling around in his pocket, he didn't want to get seen anywhere near that office even as someone else. Coincidently Ron entered the elevators completely unaware that he stood next to Harry until reminded, the red heads relief at re-joining the group showed. At the next floor on their way down to the court rooms they met Mr Weasley, Ron nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of his father, at seeing him alive and well. Arthur kindly advised him on how to get Yaxley of his back with the raining office and then turned his attention to the man he thought was Runcorn. '' Did you have to turn poor Cresswell in for being muggle-born? ''

Part of Harry wanted to reveal who he was in disguise, but he'd already put the father of seven in enough peril, instead he tried to warn him. '' You should be more concerned about yourself Weasley, the ministry's starting to watch anyone with pro-muggle leanings.'' It came out as an unintended threat, but it was enough to make Arthur get off at the next floor down.

When they arrived on level 10 Harry slipped the invisibility cloak back on to search for Hermione while trying to get a closer look at Umbridge. Ron/Cattermole got ushered off by ministry guards for his wife's trial into a courtroom smaller than the one Harry visited years ago. The high ceilings gave the claustrophobic sense of being stuck at the bottom of a well. Instantly Harry felt something wrong something draining, dementor's, even in another man's form they affected him deeply. Trusting his gut Harry followed the nauseating feeling to the courtroom Ron/Cattermole disappeared into, knowing full well the risker it was for him to be there meant that's probably where he'd find the locket. Watching on from the back unseen Harry couldn't take his eyes away from the scene unfolding, a wizard named Alderton stood trial for being a muggle born. Protesting the man claimed to be half-blood and in retaliation Umbridge threatened him with a dementor's kiss for his outbursts, the only thing keeping them at bay was her patronus, a cat that preened it's self on her desk.

Sadistically ruling from a high podium as desperate witches and wizards pleaded for their lives, she was in her element with Yaxley determining the fates of those she considered the lowest form of life. Hermione/Mafalda sat at the base taking notes as Mary Cattermole's name was called next, Ron drifted into the stands, his wife unaware he wasn't really her husband. While getting agitated by Mary's answers Umbridge leaned over the podium, exposing the locket, letting it dangle freely from her neck. Acting impulsively Harry stunned both her and Yaxley from under the cloak cancelling out her patronus, sending waves of dementor's to descend upon them, heading straight for Mary. Hermione took care of retrieving the locket and replacing it with the old while Harry kept dementor's at bay with his stag, leaving Ron to free Mary from the restraints with a revulsion jinx.

Racing down the corridors the trio and the currently free Mary Cattermole ran towards the lifts, securing an empty one for themselves. Dementor's chased them down, their hooded faces pressed against the lift doors draining the life away, rapidly Harry sent another patronus to buy them some time. The ministry had worked out something was wrong, workers were sealing the exits in the atrium, using the last remaining minutes of his disguise Harry bullied the workers as Runcorn into stopping momentarily to let them past. The real Reg Cattermole wandered over to his wife, he'd woken and come to defend her and he wasn't the only person to come around, Yaxley ran towards them quickly working out what was going on. '' Take your family and run, flee, leave the country if you have to it isn't safe here for you now.'' Hermione couldn't leave them without any instruction, she got the impression they'd just stand there and get caught if not told otherwise. Yaxley grabbed onto Hermione's arm as the trio disapparated, unable to thwart their escape yet taking away their safe house instead, she'd managed to get rid of him just too late.

* * *

They all landed with a painful thud on cold hard ground, but the first thing that registered was Ron's screaming, writhing in agony he clutched onto his shoulder where blood already soaked through his shirt. Crawling along the ground Harry knelt by his friend, opening the shirt to assess the damage, unsure what to do. Rummaging around in her bag of tricks Hermione pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid labelled essence of dittany and threw it to Harry who looked lost. '' He's splinched, put a few drops on the wound to heal it, it's going to sting a bit Ron, but it's much better than the alternative. I'll put up wards and then you can help me set up the tent.''

'' What the hell happened Hermione? Where are we and why are we here instead of Grimauld place?'' Raising her wand Hermione rattled of wards to keep them from being seen or overheard, wishing she'd asked Draco for the few he used that she wasn't familiar with.

'' We're in the forest of dean and we're here because Yaxley grabbed my arm when we disaparated. I shook him off eventually, but it was too late we were already inside the protection ring, I had to change locations quickly. It's not safe to go back there now death eaters can get in, you and I both know he'll have gone straight to he-who-shall-not-be-named. For what it's worth Harry I'm sorry, I know Grimauld place held a lot of happier memories for you.'' Reaching into her bag once more she yanked out a faded long bag, knocking over several books in the process. Laying the contents on the flat grounded she aimed her want at them, choosing to use magic instead of erecting the tent in muggle fashion as they'd done the first time they'd ever stayed in it.

* * *

Settling into her bed for the night Hermione pondered the last few days, they'd been in the forest of dean for four days now, Ron's wound closed however he hadn't regained full strength yet. Moving wouldn't be sensible until he could hold his own again and at the minute he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. While he slept taking the time to heal she attempted to destroy the locket with Harry, they'd thrown every spell at it hoping one might do the trick, Harry even resorted to reading/researching using some of her books. Nothing worked, they'd not even managed to put a dent in it, the locket simply bounced along the leafed forest floor with each failed spell. Through the fabric wall she could hear Harry tossing and turning restlessly, no doubt dreaming of Gregorovitch again. Next to her bed on the small table lay her notebook, she'd been tempted to connect Draco changing her mind before ink touched the paper, but now it flashed, how long had it been flashing?

 _You broke into the ministry of magic, seriously what on earth were you thinking? Was that the tricky part you mentioned to me or was it the brewing of polyjuice potion you obviously used? Please tell me you're okay, I've been going out of my mind for days worrying about you, your heist has me back on lock down, I've been prisoner in the Malfoy dungeons until tonight. – D_

 _Please don't be mad at me, I knew you wouldn't be happy when you found out but there wasn't another way. I'm okay don't worry not a single hair's out of place, Ron got splinched though, it should be me asking if you're okay by the sounds of it. Why have you been in the dungeons, I don't understand how us breaking into the ministry affects you, unless they know about us? – H_

 _It can't of happened to a more deserving guy, is his injury gonna slow you down? No they don't know about us little witch, but Lucius happened to be in the ministry at the same time you were, 'advising' our new minister of magic. You know who's pissed that Potter managed to slip in without been noticed until the last-minute, apparently Lucius should have stopped him. It's another strike against the Malfoy name, I think it's safe to say my parents aren't really trusted anymore, their on the outskirts. I was called back from Hogwarts I won't be staying there to help Severus now, I'm to continue brewing in the manor. – D_

 _I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't mean to ruin things for you I know staying at Hogwarts would've made the war easier for you. – H_

 _Hey don't be silly, you've nothing to be sorry about, it was bad lucky my father happened to be in the building at the same time you were. This way at least I should be more useful to the order now I'm back at headquarters so to speak. – D_

 _You were safe though, you could've laid low and rode out the war without really having to get your hands dirty and I messed up your chances. – H_

 _That's not what I signed up for, I don't want to sit back and do nothing while my wife's out there pregnant with my child and trying to take down you know who. When this is over I want to be someone you're proud of, not a coward who let other people fight for him, you take him down from the outside and I'll do it from inside. – D_

 _I'm already proud of you Draco, I think you're so unbelievably brave don't ever doubt my faith in you. – H_

 _I don't your love keeps me going Hermione, it pushed me onwards, wrapping it's self around me to protect me from the creeping darkness. – D_

 _That's because nothing in this world is as important to me as you and mini Malfoy, I won't let them or anyone else take you from me. – H_

 _Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, but you are its late and your pregnant, you have to take care of yourself because I'm not there to look after you. Plus I don't think it's too safe for me to talk so freely in a house full of death eaters, the wards built into the house should protect my privacy still I don't want to chance it. – D_

 _Then go knight I understand, I'll meet you in dreams until we're together again. We love you, stay safe. – H_

 _I love you too little witch, both you and mini me, stay safe and don't break into anywhere else for Merlin's sake or I might have a heart attack. – D_

* * *

Over the following few weeks they'd taken turns wearing the locket to minimize its negative effects after realizing the longer you wear it the darker your thoughts turn. Ron took the toll worse as they travelled from place to place, fearing staying anywhere for too long, he hadn't been the same since being forced to leave Grimauld place. His arm wasn't quite right he managed to use it fine, only suffering from twinges occasionally, but their living arrangements ate away at him each day. Living without basic comforts didn't suit him, nothing was good enough and he'd no problem sharing his complaints with the group, lashing out randomly. What had he expected though, luxury hotels and home cooked meals just like his mother makes? Paranoia set in, every time Harry discussed anything with Hermione without him present he went ballistic, accusing them of talking behind his back. The power of the locket corrupted him, twisting the thoughts inside his head, making him turn against his traveling companions. Things came to a head between the trio one mid November evening, no longer would Ron sit back while believing people plotted against him.

Seated at the small wooden table in the kitchen area with boots scattered around her Hermione finally found a way to destroy the horcruxs. Scrambling to find Harry she took the book with, running into the tent they nearly clashed after he'd heard her hollering for him. '' The sword of Gryffindor Harry, that's the answer.''

'' You've lost me Mione, what are you talking about?'' Dutifully he followed her back to where she'd been working, unsurprised by it being her to figure out a massive piece of the puzzle.

'' It's not effected by dirt or rust, it only takes things in that make it stronger, don't you see? You destroyed a horcrux before with a basilisk fang in the chamber of secrets and killed the beast with the sword, impregnating it with the basilisk venom meaning it can destroy horcruxs now. That's why Dumbledore left you the sword in his will, he knew you'd need it.'' Satisfied with her own work Hermione watched Harry's face as it dawned on him that they'd finally made some head way.

'' You Mione are brilliant, truly fucking brilliant only you could've worked this out.'' For the first time since stealing the damn locket Harry felt like he'd achieved something, made progress. '' There's only one problem of course…'' Light draining from the room surprised Harry enough to make him pause mid-sentence, drawing his wand ready to cast 'lumos' or attack, the wards hadn't been breached though meaning only one person could be screwing around with the lighting.

Balls of glowing light returned to the lamps and candles they were stolen from, out of the shadows stepped Ron holding the deluminator. '' Oh yeah that's right I'm still here, forget about me again did you while you're having another cosy little chat.''

Moving forward, treading carefully Harry knew most of his outbursts came from the locket, if he could separate the two then he'd have a chance at calming Ron down before he said something he couldn't take back. '' Mate come on it really isn't like that, give me the locket and you'll see things differently, you've got the wrong end of the stick.''

Tugging the locket violently from his neck Ron threw it down on the floor in Harry's general direction. '' Funny I still see things the same. I heard what you were talking about, how brilliant Hermione added yet another thing to the never-ending list of things we need to find, do you even have a plan Harry? Even if you did which I don't think you do you're too busy to act on it now you're fucking that frigid bitch.''

'' How stupid can you get Ronald, you know full well I'm only here because I'm with Draco and want to help him, I'd rather not be around either of you.'' Crossing her arms Hermione didn't take him seriously, he'd been acting out for weeks she didn't suspect this to be any different.

'' Think about what you're saying Ron before you over step the mark, I'm getting fed up of your ridiculous accusations.'' Bending down Harry picked up the locket, shoving it in his pocket out of the way, hoping to put distance between it and the venomous red-head.

Laughing cruelly at the pair Ron got closer while shaking his head, fuming that they thought him stupid enough not to notice. '' What I wanna know is how you got her to open her legs? You'll fuck scum and you're all over Harry, but not me, is there a password I don't know about to get those clamped legs of yours to part or do you just not fancy a real man between your thighs?'' Out of nowhere he charged towards Hermione, grabbing her by the waist and pinning her to the table after he'd bent her over it forcibly. '' Let's see if I can change your mind, I'll make you want me in the end.''

Wasting no time Harry pulled him off her, punching him swiftly in the face for good measure, leaving him sprawled out of the floor while he checked on the shell-shocked witch. Blood flowed from Ron's nose so fluidly it dripped from his chin, his podgy fingers attempted to stem the bleed. '' You're picking that bitch over me? I've been your friend since the first day of school, I made you part of my family hell I gave you a family and my sister, but you still choose her. There's no homework here for her to do and let's face it she's only good for two things and you claim you aren't fucking her, think about it mate we could share her, take it in turns.''

Sickened by Ron's offer Harry pulled out his wand aiming it straight at the pathetic example of a wizard, dark magic housed in the locket toyed with his friends mind, but that didn't excuse his behaviour. '' You need to leave, you're not welcome here Ron, I know dark magic's whispering to you and that isn't your fault, but you can't stay here while your dangerous.''

'' Feeling greedy are you, keeping her all to yourself. Have it your way I'm gone, I don't need to waste any more time pretending you two aren't stalling while screwing each other's brains out in whatever forest we stay in.'' Pulling open the tent curtain Ron disappeared into the night with only his wand, deluminator and broken nose.

Rubbing her stomach Hermione worried about the force used to shove her into the table with, most of it she managed to absorb by placing her arms in the way which were starting to bruise. Sinking into a nearby chair, protectively cradling her stomach with her sore arms Hermione wished Draco was holding her. Losing the baby would destroy him and take him away forever, he'd murder Ron no matter the consequences if they lost mini Malfoy because of him.

'' Are you okay Mione?'' To him she appeared fragile, never in all the years he'd known her would he have described her as that until tonight.

'' No, no I'm not Harry, there's something you need to know before we go any further. I can't afford to take as many risks as you, when it comes to anything physical I'll have to take a step back, I'm pregnant.'' She didn't need to look at his face to know she'd shocked him, his sharp intake of air told her that.

'' How, no I mean when it's been just the three of us since August, oh apart from that day we argued when you left Grimauld place.'' Sitting next to her he didn't know what to do or say, in the old days he would've hugged her, but those days were long gone.

'' You're wrong actually, I was already pregnant when I joined the two of you in August the muggle doctor I saw said I'm due around March 13th. Seeing as its mid-November that makes me 20ish weeks pregnant and yes Draco knows, he's excited. '' Smiling at the thought of Draco holding their mini Malfoy Hermione relaxed, forgetting whose company she was in for a second.

'' Are you sure it's a good time to have a baby Mione and with Malfoy….''

Standing up Hermione towered above him, ferocity radiating out of her as she calmed herself enough to not curse him all the way to Bangkok. '' I didn't ask for your opinion Harry nor do I want it, I informed you out of necessity and nothing else, I'm not here because we're friends this is pure business so let's keep it that way.''

Following her to the back of the tent Harry kicked himself for opening his big mouth when they were finally starting to build back the trust. '' I really didn't mean anything by it Mione I swear, I just meant the wizarding world won't see things the way you do.''

''Oh they will by the time I'm done, but like the rest of my life that's nothing to do with you either, I'm here strictly for business just remember that.'' Shutting the flaps to her fabric bedroom Hermione blocked his entry, refusing to talk to him anymore that evening. She didn't want to fight she just wanted to lay down, take it easy and pray their baby hadn't felt a thing.

Storming away, annoyed with himself Harry cursed having to start over again with Hermione, how many times had he done this now? Why couldn't he learn to keep his mouth shut when it came to Malfoy, siding against him was never going to end well. '' I want to visit Godric's hollow, strictly business you understand.''

 **Authors note: Ron was never going to be on his best behaviour forever, the original version of this chapter was a lot darker but it got scraped for good reasons as you will see in future chapters. I'm really interested to see what you guys make of this though so please let me know.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: This world and its characters don't belong to me but I love playing with them.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 28**

Day's it'd taken, endless discussions and arguments to get her stood in thick layered snow covering Godrics Hollow, coming here was inevitable maybe even logical, but that didn't shush the whirling sense of danger in the pit of Hermione's stomach. The feeling grew stronger with each passing footprint in the snow, if Harry felt it he didn't show any sign of worry on his face. Finally he'd come home to the place where he should've grown up, his memory took in every detail, his mind wondering if at any point in time his parents stood where he now did. Christmas trees glowed in windows, snowmen guarded the path they walked while carols rang throughout the village from the little church that decorated its door with a holly wreath. '' Do you think they'd be in there, my parents that is.'' Solemnly Harry nodded his head towards the unlit graveyard, under the street lights he looked like the young boy she'd met on the Hogwarts express all those years ago that knew nothing of his heritage.

'' Yes I think they probably would be, but Harry I think you should put your cloak on I have bad feeling about being here. It makes sense Dumbledore leaving the sword here for you with Bathilda, that's also the problem though you know who's smart enough to figure out you'd come back here, a trap might be waiting for us not the sword.'' Hermione wanted to plan their visit from all possible angles making sure they'd multiple exit strategies, the emotion on Harry's face told her his heart over ruled his head right now.

The duo split up in search of his parent's graves after walking under an icicle adorned kissing gate. Her only pair of gloves got soaked from wiping snow off tombstones, she found family names that were still around and that she's even familiar with. A grave to a name she didn't know caught her attention, it bore the same marked scribbled into her copy of the tales of Beedle the Bard and that Xenophilius wore around his neck on a long chain. Opening her mouth to call out to Harry yet stopping herself before making a sound, Hermione saw him intensely staring at one of the many headstones, he'd found his parents. Comforting him was out of the question however she wasn't heartless enough to leave him standing there alone. Standing side by side she tried to ignore the silent tears he cried, but failed, conjuring a wreath of white roses to lay upon their grave instead.

'' Thank you.'' He genuinely meant it, he'd never thought to bring flowers and didn't have the first clue on how to make roses erupt from his wand.

'' You're welcome, I don't want to alarm you Harry however we're being watched and have been for some time by a little old lady holding a lamp. I think she's Bathilda Bagshot, how did she know we were here?'' If Dumbledore left the sword or something else for Harry then surely finding her shouldn't be so easy, they hadn't even needed to look.

'' Magic Hermione, a lot of things happen in this world just because there supposed to, I wouldn't read too much into it other than it's a stroke of luck. We'll just go with her, follow her that looks like what she wants us to do anyway.'' The feeble looking old women turned to hobble back along the lane she came from without saying a single word or giving a gesture to the duo.

'' I don't like this Harry I really don't, it's too easy, when has any of this ever been simple before? Never, because Dumbledore being the game player that he was didn't like to make things easy, I don't trust her.'' Draco told her once that if her brain told her no then she probably shouldn't do whatever she was about to and right now every part of her screamed no. Cautiously tailing behind Harry her wand rested up her coat sleeve, frozen fingers stroked it taking comfort from protection being mere fingers tips away.

'' Excuse me, you are Bathilda aren't you? Bathilda Bagshot?'' Confident in his assumption being correct Harry sort to relieve Hermione of some of her paranoia, hoping to stop her looking for traps around every village corner. The lady with the lamp simply nodded in reply to his question and carried on walking, turning the dark-haired young man smiled down at his nervous female companion. They followed her into one of the few isolated cottages, it was dark, dirty and smelt like rotting meat, when the front door slammed shut Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. No one had cleaned the house in Merlin knows how long, personal possessions became lost in the mess, blanketed by filth. A face that'd been haunting Harry's dreams sat in a photograph on a small side table next to an unlit fire-place, the thief who stole Gregorovitch's wand. '' Who's that man, the one laughing in your photo? Do you know him?''

Despite his persistence Bathilda continued to ignore him, beckoning him and only him to follow her upstairs. Reluctantly Hermione stayed behind as he climbed the dingy stairs behind her, turning towards him when they reached the landing. '' Are you Potter?''

'' Yes I'm Potter, Harry Potter, what do you have for me?'' Pain sliced through his scar distracting him from his surroundings, if he hadn't felt it before he'd expect to find blood dripping from his forehead. A voice he'd know anywhere pierced his ears or his mind he wasn't sure, Voldemort's cold psychotic voice. '' Hold him there.''

Grabbing his wand ready for an impending fight he expected death eaters not the sight unfolding before him, the old woman's body literally peeled away like a second skin revealing Voldemort's pet, Nagini. Diving for him the giant snaked jumped from the crumpled pile of rotting skin, biting his forearm, sending his wand flying before knocking him to the ground. Nagini slithered around his waist, coiling around his body to use her own to hold him place for her master.

Downstairs Hermione realised something's wrong, they'd been up there alone for far too long and then she heard noises, a struggle. Wand in hand she waddled up the stairs, hoping the element of surprise was in her favour. Writhing on the floor Harry grabbed anything he could lay his hands on, hitting the snake with bricks, books and even chair legs as he manged to untangle himself from green flesh. Pouncing the snake made her move, bearing fangs at him while he tried to use a chair to fend it off. ''Confringo.'' Out of nowhere Hermione blasted it away, grabbing Harry's wand from the floor as she ran to the half broken bed he crouched behind.

''He's coming Mione, he's on his way right now we have to get out of here.'' Surveying the scene Hermione knew they'd no chance of making it across the attic, down the stairs and out the front door without the snake attacking them again, the state of Harry didn't help matters. One look at the large framed window and she knew down was their only chance, Harry held her arm as they nervously walked the wooden floor boards. Under their feet nagini slid, penetrating wood floors to strike at them both, but Hermione quickly blasted the beast again, smashing the window in the process. Together they jumped, holding hands as Harry began to waver in and out of consciousness, disaparating into thin air just as Voldemort crashed into the ruined cottage.

* * *

The manor buzzed eagerly with excitement, at any moment the dark lord would return with Potter and finally the boy who lived simply wouldn't. He'd been present when Voldemort proudly announced Nagini succeeded where none of his death eaters had, now he paced his isolated potions lab wondering what the hell the order would have him do. Is blowing his cover in order to save Potter the right thing to do or should he find Hermione and continue hunting horcruxs? Cold metal belonging to the fake galleon that rested in pocket burned a whole there, the thought of Potter not turning up alone stilled him, paralysing him with fear.

 _If you're with Potter get away from him now, far away! You know who is coming for him._

It wasn't enough, but for now until the dark lord returned a warning's the best he could manage without potentially blowing Hermione's safety if she wasn't with him.

'' It looks like I've finally got you all to myself Draco.'' Prowling around his only haven in the house from hell Bellatrix made herself uncomfortably known, walking her soul less fingers up his arms in a sickening attempt to tease him.

'' What can I help you with aunt Bella, I delivered the dark lords batch of potions and poisons this morning, but if you're after something in particular I can probably spare a cauldron for it.'' Draco hoped calling her aunt might dispel the nausea inducing idea's running around her mind, he'd always known her to be a monster, a sexual sadist and pervert's new information.

'' More like someone in particular.'' Suggestively the border line insane witch pressed her body up against her nephew, hoping to entice him instead of bringing forth the revolt he actually felt.

Stepping back suddenly Draco nearly caused his deranged aunt to fall with his speedy retreat, he wanted no part of what she disgustingly offered. '' Get out of here Bellatrix, I'm not interested in fucking my aunt so go find someone else to screw. In case you've forgotten I'm busy working for the dark lord and I'd hate to have to inform him of you causing problems, slowing down his orders.'' Refusing her's risky, so is threatening her, but if he didn't he'd be stuck with her growing advances and Merlin knows how far she'd go in her pursuit.

'' You dare threaten me, the dark lords most faithful servant?'' Bella's face changed with fury riding it, every inch of her went into attack mode, gone was her wanton lustful gaze.

'' Loyalty has nothing to do with your interruptions, you're distracting me from my work and in the process slowing down the dark lords orders and I've no problem informing him who's to blame for brewing taking twice as long.'' Draco knew he currently walked on a knife's edge with her, he'd either be free of her or find himself at her mercy.

Unexpectedly Bellatrix stormed out, almost, turning in the door frame to meet his gaze directly. '' He's back.'' As he watched her run down the hallway Draco couldn't believe he'd got away with standing up to her without a scratch left on him, then her words sank in and he raced down the corridor after her and many other death eaters.

From nowhere Severus stepped out from lurking behind a corner, sweeping Draco up with his arm extending outwards, turning him away from the direction others ran in. '' Trust me boy you don't want to be in there, he doesn't have anyone with him and he's feeling violent.''

* * *

Harry lay unconscious in the forest of dean, not that he knew he hadn't woken for a day now not since he passed out somewhere on the journey there. Hermione severed the locket from around his neck upon arrival, casting the wards wordlessly briefly after, they'd become second nature to her now. Dittany healed the bite on his arm, but judging from his constricted face she knew he fought something mentally as well as physically. Now with nothing to do other than wait for him to wake, she finally remembered to check for messages from Draco surely he knew they were nearly captured. Her fake galleon burnt white heat scorching her finger tips from the lightest touch, the leather bound notebook flashed, guilt lashed at her for letting him worry for so long.

 _What the hell's going on, please tell me you're okay? – D_

 _Hermione where are you I'm going crazy, I have to know you're alive. – D_

 _Please little witch say something, anything, just so I know your somewhere in this world breathing. – D_

 _I can't lose you my life is pointless with you, you're my hope, tell me I haven't lost you? – D_

 _I'm sorry Draco so sorry, I didn't think to let you know in the middle of the chaos that I was okay and I should have. I'm alive my love, me and mini Malfoy are perfectly fine we live for you, Harry however is far from okay. – H_

 _Oh thank god thank who ever, when you know who came back without you I was so relived, but then I didn't hear from you and I've been on edge since. – D_

 _I didn't mean to do that to you, I had to get me and Harry to safety and then heal him best I could, he's been out cold for a full day now Draco. – H_

 _What happened? All I know is you know who went off to bring back Harry and came back violent and empty-handed. – D_

 _We went to Godrics hollow, I knew something was wrong the moment we got there, but Harry wouldn't listen to me and I was right, a trap waited for us that fucking snake. – H_

 _I wondered where she'd gone she's not been here for weeks now and usually she doesn't leave his side. – D_

 _It bit Harry, we got out just as you know who arrived, if we'd hung around for another second I think I'd be dead that's how close it was. – H_

 _I don't like this at all, it just gets more dangerous for you and the baby, you can't carry on much longer Hermione. – D_

 _I know, trust me what happened in that village was a very large reality check for me, the baby comes first. – H_

 _So do you, I want you both healthy and safe little witch, Potter can carry on with Weasley. Maybe make him a notebook so if he needs information or research done he can still use that brilliant mind of yours without you being at risk. – D_

 _Great minds think a like huh, I was thinking something similar, I've been trying to put together some sort of plan of when to leave and what's going to happen. – H_

 _Draco I've got to go it looks like Harry's starting to stir, I think he's waking up. I love you knight, stay safe for us. - H_

 _I love you to, no more risks or I swear to god I'm going to break cover and tie you up at home so I know you're safe. - D_

Harry woke to darkness, the familiar damp smell of the tent told him he wasn't dead, no somehow he'd gotten to safety. _Hermione no doubt,_ sitting up he rested against a battered head-board as he reached for his glasses. Physically he felt fine, but mentally he felt tortured he didn't know if it was the snake bite, Voldemort being so close while he wore the locket, the locket its self or a nasty mix of all three that caused him to dream no witness Voldemort's many murders.

'' I see you're awake then, how are you feeling? '' Standing at the foot of his bed Hermione held a candle illuminating the whole room, chasing away shadows.

'' Thanks to you entirely I'm sure, I feel like I've just had the worst night's sleep of my life, other than that I'm absolutely fine.'' He'd found his glasses on the bedside table and now he could see he searched for his wand to no avail, uncomfortable with it not being close to hand. '' Mione where's my wand?''

'' Ah I wondered when you'd bring that up, I don't really know how it happened Harry, but I'm sorry your wand got caught in the cross fire.'' Hermione laid his wand or what's left of it in three segments on his bed, backing away steadily she expected an outburst any minute.

'' You'll have to give me yours.'' Holding out his hand he didn't assume she'd hesitate.

'' I don't have to do anything it's my wand after all.'' It's not that she minded him using her wand, it's his demanding tone that caused her to hesitate.

'' Think about it Mione, someone's been keeping guard nightly since we nearly ran into those snatchers and you can't do it because your pregnant you need sleep, I can't do it without a wand because I'd be virtually defenceless. You're the one who said you wanted to be more careful while you're pregnant, if you're the only one with a wand then you're doing everything and that's exactly what you didn't want. '' Thrusting out his hand once more he knew he'd won the argument by deflecting the danger of her and onto himself.

'' We'll share it, you can use it while you're on guard and when we're anywhere that isn't within our wards and only because you're quicker at defensive spells.''

Standing up Harry stretched his legs his muscles had been asleep just like him, as he approached Hermione once more he held out his hand and this time she passed him her wand reluctantly. '' I'll take the locket too, you've been wearing it for over a day Mione it isn't good for you either of you.'' Walking towards the tent opening he stopped when something resting on the wooden table caught his eye, a book. '' Where did you get this?''

Tilting her head the over tired witch looked over her shoulder a book in his hand, she'd picked it up from Bathilda's and slipped it into her bag before chaos descended. '' I it found among the rubbish at Bathilda's, Rita Skeeter might've been the last person to talk to the woman before she obviously died I thought it might have something useful in.''

'' I'm taking it with me on guard duty, try to get some sleep you look like you need it, I think we'll be on the move again soon.'' Striding the length of the tent Harry didn't look back as he walked into the night hoping Rita didn't know more about the man who mentored him than he did.

* * *

Throwing the book aside Harry couldn't bare to read any more of Rita's damn right lies or at least he hoped some of them were lies otherwise it meant he'd not known the man as well as he thought. Picking the book back up he flipped to the next page, for 3 nights in a row he'd been repeating the process of not wanting to read it yet unable to stop himself. Hermione had been right though about one thing something useful was hidden in the book, the name of thief from his dreams that also belonged to the young man in the picture at Bathilda's, Gellert Grindlewald. Rustling on the forest floor averted his gaze from his own chapter in the book, no one could see past their wards, but he could see everything and a ghostly ball of light danced through winding trees. As the light stopped skipping he realized ball wasn't the right way to describe it, the blue toned light had a shape a form, a doe. Harry knew a patronus when he saw one, the translucent deer stared at him beckoning him to follow with her all-knowing eyes. Standing at the edge of the wards keeping them safe he glanced back at the tent unsure about following a random patronus into the woods without knowing who it belonged to. His instincts forced his hand, he never questioned the little voice in the back of his head willing him onwards.

Gripping Hermione's wand tightly he refused to relax in his situation, keeping his body agile enough to dive into a fight at a moment's notice, casting 'lumos' he chased the shadows away while stalking the doe. Harry watched as it glided gracefully across a frozen lake, the ice not being a problem for the creature's hoofs. Almost near the centre the elegant beast halted, bowing its head as if peering through layers of iced over water, its long legs beat at the surface repeatedly. With a final almost commanding gaze the doe disappeared turning into a hazed blue mist that plunged through ice, desperately Harry wanted to stand where she stood and see what the fuss had been about. Self-doubt plagued him, he was sure arrogantly so about talking to Bathilda and that nearly got he and Hermione killed. Two halves of an argument battled it out in his mind, but it was his gut that won, gut feelings always turned out okay for him in a roundabout sort of way.

An eerie light shone through thick ice, at first he thought the doe somehow lurked under the surface and then out of nowhere a vision of bodies raising out of the water just like in the cave he'd visited with Dumbledore sprang to mind. Reluctant to back down to fear Harry pressed on, treading carefully as not to crack the lake, as most heroes are he was rewarded for his bravery. Falling to his knees he couldn't believe what his eyes showed him to be real, the sword of Gryffindor floated beneath the ice surrounded by the doe's light. Stumbling back to the forest floor he shed his clothes quickly ignoring the icy burn of air that brushed over his chilled flesh, leaving only his boxers and the locket on. His feet slipped against the surface as he half nakedly made his way back to the sword, a figure skater he isn't, hovering over it he could think of one spell to break the ice. '' Diffindo.'' Harry kicked away sharp shards of ice to make a hole wide enough, taking a deep breath he braced himself for the freezing temperature of the water before diving in leaving Hermione's wand vulnerable on the ice.

Bitterly cold heat plunged through his skin within seconds wrapping around his bones finding a new home at the core of him, his body went into shock yet his mind stayed sharp. The sword lie at the bottom of the lake waiting for him to claim it, he was within reaching distance, a few more stokes and he'd possess the sword of Gryffindor. Stiff fingers grasp the silver metal hilt and the locket sprang to life, the chain pulled at his throat tightening, attempting to strangle him. The horcrux sensed the sword would destroy it and sort to destroy the man who would wield it instead, struggling for his life Harry fought to breathe. Writhing under the water accidentally swam him away from the entrance he'd created, solid ice-covered him as he kicked hoping to crack a thin layer and reach fresh air before it was too late. The locket was winning, Harry felt the life drain out of him as his face scraped against the frozen barrier to air.

Arms wrapped around him pulling him out of the lake he nearly died in, not that he felt them he'd been without air to long and started to waver in and out. Snow landing in thick flakes upon his skin woke him, each cold petal acting like an adrenalin burst. Rough hands tugged jeans up around his hips, reaching around his found his glasses nearby and realised a familiar yet unwelcome red-head dressed him. '' You dragged me out of the lake?''

Ron stilled his fingers clinging onto Harry's zipper, he'd not noticed his old friend stirring while he focused on covering up his body a little too intensely. '' Someone had to you defiantly couldn't manage it yourself.''

Taking over Harry pulled his chunky jumper over his head, being warm and protected from the elements really is undervalued. '' What on earth are you doing here Ron, better yet how did you find us?''

Slumping down next to a broke tree the disgraced wizard held the item he'd been left in Dumbledore's will, the deluminator. '' This lead me back to you, I've been looking for you trying to find a way back since the moment I left, but tonight this little ball of light brought me here. I know it sounds crazy just hear me out, I heard your voice before the ball lead me here, you said my name nothing else and then it passed through me and I knew it'd take me to you.''

Opposite him Harry couldn't keep his hands of the sword, it'd been years since he'd last held it and still its magnificence enthralled him. '' It's not that simple and you know it, Hermione didn't trust you to start with then you went and attacked her physically and verbally. You came after me too, I know that lockets dark and messed with your head, but some of what you said came from a real place. Even if she'd let you re-join which I don't think she will I don't know if I want you around either. ''

'' I messed up big time and that's an understatement I know, there's no excuse for what I've done or said and apologies can only fix so much. What I can do is promise nothing like what will ever happen again, I know I said something similar before this journey began, but things are different now I'm different. As soon as I was free of the locket my thoughts were my own again, I've had a lot of time to think and I've realised a lot about myself. I wish I could explain everything Harry I really do and one day I will, now though I'm still coming to terms with a few things and I'd like to be okay with them before I share with the group.'' Unable to stand the green eyes baring into his soul Ron buried his head deep within his hands hiding from Harry in plain sight.

Standing up with sword in hand Harry unravelled the chain from around his neck, the damn thing pulled so hard it imprinted link marks into his skin. He rested it upon the fallen log Ron sat in front of, relief spread through him that they'd finally have found and had a way vanquish a horcrux. '' Get up Ron you've got to destroy the locket, I reckon it might help you get back into Hermione's good books, well she might not kill you straight away at least.''

Ron's head whipped up at the suggestion, he was startled that Harry would even joke about him being the one to strike the deathly blow. '' Don't be daft mate it's you that should destroy it, I'm flattered and all, but really you can do it.''

'' No I can't it doesn't work like that, you retrieved the sword, the locket affects you the worst of us, it's yours to destroy Ron that's just the way it is. '' Harry held of the sword to him unsure if the nervous red-head would even dare hold the sword let along swing it.

Shaking clammy fingers grasps the jewelled sword by the hilt, something about the cook silver toned metal relaxed his hand from twitching. '' What do I do now?''

'' I'm going to open it when I do you'll have to act fast because I've no idea what's going to come out of that locket, but whatever it is judging from what happened in the lake is angry and violent. It'll try to talk you round I think, twist the way you think again, you've got to ignore it.'' Harry patted his old friend on the shoulder as he walked past, missing the emotionally confused look on Ron's face.

Using parseltongue to open the locket Harry stepped backwards as a dark magical fog leaked from the golden oval, a voice he recognised as belonging to Tom Riddle whispered cruel taunts at Ron. Reminding him that he was the least favoured Weasley child, another boy to follow five talented, stronger, braver wizards. Implying that he couldn't compete against his brothers or his best friend the famous Harry Potter, that his own mother loved Harry more and wished he was her own son. The dense fog changed merging into images to match the jibes thrown at him, out of it stepped Harry with Hermione in his embrace kissing him passionately. It kept changing showing Harry as naked as he was in the lake tenderly touching, kissing, loving several girls they'd grown up with, Ginny, Luna, Cho and even his ex-Lavender. Ron couldn't move he didn't know what to do the images trapped him, the seductive voice of darkness laughed assuming it'd won. '' I've seen inside your mind and he'll never want you.'' Charging towards the locket Ron angrily swung the sword high above his head brining it down with such a force that not only did it destroy the horcrux it cut the locket in half.

'' What the fuck was that about?'' Standing a few feet away from him Harry looked puzzled, unsure what the locket had really been showing Ron. Closing the distance he checked the locket to make sure they'd really gotten rid of it, slowly making his way towards Ron to check on him to.

'' Christ knows mate, if I'd wanted to see you snog my sister I'd have tagged along on your dates, it's gone though now right?'' He knew what the locket was talking about yet he couldn't vocalise it not without risking their friendship and because mentally he hadn't come to terms with everything he'd discovered about himself.

'' Yeah it's gone, we should get back to the tent it'll be getting light soon and I don't like to stray too far away in daylight it's not safe.'' Marching side by side the two young men made their way back to camp silently, both disturbed by the lockets revelations.

* * *

'' Give me my bloody wand Harry I want to kill him, if you don't give me it right now I'll kill you too when I finally get my hands on it.'' Hermione wasn't taking Ron's return as well as Harry but then again he hadn't saved her life he'd only made hers harder so she'd nothing to be grateful for.

'' Why do you have her wand?'' The two men stumbled back into an almost private conversation shutting her out as if she wasn't there screaming at them.

'' Long story short mate with the outcome being my wand got broken beyond repair after a little visit to Godrics hollow so now I share Hermione's.'' In the back of his mind he made a note to fill Ron in on all the things he'd not been a part of if Hermione let him live.

'' I've got a few spare ones in my bag you could use, I stole them from a group of snatchers I ran across one night there everywhere these days. They put a tricky taboo curse on you know who's name, they've been catching people left right and centre with it.'' Delving into his battered rucksack Ron pulled out a couple of wands and handed them to Harry to get a feel for one of them.

'' I hate to break up your little reunion, but there's no way in hell I'm letting him back in this tent anywhere near us after last time. Draco will kill you himself when he finds out what you tried to do to me.'' Protectively Hermione rubbed her hands over her swollen stomach, the 'us' she referred to wasn't her and Harry.

'' You're pregnant.''

'' Oh really you don't say I thought I'd just got fat and no it isn't Harry's this is Draco's baby.'' Picking up a stone from the ground she threw it at him because Harry still refused to give her wand back until she'd calmed down.

'' He saved my life and destroyed the locket Hermione we at least owe him a bed for the night, him being back does have some advantages. Just think how little you'll have to do with us doing the brunt of the work, if you want you can purely do research because I know you've been getting tired a lot easier the last few weeks.'' Selling her Ron's good points wasn't going to be enough, Harry knew she didn't feel safe around him and he couldn't blame her for that, only Ron could convince her of her safety from him.

Stepping forward Ron dropped his wand and raised both his hands as a sign of peace. '' I understand why you'd prefer I just disappeared again I do, I don't blame you for not trusting me. I'd offer to apologise, but it isn't enough I know that, there's no excuse for the things I've done to you however recently I've learnt things about myself that might explain why it won't happen again. I'm nowhere near ready to talk about them, but you more than anyone deserve an explanation and if you'll let me I'll give you one privately.''

'' Oh yeah I bet you'd love to get me alone without Harry to pull you off this time, do you honestly think I'm that stupid? '' Hermione wasn't buying his changed man act, Harry always falls hook line and sinker for someone's sob story, not her though.

'' Mione he isn't wearing the locket now, the lockets dark magic isn't clouding his mind any more he's safe for you to be around I trust him.'' He'd not realised he trusted him until he spokes the words yet he meant them, something in Ron's eyes assured him he was safe around him.

'' You're forgetting one little detail Harry, he's attacked me already once long before ever wearing the locket, that might have skipped your memory but it's not faded from mine.'' Standing her ground Hermione refused to back down on this, if not having Ron back meant working herself harder then so be it.

'' Please Mione just give me a chance to talk to you before sending me packing, I can't change the past no matter how much I wish I could, I can make promises for the future though.'' For a second Ron considered getting down on his knees and begging her, somehow though he didn't think she'd appreciate amateur dramatics.

'' Okay you want to talk to me privately fine, but you'll have to agree to my terms first or you might as well leave.''

'' Name them, I'll do whatever the hell you want me to Mione.''

Crossing her arms Hermione began to reel off her list of demands, she didn't think he'd blindly swear to anything she wanted. '' Firstly, you won't have a wand and I will secondly, Harry will stand outside which ever room we talk in and don't worry I'll cast a spell so he can see, but not hear us and thirdly, I want to visit Mr Lovegood and Harry doesn't but two votes beats one.''

'' Deal, you can have all three of those and any other terms you come up.'' Ron smiled towards Harry, he'd thought she would ask for his wand permanently or some form of magical castration.

Smiling wickedly Hermione wore the same sneaky Slytherin grin Draco wore when he'd bested her. '' Throw me your wand Ronald, we do this tonight or not at all.''

 **Authors note: So, very busy chapter a lot happens I know, what do you think? Personally I think it's my new favourite chapter but that's because I love a bit of drama.**

 **There's roughly about ten chapters left of this story to post and I've written 7 of them so I think it's time to go back to twice weekly updates, happy?**

 **Pretty please leave reviews I worked hard on this chapter and opinions are loved.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: As much as I love playing in Harry's world I still own none of it.**

 **Thank you to Patty cake rocks, guest, ElizaLane, LadiePhoenix007 and LanaLee1 for being lovely enough to leave me reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 29**

Standing in Harry's fabric walled bedroom or neutral ground as it currently was Hermione aimed Ron's own wand at him while he sat uncomfortably on his friend's unmade bed. The boy who lived might've thought himself clever by not giving her wand back, but he'd not been smart enough to stop her from tricking Ron into handing his over willingly. He sat outside his private space on a wooden stool borrowed from the kitchen area, his silhouette flickering in the dim lights. She didn't know what to say to the man perched on Harry's bed who refused to make eye contact with her, honestly she'd be happier if she never had to say a word to him again.

Not being able to stand the awkwardness any longer Ron broke the silence first, looking for the words to stop a killing curse flying in his direction. '' You've every right to hate me Mione, I'm not trying to repair our friendship I know I've done too much damage for that to ever happen. I'm not even looking for forgiveness, I just want you to feel safe around me without worrying I'm going to pounce. I'll never touch you again I promise.''

Throwing her head back Hermione sent her curls cascading down her back as roaring laughter spilled from her lips, true laughter not a mocking insult. '' That's funny Ronald because you made a similar promise to Dumbledore, Harry and myself before we set off on this hunt, you broke it, why should I believe you now?''

Squirming in discomfort Ron felt tense in his own skin, he knew the true reasons behind his acts, but voicing them wasn't easily when mentally he'd not fully accepted them. '' It was never about you I didn't and don't want you Mione, Merlin knows what I'd of done that day in the common room if you'd kissed me back.''

Hermione couldn't deny her intrigue, she expected him to say something along the lines of not being able to handle his feelings for her blah blah blah, not a denial of having any entirely. '' I don't understand Ronald, if it wasn't about me and you didn't want me then why did you keep coming after me?''

Sighing Ron pushed a quivering hand through his thick mane of hair before covering his face with the same hand unable to believe he was about to voice his deepest secrets to a woman who could ruin him. '' Ever since we met as kids people have told me you had a crush on me, deeper feelings as we got older, I know my mum thought we'd eventually get together. Since our fifth year I've being having these thoughts, feelings of my own I guess that I shouldn't have been having. That morning in the common room I'd had enough I woke up feeling so guilty I couldn't stand it, I wanted no needed someone to chase them away. I didn't think you'd say no to me when I kissed you I thought you'd been waiting years for it to happen. It enraged me when you said no I thought it meant you knew my darkest secrets and didn't want me because of them, having you became an obsession. For some fucked up reason I thought if I could make you want me it'd make me a man, a straight man.''

Hermione stared down at him in shock, her mouth slightly open in the way her mother described as trying to catch flies. Her mind reeled from his admission, had Ronald Weasley just admitted he was gay? What are you supposed to say to a man who sexually assaulted you when he comes out to you.'' Are you saying what I think you are Ronald, that you're gay and were trying convince yourself otherwise?''

'' Please don't make me say it again Mione I can't do it, it's too hard when you can't even say it out loud to yourself.'' Turning away from her Ron didn't want to see his secret plastered across her face, he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror yet it was too raw.

His jealously before he left made a lot more sense to her now it all slotted into place. She thought he'd hated Harry being alone with her, but it's the other way around the jealously was about Harry not her. '' Its Harry isn't it, you love him it's him you truly want isn't it?''

Rapidly Ron spun around on Harry's sheets that smelled far too much like his friend for his liking, he had to shush her to stop her from saying the worst of it out loud. '' Please Mione I'm begging you stop don't say it out loud, he can't ever know it'd change everything, I won't be acting on how I feel I'll let it fade away.''

Shaking her head Hermione couldn't believe his naivety when it came to love. '' Your feelings won't fade away not if you really are in love with him, he's around you and your family all the time I'd imagine if anything they will only intensify. Can you live with keeping that to yourself?''

Desperately Ron pleaded with her, fear shone brightly in his eyes now he'd given her the key to destroying his world. '' I have to because Harry isn't gay, I'd rather have him in my life as a friend and keep my love in the dark than lose him entirely.''

If anyone understood fearing the loss of the one person who love more than anyone it was Hermione, in that moment she was thankful her love's returned tenfold.'' I won't tell Harry or anyone else anything you've said to me in this room, but don't mistake that kindness as a thaw between us. I won't and can't forget the things you've done and said to me and nor will Draco yet from a psychological point of view I understand slightly. I'm not your friend, but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies either as long as you keep your god damn hands off me.''

'' Thank you oh bloody hell thank you, I'll never be able say that enough time for it to mean as much to me as it does. I swear I won't do anything to make us enemies again.'' Rising Ron thought about going to hug her, thinking better of it he took a step backwards instead.

'' I'd get a goodnights rest if I were you Ronald tomorrow we visit Mr Lovegood now I have your vote swinging in my favour.'' Hermione threw his wand down on the bed, turning on her heel to saunter out of Harry's space now she felt a little safer about the red-head being back.

* * *

Pacing around the tents musty smelling living room Harry looked for the tiniest of reasons not to visit the Lovegood's. Sure it made sense to go Hermione's reasons were valid and seeing Luna's an added bonus, but ever since the night at Godric's hollow a place he should've been safe in he'd been more cautious. '' Are you sure you want to go to Luna's? You're 6 and ½ months pregnant maybe you should take it easy instead of traveling all over the place, me and Ron could go without you.''

From across the room Hermione stared him down clutching Dumbledore's copy of the tales of Beedle and the Bard in her free hand, bringing it along for reference. '' Thank you for your concern Harry, but I'm having a baby it isn't an illness I feel perfectly fine to travel. Plus no offence the two of you aren't exactly great at picking up the small details or reading between the lines. This symbol keeps popping up and there must be a reason, I know Krum said its Grindelwald's sign yet it can't be because I saw it on a grave belonging to a man long dead, so yes I'm coming.''

'' Fine let's go.''

* * *

The trio landed in a tangled pile of limbs within the safety of their wards, once again they'd barely escaped death eater's clutches. Ron moved to help Hermione to her feet, pulling his hands away at the last second to give Harry the honours. The dark-haired young man then turned to his friend and tugging him upright before he had chance to object, clumsily stumbling over a branch Ron ended up in his friends arms, smelling the earthy woodland aroma clinging to his skin before he could stop himself. Harry laughed and said something to him before striding into the tent with Hermione to rake over what just happened. He'd not heard a single word though he was too busy focussing on pushing away the mental images that'd caused a rush of blood to his suddenly swollen crotch. Breaching the warmth of tent Ron walked in while Harry was in the middle of a rant, quickly sitting down he hid his growing problem under the table out of view.

'' We should've known something wasn't right from the start, when has Mr Lovegood ever looked so unhappy to see me? Usually I can't get rid of him he always wants to chew my ear off about something, I can't believe he'd sell me out.'' Abruptly halting at Hermione's feet he glared down at her with sad eyes as if asking her to make sense of it all for him.

'' You can't blame him Harry the man's desperate, Luna's all he has and it's loyalty to you that got her kidnapped in the first place, it's not fair to expect people to choose you over their loved ones. It wasn't an entirely wasted journey we still found out the meaning behind that symbol even though our little visit ended badly.'' She tried to make sure she washed away all Harry's anger toward Mr Lovegood the poor man had only been trying to save his daughter, Harry needn't hold a grudge.

Rushing towards the table Harry eagerly sat himself next to Hermione, his eyes held a mix of excitement, determination and curiousness. '' I wanted to talk to you about that I mean those the deathly hallows that is.''

'' You can't possibly believe Mr Lovegoods story Harry, it's nothing more than a fairy-tale told to children the same way muggles breathe life into king Arthur or Robin Hood.'' She'd dismissed them half way through the quibbler editor's rendition, the symbol hadn't turned out to be a clue after all, but at least the mystery surrounding it was over.

'' I think there's some truth in it, all myths, fables and legends start out as an event that happened and just get exaggerated, altered over time. Dumbledore believed or he wouldn't have left that clue, you know who believes too he's searching for the elder wand in my dreams.'' Harry looked to Ron for support, but found only speculation written across his face. '' You don't think they exist either do you?''

'' I'm not sure mate, you got a point about Dumbledore not leaving the clue for no reason and I don't doubt what you see in your dreams I just think horcrux's should come first. One wild goose chase at a time.'' Ron hated being the reason for the frown sat across for him, internally a voice screamed at him to agree to anything that lit up Harry's face with thrill.

'' I know I know I just can't help shake the feeling that everything's connected and I feel stupid for not seeing how.'' At times like these he could usually turn to Hermione for answers, he daren't ask now she'd deemed them non-existent.

'' Don't let stories from a children's book distract you Harry, if there's really any substance to the deathly hallows rumours then don't you think a witch or wizard by now would've researched them deeply? Wouldn't someone who owned one of them have come forward?'' They didn't have time for him to take on yet another quest, no matter how appealing seeing your parents again might be.

'' What if I own one Mione? My father's cloak, Dumbledore had it in his position when he died what if he thought it to be one of the hallows and wanted a closer look. After all he was powerful he didn't need a cloak to be invisible he could do it with a flick of his wand, why else would he have it. If I'm right that'd make the Ignotus Peverell a relative, maybe my parents had several reasons for hiding out in Godric's hollow.'' Harry knew he was right only convincing himself more of that fact as he talked, even if the other two refused to see the links he wouldn't ignore them.

Hermione sat quietly getting more frustrated with each passing second Harry swapped his focus from horcrux's to imaginary objects of power. Even if by some wizarding miracle they existed they didn't have time nor were they important enough to linger on. '' Let's just say you do have one and congratulations on that by the way, we still don't have time or resources to find the other two. You might've have forgotten Harry, but I haven't we're still trying to kill you know who.''

Turning to face her directly Harry found his nose mere centimetres away from hers, he felt her warm breath against his skin. '' Trust me no one understands the importance of finding and destroying horcrux's more than me Mione, but he wants the elder wand and if he finds it then it won't matter what we do because we'll all be dead.''

* * *

For six days Hermione listened and watched Harry's fascination with the hallows grow, he didn't waste time attempting to convince her instead he aimed his persuasion skills at Ron. Obediently the red-head listened, to Harry or anyone else it might look as if Ron believed yet in reality she knew he'd listen to him ramble on about plug sockets just to hear his voice. Rather than wasting time she researched possible horcrux's, Dumbledore mentioned once he suspected objects related to Hogwarts used so she'd been combing several copies of Hogwarts history. Her love of intellectual problem solving's no secret however six constant days of it with no change of scene left her needing a break, fresh air. Perfectly timed burning sizzled through her jeans, unseen beneath the lays a poppy red circle formed marking her ivory skin.

 _Meet me at the station I'll take you somewhere we can be alone. – D_

Moving faster than she had in weeks Hermione slipped the coin back into her pocket grabbing the only two things she needed, her coat and her wand. Tugging the grey woollen coat on as she walked, interrupting the boys in-depth fantasy conversation without hesitation. '' I'm going out I won't be long I can't imagine him having much time to spare, he never does.''

'' You sure that's a good idea, you're not exactly as quick on your feet as you used to be and no I'm not suggesting I tag along I learnt my lesson the last time.'' Raising his hands gesturing no ill will Harry smirked at her, testing to see if the ice thawed between them yet.

'' I'll be fine more than fine Draco will take care of me, not that it'll come to that we're very conscious about where we meet.'' Wasting no more time with chit-chat Hermione walked into the January snow that blanketed as far as the eyes could see, disapparating to the familiar station in Danby Wiske.

* * *

It hadn't changed, other than the wind blew bitterer and snow laid so thick and undisturbed it filled the abandoned railway tracks making it a level white playing field. Arms circled her rounded stomach, fingers lovingly stroked across the obvious bump, briefly she felt his lips press against the back of her bare neck before magic whisked them away. They landed by the side of a dirt trail in the middle of yet another forest she wasn't familiar with, a long out of use mill rested its aching foundations next to thriving river. Hands holding her hips spun her around to face the man she hadn't seen in four months, her husband, the father of her child, the man she loved Draco Malfoy. '' Happy belated new year Hermione.'' His kiss started gentle or at least he meant it to, but the ferocity that always burnt between them returned with vengeance almost instantly as their lips collided, feeding from each other after being starved for so long.

'' Happy belated new year to you too Draco.'' Hermione parted her lips from his just enough to be able to talk, remaining close enough for her to whisper and still have him feel the vibration of her words.

Wordlessly he playfully pulled her in the old mill's direction, his confident face assuring her of its structural safety. Pausing outside the door that half hung off its hinges Draco turned raising his wand in the process, repeating wards she heard and used before to keep harm from finding them. Once inside he shut the door Hermione repaired with a wave of her wand while he'd been busy, his eyes held so much raw emotion she knew he couldn't decide where to start without blurting everything out. Three times since they last met she'd risked her life hunting horcrux's, each time death eaters getting closer to capturing her, each time driving him out of his mind with worry and ageing him by ten years. Luck only lasts so long and he knew it'd desert her eventually judging by all the near misses. Thinking on the same wave length they charged at each other, closing the small difference that separated them within seconds, entwining their arms and simply holding each other.

Sinking to his knees he lifted the burgundy top that fitted snuggly against her tummy, caressing taught skin with his finger tips and grazing his lips tenderly above her belly button. '' You've gotten so big little witch I can't believe your nearly 7 months pregnant already, I'm sorry I've missed it all, even sorrier you're going through this alone.'' Fluttering rippled under his fingers, shock caused him to pull away though not for long after it registered mentally what just happened.

Waves of laughter and sadness found Hermione at once, his reaction priceless and one she'd never forget, but it pained her knowing he'd not felt the baby kick until today. '' I think that's mini's way of saying hello daddy, you haven't missed anything major yet Draco only morning sickness, raging hormones and weird cravings, you can make up for that with the next one.''

'' We'll be lucky if you survive long enough to have this one Hermione, you've had two close calls within a month of each other.'' From the ground he looked up at her with nothing except love and worry shining in his eyes, his words a plea for her safety edged with desperation. '' I've seen first-hand how they torture prisoners, we're called to watch and be spectators as various death eaters extract information in the most creative yet painfully horrific way they can. Please I can't watch that happen to you, we both know I'd die trying to save you and you'd follow me not long after, that can't be our fate.'' Hiding tears for his unborn child he buried his shaken platinum covered head against the swell of her stomach.

'' That isn't our fate I promise you, I'm strictly on research duty now I don't leave our safe place and Harry knows when I reach 8 months I'll be leaving, I'll be going home knight.'' Her gloved hand found his face and stroked away the tears that streaked across his pale cheeks.

'' Merlin I've missed you woman, when I'm without you the darkness chokes me I can feel it's hands around my neck and yet as soon as you're near your light chases everything away allowing me to breathe again.'' The world outside Rockingham's forest mill vanished around them, floating away, discarded by gazes who saw nothing but each other.

'' You can't look at me like that Draco my bodies been craving you for months, uncontrollable hormones and missing you so much it physically hurts isn't a good combination.'' Her desire her need for him affected her subconscious, every time she slept she'd find him in her dreams and sated herself using his toned form yet it's never enough, more she woke wanting more.

'' I can't look at you like what, how am I looking at you little witch?'' Each word drawn out slowly rolling off his tongue in a seductive drawl, he'd seen the spark of need in her eyes and planned on stoking it into a bonfire.

'' You're looking at me as if you'd never seen a more beautiful woman, I can plainly see you hunger for me as I do you. Please don't tease me Draco I've been on edge for too long yearning to jump off with you, every fibre of me is starving without you I can't stand the wait.'' Eager to feel his skin against hers in any shape way or form Hermione stroked her fingertips across the smooth skin of his neck, knowing exactly how sensitive to touch he is.

'' That's because I haven't, to me there's only one woman in this world of ours and it's you just you and it always will be. Trust me I'm in no mood for teasing, my ache for you grows stronger daily.'' Lost in lustful confessions, panting heavily at the mere thought of touching one another the spell broke and words became actions. Once again towering above her Draco claimed his wife's mouth in purely passionate display of dominance, forcing the surrender of her tongue with his own. In unison they worked at freeing their bodies from binding articles of clothing that kept their flesh from meeting, flinging shreds material to the floor in a frenzied wanton haste. Joyous moans erupted from Hermione flushed lip as she felt her breasts rub against the solid wall of Draco's chest, her peaked nipples getting harder from the lightest of grazes. '' Am I still beautiful now you see me naked? I'm a little fatter and more rounded than you're used to seeing me, the silvery stretch mark lines on my hips are permanent as well.''

'' You're stunning, your bodies glowing because you carry my child as a result of our love-making, when I look at you I'm reminded of all the ways I've intimately touched your body and brought it pleasure with my own. What's more beautiful than that?'' Hermione didn't use words to answer him instead she smiled as he rolled head back muttering to god as she stroked his rigid cock, using her thumb to massage drops of pre cum. Draco sank two fingers into her pussy, wetness coating them thickly, she protested when they left her neatly shaven mound then watched as he licked them clean not wasting a drop as if thirsty. '' Get on all fours for me.'' Dropping to her knees Hermione couldn't resist flicking her tongue across the moist head of his unyielding hard dick, his body shuddering from the sensation put a pleased smirk on her face as she turned her back on him. Cloaked by his shadow she felt the full weight of his gaze then she just felt him, he'd plunged down to the ground behind her and settled himself between her parted thighs. Savouring the moment he eased himself inside her casually, making sure she felt every single inch of him filling her. Months of being without the pleasure of each other had taken its toll he couldn't be gentle with her and she didn't want him to be. His hands gripped her hips his fingers clawed at her soft skin as he swiftly changed the pace, becoming merciless in his thrusts. Arching her back Hermione dug fingers into the blanket of discarded clothes, pushing back on his throbbing cock, meeting each fulfilling thrust. Throaty groans and moans mixed in the chilled air forging together until you couldn't tell one ecclesiastical prayer to god from another. Bending forward pressing his bare chest to her curved line of her back Draco kissed a trail down her spine, reaching to strum her aching clit. Tidal waves of decadent pleasure hit her at once like a ton of bricks, stilling her body as orgasmic shocks took over. Spasming that tightened around his dick urged on his own orgasm, still slumped against her body as he came wildly inside with a final sharp thrust.

Draco swiftly rolled onto his back without wasting time catching his breath instead of using his pregnant wife as a table. Catching Hermione in his open arms he lay her against his panting chest, letting her silken curls rub against his cheek. Quietly they clung to each other both aware whoever spoke first would throw them back into the reality of parting ways. A thought in the back of his mind niggled at him, getting louder each time he refused to speak it until he couldn't ignore it. '' There's no way the baby felt what we just did right?''

'' You mean did the baby feel your penis?''

''Yes, did it?''

'' No, bit late now anyway even if mini Malfoy could.'' Sitting up on her elbows Hermione couldn't help laughing as she looked down as his face and saw pure relief. '' I never asked how you managed to get away today or do I not want to know?''

'' Severus borrowed me for the day under the pretence of needing help brewing the amount of wolfsbane potion requested, obviously he didn't you know how capable with a cauldron or several he is. I think he wanted to spare me from another day of dungeon back log purging and that you don't want to know about trust me. We should get you dressed before you catch a cold little witch.'' Sliding away Draco stood up first to help lift her from the stone floor, pulling a sock off her back that somehow got stuck there.

'' No maybe I don't, but if you need to talk about it then we will because I can't bare seeing you lock your pain away, I can handle gory details better than you think.'' Smoothly Hermione slid the black cotton shirt he'd wearing over his arms, buttoning it up while waiting for him to share what had happened at the manor.

'' You know the manor has dungeons well they've been full for weeks now with muggle borns, Potter supporters and basically anyone who's pissed off you know who. Another prisoner arrived yesterday morning a goblin and there was no room left for him no matter how small goblins are, so Bellatrix made room. Certain prisoners mainly muggle borns were left at her disposal, she lined them up in the dining room and we all watched as she played with them, killing them when they'd stopped being fun for her.'' Busying himself so he didn't have to meet the sorrow in her eyes Draco yanked blue denim over her ample bum.

'' Oh god Draco that's awful those poor people, I'm out of the loop with the boys I hadn't realised things had taken such a brutal turn, are you still safe there?'' Fastening the knot in his tie Hermione struggled to stop herself from weeping for the death of prisoners whose only crime's being born to muggle parents.

'' I'm safe for now you don't have to worry about me they haven't suspected a thing, I've just never seen so much death in one place the hallways seem to be rife with it. All I could think about the entire time was you and how you'd have been lined up and eventually tortured with the rest of them until every scrap of information had been wormed out.'' Gently he pulled the burgundy blouse over her head the material making her curls bushier than their love-making did.

'' That won't happen to me you'll never see me suffer at the hand of your Aunt, in a month or so I'll be in our cottage and you'll be the only person in the world who knows where I am.'' For the briefest of moments her lips fluttered against his in an attempt to push away his fears and replace them with only her.

'' Don't start fires woman that we don't have time to put out. I've got to let you go being together for too long isn't safe for either of us, but how am I supposed to manage that when you tempt me otherwise.'' Using the black woollen scarf tangled around her neck to pull her close Draco encased his arms around her waist, feeling a flutter against his stomach as Hermione's arms wove around his neck.

'' I think that mini's way of saying we don't want you to let us go.''

'' Sadly I have to no matter how much I don't want to.''

Hermione didn't need to open her eyes to know she stood once again on an abandoned railway platform in Danby Wiske. Even if she hadn't felt the magic pull at her body in wrenching yet floating sensation this was the only place she'd ever heard wind whistle as if the trains of old haunted the platforms. Entwined in each-other's arms their foreheads rested together, their noses mere millimetres from touching, parting is such sweet sorrow.

'' I love you both Hermione.''

'' We love you to Draco.''

As soon as the words were spoken Draco vanished from the station followed less than a second later by Hermione. Separating hurt more each time they put themselves through it and yet in the snow their foot prints remained together as they should be.

 **Authors note: So… Ron's gay and hasn't handled it well. Trust me I'm not forgetting his past actions and neither is anyone else. Can't wait to see what you guys think of this.**

 **Yay second weekly update, it's so nice to be able to do two again.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **Kisses xox**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: The word Harry lives in does not belong to me I just borrow it from time to time.**

 **Thank you Patty cake rocks, APieceOfPie4Everybody011, ElizaLane, LanaLee1, LadiePhoenix007 and Shaymars for reviewing my last chapter.**

 **Chapter 30**

January soon became February and the cold weather front eased up and the days melted away like ice on the ground as March got closer. Only a month remained until Hermione's due date which couldn't come quickly enough as she stood packing her belongings to fulfil a promise she'd made to Draco. Her back ached more than ever, just standing made her feet throb, none of her clothes fit anymore without magical alteration and generally her body felt uncomfortable. The thought of resting in a soft comfy bed instead of the hard bunk she'd slept on for months brought her more happiness than a bed should, one more night and she'd be home just one. Harry and Ron weren't looking forward to losing her yet they understood, to stay on top of research she made them notebooks like Draco's which made Harry feel better about it not all being down to him. He didn't mind being the leader or the face of the operation, but he didn't want to be the brain as well.

In the tent's version of a living room the two boys tinkered with an old wireless radio, trying to pick up Potterwatch again. They'd struggled to pick up the broadcast for the last few weeks and were dying to hear news from people who mattered, especially Ron though mainly so he could hear the twins. Even if they found the signal tuning in wasn't a guarantee unless they guessed the password correctly. '' Mione get in here! We got the password right, they used mad eye I knew we'd get it eventually.'' Yelling from beside the radio Ron huddled closer as did Harry, desperate for any scrap of information, eager for a voice they recognised.

'' That's Fred and George, I think they have Remus with them too.'' The twin's cavalier voices drifted over the airwaves, even in dire straits humour poured from them as they took witty swipes at death eaters. Did they have any idea how dangerous reporting the real news was or did they just not care?

'' I'm afraid listeners we'll be taking a small break and going off air for a short while, pesky house calls from death eaters are the worst aren't they Rapier? We'll be back Potter supporters don't you worry about that, I have time to update the missing witches and wizards list before we go though.'' No one heard any names added to the list, Harry kicked the stool away the radio perched upon aggressively, smashing it to pieces in his sudden rage.

'' What the hell mate calm down there's no need to trash the place.''

'' I'm sick of it I know people are dying because I haven't killed him yet I don't need to hear their names, it makes it worse, there's always that chance of knowing someone on that ever-growing list. I'll deal with learning whose lost when this is all over, I want to kill him so badly, I want Voldemort dead.'' It took Harry as long as it takes to count out 1,2,3 to realise he'd messed up, then came his deer in head lights moment.

'' Harry I told you that names taboo you can't say it anymore, we've got to put the protection back up before they find us, quickly….'' Ron knew how tricky snatchers could be he'd managed to escape a couple, he had a forgettable face, but Harry didn't one look at him and every snatcher in a 50 mile radius would be hunting them.

'' Come out with your hands up, we know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands aimed at you and we don't care who we curse.'' It was too late, a predatory voice taunted them from outside the tent's fabric panels, the taboo curse took their wards down they were trapped.

Thinking quickly Harry ran to the back of tent and into Ron's bunk room, grabbing a kitchen knife as he went to cut a hole, hoping they're stupid enough to not surround the back. Making a run for it first Ron headed deeper into the woods, capturing most of the snatchers attention he took them with him as he ran. Harry led Hermione out by the hand knowing if they separated she wouldn't stand a chance, she could barely walk fast let alone run. They jogged into dense woodland, taking a chance on hiding in thick foliage and shrubbery because Hermione couldn't travel far by foot. Echoed voices and cracks from snapping twigs under foot were getting closer, if they moved now they risked been seen or making enough noise of their own to grab a snatchers attention. '' Harry I need you to trust me, stay very still and don't make a sound, this might sting a little.'' If they were about to be caught they couldn't have Harry Potter with them, his face was their death sentence, without hesitation because she couldn't afford any Hermione fired a stinging jinx at his face. Falling forwards to his knees and elbows he pressed his face into his hands as if covering it would take the pain away. He kept silent somehow even though in obvious agony, using his body language to ask 'what the fuck she'd done that for' rather than vocalise it. Needing to make him understand she whispered, less than whispered clipped words against his least swollen ear. '' Stinging jinx, now you don't look like you, face is puffy and hides scar.'' A snap right behind the bush they hid in made them jump and swivel their heads like freighted bunnies when being hunted by dogs.

'' Nice try, but we've got your little friend and he isn't in the best shape so I suggest you come out before I feed him to a couple of hungry were wolves.'' Wicked laughs circled them, more voices than they stood chance of fighting off, belonging to snatchers who fancied watching the red-head become lunch.

Harry stood first surveying the scene to see if they knew another hid with him, wondering if calling their bluff might work if he claimed no one else travelled with them. The snatcher in charge smirked and nodded his head to where Hermione crouched, they knew the wolves smelt three people. Lowering his hand he helped her find her balance, leaves tangled in her hair and tears clouded her version, had she finally had too close of a call? Ron stood between two brutes with his arms bound behind his back, not putting pressure on one leg while blood trickled from his nose and lip.

'' Who are you and what's your blood status? And before you think about lying, don't, your idiot friend tried that which didn't turn out well for him, we know he's Barny Weasley not Stan Shunpike.'' The men guarding Ron shoved him forcefully, his injured leg couldn't take his weight and he fell to the floor only to be dragged up by the back of his coat. '' Let's start with you girly.''

Names flooded Hermione's mind she needed one that belonged to someone half blood, claiming she's pure blood was suicide, no doubt they'd be familiar with pure blood wizarding families. '' I'm Penelope Clearwater and I'm half blood.'' She turned to Harry unsure of whom he'd claim to be, he actually is a half blood, but saying you're Harry Potter to a bunch of people who work for Voldemort is the last thing you ever do.

'' I'm Vernon Dursley my father works for the ministry, I'm half blood and a Slytherin.'' He'd tried too hard to be fake an identity they'd accept as one of them, but it didn't matter a few of the snatchers whispered between themselves passing a copy of the daily prophet around.

'' She isn't who she claims she is, her pictures in the daily prophet because she's the mudblood who travels with Harry Potter.'' A guy no older than themselves dressed leather with a red ribbon around his left arm held the paper in the air with her face plastered over the front page for everyone to see.

Greyback strode towards them looking directly at Harry, not her, he wanted a closer look at the dark-haired boy. Grabbing his disfigured face he turned it from side to side, examining it from each angle as if changing the possession might show him something different. '' Tie these two up with the other, we're going to the manor to claim the reward for capturing Harry Potter.

* * *

Forced along a grey stone paved path Hermione saw Draco's childhood home for the first time through spiralled metal gates and understood his foreboding descriptions. The manor didn't just look dark on a miserable day it created its own darkness that corrupted everything surrounding it. House's don't take on personalities of the owners, yes they sometimes mirror the occupant's personal taste, but this one reflected the evil within. A single silhouette walked the unlit path to meet them at the gate, everyone accept Greyback stopped moving he continued to drag Harry forwards. Pushing his face against the cold metal he turned it for the witch Bellatrix to see what he thought might be a hint of a lightning bolt-shaped scar. '' Get Draco.''

Greyback and his men led the trio into the drawing room without instruction, clearly they'd been in the manor before and knew their way around or knew where Bellatrix liked to play. The stinging on Harry's face had eased, not completely, but enough that someone familiar with his face might easily recognise him and that's what Draco's for. Praying the whispers were wrong Draco trailed in after his parents, one look at his pregnant wife and he knew they'd somehow captured Potter all be it accidental.

'' Well well the Gryffindor goody two shoes got herself knocked up, tell me Miss Granger which one of these walking corpses fathered your child? '' Lucius didn't care and he knew she knew that too, he couldn't help taunting the soon to be dead mudblood over her illegitimate brat though. This couldn't have worked out better for him, as soon as Draco identified the gruesome looking one as Potter then the Malfoy's would once again be among the dark lords favoured servants.

'' Forget the mudblood Lucius, is this Potter Draco? Come take a close look.'' Bellatrix held Harry from behind, her wand pressed against his throat ready to maim at the first given opportunity.

Cautiously walking forward Draco didn't know how to answer, either way meant certain death and he needed to buy time in order to get Hermione out and Potter if he could. He supposed getting Potter out should come first and would for most people, but in the room where he'd seen so many other muggle borns die stood his wife and he'd turn his back on everyone for her. '' I'm not sure I meant I can't really tell.''

Bellatrix lowered Potter to the floor with a thud and Draco followed him, perching on the balls of his feet to gaze at his swollen face now it sat a few inches away.'' Now Draco you have to be sure because if we call him and this isn't Potter then he'll kill us all do you understand?''

'' Yes aunt I understand and I don't want to anger him, what happened to his face?''

Spinning on her heels she aimed her murderous gaze at the group of snatchers who found them. '' What did happen to his face?

Scaibor the right hand man to Greyback stepped forward apprehensively, usually he'd not involve himself with Bella, but greed makes people do funny things and the reward for Potter's huge. '' We found him like that, something he picked up in the woods I suppose.''

'' Or a stinging jinx, was it you dearie? '' Draco stilled as his aunt turned her attention to Hermione, he shared a look with Potter of pure worry, even he sensed how dangerous Bellatrix is. '' Give me her wand I'll see what her last spell was.'' The truth must've shown on Hermione's face because his aunt let out a triumphant cackle, stalking slowly towards the back of the room a glint of shining metal stopped the crazy eyed witch. '' What's that? Where did you get that?'' A docile snatcher holding the sword of Gryffindor became the target of Bellatrix's questions.

Foolishly he spoke without thinking, forgetting who he stood in front of and the damage she doled out for fun. '' I found it in her bag when we searched them, I reckon it's mine now.''

Leather whips shot out from the tip of her wand strangling each snatcher half to deaf before they even had chance to move, reaching out she took the sword, reclaiming what she assumed stolen from her. '' Out! All of you out now before I kill you.'' The bindings around their throats vanished as quickly as they began robbing them of oxygen. '' Cissy take the boys to the dungeons I want to have a little girl to girl chat with this one.''

Draco knew what was coming he'd been on the receiving end of his Aunt's speciality, stopping it wasn't an option it would look suspicious, but he couldn't let it happen either the baby wouldn't survive. No he'd have Hermione put on a show and show Bellatrix what she wants to see. Using legilimeny skills he'd developed along with occlumency to protect himself from anyone digging deeper into his mind than he would've like he projected into Hermione mind. He couldn't afford to stay long he was in a room full of people whose skills out-weighed his own, but it wouldn't take long to put up shields for Hermione and instruct her how to act. '' Don't look at me stay calm, you won't feel anything that's about to happen to you nor will the baby. I'm going to shield you from the curse and deflect it, but Bellatrix can't know that you have to act the part. Scream, beg, writhe on the floor just make it look real until I can get you out of here little witch, you can do this I'll be right here with you.''

Hermione's screams flooded the manor, penetrating the wooden floors to reach Harry and Ron in the dungeons as they woefully greeted Luna, they didn't know she and Draco were fooling everyone. Laying flat on her back in the centre of the room with tears cascading down her face the heavily pregnant witch pleaded with Bellatrix, swearing she didn't steal the sword as the crazed death eater carved words into her arm. It was killing Draco watching her blood drip on the floor, the cruciatus curse he could deflect thanks to Severus, but no one could stop a blade slicing skin. '' The swords a fake, its fake, we didn't steal anything from you.''

Sitting up Bellatrix left the bleeding mudblood to curl up into a ball on the floor of her sister's home, not caring if her blood stained the floor or not. '' Wormtail fetch me the goblin from the dungeons, now!''

The dungeon door opened as Wormtail pointed a wand that wasn't his own in their direction, they weren't armed and he wasn't the greatest wizard, but he had a wand and they didn't. '' Come with me goblin, you're wanted upstairs.''

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, the screaming stopped they assumed Bellatrix 'convinced' Hermione to tell her everything, but if she was ready for another victim then maybe Hermione was dead. They charged the gate as soon as it closed, hoping to hear something even if only an insult to prove their friend lived instead all they heard and saw was the goblin Griphook walk the stairs. A pop made them both jump and turn around, in the middle of the Malfoy dungeons stood the last person, elf they expect to see – Dobby. '' Dobby what are you doing here?''

'' Dobby's come to save Harry Potter of course, Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter when he needs him.'' Even in his former place of work the house elf looked more than happy to see Harry.

'' Does that mean you can apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?'' A light flickered behind Harry's eyes, his face looked more his own now and he'd an idea a plan.

'' Well yes, I'm an elf.'' Dobby nodded agreeably as he stepped forward towards Harry, eager to help in any way his friend asked, the elf hadn't forgotten how the boy who lived rescued him from the hell they were now trapped in.

'' Right Dobby I want you to take Luna and Mr Ollivander to…..''

'' Shell cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth, trust me Harry.'' Ron interrupted Harry's train of thoughts, no where he'd suggest could possibly be as safe as shell cottage.

'' Meet me at the top of the stairs in 30 seconds.'' Dobby took hold of both Luna and Mr Ollivanders hands, apparating them away without a second thought, the small pop he made hadn't gone unnoticed upstairs.

Bellatrix hounded the goblin, annoyed that he stalled the mudbloods interrogation when all she needed was a yes or no answer. If the sword's a fake like the balled up witch claimed then she'd simply kill her, but if the goblin said otherwise she'd torture the bitch within an inch of life and cut the dirty spawn out of her. '' Well creature is it real or is it fake?'' A popping sound averted her gaze to the dungeon stairwell, it'd never be heard over screaming however the room was silent for the time being. '' Wormtail go shut the prisoners up they shouldn't be making noise unless they want to die faster that is, Draco go with him he's clearly incapable, use force if you have to.''

Footsteps tapped their way down to the boys in the dungeon, in the darkness Harry and Ron stood in the shadows on either side of the locked door, waiting to rush Wormtail. Draco soundlessly tip toed behind the short scruffy looking man if you could call him that, he'd taken on so many rat like features he appeared a blend of the two. The keys were in the cell door, reaching out Draco grabbed a fist full of Wormtail's mattered hair and slammed his head with blunt force against one of solid stone walls. Harry drifted into the light to see the blonde stepping over the body of his father's former friend and betrayer. '' Is Mione okay? We heard her screaming and then it stopped''

'' She's fine or she will be when we get her out of here, don't believe everything you heard upstairs I'll explain when we're out of here.'' Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out wands he'd taken from the snatchers before they left in a hurry. '' I've no idea which ones are yours so just grab your own and take mine as well, you'll need it to pull this off.'' Handing over his wand to people he didn't trust wasn't easy, hell working to save people he didn't even like wasn't easy, but he needed them to get Hermione out.

'' You're coming with us right?''

'' I'll have to choice after what we're about to do, I hope you two can put on as good of a show as Hermione.'' At speed he explained how it'd go down when they reached the stop of the stairs, they'd no time for questions soon his Aunt would question his lengthy disappearance. Draco walked in front of the boys with his hands in the air, a small elven face half way up the stairs he hadn't seen in years stopped him, Dobby.

Harry peered over Malfoy to see what held them up, wondering if their plan failed before they even got to put it into action. '' Dobby what are you doing?''

'' Harry Potter sir Dobby told you to meet him at the top of the stairs in 30 seconds and you weren't there. Now you have the bad young Malfoy with you, who could have been such a good sir if he'd stayed away from the wrong people.''

'' We don't have time for this Dobby, Draco's one of us he's married to Hermione, Dumbledore sent him here to spy he has to come with us when we escape do you understand?'' Truthfully Harry didn't care if the elf understood or not as long as everyone gets out together, he could explain and make him understand later when Voldemort wasn't likely to show up at minute for a spot of tea and murder.

'' Oh yes I understand Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so happy that young Malfoy isn't a bad boy.''

'' Right Dobby I need you to follow me and Ron and don't do anything until we're all together and ready to leave okay?''

'' Yes sir.'' Dobby stood to attention giving his best military salute.

* * *

They arrived in time to watch Griphook's face get slashed with the same knife Bellatrix used to crave mudblood into Hermione's arm, it was the goblins punishment for giving yet another answer she didn't like. '' Consider yourself lucky…. Goblin, the same won't be said for this one.''

'' I'd get away from her if I were your or I'll kill your precious nephew.'' Harry and Ron lead Draco into view with their wands aimed at him and his hands up in the air. '' Expelliarmus!'' Bellatrix's wand along with her sisters flew across the room, using the chaos as a plausible get away Draco ran to Hermione, picking her up a little rougher than he'd of liked to. From his back pocket he pulled the last remaining spare wand taken from the snatchers and held it at her throat, making it look real for his 'family' as he moved into open space.

'' Good boy Draco, what are you going to do now we have your girlfriend Potter? Lucius call him, it's about time the dark lord came to rid of us this weak blooded cease pool.'' Moving closer Bellatrix became more deranged with each step, her grasp on the knife becoming tighter as her grasp on sanity slackened.

'' Actually she's my wife not his girlfriend. Stupefy!'' Cradling her in his arms Draco picked up Hermione and broke out into a run across the dining room with his father hot on his tail.

'' You will not harm Harry Potter's friends.'' Raising his small yet powerful hands Dobby used his own wandless magic to bring to the large antique glass chandelier that hung above their heads. Shards of broken glass flew everywhere except for the direction of the prisoners, the broken mass of twisted metal and glass turned into powder separated the two groups.

'' How dare you!'' Wild with anger, fuming with rage Bellatrix couldn't believe a creature an elf, a servant to wizards bested her. Picking up the closest thing to hand her knife, the furious witch threw it not caring who it hit as long as one of them bled and died. Hoping to be faster than her blade the group joined hands as the house elf's magic apparated them to safety, to shell cottage.

 **Authors note: Far too emotional to write anything of consequence here I just finished writing the final chapter. I really hope you enjoy this chapter I've been looking forward to posting this one I know a lot of you didn't want Hermione captured.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me Know.**

 **Kisses xox**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's world it's that simple and sad.**

 **Thank you to LadiePhoenix007, patty cake rocks, shaymars, downiee, LanaLee1 and Feyfa14Frost for reviewing my last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this one.**

Chapter 31

The unmistakable smell of salt water hit them as soon as they landed on the sandy beach Shell cottage stood next to, Ron fell to his knees screaming almost before his feet hit uneven ground. No one realised why until he rolled over while twisting in agony, Bellatrix's dagger pierced his skin and skewered his shoulder. Bill and Fleur Weasley ran from the cottage's front door after hearing screaming, closely followed by Remus yet none of them looked surprised to find them washed up on the beach. '' What the fuck happened to my brother?'' Hoovering over his punctured sibling Bill felt uneasy about pulling the blade out, gazing up at Fleur his conflicted face asked for guidance.

'' Let us get him in zee house with everyone else.'' Stepping aside Fleur moved to let her husband prop up his brother, shouldering half his weight with Remus on the other side they carried him inside.

'' You know Bill Andromeda has a real knack for healing and I think he's gonna need a little bit more than a bandage, I can go fetch her for you not a problem.'' His mother in law had become the orders voluntary healer, she hadn't meant to get involved with the order, but after Ted's murder she happily spent her time healing to take her mind off her own pain.

'' That'd be great actually, are you sure she won't mind though Remus? I know losing Ted hit her hard I don't want to interrupt her grieving if we can patch him up ourselves.''

'' Trust me she'll jump at the chance to take her mind of everything that's gone on lately, she hates even being in the house to long because everything reminds her of him.''

'' I will go, Remus please stay and help my Bill up zee stairs with his brother.'' Fleur apparated from the room with a flourished bow, Harry slowly trailed up the stairs behind Ron insisting on staying close to his injured friend which left Draco and Hermione alone.

In all the commotion they'd forgot to celebrate their reunion, under the circumstances and other people's pain it might seem rude, but after months of separation and near death experiences weren't they entitled up a slice of happiness? Clinging to each other tightly they held on as if freighted a force greater than them might try to once again part them. Tenderly he captured her lips, kissing away the pure dread they'd both felt at the manor, showing her she'd only know love from now on. Suddenly her lips stilled against his, her breathing become ragged and her fingers dug into his arms. '' Draco I think my water just broke actually no I'm sure my water just broke, what do we do?'' Looking down Hermione couldn't miss the wet patches on her jeans, a contraction surging through her lower abdomen surprising her enough to send her stumbling into Draco's arms.

'' Help, Help! Potter, anyone, someone, Hermione's having the baby.'' Hollering for help Draco kept her steady until the contraction finished, hoping where ever the hell he was had a spare room for them. Harry, Luna and Remus all rushed to the top of the landing a flash of Bills red hair could see seen over their heads, Draco got her sat on the sofa and crouched in front of her as Luna and Harry came closer. Fleur and Andromeda apparated into the living room without the grieving witch who looked so much like Bellatrix understanding the situation, nor did she waste time asking questions. '' Get away from her you death eating bastard, stupefy!'' The malevolent force of her spell sent Draco flying backwards into the kitchen, his body hit the table and it broke under his weight from sheer power, sending mugs and cutlery into the air. Shrieking filed the room and spilled from Hermione's lips, even in pain and with Harry trying to force her back down onto the sofa she found her way to his side.

Rushing down the stairs faster than his legs could carry him Remus yanked the wand right out of his mother in laws hand before she decided to do further damage. '' What the hell are you playing at Dromeda, that's her husband you can't just walk into someone else's home and start smashing people into furniture. I'll fix the table Bill I swear or I'll buy you another if needs be.''

'' I don't know I just saw the blonde hair and suddenly I was staring at Lucius, the resemblance is uncanny, then I just felt angry so angry and reached for my wand.'' A mix of guilt and remorse washed over her words, showing on her face as she started down at the young man being revived by his sobbing wife.

'' He's not a death eater Dromeda he's spied for us since before Dumbledore died and by the sound of it risked his own neck to break several people including Harry out of the manor.'' Certain she wasn't going to stun anyone else Remus handed back her wand now she'd calmed down enough to see what she'd really done.

Sitting up among the wreckage of the kitchen table Draco held his head, trying to shake of the dizziness and focus on what and who sent him flying across the room. '' Not a spy anymore they'd kill me quicker than they would Potter now, well maybe not Auntie dearest she's more creative and you're a dead ringer for her.'' Shaking off his knock to the head Draco turned his attention to hysterical woman holding onto him for dear life. Why's Hermione sat on the kitchen floor crying? She's in bloody labour!''

* * *

Ron lay unconscious in a light blue hued single bedded room and had for some hours now, Harry hadn't left his side since Andromeda removed the dagger. She'd gotten Hermione comfortable in the larger room next door to Ron's first before attending to the mess her sister made. Draco silenced the room so no one heard her labour pains, but every so often the door opened and agonising wails escaped. Fingers that Harry's hand held began to twitch, Ron's closed eye lids flickered, the potions keeping him asleep were wearing off. The red-head woke up to find Harry's green eyes staring down at him with worry, unable to stand the man he craved focusing on him he stupidly piled his weight onto his bad arm while attempting to sit up. Doubling over in pain he unexpectedly found his fellow Gryffindor's strong hands on either side of his rib cage, hosting him up and plumping a pillow behind for comfort. '' You could've just asked for help instead of causing yourself a shit load of pain, you've got to be careful with that arm if you want to be able to use it again properly.''

'' It'll be fine it survived being splinched I can't see a little cut doing more damage than that.'' He tried to laugh off his concern, not wanting to appear weak as well as lovesick not that Harry knew he pinned over him.

'' And that's exactly why you've got to be careful with it, Andromeda said your shoulder muscles weren't in the best shape to start with and we both know your arm hasn't been right since you splinched. A dagger puncturing from front to back isn't a little cut, it's a bloody big wound that could've killed you if it hit anywhere else.'' Leaning forward Harry poured a spoonful of pain medication that Dromeda brought with her. '' I could of lost you if Bellatrix had better aim, it's all I could think about when I saw that knife sticking out of you. I've lost so many people, but you're someone I can't imagine living without. Who'd I play chess with huh?''

They say having a near death experience makes you re-evaluate your life, Ron wasn't doing that, but he was choosing to forget all the reasons that kept him from telling and showing Harry how he felt. Maybe the potions in his system were giving him extra courage because all he thought about was going his entire life without a single kiss from Harry or the possibility of dying without him knowing. With his good hand he knocked away the spoon at his lips, leaving it to fall and mark the sheets as he grabbed Harry by the back of the neck, pulling him forward until their lips crashed together. They were softer than he imaged them to be, with his thin lips Ron expected his mouth to be firm, frozen in shock Harry didn't stop him or encourage he just let it happen. He was seconds away from ending it then he got a shock of his own, Harry was kissing him back he felt his tongue mingle with his, that's when he realised who he was kissing. Ron didn't want to pull away he wanted that kiss to last forever he never dreamt Harry might kiss him back, but he's straight and he'd remember that eventually. The longer he let it last the more it would hurt when his hopes and fantasy's came crashing down to earth around him. Separating the two remained close, Ron let what just happened hang in the air until Harry dipped his head avoiding eye contact. '' Get out.''

'' Ron we have to talk about what just happened.''

'' No we don't just get out, get out!'' Retreating from the room Harry left Ron to lick his wounds while he got an update on Hermione, staring at the ceiling the youngest Weasley male couldn't believe the problems he was willing to cause all for a kiss. If he could shake himself he would, a million and one questions poked him and he wished he could ignore them. _What the merlin was I thinking? How are we supposed to work together now? Can we ever be alone again without it being weird? What if he tells Ginny? What he realised that I'm gay? What if he talks to Mione and she tells him I'm in love with him?_ The one question he didn't ask himself, why did Harry kiss me back?

* * *

Leaning against the wooden panelled door he shut behind himself Harry brushed his fingers over lips swollen from kissing. _Where did Ron learn to kiss like that?_ He'd limited experience in the kissing department, but even he knew a good kiss when it came along and grabbed you by the neck. _Why don't Ginny's kisses feel like that?_ Shaking his head Harry couldn't believe he'd just compared his girlfriend's kiss to her brothers, then it really hit him. His best mate and girlfriend's brother Ron just kissed him and instead of pushing him away he'd kissed him back, in the back of his mind he knew he'd do it again if he could relive the moment. _Wait, do I want Ron to kiss me again?_ Harry waited for guilt to hit him, but it didn't and it should've or at least he thought he should feel guilty for preferring Ron's lips to his sisters. Confused by the whole situation he gently bounced his head off the shell lined wall, hoping a small knock might somehow make him understand the way he felt. Trying to focus their next move Harry pushed away his conflicting emotions for the time being, turning his attention to Bellatrix's crazed reaction over her vault. Fear lurked somewhere in her anger, a fear that more than the sword was stolen and that made him wonder just how much you know who trusted her with. Hermione came first though, separating his body from Ron's doorway he drifted down the hall and knocked on the door. '' I don't wanna disturb you I just thought I'd see how you're doing, check for an update on the baby.'' Yelling loudly he raised his voice to carry through the door, he daren't walk in again without an invitation not after what he'd seen the first time.

'' Go away Potter!''

* * *

Sweat dripped from Hermione's forehead, damp curls stuck to the edges of her face as she lay with her legs widely parted and knees drawn right up. Modesty went out the window, from the waist down she was naked unless you count socks and still wore the same jumper she'd been tortured in. Draco knelt beside her offering what little comfort he could, his hand, he'd remained at her side following all and any orders barked at him by Hermione and Andromeda. Her fingers tightened and nails bite into his skin, he knew what that meant another contraction, howling cries tore from her lips as she tried to find strength to push. '' Push Hermione you've got to push, we don't want the baby getting tired because he or she will struggle far more than you. '' Andromeda understood her exhaustion, but they needed to get the baby out and soon because a trip to St Mungo's wasn't an option.

'' I'm sorry I'm just so tired, I don't have any energy left I don't think I can do this Draco.'' Tears rolled down her face, she wasn't trying to be difficult she wanted the baby out more than anyone, they'd just been at it so long she had nothing left to give.

'' That's bullshit Hermione there's nothing you can't do you're strong, look at everything we've been through to get here together and just like everything else we'll do this together. When the next contraction comes you're gonna push like your life and mine depend on it, scream, hit me if you have to, I don't care how you do it but that baby's coming out on the next push.'' Squeezing behind her Draco rested her back against his chest and took hold of both her hands, ready to be the extra strength she needed.

No warning came when the next one hit her, every instinct she had told her to push and she did, baring down she forced herself to fight fatigue. She aimed her new-found swell of energy towards her pelvis, throwing herself into Draco for support when the baby's head finally crowned. Blocking out everything else she focused on pushing and nothing else, ignoring the pain and weariness until an ear-piercing cry reached her ears that wasn't her own. Swaddled in crisp clean bed sheets Andromeda placed the little bundle gently in Hermione's yearning arms. '' You have a boy a beautiful little boy.''

Happy tears replaced her frustrated sobbing as she gazed lovingly at their mini Malfoy, over whelming hours of pain and exhaustion melted away the second she caught sight of him. Draco couldn't take his eyes off his son being at his birth was a gift he thought he'd miss out on, reaching down he gently stroked the small tuft of blonde hair. Hermione placed him in Draco's arms as if he were the most delicate child to ever be born, slowly he began rocking side to side which silenced the baby's cries.

'' What's his name?'' Andromeda couldn't help a little natural curiosity after all the little boy's her great-nephew.

Their heads swivelled to meet each other's stares, they'd not discussed baby names they'd not had chance over the last nine months, but they couldn't call him mini Malfoy forever. '' We didn't get to enjoy any of this pregnancy together did we little witch, not even fighting over baby names.''

'' No we didn't, if going through the pregnancy without you though was the price I had to pay to have you at the birth and for you to not miss a day of his life then I'm happy I paid it. I never thought we'd be here together and we are, that's all that matters. '' Draco couldn't resist the smile she wore, easing himself onto the edge of the bed he leaned over to kiss her forehead with their baby in his arms. '' I did have any idea a few months ago for a boy's name, what if we call him Daniel?''

Choking back his emotions Draco couldn't believe the kindness behind her suggestion, honouring the boy who led him down his path to Hermione meant more to him than he wanted to show with a stranger in the room. '' Daniel? I think it's the perfect name for him, Daniel Mamillius Malfoy.''

''Mamillius?''

'' Don't you remember your own story? Mamillius is Hermione's son in a winter's tale.'' Draco knew he'd picked the right middle name when more tears of happiness flowed from her tired yet over joyed eyes.

'' Oh I love that you thought to use Shakespeare, it's perfect for him it really is.'' After tenderly butterfly kissing Daniel's forehead Hermione leant back in bed, sleep threating to take her.

'' Draco why don't you go introduce little Daniel to everyone downstairs while I finish up with Hermione, that way she can get some much-needed and well deserved sleep.''

* * *

No one had seen Hermione except Draco, Andromeda, Fleur and baby Daniel of course for 24 hours, she hadn't wanted visitors straight away until she felt more like herself. Fleur only got an audience with her because she felt guilty about the inconvenience they'd put her and Bill under. Harry couldn't wait any longer to talk to her, he needed to confide in someone about what happened with Ron and everyone else in the house had to many connections to the Weasleys and Ginny. Early that evening he knocked on the new parent's door, making sure not to be overly loud so he didn't wake the baby.

Gingerly Hermione walked across the room to open the door, she wasn't in pain just sore, Andromeda said that was only natural and to take it easy on her feet. '' Harry what are you doing here, I mean what do you want?''

'' Oh good Mione you're out of bed I need to talk to you urgently.'' Waltzing in he didn't wait for invitation in case she turned him away without hearing him out.

'' Well of course I'm out of bed I had a baby not an amputation and if you're here to see when I'll be able to re-join the hunt then the answer is I'm not and you can leave because it's not up for discussion. '' Still holding the door open Hermione didn't move she half expected him to leave now she'd made herself clear on horcrux hunting.

'' What no I'm not here about that, I need to talk to you I really fucked up and you're the only person I dare talk to about it.'' Pacing around near the door Harry couldn't sit still until he knew she'd listen to him.

'' Fine you can stay, but be really quiet Draco's sleeping with Daniel and if you wake the baby after we just got him to sleep I'll kill you.'' On a yellow sheeted double bed that took over most of the room Draco lay flat on his back holding Daniel on his chest.

'' Ron kissed me yesterday and instead of pushing him away I kissed him back, then he threw me out of his room and we haven't spoken yet and I don't know what to do, help. '' He didn't mean to blurt it all out at once he just didn't know where to start or how to say it and then it poured out of him as a confession.

'' Okay Harry I'm gonna ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them without thinking, no hesitation just a truthful answer. Why did you kiss Ronald back?''

'' Because it was a good kiss and I liked it.''

'' Would you kiss him again if you had the chance?''

'' Yes.''

'' Did you prefer kissing him to Ginny?''

'' Yes.''

'' Do you think Ronald's attractive?''

'' I've never thought about him like that before.''

'' Are you thinking about him like that now though?''

'' Yes, but he's a guy and I date girls and I'm confused.'' Sinking down against the wall Harry looked like he'd just lost all fight, the way he felt when he kissed Ron was changing everything and he didn't know what to do about it.

'' Why does it have to be about gender? The heart wants what it wants and doesn't acknowledge boys or girls, stop thinking about him being a guy on focus on how you feel.'' Draco chipped in his two cents worth from the bed without moving a single muscle or even opening his eyes.

'' I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you Malfoy, you have a point though.''

'' You didn't wake me I was never asleep, but Daniel is so let's all try to whisper and I usually do have a good point Potter.'' Hermione could see him smirking in the moonlight even if Harry couldn't from his crouched position.

'' If I enjoy kissing Ron does that make me gay because I've never looked at another guy like that before, hell I'm not even sure if I'm looking at Ron like that yet. '' Grabbing fists of his own hair Harry wished he could stop questions from popping into his head, every time he thought he answered one another came along to replace it.

'' Why do you need a label for it? Giving it one won't make you understand the way you feel Potter, maybe you just fancy people for who they are not what parts they have.'' Draco didn't fully understand why he was encouraging Harry's emotional break down, he just wanted to sleep.

'' This is probably a pointless conversation anyway, Ron threw me out of his room for all I know he's regretting it and only did it because he was high on pain relief potions.'' Burying his head into his drawn up knees Harry struggled to deal with all the potential complications of wanting to kiss his best mate again. A loud snort from Hermione brought everything back into focus. '' You have something to say?''

'' Only that this conversation isn't as pointless as you might think, I don't know what he's thinking or why he threw you out, but I know he's gay and you can't tell him I told you because until now I'm pretty sure no one else knew. ''

'' What the f-u-c-k was that about with you then, why chase after you?'' Draco's eye shot open in anger, for over a year he'd dealt with the hurt he'd caused Hermione and the fear of leaving her alone around him.

'' I'll explain it all later when we're alone, you're not going to want company for a few of the things I've been meaning to tell you.'' Pointing down at his chest Hermione reminded him he held Daniel, hoping if she kept Draco still then they could put off the conversation, explaining Christmas to him wasn't going to be fun or probably safe for Ronald.

'' He's gay, my best mate is gay, Ron who kissed me is gay well that changes a few things. Excuse me. '' Making a B-line for the door Harry needed fresh air and time to think without watchful eyes waiting for his next move.

* * *

Three days later Hermione and Draco descended down the stairs with Daniel wriggling in her arms trying to free himself from a blanket. It wasn't 9 o'clock in the morning and everyone sat around the newly fixed kitchen table, apart from Ron who left the room when Harry entered, Griphook and Mr Ollivander were too weak to leave their rooms still. '' We don't want to disturb your breakfast so don't stop on our account we just wanted to say goodbye before leaving and thank you for everything you've done for us.''

'' You don't have to leave Hermione you know us Weasleys see you as family, we've been more than happy to have the three of you here.'' Smiling broadly across the table Bill possessed the same welcoming nature of Molly, he had a knack for making you feel relaxed.

'' That's very sweet of you to say, but you don't want a new-born keeping you awake at night and we've taken over your home which isn't fair when we have a safe house of our own.''

'' You can't leave!'' Slamming down his mug of tea Harry stormed toward them, ready to throw a paddy or give a lecture. '' I need you for what's coming next there's no way I can pull it off without your planning skills, please hear me out before you leave. We'll go find Ron because I'll need him for what's coming next too and it's best we have this chat in private.'' Harry watched Hermione trade glances with Draco, they were obviously deciding what to do next, it creeped him out that they knew each other well enough to communicate wordlessly. '' You can come to Malfoy you might as well, we both know Hermione will just fill you in anyway.''

Harry pushed open the door to Ron's room without knocking, he knew from days of trying that the red-head wouldn't let him in if he knew who it was. Ron stood topless in front of a full length mirror trying to look at the damage done to his arm, Harry couldn't help but look even as the Malfoy's piled in behind him and Ron reached for a shirt. He'd seen him topless a hundred times hell he'd seen him wearing a lot less in the quiditch showers, but he'd never actually looked before or wanted to see more. '' What are you playing at barging into my room?''

'' Look we need to talk…''

'' I told you I don't wanna….''

'' Not about that, we need to talk about what's happening next with the horcrux's. I wanted a few more days to flesh out the details before I brought it up to anyone, I have a plan and it's going to sound crazy, but there's logic behind it. Mione and Malfoy were about to leave this morning so I've got no choice other than filling you in before planning it out. I want to break into Gringotts.'' Harry waited for them to laugh he knew they would, what he'd suggested was laughable no one had ever broken into the wizarding bank and got out, except you know who.

'' Are you f-u-c-k-i-n-g mental Potter? Did my aunt hit you a little too hard at the manor because what you're suggesting's impossible.'' Draco heard all the stories about Potter at school like everyone else, somehow he always landed in outrage schemes this one had to take the prized for craziest though.

'' No, but Bellatrix did give me the idea, didn't you notice how worried she got when she thought we'd stolen from her vault.''

'' She asked what else we'd taken, you think there's more than a fake sword sitting in her vault don't you?''

'' I'm positive she has a horcrux in there, I don't know if she knows what it is, but she's obviously keeping something safe for you know who and it's important enough to scare her.''

'' Let's just say auntie dearest does have a horcrux it's still in a vault a Gringotts, a bank only the worlds darkest wizard has ever successfully broken into and lived to tell the tale, how are you going to get it?''

'' I'm with Malfoy on this, my brother works with goblins I know exactly what they're capable of, there's no way we could get in and out undetected and break into a vault, it's a fucking stupid idea.''

'' Hey, don't swear in front of the baby spell it out.''

'' Sorry.''

'' I never said it's a smart idea, but we don't have a choice we need that horcrux and I plan on having someone our side that knows how to deal with goblins.''

'' You want to use Griphook don't you? Goblins are tricky Harry he isn't going to help you free of charge, what's he asked for?''

'' The sword of Gryffindor and I agreed as long as he gets us into Bellatrix's vault without being caught.''

'' You traded away what we need to destroy horcrux, what's the point in finding them if we can't destroy them?''

'' Finding them Ron is a lot harder than destroying them, we can find another way, but how many chances will we have at getting a goblins help to break into Gringotts? One.''

'' So your plans what so far Potter? Turn up with a goblin and hope no one noticed Harry frigging Potter doing a little vault exploring.

'' No, I thought you could check the clothes you wore at the manor Hermione we might be able to brew polyjuice potion and impersonate Bellatrix. Then we could make Ron look like a death eater and I could hide under my cloak with Griphook and we go from there, like I said I haven't fleshed out the details.''

'' Hermione's not doing it, If you're really going ahead with this then I'll be taking her place and that isn't up for discussion it's me or we go home now.''

'' You it is then Malfoy.''

'' Right well we've got at least month to plan this out properly before the potion will be ready, hopefully we can made it sound less foolhardy. Seeing as we'll be staying now we should go unpack and make sure it's alright with Bill and Fleur.'' Draco escorted Hermione out of the room and back to the one they'd been sharing, leaving Harry alone with Ron for the first time since they'd kissed.

'' You know what I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air I'll see you later Harry.'' Grabbing his hoodie from the back of the door Ron fled his own room rather than deal with the fallout of what happened between them. He knew Harry would be nice about it and try to laugh it off and he'd have to pretend the pain medication messed with his head just to keep his best mate in his life. The last thing he wanted was a fake conversation where he pretended the kiss meant nothing to him when instead it meant everything, so he ran that way he didn't have to pretend the kiss never happened he could hold onto it.

Frozen solid Harry couldn't believe he refused to spend more than 5 seconds alone with him, Ron's constant rejection of time with him only confused him more and left him feeling angry. After all the things they'd been through together he couldn't act like a grown up and just talk to him? Working himself up into a frenzy Harry bolted for the door, running down the stairs he headed for the back door ready to chase Ron down and make him talk. He spotted waves of red hair blown around by the wind not far along the beach, running in sand wearing trainers wasn't easy but the distance between them quickly shortened. '' Hey Ron wait up I'll walk with you.'' Spinning around at the sound of his name Ron started to jog when he saw who called after him, hopping Harry didn't catch up to him. '' Are you kidding Ron? You're seriously running from me instead of talking, stop being an arsehole.'' He didn't stop jogging though if anything he sped up breaking out into a full blown run which only made Harry pick up his own pace and he was much quicker when he was chasing down something he wanted. Soon Harry was within reaching distance of him, but he knew he wouldn't stop no matter how close he got unless he could make him. Feeling desperate he dove at the redhead's legs, tackling him to the ground behind windswept sand dunes, Ron fought him all the way until Harry managed to straddle him and pin his arms above him head leaving their faces millimetres apart.

 **Authors note: So, Dobby didn't die, I couldn't do it. I love this chapter because finally Draco turns professional horcrux hunter, it's been a long time coming his taking Hermione's place. Interested in people's views on Ron and Harry though so let me know.**

 **Only six more chapters left after this one and that includes an epilogue, who fancies another update tomorrow?**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **Kisses xox**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing Harry's world and his friends.**

 **Second update within 24 hours. Hope you enjoy it, thank you to those who reviewed yesterday.**

Chapter 32

Harry started down at Ron's face that laid so unwillingly close, both panting heavily the same thought flashed through both their minds, who makes the first move? This was his chance and he'd admitted to wanting another so now he refused to waste it, Harry hungrily claimed his mouth using his tongue to trace the soft fullness of Ron's lips. Ignoring his racing mind Ron sank into his kiss, soaking up the tender ravishment without hesitation, Harry's grip became looser as their urgent and exploratory kiss took over. Taking advantage the greedy red-head flipped the boy who lived onto his back, draping his eager body over his, their legs mingling and hips meeting.

'' Harry, where are you? Are you out here? Harry!'' He stilled as Luna's soft Irish accent floated on the wind, bolting up right when he heard crunching sand getting closer which sent Ron tumbling away, putting an explainable distance between them.

'' I'm here Luna you found me, what can I do for you?'' Crouching on his knees Harry's head only just popped over the sand dune, luckily it hid the rest of him from both her and Ron's view.

'' Oh nothing Bill sent me to tell you that Mr Ollivander's finally well enough to talk to you, but I'm sure he won't mind waiting till you're finished.'' She couldn't see Ron she could barely see Harry yet Fleur mentioned they'd both gone outside so she assumed they were together.

'' Finished? We're not doing anything I mean I'm doing anything I can come now, can't keep Mr Ollivander waiting the man still needs his rest.'' Springing from behind the dune Harry found himself stopped by Ron's fingers gripping his wrist, seething with anger he didn't appreciate been left in the sand after what they'd just done. Pulling away from the red heads firm grasp Harry repeated history by walking away with Luna, running out on their situation as Ron had done when he threw him from his room.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Ron and Harry stumbled out of one of the many spare rooms in the cottage used to house victims of the dark lord, this one belonged temporarily to Mr Ollivander who they'd just left to get some much-needed rest. Harry knew he'd been tortured directly by Voldemort he'd seen it when their minds connected yet he hadn't realised the toll taken on the elderly wand maker. They hadn't found out anything they didn't already know or that they couldn't guess easily enough, the frail man merely confirmed the things he seen. As soon as the door shut behind them Hermione wasted no time in criticizing his line of questioning, with a flick of the wrist she swatted his arm sharply. '' Why the hell did you ask him about the deathly hallows? I thought we agreed months ago you were going to forget all about them.''

'' Give him a break Mione you know how he gets when he's fixated, he can't let whatever it is drop until he gets the answers he needs.'' Rushing to Harry's defence Ron didn't realise how it looked to the other three, for once he was trying to play peace maker so they could have one day without being at each other's throats.

'' Oh you would stick up for him.''

'' This is ridiculous can the pair of you shut up for one minute, I asked him about the hallows because I can't shake the feeling they're connected in some way. Yes I know you think I'm crazy Mione, but the elder wand's real and you know who can't get his hands on it I think I'm supposed to stop that, so why can't the rest be real?'' Harry didn't need her to believe him, he just needed her to stop trying to make him forget because he couldn't, the deathly hallows are as big a part of this as he was now.

'' I'm not saying they're not real Harry I'm saying you need to concentrate on horcrux's and finding a new way to destroy them now Griphook practically owns the sword. When all this is over and you know is dead then spend your time hunting down magical relics until then let's just focus on the greatest dark wizard that ever lived.'' Hermione let her temper win, lack of sleep left her wired and easier to rattle.

Stepping in saving Potter from making the huge mistake of opening his mouth again Draco pulled Hermione back a step, keeping hold of her wand arm. '' Little witch calm down I'm sure Potter's focussed on horxrux's, but you can't blame him for asking about the elder wand. You know who wants it badly, he's hunting down rumoured past owners and chasing faded trails, Dumbledore might've believed in fairy tales, but the dark lord doesn't if he's searching for it then its real.''

'' Are you seriously taking his side over mine?''

'' No I'm not I'll always be on your side over anyone's, I've seen the other side of this war though Hermione and if he gets that wand then we're all dead he won't spare anyone not even little Daniel. You know Potter better than I do how often are his hunches and gut feelings right?'' He kept his voice soft and gentle showing her he didn't want to fight, hoping it would soothe her hostility.

'' Well, then you can sit and listen to his theories based on children's stories because I've had enough of them, I'm going to check on Luna she's probably fed up of playing babysitter by now. '' Storming down the hallway muttering under her breath Hermione slammed their room door, annoyed that he hadn't thought the deathly hallows simply children's tales.

The three young men with very little in common other than Hermione and quidditch stood in painful silence, uncomfortable with each other's presence when they weren't talking shop. Their enforced civility now they worked together was harder than the long gone days they threw insults back and forth at one another. '' Sorry about Hermione she doesn't mean to snap at anyone, Daniel has us up most of the night and she's not handling the lack of sleep very well.'' Draco broke silence first, after nearly a year with death eaters making small talk with Potter and lover boy came easy to him.

'' Don't worry about it Mione's been biting our heads off for years we're used to it.'' All three of them forced a little chuckle before plunging back into an awkward stand still, none of them knowing how to behave around each other.

Bill poked his head around the corner, coughing out of politeness so no one said anything in front of him they wanted kept private. '' Harry if you're done with Mr Ollivander can I grab a quick word with you it won't take long?''

'' Oh god yes, I mean sure we're all done here you can take as long as you need to.'' Harry jumped at the chance to break away he wasn't sure how much longer he could've avoided eye contact, he happily left Ron to learn how to make friends with Malfoy.

Draco's eagle eyes didn't leave Potters back until he'd disappeared out of sight, then he turned his attention to Weasley who dared to throw a clumsy smile in his direction. Grabbing him by the shoulders Draco threw him against the wall, pinning him by the neck in a choke hold, thrusting his wand into the red heads temple. '' What the fuck Malfoy!'' Ron struggled and tried to push the blonde off him, but he didn't relent instead Malfoys grip on his throat only got tighter.

'' I learnt a few things recently, things that happened while you shared a tent with my wife, things that I promised to kill you for if you crossed those lines. You've got lucky though, Hermione made me swear I wouldn't kill you and I won't break my oath, but if you ever lay a hand on her again I'll hex your balls off so you can't ever get off over Potter again, are we clear?'' Draco lowered his wand, stabbing it into Ron's inside thigh enough to make the sap nervous, he wanted him afraid fear might teach him to keep his hands to himself. Nodding his head in agreement Ron didn't blame Malfoy for his threat, he crossed a line over Christmas that no amount of time or apologies could fix. At best he hoped to get to a place with Mione where she didn't feel physically sick at the sight of him, he didn't expect her friendship again he just didn't want to be an enemy. Releasing his grasp on Weasley's throat Draco left him to slide down the wall gasping for air, dragging air into his lungs as he went to make peace with Hermione.

* * *

Creeping into their room Draco found Hermione staring down at Daniel who slept in an old crib Mrs Weasley sent over for them, they'd begged borrowed and stole baby things seeing as they couldn't exactly go shopping. Spinning around at the sound of the door clicking shut she looked fragile to him, tears swam in her eyes illuminating her guilty face. '' Please don't shout at me I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you I don't know what I was thinking.''

'' Come here little witch.'' Opening his arms to call her home he wrapped them snuggly around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, surrounding himself in her rich mass of curls. '' I wasn't going to shout at you, I've never raised my voice at you yet and I don't intend to start now, you're tired hell we both are you've just had a baby you're allowed to be snappy.''

'' Why aren't you struggling on only a few hours' sleep, why's it me?'' Draco wiped away the last of her tears with the cuff of his shirt, her hormones weren't helping, but he knew to keep that to himself.

'' I've spent years barely been able to sleep at night my body's used to running on empty where as yours isn't, you just need a good night's sleep and you'll feel better.'' Scooping her exhausted body up into his arms with ease Draco carried her towards the bathroom despite her protests.

'' Draco what are you doing, where are you taking me? I can't leave I have to look after Daniel he might wake up and need me.'' Hermione didn't bother struggling she knew from all the nights she'd laid encased in his arms just how much of an unmovable force he was.

'' Trust me if he wakes up we'll know about it and so will everyone else, right now though you're going for a long hot soak and then straight to bed after you've eaten. I'm on baby duty tonight, there's no sense in us both getting up every time not when you need a full night's sleep.'' Leaning down he stole a kiss, wantonly teasing her full lips with his playful tongue, commanding her compliance with his wicked mouth.

'' What was that for?''

'' I'm just enjoying the fact I can kiss you anywhere and anytime I want without giving a damn who sees.''

* * *

Sneaking out into the hallway Ron didn't have a clue what the time was, he knew three things: it's dark, everyone's asleep and he needed to talk to Harry. Sleep proved impossible every time he shut his eyes he saw Harry's face hovering above his own, his confused mind wouldn't let him rest. Sliding open Harry's door he gripped his wand ready to cast lumos, he wanted to talk not wake the whole house up because he crashed into a piece of furniture fumbling around in the dark. '' Expelliarmus.''

Ron jumped at the sound of Harry's voice it almost took him a minute to realise he'd been disarmed. '' What the devil are you playing it, can you try to keep it down I don't fancy waking everyone up do you?''

'' That's what happens when you creep into my room in the middle of the night, usually people trying to surprise me with a wand want me dead so don't blame me for reacting before asking questions.'' From the bedside table he grabbed his glasses and sat up, making himself comfy against the headboard. '' What are you doing here anyway?''

Walking around the room Ron perched himself on a window sill that overlooked the beach, the ocean looked different in the dark, menacing.'' I wanted to talk to you and I figured you couldn't run away this time not without causing a fuss, I can't sleep because of you I need answers, I need to know why you kissed me?''

'' That's not fair, I could ask you the same question hell I tried, but you threw me out the room before I got chance. '' Harry met his eyes and saw more than a thirst for answers lurking there, something raw and hungry came alive between them.

'' I threw you out because I'd just done what I'd wanted to do for 2 years and I thought you were going to give me some crappy I'm just not into you speech. I couldn't handle getting exactly what I wanted and losing it all within the same five minutes, you kissed me back though and you kissed me again, why?'' Ron found bravery in the darkness he knew that's where his honesty came from, whispering the way he felt was easier in the shadows without light to highlight his weaknesses.

'' You've wanted to kiss me for two years….''

'' Forget that part for now, you kissed me you kissed me back, why?'' A note of desperation hung to his voice even he heard it, but all day his mind kept flashing back to Harry's lips repeating the same word over and over, why.

'' Because I wanted to okay? I liked the way it felt when you kissed me and I couldn't stop thinking about doing it again, you wouldn't give me chance to tell you that so I tried showing you on the beach.''

'' You liked it? You're straight though, Merlin you're dating my sister, I've been dreading this conversation because I thought you were gonna tell me to stay away from you, but you liked it? '' Ron pinched himself several times, he'd had this dream before and it usually ended with him waking up hard and hugging a pillow.

'' Am I straight? I don't have a clue anymore all I know is it's never felt like that before when I've kissed anyone else, then when I walked in on you topless my thoughts definitely weren't straight.'' Crossing his legs Harry made room for Ron to sit on the bed after he'd patted the end of it.

'' What about Ginny? I know this is new to you, but it's not to me I can't pretend I don't have feelings for you, I don't wanna be a place holder until you're back with the Weasley you really want.'' Ron couldn't move he couldn't stand to be any closer to Harry until he knew where they stood on the matter of his sister, if he was going to lose him he'd rather do it now instead of later.

'' I don't want Ginny I realised that the second I kissed you back I forgot all about her, I want you. Malfoy gave me some good advice the other night, he said concentrate on the way I felt not on gender or putting a label on it, can't we just focus on what's between us and let the rest sort it's self out?'' Harry stared at the dark outline of Ron's body searching for an answer in his movements, needing to know if he'd said too much and made an idiot out of himself or not. '' I like kissing you, isn't that enough to start with?''

Ron struggled to remain calm he didn't want to scare Harry with his over excitement, he'd never dared to dream he might be wanted in return. It'd taken him two years to get comfortable with his feelings for Harry, he'd suppressed them, convincing himself that bedding Hermione would make him straight and stop him lusting after his best mate. Truthfully he'd wanted to be straight because craving someone who'd never want you back hurt, watching him chase girls and date only reminded him how it'd never be him. That tore him apart daily which fuelled his obsession with making himself forget his feelings. If he'd known how much a kiss could change things he might've tried it earlier, but somehow he knew the timing hadn't been right until now. Stalking slowly towards the bed Ron's eyes never left Harry's face, they both felt the same nervous anticipation as Ron crawled up the bed. Leaning forward on his hands knees the red-head seized Harry's lips for a brief kiss, a taste of things to come between them. '' Yes that's enough.''

Harry yanked Ron's lips back down to his by the collar of his t-shirt, earlier shyness vanishing as he demanded a border line savage kiss instead of something brief. Slowing it down Ron choose to savour the taste of Harry's tongue against his, playfully teasing him into a frenzy by artfully nibbling on his bottom lip. Their hands roamed what little of each other they could reach without the thick duvet's interference. '' Get under the cover Ron.''

'' Are you sure? I can stay where I am if that's what you want.''

'' Just get in already.'' Darting off the bed following Harry's orders he lunged his lanky body under the covers that formed a barrier between them. Instantly they lay seamlessly together every inch of them touching, their lips matching, moulding together in heightened passion. Subconsciously Ron rolled his hips against Harry's, suddenly very aware that his own pyjamas covered hard on rubbed along his dark-haired lover's constricted cock. '' Mmm you really do like my kisses.''

* * *

At breakfast the next morning Harry and Ron sat as far apart from each other as possible, they'd agreed in the early hours of the morning to keep what's between them a secret until they were sure what it was. At first Ron took offense to the suggestion, assuming Harry was already having second thoughts about what they'd done. The sun had nearly risen by the time Harry made him understand he wanted to be able to answer all the questions that'd be fired at them before they made anything public. Remus cheerfully strolled in from the beach his hair tussled by the wind, nervous longing replaced his casual smile when he looked at baby Daniel in his mother's arms, he'd be a father himself any day now. '' I've got what you asked for Hermione damn tricky getting hold of it though, what do you want with boomslang skin anyway?''

'' That's not really any of your business is it Remus.'' Draco waltzed down the staircase with the sleeves of his dark grey sweater pushed up past his elbows, revealing pale unmarked skin, he'd removed Severus's invention hours before he held his son for the first time.

'' Thank you for getting hold of some for me I really appreciate it.'' Ending the uncomfortable tension that lingered Hermione took possession of the parcel with a smile. Drifting from the kitchen she joined Draco on the stairs who happily took Daniel out of her arms, giving her a break from carrying their son. He hadn't meant to sound rude when he cut Remus off, but Harry asked for secrecy when it came to their plan, someone knowing they were brewing polyjuice potion created to many questions they couldn't answer. Gazing down at the little boy who had his mother's golden hazel eyes Draco couldn't help smiling. '' Who's daddies little brewer.''

 **Authors note: I'm not someone who's a huge fan of Ron's character in general, but him and Harry together makes sense, and is weirdly little bit sexy. Well it is if you imagine them muddy from quidditch and in the showers, which might just be my own smutty mind though.**

 **Really would like to know what you guys reading this think of Ron and Harry because there's several ways this could go.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **Kisses xox**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Harry and the world he lives in does not belong to me.**

 **Thank you very much to everyone who viewed the last chapter, especially LadiePhoenix007 who gave me great advice.**

 **Chapter 33**

Draco hovered over his five-week old sons crib while he slept, tomorrow he'd be leaving him again and Hermione while he attempted to break into Gringotts disguised as his aunt, Bellatrix. Parting from her the first time nearly destroyed him, now he had to leave after living five weeks in the life they'd dreamed of, how? He didn't fear failing to break into Gringotts, they wouldn't be the first to try and not succeed at bank robbery, no he feared not making it home to watch his son grow. The target painted on his back's as big as Potters, in the eyes of death eaters he's a turncoat and traitor for his marriage and for his part in their escape. That hadn't bothered him until he realised it might be the reason he misses out on Daniels first word, first steps, first broom well first everything. Draco couldn't deny it felt good to fight for his family in the light rather than hide his true allegiance in the dark, finally he got his fuck you to Lucius.

'' You'll see him again, you'll see us both again knight.'' Hermione watched on from the door frame she leant against, knowing her husband worried about their fate and needed reassurance that only she provided.

'' I hope, pray and wish that's true because the idea of losing you now I can finally tell the world your mine is haunting me, what if something goes wrong?'' Draco didn't turn around to face her he couldn't, his eyes stayed fixed on his son as he watched his small chest rise and fall.

Sighing Hermione wanted to lie and say there plan would work perfectly however she couldn't and not because you can't predict the future, but because now they're free of secrets only truth passed between them. '' Honestly there's a good chance something will go wrong, Harry's plans never quiet go right, but he's got a knack of making that work and still getting everyone out. Hold onto the faith that kept us strong while we were apart, my love will be with you every step of the way while we wait for you to come home, where you belong.'' Stepping barefoot across the small room that had become their own Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's bare waist, placing butterfly kisses along his spine.

'' Don't start something you can't finish little witch.'' The words rumbled from the depth of his throat each one betraying the hunger in his voice, turning he caught the devious smirk on her face before she sank to her knees.

'' Oh I can finish it don't you worry about that.'' Knelt before him Hermione peeled away the navy pyjamas bottom's he wore, letting them fall around his ankles. His cock stood hard and rigid waiting for her attention so naturally she ignored it, choosing to tease the dimples in his hips with her lips. Every feather light flutter from her mouth sent sparks through his body, jolting his dick painfully with need. Desperate to be inside her mouth Draco called her bluff, wrapping his right hand firmly around the full length of himself he began stroking slowly. Hermione reacted quickly by batting away his hand, meeting his heated gaze she sinfully licked her tongue across the tip sending his head lolling back in pleasure. Wrapping her mouth around his cock she took him in inch by inch, her tongue swapping between caresses and playful flicks. Draco's fingers twisted in her hair as they found a rhythm that kept him so close to the edge of cumming, Hermione held his hips controlling the pace. '' Please Hermione oh god please.'' Relinquishing control she let him take what he needed, keeping the same pace he pulled himself almost completely out of her heavenly mouth before pushing back in, enjoying the feel of her lips rolling over the head. Her hot mouth won he couldn't hold on any longer, with a final thrust against her tongue he came inside her mouth and Hermione lapped up every drop.

Coming to his senses Draco carefully lifted her up from the floor, laying her upon their yellow sheeted double bed before adjusting himself and pulling up the cotton bottoms from his ankles. Resting next to her he longed to bury himself deep within her core and fill their room with the sound of her screaming his name, but he couldn't yet, not until her body healed. '' I wish I could make love to you or at least return the favour you gave me.''

'' Trust me honey no one wishes that more than me, when you come home to me we'll make love we'll go back to our cottage to our bed, the books say one more week.'' Hermione meant every word about going home, Fleur and Bill had been amazing help with getting hold of baby things, but this wasn't where they belonged, she wanted to take Daniel to the place he'd grow up in. Woven together they drifted off to sleep reluctantly, they'd been talking over nursery plans until their eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

* * *

Walking down the beach hand in hand Draco and Hermione strode towards the dunes Harry, Ron and Griphook stood on, basking in early morning light. They'd told no one they were leaving, saying goodbye would only bring up questions he didn't want to answer, that's why they met half a mile down the coast. Hermione worked quickly altering Ron's appearance she made his hair longer and slightly darker which fit in with black robes, giving him a thick beard to mask the bottom half of his face. From his pocket Draco pulled out a flask containing polyjuice potion they'd brewed together, his bottom lip felt the cold rim of the bottle, suddenly Hermione's hand jerked his arm down before he could drink. '' I'm sorry I just can't watch you turn into her, let me leave first.'' Nodding wordlessly Draco recapped the bottle and pulled her into the shelter of his arms, letting her warmth sink beneath his skin so he could carry her with him. Breaking apart they both understood they only had moments to say goodbye, timings everything and they had little spare for sentiments. Tenderly Draco caressed Hermione's cheek, stroking him thumb over her soft creamy skin. '' I love you.'' Turning her face she brought his palm to her lips and placed a kiss in the centre then closed his fingers around it. '' I love you too.'' Stepping away from him Hermione let Draco go to join his fellow thieves as she stared at the three men she had very different relationships with. '' Make sure you bring my husband home Harry, make sure you all come home safely.''

* * *

They side along apparated in two groups into diagon alley, Ron travelled with Draco disguised as Bellatrix and Harry with Griphook. Hastily Harry covered himself and Griphook who sat on his shoulders with the invisibility cloak, a goblin strolling into Gringotts with Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't go unnoticed. The diagon alley that be spelled Harry as an 11-year-old boy no longer existed, in its place stood a dark reminder of what Voldemort winning this war would do to the wizarding community. Shops familiar to him that most of Hogwarts visited before returning for another school year had boarded over windows, only shops trading in dark arts remained open. Each step became more unsettling than the last the further they walked down the once vibrant cobbled streets, Harry's defiant face stared at them on their short journey from undesirable no.1 posters that lined closed store windows.

When the bank came into view Griphook pointed out the two guards standing just inside the door who had probity probes that'd spot their concealment straight away and strip it bare. Quickly and without hesitation Harry used a confundus charm on the guards to get Draco and Ron passed without any alarm bells being sounded. Heads turned as Bellatrix's heels clicked along the stone floor yet none of the goblins were brave enough to meet her gaze they waited until she'd passed them to look. The bank teller kept them waiting as he scribbled down notes clearly unaware of who stood before him and how temperamental Bellatrix is. '' How dare you keep me waiting goblin when I wish to visit my vault.'' Draco spent enough time with his aunt to play her convincingly, if you weren't pure blood then you're below her and will be treated as such, as an inferior.

'' Madame Lestrange I didn't see you I didn't know it was you, if you'll please provide identification.'' The teller appeared nervous a trait goblins rarely showed, but Bellatrix's reputation didn't do justice to how terrifying and cruel she truly is.

'' Oh I hardly think that'll be necessary, now do hurry up I'm starting to get bored with this and you won't like my version of entertainment.'' Draco raised a hand that wasn't his own and outstretched it examining his aunt's blackened nails in the dim bank light as the teller scuttled away.

'' They know they know she's an imposter, they've been warned an attempt might be made on the Lestrange vault.'' Griphook whispered in Harry's ear as guards edged closer now security's at stake.

The bank teller they'd been dealing with came back with another goblin who took over, a managerial figure named Bogrod. '' Madame Lestrange would you mind presenting your wand and we can have this trivial matter cleared up.'' Harry knew the second they asked to see Bellatrix's wand that Griphook was right they'd been rumbled, somehow her stolen wand was common knowledge or at least it was among the goblins.

'' And why would I want to do a thing like that?''

'' It's the bank's policy, I'm sure you understand given the current climate shall we say.'' Bogrod kept his voice controlled and friendly just in case their suspicions were wrong, he didn't want to anger the person in front of him and feel Bellatrix's wrath. The look on his face wasn't as subdued in all the years he'd served Gringotts he'd never heard anyone question the bank's protocol.

'' No, I most certainly do not understand.'' Draco stood his ground wearing a mask of pure malice, hoping fear alone might be enough to intimidate the goblin into granting access to her vault.

'' I'm afraid I must insist.'' Bogrod didn't back down either he willingly risked the anger of the dark lords favourite servant in colossal game of call my bluff.

Harry couldn't let it go any further they were attracting far too much attention, every pair of eyes in the building watched them waiting to see what the next step played. Guards crept closer from different angles surrounding them casually, Harry made his way closer to Bogrod with Griphook still resting on his bank. They'd only one shot of breaking into Bellatrix's vault they couldn't fail, if he didn't get the horcrux then he'd no chance of defeating Voldemort. '' Imperio.''

'' Very well Madame Lestrange if you'll please follow me I'll take you to your vault.'' Smiling deliriously Bogrod happily lead the group to wait for a cart now his mind had changed and accepted Bellatrix's identity as true thanks to Harry. Multiple twists and turns descended them into the depths of Gringotts, now they weren't in public view Harry saw no reason to wear his invisibility cloak and rode unhidden in the cart as Griphook steered.

The sound of running water reached their ears before they saw the cascading waterfall up a head that thrived underground, showering carts that passed under it in clear crisp water. Its clarity made Harry nervous he sensed it was more than a natural feature of the mines. '' Griphook what's that up a head?''

'' It's the thief's downfall.'' They speeded towards the babbling waterfall, soon the meaning behinds its name would reveal everything they're hiding and its true purpose for flowing. Nothing prepared them for the powerful jets that beat down upon them, drenching them in chilling water and leaving them sore from the force. To everyone's surprise except Griphooks the cart stopped abruptly as soon as they'd passed their apparent downfall, tipping them out to fall to their death. Unwilling to hit a platform that rapidly approached Draco yanked his wand from the dress he wore and uttered a hovering charm to stop their bones from shattering into a million pieces upon impact.

'' Ron, Malfoy, you're you again the water stripped away your disguises.'' Harry didn't get chance to question how exactly the waterfall works because it didn't just strip away disguises it renders all magic that passes under it null.

'' What are you doing down here! You're not supposed to be down here, thief, THIEF, THIEF.'' The imperius curse controlling Bogrod no longer worked, he was free of Harry's influence and wasn't about to let Gringotts get robbed under his watch.

Getting into Bellatrix's vault without him wouldn't happen, he had the key, only he could open the vault door for them, they needed him back under their control. '' Imperio.'' Luckily the cart hadn't tipped them out far from where they needed to go, the depths they'd plummeted too weren't often visited they came across no one as they hurried towards the Lestrange vault. Halting they saw the reason visitors were scares in this part of the mine, an aged half blind sickly looking dragon laid in their path, blocking access to the vault. Briefly Draco felt sorry for the beast, it'd clearly not seen sun in a long time, but then he remembered and reminded Harry that it breathed fire and they'd make a meaty snack. '' I'm really hoping you've got some sort of plan for dealing with Dragons Potter or are we gonna tiptoe past it and let who ever wakes the creature be dinner?''

'' Well we could save time and just hand you over now, fancy getting eaten Malfoy?'' Their tension banter got interrupted before it escalated by a loud, swirling, clapping noise coming from the object Griphook was swinging overhead. Dragons have a ferocious reputation, but the clankers the goblin wielded had the once intimidating beast cowering like a frightened child, using its wings to shield its head. Clearly to the subdued beast the noise meant pain, Harry and Draco shared a look they didn't like the creature's treatment, but it was also no longer in their way.

'' That's barbaric.'' Ron understood that they needed the dragon out of their way, but using physical pain to train a creature born to live in the wild didn't sit right with him. Harry forced Bogrod to open Bellatrix's vault as the sound of guards in pursuit approached, when the heavy cast iron doors shut behind all five of them complete darkness swamped them.

'' Lumos.'' Draco, Harry and Ron lit the room with their wands, the Lestrange's were wealthy, years by you know who's side paid well judging by their horde of gold. Piles of galleons that stood waist-high took up most of the floor space, shelfs filled with golden cups and gem encrusted plates lined the walls, bullions scattered around randomly mixed amongst precious stoned jewellery.

'' Be careful what you touch Mr Potter Bellatrix isn't a stupid witch, everything you touch in here will burn and multiple and the copies are worthless, eventually if you keep handling treasure you'll be crushed by its weight.'' Griphook wasn't concerned about their safety and everyone present knew it, he only cared about the sword he didn't want I lost forever in replica gold.

'' You heard him touch nothing, look with your eyes only and remember the cups small and gold with a badger engraved on it, oh has two handles on either side.'' Carefully treading between sprinkled treasures the three of them scoured the vault visually, making sure to examine every cup they came across before writing it off.

'' Is it in here Harry? Can you feel it like the others?'' Ron knew Harry's connection with Voldemort let him sense that part of him that he'd left in an object, he didn't condone him using it nor did Hermione, but for once it might be useful. Harry nodded in response, he heard Tom Riddle's cold voice whispering to him, directing his eyesight to a cup that sat out of his reach on a shelf. Just as he stepped closer a clattering sound drew his attention backwards, Ron had knocked over a silver candelabra and they all stop watching as it multiply instantly and didn't show signs of stopping. In a matter of minutes cloned treasures carpeted the floor, both Draco and Ron lost balance in the process knocking over more objects making it harder to move.

'' That's it up there. Give me the sword, Malfoy I need you to levitate me closer so I can snag it without touching it.'' Draco threw the sword across the small gap parting them and Harry caught the hilt one handed with ease, earlier animosity between the pair dispersed.

'' Wingardium Leviosa.'' Harry floated into the air under Draco's control which wasn't easy considering how high the treasure was riding and testing his ability to hold balance. The cup was within his reach, only a few centimetres higher and he'd be able to angle it on the end of Gryffindor's sword. Harry hooked the sword under the cups handle letting it slide down to ensure its safety, but Draco couldn't hold the spell for much longer his legs were getting crushed and knocked around under the weight of fake treasures that had risen to shoulder level. He broke the spell before Harry could land properly which sent him stumbling into the golden piles, the sword flicked in the air catapulting the cup across the vault, it landed at Griphooks feet who picked it up.

'' We had a deal Griphook.''

'' The cup for the sword.'' The goblin wasn't afraid to use blackmail to get his hands on the sword which in his mind belonged to the goblins not wizards, he'd no idea the damage he'd cause by keeping the cup.

Summing what little strength he could under the pressure Harry threw the sword across the room as soon as Griphook sent the cup flying into the air, he ignored the intense burning as he refused to let go off the cup as it multiplied. '' I said I'd get you in here I said nothing about getting you out.'' Griphook used Bogrods hand to open the vault, while the male trio spilled out of the vault riding waves of gold the sneaky goblin ran through the chambers betraying their mission, yelling about their heist. He'd left Bogrod at the dragon's mercy only caring about himself now he owned the sword of Gryffindor, who flambéed the clouded goblin who simply waved at it. Guards ran into the chamber below them with goblins at their backs, stunning spells came from every direction while they stood behind pillars working out what to do next.

'' We can't just stand here all day Potter, what are we going to do?''

Ron yanked Harry away from a pillars edge just as a jinx hit it firing broken stone into their faces. '' Quick thinking smart plans are your bloody wife's speciality, it's usually her that comes up with something brilliant when my plan goes to hell.''

'' Well, I've got something, but it's mad, don't worry though she married me for more than my looks. Reducto!'' Draco smashed a metal rail out of the way and set of running between the now open pillars, jumping into mid-air he landed on the rattled dragons back.

Harry turned to look at Ron who couldn't believe what his eyes had just seen. '' Mad? Its bloody bat shit crazy, he can't be serious.''

'' Come on then!'' The two Gryffindor's decided for the first time in their life to trust Malfoy, even though it was more of an extension of their trust in Hermione's choices. Seizing their moment they ran and jumped together, helping each other get secure while Draco destroyed the chains that kept the dragon bound to the ground. Somehow the beast knew or felt its restraints slacken because it lifted its head towards the surface, sniffing for fresh air. Unstably it climbed its way up, using the mines walls and cart tracks to pull its self-higher, getting faster the closer it felt to freedom. They burst through the thick stone and titled floor into the main atrium of the bank, motivated by terror the goblins ran as the dragon breathed fire in the direction of anything or one that moved. Seeing light above it flapped its wings and crashed the banks glass dome ceiling, scattering shards of glass onto the cobbled streets of diagon alley. For a moment it sat on top of the building it'd just conquered breathing in fresh air and getting a feeling for wind against its scales. '' Reducto.'' Fearing recapture the dragon took off into the air, soaring over the streets of London with Draco, Harry and Ron riding its back as far as it travelled.

* * *

They'd flown for what felt like hours or maybe that's how riding something as uncomfortable as a dragon is supposed to feel, they were somewhere north of the middle of nowhere. For a while now the creature's energy dipped, they were flying lower and lower and it became clear soon it'd land and they didn't want to still be on its back when it did. '' We should get off here we can jump into the lake.'' Both Draco and Ron nodded in agreement. '' Okay on the count of three we jump, one….two….three!'' For the second time that morning they found themselves immersed in icy water, when Harry hit the water though something went wrong his mind connected with Voldemort's. In flashes he saw the aftermath of their robbery, he knew Tom Riddle the dark lord you know who call him what you will he knew what Harry hunted. Exploiting there connection Harry probed it for information for once being in control of their unwanted mental union and was rewarded, a horcrux lived at Hogwarts, nagini was also one. Breaking away Harry swam to shore where Ron and Draco stood by its edge wondering if he'd drowned or not. '' He knows, I saw him just now he knows what we're hunting, what I'm destroying and he's pissed and a little worried.'' Wading from the water he couldn't wait to catch his breath to tell them everything he'd just seen. '' There's a horcrux at Hogwarts too I knew there would be, something to do with Ravenclaw I saw their ghost. That bloody snake of his is one too, me and Mione had the perfect chance to kill it at Christmas as well. We need to go to Hogwarts today right now.''

'' Hang on a minute Potter, we've just broken in and out of Gringotts and now you fancy taking on Hogwarts too? Look you've no idea what that schools like now it's a prison guarded by death eaters, but I know I've spent time there recently and I know what you're thinking oh Severus is on our side he'll let us in. Wrong, he won't do anything that will blow his cover in the long run he's worked too hard to throw it away.''

'' We don't have a choice Malfoy we've got to act now before you know who can step up security or move the horcrux entirely, I've spent nearly a year hunting them and finally I'm getting somewhere I can't stop now. You know it makes sense you just don't want to admit it because it's me.'' Smirking Harry knew he'd hit the nail on the jackpot, but he couldn't blame Malfoy for being dubious this after all was his first day horcrux hunting and it wasn't 12 yet.

'' Hermione's gonna kill me for not coming home straight away, I'll have to let her know before we go anywhere she won't like being left out of the loop.'' Reaching into the soaking dress robes he still wore Draco pulled out Hermione's beaded clutch bag, she'd pack an emergency change of clothes and medical supplies on the off-chance something went wrong with Harry's plan.

'' Nice handbag Malfoy it goes lovely with your dress, but I really hope that's not the extra reason Mione married you.'' Ron wasn't being mean he forgot Malfoy was Malfoy the guy they'd hated for years and gave him the same banter handed out in the dorms.

'' Oh you like me in a dress huh and there was me thinking you'd prefer it on Potter, more like you'd prefer he leave it on your bedroom floor right.'' Like Ron he'd meant no harm the semi vicious banter between them was more natural than their enforced politeness. '' Don't look at me like it's a secret, Hermione told me and Harry let it slip, plus my son wakes me up several times a night and I know when I hear footsteps creeping across a landing.'' Draco pulled dry clothes from the bag and started taking off the wet dress robes that were making him shiver.

'' Hey you have Mione's bag of tricks you could have said.''

'' I was too busy getting chatted up for my lovely fashion sense, I'm guess you want dry clothes?'' Feeling generous he pulled out jeans, t-shirts and jumpers he knew Hermione had gone ahead and packed without asking anyone if she could raid their wardrobe.'' I'll let Hermione know what's going on while the two of you get dressed, this might take a minute or two.'' Draco pulled his much-loved leather notebook from the clutch and tenderly stroked his thumb over the clasp as he turned away from Harry and Ron, giving them privacy as they clearly weren't comfortable with public displays of affection yet.

Ron clutched Harry's jumper in his hands and instead of passing it to him he pushed the thick wool over his messy black hair, helping him dress as an excuse to touch him. Craving touch equally as much Harry's hands lingered on the red-heads chest for a second longer than they should as he remembered the night before and the feel of their heated skin as they explored. Stopping himself from getting overly worked up Harry quickly zipped Ron's sweatshirt up as if that would stop him from getting hard.

 _You rode a dragon out of Gringotts destroying the bank in the process is that what you're telling me? – HM_

 _Yes that and I'm okay we're all okay so you can stop worrying and give Daniel a kiss for me. – DM_

 _Or you could come kiss our son yourself. – HM_

 _I'd love to come kiss you both, but Potter had some sort of vision and now you know who knows what Harry's been hunting, he stupidly revealed one at Hogwarts and nagini being another. Potter's worried about it being moved now he knows and wants to get there first so I'm going back to school so it seems. – DM_

 _I don't like this Draco, you've not even got a plan have you? You're just going to turn up and wing it, what if Harry's been tricked have you considered that. – HM_

 _He's confident Hermione, he assumed he'd be going to Hogwarts to find one and he thinks it's something to do with Ravenclaw, any ideas? – DM_

 _I'll have a think and talk to Luna I know she's a bit out there, but she has more insight into Ravenclaw than I do. I send you to do one little bank job and you end up breaking into a school as well, I really hope you haven't picked up a criminal bug. – HM_

 _Well if I have then I'm sure you can get me back onto the straight and narrow, it'll be okay little witch Hogwarts doesn't have the same security measures as Gringotts. – DM_

 _No, it just has death eaters roaming the halls that would happily kill a traitor in their ranks, I've got a bad feeling Draco. –HM_

 _Then I'll have to be extra careful won't I? – DM_

 _Yes and keep your galleon handy if Luna and I come up with something I'll let you know that way, oh and if you need the order tonight send word that way also. Be safe and take no risks, I love you. – HM_

 _Trust me you'll be my first port of call if I need help or get in too deep. I love you too, I was serious about giving Daniel that kiss for me. – DM_

Closing his notebook Draco zipped it into an inside pocket of the jacket he wore instead of tucking it away in the clutch. His fingers found the currently cold metal galleon that lay in his front pocket waiting for Hermione to contact him with some clue to what they were looking for. '' You ready to go boys?''

 **Authors note: If I named chapters this one would be called – The male Charlie's angels.**

 **Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, only 4 more to go eek.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **Kisses xox**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: And still the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, sad face.**

 **Thanks to LadiePhoenix007, patty cake rocks and LanaLee1 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 34**

Under protection of Harry's invisibility cloak the three young men apparated into Hogsmeade ready to test out what level of security the castle lay under. Alarm bells shrieked from the caterwauling charm they'd trigged on arrival, they hadn't considered a trap lying in wait. Half a dozen death eaters in various stages of inebriation dashed into the street from the three broomsticks, cheering and congratulating each other on the success of their sprung trap even though they'd not caught anyone, yet. Quickly they backed down the nearest side street with the idea of disapparating, but when they tried the air surrounding them became solid thanks to an anti disapparating jinx. Unexpectedly a door opened basking the side street in a glowing light, the bearded man standing in front of it looked vaguely familiar and Harry couldn't put his finger on why. '' Get inside you damn fools.'' He muttered the words harshly under his breath, once he heard the stairs behind him creek he took on the challenge of throwing death eaters of Potters scent. '' Will you turn that bloody alarm off already?''

One of the lesser intoxicated death eaters walked with a slight wobble down the street, followed by a few of his hooded companions who assumed he'd seen someone. '' Not until we've caught Potter old man, he set the alarm off he's hiding somewhere in Hogsmeade.''

'' Potter? Don't be so ruddy daft, I set the alarm off when I put my cat out for the night and I highly doubt my Rufus is a threat to anyone.'' Aberforth lied skilfully although after a lifetime working as a barman he knew you could convince a man with alcohol in his blood of anything.

'' Your cat?'' The disappointment showed on the heavily cloaked death eaters face his shoulders slumped at the thought of not handing Potter over and then it dawned on him someone might've already sent word to the dark lord for no reason. '' Shit! It's not Potter, Potter isn't here some idiot put his cat out, it's a false alarm, it's a false alarm!'' Running up the street back to a larger group of death eaters he yelled their mistake, getting louder as he got closer to his fellow servants, fearing the wrath they'd encounter for time-wasting.

Aberforth shut the door to the hogs head inn where he lived and worked, walking the staircase he knew which room they were in because those stairs lead to his private quarters. He found the three young men which surprised him picking at the bread and cheese he'd laid out for himself before the sirens interrupted. '' The rumours are true then you travel with the youngest Malfoy, can never be sure if what you hear during war time's true or not until you see it with your own eyes. How the hell did that happen?''

Turning to meet his gaze Harry finally worked out why the man looked so familiar to him, it's the eyes they were unmistakable like his own. '' Your brother gave us both jobs to do and now they coincide with each other so here we are. You are Aberforth aren't you? Dumbledore's brother, I am right?''

Shaking his head while he laughed to himself he couldn't believe after all these years and from beyond the grave that Albus still manipulated people. '' Aye boy I'm he, nice job I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect unqualified wizards to do without over-stretching themselves?''

'' I erm no it's not easy, but I've got to do it, it's my responsibility.'' Harry didn't sound so sure, no one questioned the fact Dumbledore left him with a job to do they only wanted to know what it was.

Meeting the kid's eye who blindly followed his brother's orders he couldn't deny the determination he found there, but he wondered if the boy knew fear wasn't far from the surface. '' Got to, why got to? He's dead boy you can let it go and save yourself, tomorrow when curfews lifted you can walk to the mountains and disapparate, go into hiding and live as long as you can.''

'' I can't and won't do that, I won't give up the fight as long as people out there keep fighting with me. You clearly haven't giving up you're still part of the order which means you're still fighting so how can you ask me to stop?'' Harry couldn't believe the difference between the two brothers, he didn't always agree with Dumbledore's methods, but he fought hard unlike Aberforth who seemed to want to fade away quietly.

'' The orders finished boy, anyone with half a brain knows that the only people who still have faith in it are die-hard supporters of my brother like yourself. Go hide, leave the country if you have to just stop chasing half told stories from a dead fool, think about yourself.'' Aberforth knew his words fell on deaf ears like all those loyal to his brother he wouldn't relent until he was dead and as a rule that's what usually happened to people involved with Albus.

'' Look Mr Dumbledore…..'' Cutting in Draco put an end to a fight over Dumbledore before it began, they didn't have time to waste arguing over a dead man's legacy.

''Aberforth.''

'' Look Aberforth, you're going around in circles with Potter he isn't gonna quit on what Dumbledore asked him to do, not now so you might as well save your breath. Personally I hate that your brothers still calling the shots and impacting my life, but the truth is unless Harry finishes what he started then we're all dead. You don't strike me as someone with a death wish so instead of stalling us can you actually try helping, we need to get into the castle, tonight.'' He felt like someone with a death wish after asking for help entering a castle that harboured death eaters who'd love nothing more than to get their hands on a traitor. He'd be their nightly entertainment, that's if he even made it through the night.

'' You might've have given up, but I haven't we haven't and there's a lot of people out there who won't give up either until Tom Riddle's gone for good. This isn't about me it's a lot bigger than that, sometimes you have to fight for the greater good that's what your brother taught me and what I believe. I'm going to destroy Riddle and not because Dumbledore told me to, but because it has to be me that's how this story ends so, I'll keep fighting till I win or die trying while you sit here and live while you can.'' Harry hadn't realised he needed a pep talk until after he'd given himself one, it felt good to remind himself why he fought so hard and with passion.

Standing up abruptly Aberforth stepped towards the trio who were under the impression they were about to get thrown out for Harrys little speech, inch's away he turned to the portrait of a young girl in a blue dress that hung above his fireplace. '' You know what to do.'' He left the room as the girl, Arianna disappeared from her picture frame.

Minutes passed before the girl came back into view in the distance, as she got close they saw she wasn't alone someone, a man walked by her side. '' She's coming back.'' Pulling out their wands the male trio weren't willing to stand there defenceless in the face of an ambush, ready for an attack they focused on the growing figure.'' Whose that with her, do you recognise them Potter?'' Draco squinted his eyes trying to find an identifiable feature, but he wasn't even 100 percent sure it was a man who accompanied her.

The portrait swung open revealing a secret passageway that wasn't on the marauders map and out jumped an old friend, a war-torn Gryffindor. '' Neville! You look like….''

'' Hell I'd imagine, this is nothing you should see the state of Seamus. Abe we could do with some more food we've got a few more coming through tonight.'' Neville stopped dead in his tracks after he'd finished greeting the two friends he'd grown up with. ''Bloody Nora Malfoy it's true, you're on our side I can't believe it not that it's a bad thing it's just you hear a lot of wild stories these days.'' Grabbing Draco's hand firmly he shook it pleased to be wrong about the blonde and he happily returned the shake, even though such a friendly greeting wasn't expected, but appreciated nonetheless. '' Next you'll be telling me them whispers about you and Hermione being married are true.'' Neville laughed wildly and slapped Ron on the back unsure why his former room mates were giving him amused smirks instead of laughing along with him.

Draco however was laughing as he raised up his left hand into candlelight, letting flashes of light catch the gold band that lay proudly on his wedding finger. '' We've been together for a year and a half now and married for a week or two over a year.''

'' Well I never no offensive Malfoy I just didn't think you'd be the one Hermione ended up with, I thought Fred and George were taking the piss when they told us, I guess I owe Seamus a galleon after all.'' Neville heaved himself up into the darkened tunnels entrance, he'd walked it several hundred's times without light, but lit his wand for those unfamiliar. '' Are you boys coming or not?''

* * *

The four of them travelled down the secret passageway that hadn't existed to Harry's knowledge who'd seen every entry and exit via his father's map. Draco had no idea what they were talking about or how Ron and Harry even had so much insight into hidden passage's, but he listened intently realising he'd been walking past them for years and never noticed. Slowing down he saw from Neville's lumos that they'd come to the end of the tunnel, he was about to enter the room of requirement for the first time since letting Bellatrix and friends loose on Hogwarts. '' If I were you Malfoy I'd keep your sleeves rolled up so they see you don't have a dark mark, it should make them think twice about hexing you. Now let's have some fun huh?'' Pushing open the door on their end Neville blocked off the view of anyone trying to see in or out of the tunnel with his body, he wanted to give requirement residents a surprise. '' Hey, listen up you lot I brought you a surprise.''

'' It best be butterbeer this time and not more of Aberforths cooking.'' Seamus's thick Irish accent layered with sarcasm sounded from one of the many hammocks hanging from the walls as he turned his head hoping his friend carried something stronger. Smirking from the pleasure of withholding knowledge Neville stepped aside and there stood Harry with Draco and Ron on either side of him. '' Fuck me.''

Breaking into applause students of all ages from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stood to attention cheering for Harry, showing him the loyalty that'd meant they needed to hide. He'd been their hope their light in a world that grew darker and more dangerous by the day, when they could they'd fought back to remind students who weren't brave enough to stand up that the dark hadn't won yet. At first glance Harry mistook the crowed room for an over packed alternative mixed common room then he looked a little closer and realised students lived in the room of requirement. Judging by the lack of beds and a floor carpeted in sleeping bags it was more than just one or two, it made him wonder just how unsafe Hogwarts had become. Blinded by excitement Draco's presence went unnoticed he stood back with Ron exchanging mocking glances at Harry's hero's welcome, he wouldn't claim to know Potter as well as Weasley did, but even he saw the god like treatment made him uncomfortable. Sooner than he'd of liked the clapping of hands steadily stilled as heads turned in Draco's direction as the room became deadly silent, they'd seen him now. Moving closer several angry students with vengeance and retribution on their minds aimed their wands at the blonde seeing only a death eater's son, his worst nightmare coming to life. Pushing the mob backwards Harry stood shoulder to shoulder with Draco as did Ron, they weren't friends and might never be, but for now they're a team and he'd forever be an ally. '' If you've got a problem with Malfoy then you've got a problem with all three of us so you better be willing to take me on before you cast anything.''

'' Stop it! No one's casting anything, violence for violence's sake doesn't solve anything and it won't take away your anger.'' Placing himself between the bloody thirsty mob and his last line of defence Potter and Weasley Draco tried to find the words to defuse the growing hostility. '' We don't have time for long-held grudges not when we're all supposedly on the same side, I've come here with Potter because we're on a mission, do you really want to get in our way when we're trying to defeat you know who?'' Rage disappeared from faces in the baying crowd as they realised their actions weren't helping the one person they relied on to save them all. '' I don't know the fates of your families, but I'm certain some of you've lost people you loved so I understand why attacking me might seem like a good idea however it won't matter to Lucius Malfoy if that's what you're thinking. I'm wanted dead for been a spy, a traitor because I work for the order and for not giving a damn about blood when I married Hermione Granger.'' Common sense regained control and wands lowered as the angry mass of students disbanded and broke out into groups, generally chatting as if nothing happened. They went back to obsessing over Harry's return.

'' You really married that slut, didn't you hear all the rumours about her? She threw herself at Ron in broad daylight in the Gryffindor common room.'' A group of girls he wasn't familiar with, but who seemed familiar with everyone and thing going on questioned him over pathetic gossip.

Ron jumped in burdened with shame, annoyed that the lies he'd created to reinforce his straightness still buzzed around the school like he'd told them yesterday. '' For once in your life why don't you shut that big gob of yours Lavender, Mione isn't a slut, a whore or anything else you've named her I made up all stories about her. We're at bloody war you silly cow and you're still playing gossip and painting your nails as if nothing's going on, grow up!''

The heavy oak doors that protected the room from unwelcome visitors entering opened slightly, before anyone got chance to retort a blaze of red hair flew past them all to land in Harry's arms. Ginny's arms lopped around his neck, her legs wrapped around his hips making them closer than either Ron or Harry would've liked, without a hello or how are you she kissed him, greeting him with her glossy lips. Ron wanted to turn away, but some part of himself made him watch as she reclaimed the lip's that'd been his for the last few weeks. His heart hurt, he'd seen them kiss before when he thought he'd no chance with Harry, but things were different now yet she didn't know that. He found a silver lining in Harry's clear lack of enjoyment, he knew how to make his sister's boyfriend's body sing with his lips and she didn't. Only when Harry broke the kiss and scanned the room for Ron did he find the strength to turn away from the car crash scene in front of him. '' Oh Harry I love you.''

'' Erm yeah I missed you too.'' And he had he wasn't telling a lie he just meant he'd missed their friendship not that he'd missed his girlfriend which was how she took it.

Hissing in pain Draco felt a burning sensation carve a circle into his rib cage, swinging open his jacket he found the cause buried at the bottom of an inside pocket.

 _Ravenclaws lost diadem. Talk to the grey lady and explain diadem. – H_

'' I hate to break up your little reunion, but Hermione and Luna think they know what we're looking for and who we need to talk to so we can find it.'' He knew he'd get Potters full attention with that bit of news, but he hadn't expected him to literally drop Ginny to the floor as horcrux hunting became his primary focus.

'' What is it? No, where is it? '' Harry didn't know where to start he just wanted to get his hands on it before Voldemort arrived to move it.

'' They think its Ravenclaws lost diadem and that's a tiara basically if you're wondering, Hermione says we should talk to the grey lady about it.'' Draco didn't doubt Hermione's suggestion he just wished what they were looking for didn't have the word lost in the title, things didn't need to get harder.

'' If it's lost then how are we supposed to find it?''

'' I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.''

'' Fine, then where can we find the grey lady?''

A small boy wearing robes too big for his short height adorned with the Ravenclaw crest plucked up the courage to interrupt the feuding pair. He had to cough several times before they heard his mousey voice squeak over they butting heads. '' There's a courtyard Ravenclaw tower over looks she likes to float around there because it's quiet and she doesn't like to be bothered.''

Harry sagged against one of the few bunk beds living in the DA's permanent residence, once again Voldemort's pure rage consumed him to a point he inadvertently connected with Harry's mind, sharing snippets of things to come. '' Ron you come with me to find the grey lady, Draco you stay here and contact the order tell them Voldemort's on his way to Hogwarts, he knows we destroyed the locket too.'' Before he opened the come and go room's door stepping once more into the halls of Hogwarts he threw his invisibility cloak over himself and Ron. The unnatural silence between them was killing Harry and throwing off his concentration, they hadn't even reached the end of the seventh floor corridor and he felt a desperate need to break it. '' Please talk to me Ron.''

'' There's really nothing to talk about is there Harry, nothing I didn't see coming anyway.'' Ron kept his voice even and sombre, he didn't want to show how much the sight of his sister in the arms of the man he loved ruined him.

'' That's not fair, Ginny jumped on me before I even knew she was in the room, what was I supposed to do?'' Harry stopped dead in his tracks, he needed the conflict between him and Ron settled before he carried on, he couldn't focus completely under the weight of Ron's pain.

'' You could have just put her down you know, you shouldn't of given her hope by kissing her back you let her think your feelings haven't changed towards her, that you still love her or maybe you do.'' Ron daren't meet his eyes when he accused him of that, he didn't want a grand declaration from him he just wanted to hear he didn't love Ginny still.

'' I didn't kiss her back okay and yes I know what it looked like, but I didn't kiss her because she wasn't you. She knew I wasn't as well and tried to make me, she dug her nails in so deep I think she might've drawn blood, Ginny wanted a public display of my feelings and I refused to give her one. I've never said I love you to your sister and I won't start now when it isn't true, Ron I've never loved her.'' He wasn't good at talking about his feelings, Harry didn't know how to tell Ron she meant nothing to him and he meant everything to him so he decided to show him. Pushing him up against the corridor wall he didn't care in the heat of the moment if the cloak fell off and the entire school saw him show his own loyalty. His soft lips roughly found Ron's as their bodies melted together in nothing but desire, unable to deny Harry's passion Ron gave in to his sinfully tender kiss. '' It's you Ron, I want you and only you I just didn't have the heart to dump her in public, please say you believe me.''

'' I believe you, it's hard not to when you react like that to my body pressed against yours. I knew from watching you weren't enjoying it, it's just hard not to get jealous when the world thinks she's your girlfriend and I'm your dirty little secret.'' Instead of bottling up his emotions Ron choose to share them, he'd learnt his lesson from past mistakes, hiding the way he felt caused him to act out and hurt people.

'' That'll change I swear, when this is over and if I make it out alive I won't keep you and me a secret. Now we have a grey lady to go interrogate, shall we?'' Under the safety of his family legacy Harry hid himself and Ron under the cloak as they made their way down the grand stair to the fifth floor, on their way to the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

Faces Draco knew the names of, but never actually talked to stepped out of the secret tunnel one by one and some he'd never seen before in his life, it reminded him that his dealings with the order had been with only a select few. A woman he'd know anywhere stood in the entrance, the stonework framing her, rushing towards her he caught Hermione in his arms as she jumped from the ledge knowing he'd be there. They clung to each other uncaring that they'd become the hot topic of conversation even among the adults, the pure blood and the muggle born. '' I want to say you shouldn't have come little witch, but I know you I know that wouldn't have worked if I'd of asked it's why I didn't.''

'' How could I stay away? We've fought for our future together and separately from the being, now I can finally stand by your side where I belong, where else would I be when the fight isn't over.'' Smiling brightly Hermione raised her lips and pulled his chin down, letting their lips naturally find each other, steadying her nerves with his tenderness.

'' Where's Daniel?'' He had to ask, he hadn't wanted to because he'd known the shake in Hermione's usually calm composer was from leaving him behind.

'' He's with Andromeda, she's looking after Remus and Tonks son Teddy and happily agreed to take Daniel while I came to you. I couldn't put him down she had to take him from me, everything we've done so far was easy compared to saying goodbye to him, what if…''

'' Don't even finish that sentence Hermione, there'll be no what if's only when, make yourself believe we'll be going home as a family when this is all over because that's the only way I'm leaving this castle.'' Draco pressed his forehead against hers, using their closeness as a cover to wipe away the tears running down her face, knowing she wouldn't want people to see her falling apart.

* * *

Racing down the stairs two at a time Harry and Ron travelled back the way they came to the room of requirement, armed with the knowledge to find the diadem. Helena confirmed that she was the last person to see her mother's diadem and that she'd only told one other person before now where it'd laid for centuries after her death. Now they'd to scour the castle for its new resting place and for that they'd need help if they were going to find it before Voldemort showed up. Raised voices slowed them down, McGonagall's voice always stilled them even when they weren't the ones on the receiving end of a verbal lashing. '' We do not use illegal curses as a form of punishment on students in this school.''

Two new members of staff that neither Gryffindor were familiar with got worryingly close to their head of house, they obviously worked for Voldemort judging by their appearance and not because they wanted to educate the future wizarding community. '' I think you'll find we're in charge of discipline not you and it's a universal form of punishment, we wouldn't limit it to just students.''

The threat hung in the air uncomfortably as the Carrow siblings drew their wands and faced McGonagall in a stand-off, never one for an unfair fight Harry threw off the cloak and stunned Alecto while Ron mimicked his actions by stunning her brother Amycus. '' Potter Weasley what on earth are you doing in the castle, are you crazy? It's not safe for you here, not matter how superb your timing is.''

'' We have to be here we're looking for something in the castle something we need to find and destroy, the problem is Voldemort knows we're looking for it and he's on his way to stop us.''

'' He's on his way here? To Hogwarts? I've got to evacuate the students before he arrives, they'll be dead with no chance of survival if I don't. Tell me Potter what can I do to help you?''

'' Honestly professor I need time and as much of it as you can buy me.''

'' I'll do my best for you, I take it the order are on their way also?''

'' Yes professor, Draco sent word for them to come as soon as I knew he travelled towards the castle.''

'' Clever boys, now go while I summon everyone to the great hall and protect our school from those that seek to do us harm.'' McGonagall strode off in a different direction to the boys, they had just enough time to see her send three feline patronus's though before they started to run again. They ran towards the great hall assuming if everyone headed there then that's where they'd find Mione and he needed her insight into what the grey lady told them.

A dark figure lurked in the shadows watching the drama unfold, waiting until the boys were alone before pouncing upon them. '' You've no idea the chain of events you've set into motion by being here tonight Potter.'' Severus strode in front of them trusting that his presence would slow them down on their current journey.

'' No one can ever fully know what'll happen with each choice they make, my gut tells me I should be here and it's never lead me wrong so far.'' Harry eyed his ex-potions master, the man looked exhausted his cheeks were hollow, his skin paler than unusual, and his robes loser as if he'd lost weight yet he still held himself with importance.

'' I can't help you here Potter I have my own part to play in this tale as do you.'' A simple fact not spoken with malice, but with honestly though it left Harry feeling as if he'd missed something.

'' Get away from my boys!'' Slashing her wand through the air a torch fell from its bracket and McGonagall spun the flames into a lasso, which in turn he transformed into a giant black snake that slithered towards her. Thinking quickly the transfiguration mistress blasted it into smoke that revealed a swarm of daggers when it disappeared that flew in his direction. Unwilling to be cut to ribbons he dodged behind a suit of armour letting the blades pierce its metal skin before running into the nearest abandoned classroom. '' Reducto.'' Smashed glass still fell to the ground as they chased after him, he'd made his escape by jumping from a window, and Harry knew he wasn't dead or suicidal, but he couldn't share what he knew with McGonagall it might change too much. Severus had returned to his second master, his devotion to Dumbledore, the school and a pair of green eyes buried deep under his cover.

* * *

Entering the great hall Harry and Ron quickly realised they were the last to enter along with McGonagall, students sat in their houses while order members hung around at the back of the room. His eyes darted around to find Hermione hoping she'd come, but unsure if she would leave the baby, he found her stood with Draco who draped an arm casually over her shoulder because he could. Glancing down the rows of students Harry felt guilty for bringing the fight to Hogwarts, but comforted himself with the knowledge he'd no choice, without coming to the castle they'd never win.

McGonagall stood where Dumbledore once stood and it suited her, if anyone deserved to be headmistress of the school then it was her, Harry couldn't think of anyone more suitable. '' Hogwarts will very soon be under attack, all underage students will be evacuated immediately, those of you that are of age are free to leave as well, but may also join the fight if you wish.'' Children didn't belong in a war it made them grow up to soon and commit acts their minds might be too young to comprehend.

A cold merciless voice amplified by magic filled the room reaching every ear, over powering McGonagall's thick brogue accent. ''I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile, you cannot fight me and I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not wish to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and they shall not be harmed, give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched, give me Harry Potter and you'll be rewarded. You have until midnight."

 **Authors note: Are you ready for war?**

 **Three chapters left to post.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know you guys know I love reviews.**

 **Kisses xox**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own several stuffed teddy bears, an assortment of shoes and half eaten piece of New York cheesecake, but not Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you very much to LadiePhoenix007, APeaceOfPie4Everybody011 and patty cake rocks for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 35**

All eyes focused on Harry they suffocated him with their stares, he couldn't read their faces he didn't know if they were considering Voldemort's offer or not. He hoped they weren't, but accepted they might value their own life higher than his. A dark-haired girl seated within Slytherin house stole everyone's attention, charging to her feet ready to hand Harry over herself. '' Well, there he is, why are we all just standing around? Grab him and let's hand him over.'' Pointing her finger firmly at Harry, Pansy couldn't understand why no one made a move for him, only her own house shared her desire to trade Potter for their freedom. Gryffindor rose aiming their wands directly at the Slytherin students, Ravenclaw didn't hesitate in showing their alliance nor did Hufflepuff, for a peace-loving house they'd no problem harming any Slytherin who dared to lay a hand on Harry.

'' I think you have your answer Miss Parkinson and you've made it very clear that yourself and your house can't be trusted, Mr Filch please escort Slytherin to the dungeons.'' McGonagall stopped Harry before she left to join other members of staff in casting defensive spells and charms around the school, knowing no matter what protection they gave Hogwarts eventually Voldemort would penetrate it. '' I'll buy you as much time as I possibly can Potter, but I suggest working quickly we can't keep him out forever.'' Gliding off into battle Minerva found herself looking back to gaze at the young group that the wizarding community depended on, a witch a three wizards.

Hermione wasted no time in sharing her thoughts on what the grey lady divulged, while the Slytherins revolted Ron filled her and Draco in on what they'd missed. '' Think about it Harry, he'll have had to go to Albania more than likely after he graduated which means he returned to castle at some point. If we know when and what for we should be able to narrow down parts of the castle to search.''

The dots in Harry's mind started to connect, slivers of half remembered conversations with Dumbledore began to make sense. This is why he'd educated him on Tom's past for this exact reason. '' I know when and I know why already I'd just forgotten, he applied for the defence against the dark arts job a year after he'd graduated that's the only time he returned to the castle as himself until tonight. Oh god why didn't I see it sooner.''

Draco, Hermione and Ron tried to follow the connection's Harry made, but struggled seeing as he kept the important dots locked away in his mind. '' How about you share with the group Potter so we can all see what's so obvious to you.'' They didn't have time to wait around guessing what Potter knew based on his self-congratulating facial gestures.

'' Dumbledore told me once about the night Tom returned to Hogwarts and it wasn't a long visit, he won't have had time to stash it somewhere clever or leave powerful protections to ensure its safety. I can only think of one place you leave possessions in this school where you don't want them found…''

'' The room of requirement? Potter you can't be seriously suggesting the darkest wizard in history would stash part of his soul in the junk filled come and go room. If it's true then Hermione and I must've walked past it a hundred times given the time we've spent in there.'' Shaking his head Draco couldn't believe Harry really thought a wizard like Voldemort would leave such a personally valuable object in an easily accessible place.

'' I'm deadly serious, Tom's arrogant and a loner he always has been he trusts no one, I'd imagine years ago he stumbled across the room and because of his arrogance assumed no one else knew about it. I know it's there and I'll prove it.'' Eager to get his hands on the diadem Harry set off towards the grand staircase, breaking out into a small jog until Hermione's outstretched arm slowed him down.

'' You go take care of finding the diadem and take Ron with you, me and Draco will go to the chamber and destroy Hufflepuffs cup, after all there's a whole skeleton of basilisk's fangs waiting down there.'' Nodding in agreement the quartet ran from the great hall just in time to see McGonagall bring the suits of armour to life and send them into battle to protect what mattered. They separated almost immediately Hermione and Draco exited off onto the first floor while the boys still climbed stairs, she knew full well she'd never keep up with them if they hadn't of parted.

* * *

Hermione entered the first floors girls bathroom holding Draco's hand, they hadn't let go of each other yet since she'd stepped foot in Hogwarts. Draco didn't have a clue why they stood in a disused bathroom nor did he have any idea what chamber they were on route to, but he blindly trusted that Hermione did know these things. '' Out of curiosity why are you groping faucet's?''

'' You really don't know what these sinks hide the entrance to do you?'' Standing in moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Draco held a nostalgic irony for her, shaking his head Draco suddenly had more questions than answers, like what's so amusing? Hermione's fingers found what they searched for, bending down she hissed words she'd heard Harry repeat over and over in his sleep. Sinks jerked in response to her voice moving with a mind of their own, shifting they opened to reveal a hole in the stone floor, the entrance to Salazar's chamber. '' This is the chamber of secrets Draco and down there's where we're going.''

For a second he considered asking if she was serious, he'd learnt though by now to just go with the flow, Hermione never did anything by half's so of course they were jumping into Slytherins hidden weapon. Hand in hand they took a leap of faith, Hermione's wand lit their fall so they could see the bone coated floor rapidly approaching. Twice in 24 hours he'd come close to falling to his death, mimicking his actions in Gringott's he floated them inches above the ground so they'd land naturally and without smashing their heads open. Walking in the only direction available they soon found the chamber door Harry described in great detail when they'd been 12 years old. Standing in front of the circular golden door adorned with snakes Draco turned to look at Hermione assuming she'd know how to open this as well, nothing she knew surprised him anymore. Hissing words Harry muttered in his sleep she kept repeating one's that stuck in her memory from her sleepless nights until one of them sent the hold snakes slithering into hiding.

Holding her arm Draco helped Hermione over the threshold, pushing her behind his back he scanned the chamber quickly for any sign they weren't safe there. Once he'd decided nothing posed a risk to her he stood aside giving her full view of the ostentatious location they stood in to destroy a horcrux. Black marble blanketed the floor and covered the walls, firelight from torches made it sparkle, snakes carved out of stone lined the pathway they walked towards the basilisk skeleton which laid before a large grey stoned version of Salazar's head. '' You know if you disregard the fact this place was built for pure blood supremacy you can't deny it's pretty impressive.''

'' It's funny you say that, back in our second year myself, Harry and Ron were convinced you'd opened the chamber of secrets and were the heir of Slytherin.''

'' What a lovely opinion my wife has of me.''

Swatting his arm playfully Hermione let him know she didn't appreciate his teasing. '' Oh come on you can't exactly blame us for thinking it, you were awful back then and now I know for a good reason, but we didn't all those years ago. And you nicknamed yourself the Slytherin prince, a title like that screams heir.''

Even in death a basilisk looked a fearsome creature, its bare bones stood at waist height, together they examined it unable to stop their minds from being intrigued. Reaching into its open jaw Draco grasped a fang firmly, jiggling it forcefully until he'd finally pulled it free. '' What now?''

'' Now you destroy it Draco.''

''Me? Shouldn't you be the one to do it.''

'' No, you're the one who helped steal it in the first place this is your horcrux. Hermione laid Hufflepuff's cup on the cold ground holding it still at the base as she crouched on her knees, Draco sank down to this own with the basilisk fang hovering above the double handled cup. Raising it above his head he struck the cup with brutal force penetrating its core with basilisk venom, making sure its demise wasn't in question. Pooled water around Salazar's statue rose forming angry tidal waves, quickly Draco pulled Hermione to her feet and ran for the exit as water lunged at them in violent jets. It chased them moving faster than they did, fearing what it'd do and unable to out run it Draco wrapped himself around Hermione, burying her face into his chest as water crashed down over them. Still breathing just a little wetter than usual he let Hermione free from the sanctuary of his arms, turning her Draco checked everything's still attached where it should be. At the same time she scanned him for any sign on injury, reaching out her hands fanned his body to reassure herself he'd not caused himself major harm by protecting her. Slinking his arms around Hermione's waist he kissed away a bead of water that hung from her nose as she burst into laughter, he joined her, happy they'd survived the chamber of secrets. Together they ran from the chamber knowing they needed to get back to Harry as soon as they could, the basilisk fang remained gripped in Draco's right hand as they left.

* * *

The Malfoys arrived outside the room of requirement just in time to see Harry and Ron dive from it clutching the diadem with flames licking at their feet. '' Throw it in Potter, throw the bloody tiara into the flames before the doors shut, trust me you'll thank me.'' Trusting him completely Harry threw the lost diadem into the fire, a face belonging to Voldemort formed in the inferno and rushed towards Harry intending to burn him whole. Protecting the school from what it housed the magically enchanted doors slammed shut, sealing the flames behind it. Harry looked up towards Draco from the ground where he lay demanding an explanation with his eyes as he coughed up ash. '' That Potter was fiendfyre, one of the few things in this world that can destroy a horcrux.''

'' Well, it also killed your old mates Crabbe and Goyle who were stupid enough to fall into the very fire they started.''

'' That's not a shock they were never very bright and they've never been friends of mine, Hufflepuffs cup's destroyed by the way and we brought a fang to take down Nagini.''

'' About Nagini Harry, I think you should connect to Voldemort's mind and find out where it is, there's no point us running around hoping we stumble across it.'' Hermione crossed her arms and waited for the backlash she'd get for suggesting he take advantage of their connection.

'' For years you've been telling me to do the exact opposite.''

'' Well now I'm not, we need to find that bloody snake and you've got a clear path to finding its location, plus he'll be dead soon if we succeed so one last time won't do any major harm.'

Caving to Hermione's demands Harry closed down the world around him and let himself mentally drift, reaching out to a mind he sought to kill and erase from their world. Looking via Voldemort's eyes he knew where he'd taken the giant snake hoping to keep it alive long enough to kill the boy who'd lived too long in his opinion. '' He's in the shrieking shack.'' Running Harry flew up the seventh floor corridor towards the grand staircase with Hermione, Draco and Ron tailing behind him, caught off guard by his sudden burst of energy. Halting on the stairwell he gazed down at the scene beneath them, flashes of blue, green and red made it look like someone set off fireworks, but he knew they were charms, hexes and jinxes. McGonagall bought them the time she'd promised and just as she'd said the orders protections wouldn't last, Hogwarts was at war. Turning Harry found three wands ready to fight stood behind him, getting to the shack without engaging would be impossible, the four of them were all targets. '' We stick together, no separating and no leaving anyone behind, we leave this castle together or not at all.''

Hurting down the staircase eager to join the battle the four ran as one, firing any spell that came to mind, fending off death eaters that penetrated the castle walls and crossed their path. Dodging stray curses and falling rubble they ducked behind doors that sealed the castle at night, with his back pressed against solid wood Draco caught Lucius seeking him out in battle. The blonde's wand aimed with intent at Hermione, his father wanted not only to kill him, but cause him pain first and take away everything he'd disgraced their name with. Refusing to let harm befall the woman he loved Draco raised his wand and proved himself quicker than his father. '' Crucio!'' Lucius crumpled and rolled into a screaming mass of flesh, writhing on the floor, crashing into broken fragments of Hogwarts as he vowed revenge.

Spreading out into the courtyard they came face to face with a giant who swung its scythe in their direction, thinking quick they took refuge a bell fallen from the cloak tower. Racing from the upturned bell they climbed debris only to be chased back by acromantula, crossing the courtyard under the giant's legs they found Fenrir Greyback feasting on what's left of Lavender. '' No!'' Hermione sent him flying backwards through an arched window in the enclosed walkway that hadn't become rubble yet. Following their trail the giant swung its scythe smashing the route ahead, jumping through a still standing archway they made it across the courtyard to watch dementors swooping towards them across the stone bridge. Patronus's that weren't their own chased away the demons hungry for souls, turning they found Aberforth, Luna, Dean, Cho and other DA members Harry had taught how to cast the charm.

* * *

At the womping willow Ron levitated a twig to jab the knot on its trunk and paralyse the temperamental branches, stopping them from being lethal. Grabbing her bag from Draco's jacket pocket Hermione pulled out the invisibility cloak she'd given him during their first Christmas and threw it over herself and him. '' Don't just stand there Harry I know you've got yours on you so get under it with Ron.'' They crawled through the underground tunnel wordlessly, as they reached the end and neared a staircase Harry extinguished his lit wand. Voices coming from the room directly ahead of them caught their attention, but a crate blocking off the tunnel muffled them, Voldemort hadn't entered this way he'd come via Hogsmeade. Crouching they listened through a gap between the wall and the crates, taking it in turns to peer through a crevasse, the voice they'd heard talking to Voldemort belonged to Severus Snape.

'' You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand my lord in the last few hours alone, Hogwarts is crumbling they will soon be at your mercy.'' Severus placated Voldemort, telling him what he needed to hear so he could find Potter amongst the fray and deliver Albus's last lesson.

'' No… no I am extraordinary, but the wand resists me it hasn't proven its self-worthy of the legendary reputation that accompanies it.'' Tom baited him, testing the waters to see if the brilliant potions master had come to the same conclusion as him and hid it.

'' There is no wand more powerful my lord, tonight when the boy comes it will not fail you, it answers to you and only you. '' Tension filled the air creating a thick atmosphere that made it difficult to breathe, everyone walked a thin line with Voldemort, but he felt he'd come to the end of his.

'' Does it?''

'' My lord?''

The dark wizard circled the undiscovered spy toying with his prey, using Severus's clever mind to seal his own fate. '' Does it truly answer to me? You're a smart man Severus surely you must know, where does its true loyalty lie?''

'' With you of course.'' Answering without hesitation he relied on his unwavering faithfulness to buy him time and get him out of the shack. He'd seen many death eaters die for being stupid enough to pause before they responded as if they thought to outsmart the dark lord.

'' The elder wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master and I think you know that, it belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore Severus, while you live the elder wand can never truly be mine, you've been a good servant, but only I can live forever. '' Voldemort glided to stand in front of the man who'd served him well, his toying waltz ended, a slash of his wand cut of Severus's last words to him, they were lost in blood that filled his mouth. Dropping to the floor he crashed against the crates blocking of the tunnel, knocking the group hiding behind them backwards a little. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and stained the crisp white-collar of his shirt, the cut was severe yet wouldn't kill him straight away. '' Nagini kill!'' Multiple times the snake struck each bite sent his body clattering against the wooden crates, horrifying the witnesses. Draco's hand squeezed Hermione's tighter with each brutal strike, his body shuck as his god father died. A familiar pop reached their ears, it sounded like he'd apparated and took Nagini with him, but they weren't sure so they waited until Draco couldn't anymore.

'' Diffino.'' Smashing crates he made a big enough gap for them to walk through without destroying what Severus rested his fatally wounded body against. Rushing to his side Draco tried to stem the bleeding with his fingers, Harry kneeled next to him unsure why. They'd hated each other since he'd stepped foot in Hogwarts, but now as he lay dying because of loyalty to Dumbledore he couldn't help wishing the man had a better fate. Severus spluttered blood as he urged his body to last long enough to say what he needed to. '' It's you Draco you're the reason, the master.'' Chocking on his lives essence he grabbed Harry by his shirt using what little strength he had to yank him closer, silvery tears slid down his cheek at the sight of eye's that'd changed him forever. '' Take them take them, please.'' His failing limbs pointed at the tear drops leaking from his eyes hoping the boy understood what he meant. Turning Harry looked towards Hermione knowing if any of them carried something to capture the droplets it'd be her. '' Give me something quickly Mione, a flask, a bottle anything just quickly.'' Rooting around in her clutch she found empty vials buried at the bottom and passed one to Harry who snatched it from her hand and tore out the stopper. Pressing it to Snape's blood mattered face he let the drops fall neatly into the bottle, replacing the stopper he knew he'd done what the dying man wanted, he taken a memory. Mustering the last of his strength he tilted his head to gaze into the shadows where Hermione stood. '' Love him girl, love him.'' Wheezing he struggled to breathe he couldn't hold any longer he'd no need to, forcing himself he stared into Harry's eyes as life left him, the hand clinging to his shirt fell to the floor.

Staring at Snape's body they battled shock, no one, but Draco had ever shared a kind word with potions master and yet his death effected them all. Sinking to her knees behind the blonde Hermione wrapped her arms around his middle, soothing the grief he undoubtedly felt. Weather he was nice or not didn't matter, he'd saved Draco from the worst things the manor had to offer during his stay and she'd always be grateful for that. Ron eased Harry up from the departed man's side, he hadn't blinked yet and it worried the red-head leaving Harry so close to death.

Voldemort's cold amplified voice brought them back to the reality of their situation and knocked the shock right out of them. Speaking to everyone in Hogwarts and Hogmeade he made it obvious the underlying theme of his speech was meant for Harry. After all this time he knew how the boy thought which meant he knew exactly how to manipulate him, using his heart. '' You have fought valiantly and I value bravery yet you have sustained heavy loses, if you continue to resist me you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen every drop of magically blood spilled is a waste, for you efforts I shall show you mercy, I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour, dispose of your dead with dignity and treat your injured. I speak to you directly now Harry Potter, you have allowed your friends to die for you instead of facing me directly, I'll wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour you've not come to me then battle recommences. This time I will enter the fray myself Harry Potter and I'll seek you out, I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.''

 **Authors note: Goodbye Severus, I've always hated that he dies and yet I didn't let him live. Maybe I'll write him riding off into a sunset in the next fanfiction I work on.**

 **Anyway, what did you think? Please leave me reviews and let me knows because we're two chapters away from the end now.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or his world, but I do enjoy playing with it.**

 **Thank you to Doll482223 and LadiePhoenix007 for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the final one.**

 **Chapter 36**

Grief met them at the partially ruined castle doors, they felt everyone else's sorrow before they found a reason for their own. Walking into the great hall over whelmed them, bodies of students, order members and faculty lay on the cold stone floor as hordes of injured casualties waited for medical treatment. The beaten, bleeding and broken took to caring for themselves allowing madam Pomfrey with professor Sprouts help to take care of those seriously needing attention. Strolling a path between the dead praying not to find anyone they cared about Hermione, Draco and Harry came to a sudden halt behind Ron. His eyes focussed on his grieving family and the body they stood around, forgetting all-purpose he drifted reluctantly towards the body of his brother, Percy. Arthur gripped him in a bear like hug, they hadn't seen each other in almost a year and he hadn't found him on the battle field either, he'd feared finding two of his son's dead. On the floor Molly cradled Percy's lifeless body, she'd only just got him back and now he was gone forever. Dropping to his knees Ron's attempt at comforting his mother only made her sob harder as she rocked back and forth, her tears staining Percy's shirt.

Draco and Hermione stood side by side holding hands over the bodies of Remus and Tonks, new parents like themselves, their deaths mimicked their fear. Tears flowed freely down Hermione's cheeks while the sight of them laid out with their hands nearly meeting stilled Draco. Until now he'd refused to believe there was a change he wouldn't make it home to Daniel, staring down at Remus though he couldn't help wonder if the man made the same promises to himself. Sensing his wavering faith Hermione stepped in placing herself in his line of vision and blocking the Lupin's from view. '' Stop it Draco I mean it, whatever you're thinking push it out of your mind because it's not happening.''

'' Isn't it? We're literally hunting Voldemort hell we were just in the same room as him virtually, what if it's just a matter of time for us?'' He'd known fear, he spent most of his life terrified of the path his parents wanted him to take, returning to the manor while his pregnant wife searched for horcruxs kept him awake at night. Nothing compared to what he felt now though, what would happen if they never made it home?

'' No it isn't! From the start we've refused to let this war beat us, please don't give up on our future now Draco, you can't stop believing because that's when we'll become beatable. '' Their unwavering faith in each other kept them both alive she was sure of that, she needed him to shake away fear and relight the fire in his belly.

Gently he placed his forehead against hers, allowing her soothing presence to wash over him and chase demons away. '' I'm not giving up little witch not on your or our future I'll fight till it's over, it's just we never made any plans in case the worst should happen.''

'' That's because we choose to believe the worst won't happen to us, you don't need to make plans for things that aren't going to happen so let's stop this shall we, please Draco.'' Hermione pleaded with him, their minds needed to stay sharp and focused, if they clouded themselves with worry they wouldn't be ready when the battle recommences.

'' I'll stop this when we have a plan I'll feel better if I know who'll take our son if the worst comes to pass. I still have faith we'll go home as a family when this is over I haven't lost it, it's just I need to know he'll be loved if we're gone. Remus and Tonks won't have had to worry about it, they had family, we're not exactly in the same boat that's the only reason I'm bringing it up.''

Sighing Hermione gave in to his way of thinking, the practical side of her mind convinced her that an emergency care plan wasn't a bad idea. '' I have an aunt her names Marie, she's wonderful my parents used to leave me with her when they went to dentist conventions. She knows all about our world so Daniel doing magic wouldn't come as a shock, your families out of the question and other than my parents who don't know they have a daughter she's all that's left.

'' Your aunt Marie it is then if the worst should happen.''

'' Which it won't!''

'' No little witch, it won't.'' Taking shelter in each other's arms they held tight waiting for the inevitable storm to rage. They were so lost in grief they missed seeing Harry run from the great hall as the weight of what he'd brought to Hogwarts bore down on him.

* * *

Making his way down the grand staircase from Dumbledore's office Harry processed what he'd learnt from Snape's tears. Severus loving his mum came as shock, he hadn't realised the snarky potions master knew the difference between men and women, but he couldn't blame him. Judging from the little he knew about his mother he felt she'd be easy to love, he'd probably have loved her greatly himself if given the opportunity. Finally, he fully understood his place in Dumbledore's grand scheme, he wasn't supposed to live only survive until the horcrux's had been destroyed. All these years he'd fought to live to be free, normal and happy and now he walked to his death so that other could live and there was a weird peace in that knowledge. Nearing the bottom he felt the need for backups to ensure Nagini's death as it wouldn't be him that killed the snake. He knew Ron, Hermione and Draco wouldn't give up until they'd killed it, but just in case they didn't he wanted someone else to know it had to die. He watched Neville and Oliver Wood carry in the body of Colin Creevley as he reached the great hall, somehow the boy snuck back in to fight. From the doorway his eyes followed Ron and Hermione around the room as he mourned with his family and Hermione treated the wounded with Draco. He wanted to say goodbye, the friends who'd risked their lives with him deserved a goodbye, but he knew them and they'd try to him which would only waste time. '' Hey Neville can I have a word with you?'' His fellow Gryffindor hung around the back of the room half involved in a conversation with Seamus and Oliver.

'' Sure what is it Harry?''

'' The snake Neville Voldemort's snake Nagini, if you get chance, kill it, if it isn't killed then you'll never stand a chance of defeating Voldemort do you understand?'' Nodding in agreement Neville didn't know how else to respond, the suddenness of Harry sharing such vital information confused him.

'' Oi Neville your needed.'' Seamus's hollering distracted Neville long enough for Harry to slip under his invisibility cloak for his lonely walk into the forbidden forest. Harry assumed everyone for once paid him no attention while they grieved for friends and relatives, he didn't take into account a certain red-head who'd been watching him secretly for months.

* * *

At the edge of the forest Harry stalled on his death march to look once last time at Hogwarts, the place that'd become his home, even in ruins the castle enchanted him as it once did Voldemort. Standing in a rare clearing in the dense darkened forest it dawned on Harry that the games over and the snitch had been caught, suddenly Dumbledore's bequest made sense, this was the close his snitch opened at. Delving into his pocket for the golden ball he yanked it out hastily, turning his pocket inside out while doing so. Pressing it to his lips he whispered the words he knew would open it and closed his eyes, anxious about whom he'd see when he opened them. '' I am about to die.''

His mother's loving smile greeted him first when he dared open his matching green eyes, rushing forwards he reached out as did Lilly yet their hands passed through one another. '' We're so proud of you Harry my brave boy.''

'' Why are you here?'' Looking around he found his father, Sirius and Remus giving him the same sad smile.

'' We never left.'' The ghost of his mother welled up with tears yet they weren't ghosts, they were more than that just not people.

Seeking out Sirius he knew that man he'd come to love as the closest thing to a father he'd ever known would tell him the truth when he asked for it. '' Does it hurt?''

'' Quicker than falling asleep I promise you.''

'' You're nearly there son just a little further.'' James gazed at the boy who resembled him too much, he could've sworn he looked at a mirror image of himself at 17.

'' I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of you to die for me and Remus your son.'' Spinning around he found the man who'd helped him battle the dementors.

'' Others will tell him what his mother and father died for, one day he'll understand.'' Smiling kindly the tame werewolf accepted that like James he'd watch over his son from the beyond and walk by his side in memory.

'' Trust me it's not the same.'' Harry couldn't help swinging his head towards the parents he'd lost before he was old enough to know any different.

'' How dare you go to your death without saying goodbye to me.'' Ron's angry voice grabbed everyone's attention, however the red-head wasn't aware he'd an audience for his emotional outburst.

Forgetting his parents watched on with the rest of what he considered immediate family Harry stormed towards Ron. '' What the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy? The whole forest's full of death eaters and merlin knows what else, you've got to leave now I mean it or I'll drag you back to the castle myself.''

'' You didn't say goodbye.'' It'd hurt him that Harry left without saying a single word to him, he couldn't let their last words to each other be ones he couldn't remember in the heat of battle.

'' I just couldn't.''

'' Why!''

'' Because I knew the moment I tried to leave you I wouldn't be able to go through with it okay! Happy now?'' He knew as he watched Ron in the great hall he'd never part from him if given the chance so he denied himself that opportunity. A relationship with Ron wasn't in his future, no matter how much he wished it was.

'' Then don't! Come back to the castle with me Harry, please, we'll fight I know it'll be harder, but when have we ever done anything the easy way? I don't want you to die I don't want to lose you now you're finally mine.'' Ron feverishly pleaded with him as he held Harry's hand, not realising he'd just outed Harry as gay to his family.

'' I don't want to die either! There's nothing I'd love to do more than return to the castle with you, but I can't and I don't have time to make you understand why I can't, you have to trust me.'' Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Ron stopping him from pacing, he knew his parents watched, but if Ron paced any further he'd have to turn around and say all this to their faces.

'' This isn't fair Harry.'' Ron sagged in his arms, his fingers dug into skin through the thin material of his jacket as if by holding on tight enough it wouldn't happen.

'' Apparently life isn't fair.'' Harry memorized the way their bodies merged together, he wanted the memory of Ron in his arms to be his last coherent thought. Their lips crashing together muted Sirius's playful applaud, the world stopped for a moment and everything fell away as they shared their last and most meaningful kiss. It held promises of what might've been and regrets over not acting sooner. Breaking away Harry's lips curved into a smile as he watched Ron come back down to earth looking thoroughly kissed, his lips swollen and cheeks red from Harry's stubble. '' You have to leave Ron, I'm running out of time which means you are to, please don't make me be the reason you're dead.''

Backing away slowly Ron didn't know how to say everything he wanted to or where to start so instead he said nothing as tears trickled down his face. He refused to turn his back on Harry until he could no longer see him standing there. '' I love you.''

'' I know.'' Like Ron he declared internally not to move until he could no longer see the red-head, he wanted to know he'd got out to safety before he moved onto his final journey. It didn't take long for his view to become obscured by a mixture of trees and the forest's natural darkness, when the last flash of red vanished he turned ready to walk to his death.

* * *

Limp in Hagrid's arms Harry lay perfectly still as the half giant carried him on Voldemort's orders as part of his victory procession. They joyfully marched towards Hogwarts from the forest cheering as they went, shooting flashes of colour up into the air, all while the boy they thought didn't live any more shook from Hagrid's unstoppable sobbing. As they reached the ruined courtyard fighters for the light trickled from the entrance hall, all struck down by the horror of seeing their hero lifeless. Refusing to believe what his eyes saw Ron charged towards Harry's body screaming in agony, the twins grabbed him by both arms before he broke free from the crowd. He'd managed to keep quiet while Voldemort sullied his body, during Hagrid's weeping and cries from people who cared about him, but Ron's distraught cry nearly made him break free from the gamekeeper's arms. Raising his wand Voldemort silenced the crowds unwavering love for Harry, even in death they remained faithful unwilling to bow to his demands. He demanded Harry be laid at his feet as he continued to belittle their champion, suggesting they caught him fleeing from the battle allowing people to die for him once again, his lies second nature to him.

Neville foolishly rushed out of the crowd sick of hearing lies about his friend, without moving Voldemort disarmed him, sending him flying backwards much to the delight of Bellatrix. The unstable witch begged on her knees that the dark lord gift him to her as he did his parents, eager to the complete the set. Floating towards the sprawled out Gryffindor Voldemort had another plan in mind for him rather than waste pure-blood on games. '' Such bravery, it'd be a waste to spill your pure magical blood, join me Longbottom you belong amongst my ranks.''

Looking up from the bed of rubble he lay in Neville stared at the man who'd decided the fate of his parents just as he had Harrys. His gran never let him forget who he'd come from, his parents were fighters and like them he wouldn't give up what he believed in no matter the consequence. '' Go to hell.''

'' You'll regret your mistake later I'll make sure of it. Although Longbottom you are not the only pure-blood who picked the wrong side, Draco my boy don't throw away all your potential, come beg for forgiveness and I shall grant it. '' As Voldemort moved his robe dislodged a few bricks, Neville caught glimpse of a silver ruby coated handle hanging out of what looked like the sorting hat to him. '' Wouldn't you like to re-join your family Draco, aren't I a better choice than death? Come back to us and I might let your mudblood die easily instead of letting your aunt play with her corpse.''

From the remains of the stone steps Draco turned to smile at Hermione who nervously held his hand tighter the second he'd become Voldemort's focus. '' That's a really generous offer, but you, my parents and my aunt can all go fuck yourselves how about that instead?'' His retort earned scowls from death eaters and cheers from those whose side he stood on and fought with.

Voldemort raised his wand only to be distract by the two opposing sides falling into chaos, Grawp stomped around the side of the castle yelling ''Hagger'' the giant towering behind death eaters roared and ran at Grawp like a bull elephant, making the ground tremble. The sound of hoofs clicking grew closer followed by bows twanging as centaurs, ending their neutrality by joining the fray. Falling arrows separated death eaters as they broke ranks shouting in surprise, casting shield charms to save themselves. Order members, staff and students picked off the dispersed followers, using the mayhem to his advantage Harry slipped under his invisibility cloak. Grasping the sword of Gryffindor Neville remembered the last words Harry spoke to him, with his eyes firmly fixed on the snake by Voldemort's side he battled his way towards it. Waring giants caused havoc for both sides, their raging force along with the centaur herd firing arrows into the air drove the two enemy sides closer to the castle doors. Agilely Neville weaved between duels and dodged stray curses that few in every direction to edge within metres of the last horcrux, not that he knew what he was really destroying. In a single swoop Neville sliced off Nagini's head, the silver blade meeting flesh wasn't heard over battle sounds, nor was Voldemort's furious scream yet all eyes found them.

Before the enraged dark wizard could retaliate Harry threw off his cloak, his sudden return from the dead shook death eaters and rejuvenated the side who thought they'd lost their strongest weapon. '' You want me Tom not him.'' Finally Voldemort faulted, the boys miraculous hold on life caught him off guard, he'd broke his protection, found a wand more powerful to the brother of Harry's and yet still he breathes. Standing off against each other the two prophesied wizards realised who ever cast the next killing curse would at last succeed in killing the other. Engulfed by smoke the two lifelong enemies flew out of the battle, to end things once and for all without interruptions or distractions.

* * *

Charging centaurs reached the battle, scattering death eaters towards the castle where everyone else fled to escape being trampled by stamping giants feet. House elf's burst through kitchen doors, taking death eaters out at the ankles with kitchen knives, stopping many from reaching the great hall where allies reformed. The sheer size of the defending army over whelmed what was left of the death eaters, they hadn't expected Hogwarts to put up such a fight. Lucius Malfoy made it through the frenzy with Bellatrix, scouring the hall he found his target, the mudblood who polluted his son. Storming past duels he brushed away idol attempts to draw him in, pulling out his wand he laughed as his son fought side by side with the girl he'd kill in mere seconds. Together they took out Dolohov and Yaxley who'd wanted revenge since the stunt they pulled at the start of their journey in the ministry of magic. Watching the witch who'd ended their pure blooded marriage line Lucius became blood thirsty, he wanted more than death for her he wanted pain, he wanted to cut her tainted flesh from her bones.

'' Sectumsempra.'' Ron saw the flash of white light as soon as Lucius spoke the words, running the short distance from his own duel with Rookwood he dove in front of Hermione. He'd managed to knock her out of the way in time, but hadn't thought about himself, the blast severed his arm in searing hot agony. Hermione hit the floor hard, tasting blood in her mouth she assumed a rogue jinx hit until she felt Ron's heavy weight covering her. Rolling onto her back she found his lifeless face pressed against her hip, blood pooled around them and then she saw why, his left arm lay yards away from the rest of him. Finding a faint pulse in his neck Hermione acted fast, yanking off the thick cardigan she wore to stem the bleeding. Draco watched his father's wand find the wrong target in slow motion, seconds turned into what felt like hours to him as relief washed over him that it wasn't her blood she bathed in. Searching Lucius out Draco found his father's wand aimed and ready to try for his beloved wife again, with speed being his friend he ended his father's interference in his life without hesitation. '' Avada kedavra.'' He watched as the man who'd tried to mould him into a soulless killer like himself crumbled to the floor, blood ties meaning nothing as freedom rained over him. Rushing to Hermione's side he carefully lifted her from the floor, sliding her from beneath Ron still warm body just in time to get blanketed by dust as Harry and Tom smashed through a window, locked in battle.

The room stilled to watch the battle's last duel, Voldemort was the last man standing for his side, his servants failed him when he'd needed them most. Bellatrix lasted longer than the rest, nearly long until to see her master one last time until she dared to threaten one of Molly's children. Circling each other they paid no attention to those watching their final meeting, one way or another their war would be over by day break.

* * *

Draco and Hermione searched for Harry among the revellers with Daniel in her arms, Andromeda hadn't been able to stay away when news reached her about Tonks. They hadn't planned on staying now they could have normalcy, but people's natural curiosity kept them talking. The bodies of those lost were respectively moved from the floor, light and dark kept separate, Hermione led Draco to the hospital wing knowing where she'd find Harry. Their saviour, the boy who once again lived and hero of the century stood at the foot of an occupied bed staring at Ron's unconscious body, his life hanging in the balance.

'' Harry? Harry are you okay?'' Hermione felt the need to whisper as they drifted between the dead. '' How's Ron doing?''

How was he supposed to answer? He didn't honestly know, the few seconds of satisfaction he'd felt at killing Tom vanished the moment he saw Hermione struggling to keep Ron alive. Madam Pomfrey said the arm was lost which didn't bother him as long as he lived, but he'd lost so much blood too much, she'd given him all the blood replenishing potions she dared to. '' It's not looking good at the minute, apparently if he makes it through the night his survival chances are higher. Who did this to him?''

'' Ron's strong Harry he'll pull through, he's splinched and been stabbed in the last year alone and recovered. '' Hermione prayed she was right, the last thing she wanted to do was give false hope if Ron's death is only a matter of time.

'' Who did this to him?'' Repeating his question Harry sounded sterner the aggression he felt towards Ron's attacker blended into his voice. He didn't need placating, every well-wisher in the school already said the exact same thing to him, what he needed was answers from the people who saw it happen.

'' My father, I'm sorry the problems of my life clashed with yours Potter.'' Draco couldn't help feeling guilty as he watched Harry frantically worry about someone he obviously loved, the unimaginable pain written across his face. He understood caring about someone else's life more than your own.

'' I don't understand.''

Hermione gently stroked Harry's arm, wondering if he'd hold her living against her once he knew the truth. '' Lucius tried to kill me and would've if Ron hadn't of jumped in front of the curse, he saved my life Harry, I'm still breathing because of him.''

Nodding silently Harry finally broke down and wept with a hoarse crying, letting his worry, frustration and fears pour out of him as tears. '' You wanna know the worst part of this? He told me he loved and I didn't say it back because I thought I was going to die, I thought if I told him he'd be in more pain once I was gone and now he might never know.''

'' Come on Potter let's get you out of here, surrounding yourself with death won't solve anything, someone will send word to you as soon as he wakes up.'' Tugging on his arm Draco tried to move him from Ron's bedside fearing that if Weasley didn't make it to long around death my drive him to do something stupid.

Brushing Draco aside Harry refused to move, he remained steadfast at the foot of Ron's bed. '' No. I belong here with him, I'm not moving until I know his fate one way or the other.''

'' Do you want us to get you anything or stay with you?''

'' No, go home Mione I know that's where you want to go, you get your life back.'' Turning to face her he half smiled, pleased that not everyone felt pain like he did, that Voldemort's death brought happy endings for some. Reaching into his back pocket Harry pulled out the wand Voldemort used, but that didn't belong to him and held it out. '' It's yours Draco take it, you're the master of the elder wand as Severus said, you disarmed Dumbledore which means it'll only truly answer to you.''

Shaking his head Draco refused the wand he wanted no part in its long history of murder and mayhem. '' Keep it Potter. It can be a spoil of war or a trophy, I don't really care what happens to it as long as I never see or hear about it again.''

Harry felt the same, somehow the wand no matter its potential power was a nasty reminder of the struggle they'd lived with only to stand surrounded by death. Looking at it Draco saw nothing except a tool that started his separation from Hermione, the wand symbolised the past and he only wanted to look to their future. Understanding Malfoy's rejection Harry decided the wand didn't belong in the world, too many died in persuade of it and in the wrong hands they'd all pay for its survival. Applying force he snapped the white ash wood into three pieces as he walked nearer an open window that overlooking a ravine, throwing the shards he didn't wait to see where they landed. '' Now go home and enjoy what you have together, one of us should be happy today, I'm glad it's you Mione and sorry I can't share it. ''

'' If you want anything Potter or just need someone to drink with I'm up most nights, you'll find us here. '' Draco slipped Harry the address to their cottage, he hadn't discussed it with Hermione first, but judging from her grateful smile she approved. '' I know we're not friends there's no love lost between us, but sometimes it helps to talk to a stranger. Trust me, I found peace spilling my secrets in letters.'' Honestly he expected the worst to happen, he'd watched death eaters slice victims to shreds, and he'd seen people die after losing less blood than Ron but he kept that to himself. Turning the Malfoys walked with the heads bowed to the dead, their own personal happiness numbed by the heavy losses to the wizarding community.

'' It destroys him you know Mione, the way he'd treated you that is, it rips him to pieces daily you know.'' The past hadn't been settled between the four of them and it bothered him that Hermione might walk out of the hospital wing and still think badly of Ron. They'd only worked together out of necessity and now it's over he didn't want their fractured relationships to stay broken.

'' I know. Believe me Harry for the rest of my life I'll be thankful to Ron for giving me chance to live it.'' Hermione meant it, she'd suffered at his hands which changed their friendship forever, but he'd also changed and even after all this time and hurt she wanted more for him than death. The hospital wings double doors swung shut behind them as they made their way across what was left of Hogwarts toward the school gates with Daniel fast asleep in his mother's arms.

* * *

Apparating together they landed at woodlands edge on their way home, they'd finally come back to Danby Wiske openly, no more cloak and dagger meetings. Draco walked backwards down the wet incline in front of Hermione and Daniel, holding one hand to keep her steady as she gingerly made her way down. How long had it been since they'd seen home? '' You see that building mini that's where your mummy and daddy got married.'' Gently she rocked her tired son, soothing his cries with her soft swaying, drifting closer to home as a family. Opening the gate Draco draped his arm arounds Hermione's waist as their feet carried them back to their ivy covered cottage, pausing they gazed at the home they'd created when survival wasn't guaranteed.

'' We're home little witch, we made it home after everything, they couldn't break us apart in life or death.'' Shutting the front door Draco closed it to the world, they'd been everyone else's property for so long and finally they belonged only to each other.

 **Authors note: The last chapter, I kind of didn't want to post it because it means it's really finished, apart from the epilogue. Which you guys have a slight say on, I'm weighing up Ron's options, let me know how you feel about Ron's uncertain fate.**

 **Actually just let me know what you think in general, I'm hoping you readers might be kind and all leave me a review seeing as it's the last chapter. A girl can hope lol.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and to those who let me know what you think. I'm a woman who loves happy endings, it felt good cutting away Draco's strings and finally letting him be free to decide how he lives his life.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox**

 **Who fancies the epilogue tomorrow?**


	37. Chapter 37 - Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Harry's world, but I've loved playing in it for the last few months.**

 **Okay, here we are at the epilogue. I want to** **seriously** **thank everyone who left me reviews for my story, they've all been lovely and encouraging, luckily. There's been points during this story where I've suffered a block, but faithful readers wanting more pushed me forward.**

 **Epilogue**

Silence reigned over the Malfoy household, Hermione knew it wouldn't last as she lay back next to Draco in their double bed enjoying the calm before the storm, mentally placing a bet on what'd wake the house this morning. Little Sebastian demanding attention, one of their girls rushing in for cuddles with daddy before work or his alarm clock blaring. The only thing she could count on it not being was Daniel, trying to wake him required actual physical force, the boy slept like the sedated. It'd been a blessing when they'd first come home and were still learning how to be parents, how long ago that day seemed now, a month or two over 8 years drifted by. Prising herself away from memories Hermione glanced at the bedside clock in the dark wondering why the house still slept then it hit her, she'd forgot to change the batteries. '' Shit'' Flicking on the lamp she nudged Draco, shaking him when he rolled over pulling the navy duvet over his head, hiding from the unwelcome light. '' Well fine you stay in bed, but I forgot to change the stupid alarm clock batteries meaning we all slept in and you've got a class in an hour.''

Whipping the sheets off himself Draco hauled himself up, not caring that he didn't wear a stitch of clothing because he'd remembered to latch their bedroom door before ravishing Hermione the night before. As a rule it stayed open for the kids to come and go as they please, but last night he didn't want to share the mother of his children. '' Please tell me that's a sick joke?''

'' Now you only have 55 minutes until your first lesson.'' Walking around their bedroom Hermione hovered on the landing, checking on Sebastian from the doorway of his nursery. Their 8 month old surprise wriggled under his patchwork blanket craving his mother's arms, to their delight he'd finally started sleeping through the night.

Striding into the room wearing unbuttoned black robes Draco looked flustered, leaning down he kissed Sebastian's head who didn't seem happy with only one and held his daddy's ears until Draco gave in and took him from Hermione. '' Do I have time for a shower?''

'' Not if you want to have breakfast with the rabble this morning.''

'' Deodorant it is.'' Much to Sebastian's annoyance Draco handled him back to Hermione, who kept him happy by bouncing him on her hip, a trick that'd worked with all four of their children. '' I'll go wake the troops if you start cooking breakfast, deal?''

'' What do you say Sebby, you want to help mummy try not to burn toast? '' Carefully she carried him downstairs into the kitchen, a loud thud shook the light fitting above her head and Sebastian started to clap, the girls were awake.

Perdita and Meredith launched themselves at Draco who'd barely taken 3 steps into their room, the girls were a force to be reckoned with a trait he was sure they'd got from Hermione. '' I didn't know you girls could fly? ''

'' Don't be silly daddy we jumped off the bed.'' Perdita lay on the floor snuggled up in her father's arms on one side with Meredith cuddling his rib cage on the other.

'' Maybe I should check for wings just in case huh?'' Swiftly getting to his knees Draco rolled up the back of their pyjamas tops, blowing raspberry's where he searched for wings. The two blonde curly-haired girls squirmed in fits of giggles trying to escape his ticklish whiskers. '' Come on let's get you two downstairs for breakfast.'' Smiling as the two girls skipped together Draco loved that as well as being sister they were best friends despite Perdita being double the age of three-year old Meredith.

'' Roo!'' Meredith halted halfway down the stairs and began running back up them, tearing past Draco. Scrambling to her bed she threw pillows into the air and pushed away the cover until finding the little brown bear that never left her side.

Draco entered the kitchen last apart from Daniel who'd still not got out of bed, he took one look at Hermione with her hands pressed firmly on her hips and ran back upstairs taking two at a time. Bursting into Daniel's room he pulled back the covers he'd wrapped himself so tightly up in and picked his son up, throwing him over his shoulder. He knew Hermione hated their son's love of lie in's, but a huge part of him loved the fact his son slept at night unlike him, who at Daniel's age already had to many reasons never to sleep again.

* * *

At the breakfast table Draco wolfed down three slices of jam on toast followed by a very large mug of coffee, claiming he needed to be very alert for the first years he'd be teaching at nine. With only minutes to spare before students lined up outside his classroom Draco kissed each of his children goodbye for the day, stealing a chase kiss from Hermione's lips last before stepping into the fireplace.

Hermione found herself staring at the empty flames for a second or two longer than she normally would, even after all this time she still struggled parting from Draco. They'd had all summer together, it always took her a while after a new term started to get used to him being gone all day. '' Upstairs everyone time to get dressed, uncle Harry's coming to pay us a visit in an hour and yes Daniel he's bringing Teddy with him.'' Daniel and the girls raced upstairs while she held Sebastian at the hip, as she reached the foot of the stairwell the fire roared, when she turned she found Draco stood in the living room.

Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her close, turning her slightly so the baby couldn't grab his ears this time, his urgent passion took control as he claimed her lips for his own. His triumphant smirk lit up the room as they broke apart and he saw the hot and bothered mess he'd left Hermione in. '' I wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten todays the day your book comes out, I'm so proud of you little witch and grateful for your flattering portrayal of me. If Potter's still here when you get the first copies have him bring one over to me.'' Disappearing into the green flames Draco didn't give her chance to bat away his doubts over the way she'd written about him in their story.

* * *

Late as always these days Harry walked through the front door nearer to 11 than 10, it'd taken a while, but over the years he'd built back his friendship with Hermione and forged a new one with Draco, surprising them both. Somewhere in the darkest months of his life after Ron came home Harry found his bond with Draco started with shared pain and shared whisky. Losing an arm changed the way he lived his life and forced him to relearn simple tasks using one hand. For months afterwards he stopped wearing anything with buttons out of frustration until he realised how much he enjoyed Harry fastening his shirt, his fingers tracing patterns down his chest. It wasn't easy for either of them not with Ron's short temper flaring the first time he failed at anything, the backlash they'd received from the Weasleys didn't help. Once they revealed the truth of their relationship Ron's family's anger at the pain and humiliation Harry caused Ginny over rid their desire to help their son transition into his new way of life. They'd come around in the end, but too late to help Ron adept, he and Harry dealt with the life's new challengers together which forged their love in iron. Teddy brought light back into his life and gave him a reason to get out of bed on the worst days, he made Ron see that losing an arm didn't compare to losing your parents before ever knowing them. They'd visited Teddy often when he lived with Andromeda, but when he reached two she'd asked them both about the possibility of Teddy living with them. Loosing Ted and Tonks hit her hard and aged her far more than time could, she found herself unable to keep up with an adventurous two-year old, a young marauder.

Running into the kitchen without looking Teddy ran into Hermione legs and landed on his bum, still smiling the bright little boy made his hair curly to match his aunt's. '' Hi auntie Mione, where's Danny?''

They heard Daniel stomping down the stairs before anyone saw him, every year the boy looked more and more like the arrogant blonde Harry met on his first day of school. Apart from the smile which was all Hermione and warmed his face. Rushing towards the stairs Teddy picked up the children's broom he'd been learning to fly on, he shared Harry's love of quidditch just as Daniel shared it with Draco. '' Look what Uncle Harry let me bring.''

'' Cool. Let's go try it out in the back garden.'' The two boys ran out the back-door before Hermione could stop them, they'd learn to fly sooner or later no matter how many times she explained the dangers, they only seemed to make it more exciting to the pair.

'' Be careful boys, don't go where I can't see you from the kitchen window and don't fly to high or near water.''

Harry came to stand next to Hermione in the open door way, he'd known she'd freak out about the broom, but it still made him laugh that after all she'd faced flying terrified her. '' It doesn't go higher than two feet in the air Mione, I'm not daft enough to give them a proper broom.''

Swatting his arm Hermione was half way through reprimanding him for not telling her that vital piece of information first when an unfamiliar owl delivered a parcel via the open kitchen window. ''Oww. Merlin it's the 3rd isn't it? Your book comes out today doesn't it.''

'' It's our book really, yours, mine, Draco's and Ron's I just happened to write it.'' Taking the parcel from the owl Hermione sent him on his way with one of Winthrop's treats. Tearing off the brown paper quickly she handed one of the four books to Harry, these were the first four from the press, the rest would be in stores by the morning.

She'd ask him for permission to set their story down on paper, she'd even asked him to read it before sending out to see if anyone wanted to publish it, now he held it in his hands he couldn't believe the day had come for the world to read what really happened. Ever since Voldemort's death writers and reporters begged for chances to put their story into words, people in the street fished for details, but they'd never spoken about any of it. '' When three becomes four: A tale of fate, love and sacrifice. Did I ever tell you that I liked the title?''

'' No, are you sure you're okay with this being published Harry?''

'' What oh yeah I'm fine with it, I suppose our story had to be told eventually and I'd rather someone who lived it write it down instead of someone just after a good story. It's just I don't get why you lied, about Ron that is, you've left out the worst of how he treated you and made it sound like a silly tiff.'' Opening the front cover Harry found a picture of his younger self staring back at him, along with one of Hermione, Draco and Ron as they were when they set out hunting Horcrux's.

'' I have a wonderful life Harry because he risked his to save mine, I've never forgotten that fact just like I haven't forgotten the way he treated me. It's just sometimes in life Harry the good outweighs the bad and he's paid for his actions, no one can deny that. We talked long and hard about this before I began writing and he said I should write the whole truth because he still feels like he should be punished. I can't do that I just can't. What good will it do anyone telling the world about mistakes he made while struggling to come to terms with his sexuality, none.''

'' Thank you Mione, I know it means a lot to him that you don't hate him anymore.'' Quickly Harry stopped himself from wallowing in the pain they'd all lived through, he couldn't help getting overly emotional about all those that died when he lived in bliss. '' Erm do you mind looking after Teddy for a second while I go meet Ron and sign papers in the village?''

The council finally agreed to let you buy old Father Thomas's cottage then?'' Hermione sounded shocked, the parish changed their mind every other week about the deal, she thought it'd never go through.

'' It's only taken a year and an extra ten thousand pounds, but I think it'll be worth it for Teddy, it'll do him good living in the muggle world and being closer to you. I know he misses having friends to play with, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron just doesn't cut it all the time.'' Standing up Harry put his mug of cold tea in the sink he'd barely touched it, Hermione's talents didn't lie in the kitchen.

'' Not a problem as long as you drop a copy of my book at Hogwarts for Draco first.''

Picking up a copy from the kitchen table he walked into the living room followed by Hermione, he couldn't help taking a peek at Sebastian napping in his play pen. '' You know he's only suggested me doing this so he gets a break from teaching for ten minutes while the famous Harry Potter distracts the children from his coffee addiction.''

'' Well if he's got jitters than you know to take the pot away from him.'' Smiling at their shared joke Hermione watched the flames engulfed him and reminisced on how far they'd come since the war ended.

* * *

A second owl arrived at her kitchen window at lunch yet another she wasn't familiar with, she knew it wasn't Harry or Ron because they'd just left with Teddy and couldn't think who else would write to her. Turning the letter over she recognised the unmistakable handwriting, how could she not? The script in her hand changed her life forever.

 _Dear little witch, my wife, my soul mate and my queen,_

 _Ten years ago today I received a letter from a girl who would change everything, not only my life, but who I am as a person. So, today I write a letter to the woman who is my world, without you Hermione I'd have nothing, my life is yours it revolves around you._

 _Thank you for forgetting my first poor attempt at writing to you, I'd hate to think where we'd both be now if you hadn't. Actually I think I'd be long dead if you hadn't entered my world. I always knew I wanted a better life than the one I was born to, I just didn't know how good life could get until you. You gave me four children I'd move the world for, I'd go through it all again for them and you, the pain, the fear, the danger was all worth it._

 _I don't deserve you I don't think I'll ever deserve you, but never doubt how unbelievably happy I am that you're mine and I'm yours._

 _I love you._

 _Yours always, Dragon._

Tears cascaded down Hermione's cheeks as she re-read the letter several times before hugging it to her chest, he'd remembered the day they met if you will. Rushing to her desk in the downstairs library Draco built for her 3 years ago Hermione pulled out a sheet of parchment, hoping Winthrop flew as quickly as he could in his younger days.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang which meant at least he could return home, he'd felt sentimental all day and wanted to remember his past with Hermione instead of without her. Stepping into the rarely used private chambers that once belonged to his god father and fellow potions master Severus Snape Draco found Winthrop waiting on his desk, helping himself to a biscuit. Smiling to himself Draco knew what his ageing owl carried, he'd known Hermione wouldn't be able to help herself from writing a reply, letters played a significant part in their life together.

 _My darling knight, soul mate and husband,_

 _Today I received a letter from the man who stole my heart with his word's ten years ago, I found myself feeling 17 again. Our lives belong to each other Draco because we are one, we don't make sense apart. I was simply born to be with you._

 _You promised me liquorice wands I'd have forgiven you anything (which I never got by the way.) I should be the one thanking you, before you I was invisible, only wanted for the brain in my head. You saw me, you let me be all that I am and wanted the girl, you just wanted me. I don't think I've ever told you how special you made me feel, one look from you and I feel as if I'm the only woman in the world. I refuse to imagine what my life would be like without you in, my guess is though I'd never have known love, happiness or joy the way I do with you. I'm blessed to share my life with you, what we battled for was worth it, I wouldn't change a thing. I didn't give you four wonderful children, our love made those four children, they're the best parts of us._

 _You deserve me. You risked your life for me, you fought for me when it could've been easier for you to walk away, you helped make the world a safer place for our family. You're my hero and I feel privileged to be your wife._

 _I love you._

 _Yours faithfully and forever,_

 _Queen of Sicily._

 **Authors note: I didn't think I'd be as sad as I am to post this last instalment, turns out I loved working on this story a little more than I thought I did. I'm a woman who loves happening endings so even though part of me was tempted to let Ron die, I couldn't do it. Good decision? Really hope everyone reading this has enjoyed my story and is pleased with the life Draco and Hermione earnt. And yes Perdita is Hermione's daughter from a winter's tale.**

 **Would love to know what some of you think, so for the last time. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Kisses xox.**


End file.
